Completely Disappointed
by kidoRyo
Summary: [DISABUSE SEQUEL] Baekhyun tak mengira bahwa ini adalah awal dari permasalahan yang besar, dengan berubahnya Chanyeol yang ia kira selalu mencintainya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupnya selain Jiwon dan orang tuanya, siapa sangka ia memiliki hati yang lain dengan dalih ia tak bisa menyakiti jalang itu. CHANBAEK/ FAMILY/ ANGST/ CHAPTERED/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlampau kentara. Muntah-muntahnya memang sudah tak lagi, namun ngidamnya semakin parah, setidaknya ia bersyukur atas itu, namun dirinya harus rela menelan beberapa kecewa ketika Chanyeol sibuk sehingga ia tak dapat memenuhi keinginannya.

Ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari kantor Chanyeol, karyawan disana memang tak berkata apapun mungkin karena status dirinya membuat mereka takut untuk berkata. Kini tak sekalipun ia menegur Chanyeol ketika ia mulai meninggalkan makan siangnya, membiarkan Jiwon tidur sendiri di kamarnya dan tidur larut setelah menyelesaikan tugas kantornya yang ia bawa ke rumah. Ia harus cukup tahu diri siapa yang membuat perusahaan suaminya diambang kehancuran waktu lalu.

"Papa, cake stroberiku mana?" tanya Jiwon dari dapur, Baekhyun yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah menegang sendiri mendengarnya. Dia menghabiskan cake stroberi Jiwon tadi pagi sebelum Jiwon bangun. Diam sejenak untuk mencari alasan yang memungkinkan, diselingi rutukan dalam hatinya karena ia begitu menginginkan cake itu di bangun tidurnya.

"Eo? Apa tak ada?" balas Baekhyun, Jiwon berlari menghampirinya dan menggeleng ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Eopseoyo" jawab Jiwon lesu. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengelus surai Jiwon dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita beli cake baru!" ajak Baekhyun, Jiwon tak lagi bertanya setelah mendengar itu, ia melompat senang dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Pakai jaketmu, sayang" ucap Baekhyun, Jiwon memberi sikap hormat membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Jiwon pergi ke kamarnya mengambil jaket setelah Baekhyun membalas hormatnya. Ia tertawa senang sepanjang jalan, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan sesekali bicara pada adiknya yang masih betah di perut Baekhyun.

"Pa, mengapa lama sekali? Apa tak bisa lebih cepat?"

Pertanyaan Jiwon membuatnya tersadar, lengkahnya semakin lambat seiring beban di perutnya bertambah. Ia menggeleng seraya memberikan senyum lembutnya, meletakan sebelah tangannya di perut,

"Baby Wo berat, sayang." Jawab Baekhyun lembut, raut wajah Jiwon berubah melunak. Ia menyentuh perut Baekhyun dengan raut sedih, mengelusnya dengan pelan dan mengadah pada papanya itu.

"Jika berat, mengapa tak suruh Wo keluar saja?"

"Kkkk, dulu kau disini selama 9 bulan. Maka Wo juga akan berada disini selama itu, ini baru enam bulan Wo disini."

"Apa 9 bulan itu lama?"

"Ya, hampir selama ulang tahunmu menuju ulang tahunmu lagi tahun depan."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jiwon ber'woahh' ria, kekehan kecil keluar dari pemilik bibir tipis yang kini tengah mengandung selama 6 bulan itu. Jiwon lebih melambat, ia tak mau Baekhyun lelah. Bahkan ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di halte untuk istirahat walau toko kue yang mereka tuju sudah sangat dekat.

"Papa pasti merasa baby Wo akan jatuh saking beratnya, jadi duduk disini untuk istirahat."

Dia merasa begitu bangga telah melahirkan Jiwon ke dunia, anaknya tumbuh dengan baik, tutur kalimat polosnya selalu mengandung sebuah kejujuran dan kekhawatirannya. Terkadang terdengar bijak dan mengalah, lebih memilih menelan kekecewaannya sendiri ketika Chanyeol sibuk bekerja. Pengertian yang Baekhyun berikan selalu diterima dengan baik walau ia masih merasa sedih.

Mereka kembali melangkah menuju toko kue, membeli beberapa kue stroberi dan cheese cake, tak lupa tiramisu untuk Chanyeol. Jiwon kembali mengajaknya untuk duduk di halte, kembali menyuruh Baekhyun istirahat walau papa nya itu belum merasa lelah.

"Eo? Baekhyun hyung?" seseorang mengenalinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyum, memekik ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Yak! Sehunie, kau sudah besar, eo?" Baekhyun terdengar begitu akrab, Jiwon hanya diam kebingungan di tempatnya.

"Kau mengandung, huh? Anak keduamu?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan memperkenalkan Jiwn pada Sehun dan Baby Wo yang masih dalam kandungan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, eoh?"

"Chanyeol, hehehe." Jawab Baekhyun, Sehun tidak terkejut dengan itu.

"Bisakah kita makan bersama? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, hyung" ajak Sehun, namun Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Anakku harus tidur siang, kita makan lain kali ya. Aku juga belum izin pada Chanyeol." Tolak Baekhyun halus, Sehun mengerti dengan baik, ia meminta kontak Baekhyun agar ia bisa menghubungi kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hyung masih harus berjalan sepuluh menit lagi untuk sampai di apartemenmu, bukan? Aku membawa mobil, biar kuantar." Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Jiwon dan mengelus rambutnya sayang, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jiwonie, jika kalian berjalan Papa mu akan kelelahan, bukan? Biar hyung antar dengan mobil, ya?" tawar Sehunpada Jiwon yang mengangguk semangat bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Tapi, Sehunie-"

"Aku memaksa, hyung" potong Sehun cepat, lelaki tinggi dengan bahu lebar itu menggendong Jiwon ke mobilnya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengikutinya, ia merutuki Jiwon yang cepat sekali akrab dengan Sehun.

Entah apa yang Sehun katakan, namun Jiwon tergelak dalam gendongannya. Tak sekalipun anak sulungnya itu meminta diturunkan karena ia tak begitu mengenal siapa yang menggendongnya. Sehun sungguh ajaib, dia dapat menaklukan Jiwon dengan cepat.

Sehun membawakan apa yang Baekhyun dan Jiwon beli, mengantar Baekhyun dan Jiwon hingga sampai di depan pintu. Baekhyun menawarkan untuk sekedar minum, Sehun tak menolak untuk itu karena dia memang cukup haus. Perbincangan ringan diiringi dengan sesapan air perasan jeruk yang segar mengantar Jiwon tidur dalam pangkuan Sehun, adik kelasnya itu menolak untuk memberikan Jiwon pada pangkuan Baekhyun. Menyetujui adalah hal yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan, lagi pula Jiwon tak merengek atau menolak ketika Sehun menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

' _Apa Jiwon merindukan ayahnya?_ ' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jalan hidupmu mudah ditebak, omong-omong." Ujar Sehun, Baekhyun merenggut tak setuju.

"Heol, dari pada dirimu yang tak terbaca sama sekali."

"Itulah kelebihanku, hyung"

"Omong-omong, kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ditanya malah senyum, apa nilai jelekmu semasa sekolah bermanfaat bagi kehidupanmu, tuan Sehun?"

"Jangan membuka kartu lama, aku membawahi Hoon sekarang dengan nilai burukku itu." Jawab Sehun datar, Baekhyun menganga, ia tahu betul perusahaan macam apa itu.

"Wow, perusahaan baru yang melejit. Kau merintisnya?" tanya Baekhyun, ia tambah takjub ketika Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, meminum kembali air jeruk dengan tenang.

"Kau lebih hebat dari Chanyeol, dia kaya karena meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Dan kau! Damn Oh Sehun! Bahkan nilaimu paling buruk dari yang terburuk, mengapa sesukses ini? Game macam apa yang kau buat sampai menjadi seperti ini, little Hunie?"

"Hyung, singkirkan panggilan itu. Menggelikan, aku sudah dewasa tahu. Dan aku bersyukur kau sadar bahwa aku lebih hebat dari si telinga caplang itu." Sehun merajuk.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi mereka, Chanyeol masuk dengan jas yang ia sampirkan pada pundak kirinya, tampan sekali. Baekhyun segera bangun menghampiri suaminya itu, mengambil jas dan melepaskan dasinya dengan telaten.

"Kau pulang cepat, ini baru pukul lima" ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya dengan datar. Sungguh, Baekhyun menyesali kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau tak menyukai aku pulang cepat?" tanya Chanyeol datar, Baekhyun tegang di tempatnya matanya mencari jawaban untuk ini. Tak sengaja, ia bersitatap dengan Sehun yang tampak kikuk.

"Kita memiliki tamu, omong-omong." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, memberi kode agar Chanyeol lebih menjaga sikapnya. Namun apa yang Chanyeol lakukan seolah kalimat Baekhyun hanya angin lalu, dengan ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka cukup membuktikan ia tak mau mendengar apapun.

'Mungkin dia terlalu lelah' ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara yang ditangkap baik oleh Sehun. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menyalaminya, terlalu kentara bahwa itu dilakukan untuk formalitas. Adik kelas sewaktu sekolah seniornya itu tampak salah tingkah di tempatnya. Berada di tengah keluarga yang tak baik membuatnya tak nyaman, jadi ia menurunkan Jiwon dan pamit pada mereka untuk pulang.

"Hyungie, janji akan kemari lagi, ya?" tanya Jiwon yang langsung membuka matanya.

Kalimat yang terucap polos di tengah ketegangan orang dewasa itu menghentikan tarikan kenop pintu utama, Sehun memberikan senyum serta jempolnya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, mencium keningnya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang kini lebih banyak berubah. Sejak ia pulang dari Hongkong kelembutan dan kepeduliannya terhadap keluarganya tak bertahan lama sejak saat itu, Ia mulai menjadi workaholic dan tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan pekerjaan pada Baekhyun.

Kesepakatan yang mereka setujui di awal pernikahan seolah memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa. Dan sekarang sudah sangat terlewat dari tanggalnya.

"Jiwonie, papa akan menyiapkan untuk mandi Appa mu ya. Kau kembalilah tidur." Ujar Baekhyun lembut, Jiwon mengangguk dengan patuh dan pergi ke kamarnya. Pada dasarnya dia memang mengantuk, jadi tidur dengan cepat di ranjanganya tanpa harus Chanyeol atau Baekhyun bersamanya.

Chanyeol terlihat memijit pelipisnya seraya duduk di pinggiran ranjang, yang tengah mengandung itu menghampirinya dan mengelus punggung suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja jika kau sudah lelah." Tutur Baekhyun, yang lebih tinggi mengangguk dan bergumam terimakasih lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, rumah tangganya kini terasa hambar. Tak ada hal yang mengesankan untuk diceritakan pada ibunya ketika beliau menelepon, yang ada dirinya berbohong soal ini itu agar terdengar baik-baik saja.

Dengan menopang perut buncitnya, ia mengambil pakaian suaminya dan menaruhnya di kasur. Menjelang malam, ia mulai memasak makan malam, sedikit kerepotan ketika Jiwon menempelinya terus. Anaknya ituu terus mengecupi perut buncit ibunya dan selalu mengatakan agar adiknya segera keluar untuk menemaninya bermain.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu untuk pentas minggu depan" ujar Baekhyun, anaknya itu merenggut tak mau, menaruh sumpit dan sendoknya lal bersedekap.

"Apa Papa akan datang bersama Appa minggu depan?" tanya Jiwon, nadanya mengancam kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa Jiwonie akan makan banyak jika Appa datang bersama Papa?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara, tak sehangat dulu. Tapi setidaknya ia masih mau berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ya"

"Baiklah, Appa akan datang." Ucap Chanyeol final dengan pekikan senang Jiwon setelahnya. Anak itu menyambar kembali alat makannya dan menghabiskan semangkuk nasi penuh dan lauknya dengan cepat.

Waktu-waktu sebelum tidur diisi dengan Jiwon yang bermain dengan Chanyeol di ruang tengah dan Baekhyun yang menetap di dapur untuk membuat camilan. Gelak tawa kedua lelaki yang menjadi separuh hidup Baekhyun itu menggelegar memenuhi setiap ruangan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dalam kegiatannya.

"Salad sebelum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangkuk salad di tangannya. Jiwon menyambar mangkuk itu dengan cepat diikuti dengan tawa Chanyeol.

Suaminya banyak tertawa jika bersama Jiwon, nada bicaranya begitu lembut ketika mereka hanya berdua. Dan akan menjadi kaku ketika dia berada ditengahnya. Maka Baekhyun putuskan untuk melangkah menjauh, kembali ke dapur dan duduk disana dengan tenang. Hatinya teriris ketika Chanyeol tak sekalipun menyuruhnya untuk bergabung.

"Kau lebih diam belakangan ini."

Chanyeol telah menidurkan Jiwon di kamarnya, ia berucap seraya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Tak ada respon dari lelaki kecil itu, namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya.

"Baek, kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaannya seolah dirinya yang salah disini, dirinya yang kekanakan dan menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan, dan Chanyeol seolah menderita hanya karena diamnya Baekhyun hari ini. Sesak bergerumul memenuhi dadanya, tangisnya sudah ada di pangkal tenggorokan membuatnya sesak bukan kepalang.

"Baby, jangan diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku bingung"

Baekhyun semakin dilanda emosi, mengapa Chanyeol begitu tak tahu diri berkata demikian. Tangan yang semula mengelus perutnya berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan, meremat piyamanya dengan kesal. Ini bukan hormon kehamilan yang membuatnya mudah emosi. Sudah berbulan-bulan Chanyeol bersikap dingin namun hangat kemudian, dingin dan tak pedulinya lebih mendominasi membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Tak mau memperburuk keadaan dengan ucapannya yang mungkin tak dapat dikontrol, maka ia diam.

"Sayang, aku tahu beberapa waktu kebelakang aku semakin jarang memperhatikan kalian dan kerap meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi kumohon mengertilah, perusahaan sedang membangun cabang di 3 negara dan itu mengharuskanku bekerja lebih lagi." Chanyeol menjelaskan, namun bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada dan memejamkan matanya tanpa berniat untuk merespon Chanyeol atas penjelasan yang tak ingin ia dengar. Suaminya itu menahannya, menarik bahunya paksa agar menghadap padannya. Tidak keras, namun cukup untuk membuat air mata itu terguncang dan keluar dari apa yang menahannya.

"Baek, kau menangis? Maakan aku, sayang. Jelaskan apa yang mengganggumu." Nadanya terdengar panik, raut wajah yang juga terlihat was was karena air mata itu tak juga membuat Baekhyun luluh. Badannya bergerak membelakangi Chanyeol kembali, isakan tertahan terdengar sesak.

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini." Nadanya makin melembut, Baekhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak suka jika Chanyeol bersikap lembut seperti ini. Seolah dia hanya akan bersikap seperti ini untuk mengambil hatinya yang sayangnya mudah luluh itu. Sisanya ia akan terlihat tak peduli, sikap tak konsistennya membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Sa-"

"Tak ada masalah denganku, masalah itu ada padamu. Seluruhnya." Ucap Baekhyun cepat tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah, maafkan-"

"Tidurlah, selamat malam." Potong Baekhyun, membenahi selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tahu, bahu yang bergetar itu menahan seluruh kesedihan yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan kebelakang. Sadar betul bahwa ia kerap bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun, namun ia tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya salah.

Baekhyun menanti ungkapan cinta suaminya yang sudah tak pernah lagi ia dengar semenjak sebulan kebelakang.

Namun kalimat itu tak juga ia dengar hingga ia datang menjemput pulasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa bulan, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Sehun seolah menjadi tombak untuknya, menyadari betapa buruknya ia sebagai ibu. Ia terlalu larut dengan kesedihannya, Chanyeol yang semakin tak menganggapnya di rumah membuatnya bahkan lupa walau hanya untuk menghitung berapa usia janin yang ada diperutnya itu.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun dengan raut sedih menjadi tanda tanya bagi Sehun, mengingat terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini keadaan mereka sedang 'tidak baik' Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa masalah kemarin belum selesai.

Namun ini sudah cukup lama untuk bermasalah, pikir Sehun.

"Ah, kau tahu? Aku menyukai seseorang, hyung." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tanggapannya tak seperti ekspetasinya. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan 'wah', 'haha', 'ya' dan 'tidak', dan itu bernada sama, datar.

Ia pamit setelah cupcake yang Baekhyun buat habis, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang akan menyiapkan makan siang karena ini dekat dengan kepulangan Jiwon dan Chanyeol yang memang selalu makan siang di rumah.

"Jiwonie hoooomeee~~~"

Pekikan anak sulungnya menarik bibir Baekhyun terangkat ke atas, ia meninggalkan sup iga yang mendidih dan segera memberi sambutan pada kedua lelakinya.

"Waahh, Papa membuat sup iga. Ganti bajumu dan makan!" ujar Baekhyun ceria, ia mengambil alih tas Jiwon, anak itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Matanya melihat kebawah ketika ia mengambil alih tas kerja Chanyeol, ia masih tak mau berkomunikasi dengan lelaki yang tak menganggapnya sama sekali beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku-"

"Sup nya mendidih, aku harus bergegas." Potong Baekhyun cepat, sesaknya kembali lagi membuatnya cepat-cepat berbalik agar air mata sialannya tak terlihat siapapun.

Mereka bersikap seolah tak ada masalah ketika Jiwon berada diantara keduanya, dapat dikatakan mereka adalah orang tua terhebat dalam menyembunyikan masalah untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun berfikir, jika benar sikap Chanyeol karena pekerjaan, ia akan sangat bersyukur karena suaminya itu tak melampiaskannya pada Jiwon seperti waktu lalu. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur mendapat perlindungan dari Chanyeol, perjuangannya untuk perusahaan dan dirinya sungguh membuatnya terharu. Namun ia mengorbankan Jiwon untuk menjadi wadah amarah Chanyeol.

Sadar betul ia hampir menghancurkan apa yang keluarga Chanyeol bangun dengan tetes keringatnya, mungkin Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun walau itu murni kesalahannya sendiri. Baekhyun tak pernah meminta untuk mendapat promosi besar-besaran, omong-omong.

"Baek, makan makananmu." Peringat Chanyeol, nadanya terdengar tak seperti biasanya membuat pikiran buruk kian menghampiri benaknya. Ia tersentak dan mengangguk kecil, memakan makanan yang ia buat dengan tenang di tempatnya.

Baekhyun selesai dengan makannya, baru setengah namun ia sudah berdiri untuk membuang makanan dan mencuci piringnya.

DUG

Suara pecahan piring menghentikan Chanyeol dan Jiwon menyantap makanannya, Baekhyun terlihat memegangi perutnya dengan raut wajah menyiratkan kesakitan. Bibir yang digigit itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum sedetik kemudian.

"Kau tak apa?" masih saja, nadanya terdengar seperti formalitas.

"Tidak, selesaikan makan kalian. Maaf mengganggu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang sama. Jujur saja, tendangan pertama buah hatinya membuatnya ngilu bukan main, namun rasa senang membuncah sedetik kemudian.

Bibirnya terangkat, ingin memberitahu Chanyeol soal tendangan pertama ini. Tapi tak jadi, Chanyeol mungkin tak memberinya respon yang ia ekspetasikan. Ia hanya menggumamkan maaf pada perut buncitnya, betapa malangnya calon bayi ini harus ada dalam perutnya dalam segala tekanan batin dan beban sang ibu.

"Biar aku saja" Chanyeol mengambil alih pekerjaannya ketika ia membenahi pecahan piring itu. Tak ingin berinteraksi lebih lama, ia hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Jiwon akan tidur bersama Chanyeol, jadi ia memilih untuk tak mengganggu dan berbaring di kamarnya dengan memeluk perutnya. Senyumnya tak juga luntur dengan ponsel di genggaman.

"Eomma." Sapa Baekhyun pada orang yang meneleponnya, ibu Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol memintanya untuk panggilan video, ia ingin melihat perut Baekhyun katanya. Jadi Baekhyun menurutinya dan menyingsing pakaiannya ke atas, ibunya berpesan banyak untuk kehamilannya kali ini. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal ia telah bicara soal kehamilannya yang muntah dan ngidamnya lebih parah dari Jiwon. Ibunya menceramahinya panjang lebar membuat Baekhyun pegal untuk sekedar bertahan memegangi ponselnya.

"Ah, apa jenis kelamin Baby Wo?" pertanyaan itu seolah menjadi bom waktu. Chanyeol sama mematungnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku-umm, kami-"

"Aishh, kalian belum memeriksanya? Bukankah ini sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan?"

Bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu berapa bulan bayinya, ia menunduk sejenak.

"Kami ingin kejutan saja bu, ah, Jiwon harus tidur. Maafkan aku, bu. Aku tutup teleponnya" jawab Baekhyun asal, ia mematikan sambungannya segera dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Kesedihannya kembali, ia hanya dapat terisak pelan dalam balutan selimut. Merutuki ia mudah sekali menangis saat ini.

Chanyeol yang berubah dan dirinya yang terselimuti gelapnya rasa kecewa dan sedih, seolah tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan jabang bayi yang seharusnya menjadi poros utama perhatian mereka. Hanya seharusnya, kata itu tersimpan dengan baik dalam benaknya. Tanpa realisasi yang nyata, karena hatinya separuh tersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang bisu. Pergi mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian Jiwon dan Chanyeol, membetulkan dasi suaminya dan sepatu beserta kaus kaki dan ikat pinggang tak ia lewatkan. Kecupan 'selamat bekerja' sudah lama ia tinggalkan, jadi itu tak terasa asing.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun bicara hanya pada Jiwon. Nadanya begitu pelan dan lembut, dan akan menutup mulutnya rapat ketika Chanyeol datang menghampiri.

Ibu Baekhyun merasa ada hal buruk, Baekhyun menitipkan Jiwon untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan adalah sebuah sirine nyaring baginya. Namun ini bukan lagi ranahnya, rumah tangga anaknya bukan untuk campur tangannya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa untuk segala kebaikan pernikahan yang sudah lama dijalani itu.

"Maaf merepotkan ibu, aku-"

"Tidak, Hyunee. Selesaikanlah, jangan terlalu lama" ibunya berucap lembut, cukup untuk membuatnya merintikan air mata. Menjadi lemah, terisak keras di hadapan ibunya membuat Jiwon ikut menangis. Penolakan anaknya untuk dititipkan di neneknya itu sedikit membuat repot, segala bujukan dengan sisa tangis akhirnya membuat Jiwon mengangguk mau tak mau.

Ia menangis keras meremat stirnya ketika sampai di basement apartemennya, memukul benda lingkaran itu beberapa kali. Bingung dengan apa yang ia tangisi karena suaminya pun membuat dirinya tak mengerti situasi. Tak ada pembicaraan yang meluruskan, hanya diam dan terus seperti ini hingga ia merasa muak.

Air matanya terus keluar, beberapa kali ia usap kasar dengan tangannya. Bibir yang gemetar itu terus mengeluarkan isakan, dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan tenggorokan bagai dicekik oleh apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

Tangannya meremat perut, menyayangkan bayi yang kini di perutnya. Begitu malang harus ada dalam perutnya ketika orang tuanya bahkan tak menghitung usianya, tak memeriksakannya ke dokter dan bahkan harus merasakan bagaimana frustasinya sang ibu ketika hamil besarnya. Ia hanya ingat usia janinnya enam bulan ketika awal bertemu Sehun, dan sungguh keterlaluan ketika kunjungan kedua Sehun dia sudah lupa usia janinnya sendiri.

Masih tiga puluh menit ke jam makan siang, Chanyeol mungkin menunggu Jiwon di sekolahnya karena ia membawa pulang Jiwon lebih awal. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dengan segelas teh hijau.

Ya, Teh hijau.

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menelusuri jalan untuk mencari tempat yang menjual teh hijau. Kesedihannya terobati sejenak ketika ia mendapat segelas teh hijau, mendapat bonus teh bubuk untuk ia seduh di rumah dengan gratis karena pemilik kedai melihat matanya bengkak dengan hidung memerah dan sisa lelehan air mata yang mengering di wajahnya, jangan lupakan perut besarnya yang tak lagi dapat ditutupi dengan pakaian apapun.

"Ya, sir. Saya akan mengatur ulang jadwal anda untuk pertemuan anda dengan Choi Yunha."

.

.

TBC

.

Ini dibuat disela-sela liburan. Maaf kalau kurang 'greget'.

.

Terimakasih untuk Eris yang udah nge vote, bikin akun banyak, minta email sana sini. Juga buat IKONIC, REVELUV, VIP, SONE, CARAT, SHAWOL, ONCE,etc yang udah mau bantuin EXO L nge vote. Kalian sudah bekerja keras.

Sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH ATAS KERJA KERAS KALIAN! *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Prev Chapter.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menelusuri jalan untuk mencari tempat yang menjual teh hijau. Kesedihannya terobati sejenak ketika ia mendapat segelas teh hijau, mendapat bonus teh bubuk untuk ia seduh di rumah dengan gratis karena pemilik kedai melihat matanya bengkak dengan hidung memerah dan sisa lelehan air mata yang mengering di wajahnya, jangan lupakan perut besarnya yang tak lagi dapat ditutupi dengan pakaian apapun.

"Ya, sir. Saya akan mengatur ulang jadwal anda untuk pertemuan anda dengan Choi Yunha."

.

.

"Ya, sir. Saya akan mengatur ulang jadwal anda untuk pertemuan anda dengan Choi Yunha."

Suara itu mencuri perhatiannya, memang sangat jarang berinteraksi. Namun tahun-tahun menjadi pendamping Chanyeol ia cukup mengenal si pemilik suara.

Suho, sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol. Tak mungkin ia memiliki atasan selain Chanyeol, bukan? Ia terlalu sibuk dan gajinya sangat cukup untuk mencari pekerjaan kedua. Maka Baekhyun menyimpulkan sekretaris suaminya itu sedang berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Ahahah, maaf aku tak akan terlalu formal, Chanyeol ah" Suho terkikik karena sepertinya mendapat teguran.

Tebakannya benar, suaminya yang sedang tersambung di telepon. Meremat hatinya karena nyatanya suaminya memiliki pemegang hati yang lain selain dirinya, memang belum jelas kebenarannya. Namun ini suatu jawaban secara tak langsung atas pertanyaannya mengenai alasan dibalik sikap Chanyeol kini.

Ingin dirinya menertawai kenyataan yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak kemarin-kemarin. Ia tak cukup berguna selama menjadi bagian dari Chanyeol, mereka memang megikat janji suci di altar, membuat suatu kesepakatan untuk saling terbuka sejak awal pernikahan dan berjanji untuk mendampingi tumbuh kembang anak mereka dengan baik.

Ia turun dari mobil, melupakan teh hijau yang ia inginkan. Berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, meringis ketika bayinya menendang namun tersenyum kemudian. Langkahnya berhenti, Chanyeol ada beberapa langkah di depannya ketika ia keluar dari lift.

"Baek, Jiwon-"

"Di rumah ibuku." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, ia mendahului Chanyeol dan masuk begitu saja. Helaan nafas berat terdengar begitu jelas, seperti meredam amarah dan mencoba bersabar. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang melakukan itu, sudah sangat cukup bersabar selama ini mendapat perlakuan dingin suaminya yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya, ditambah sebuah jawaban baru yang ia dengar tadi, suaminya memiliki cinta yang lain.

Niat menitipkan Jiwon di rumah ibunya karena ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol mengapung begitu saja, toh ia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi masalah rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku tak masak, sedang tak ingin. Beli saja diluar jika lapar." Ketus Baekhyun, ia melepas jaketnya dan menyalakan televisi, duduk diam di sofa.

Chanyeol diam di tempatnya, melepas dasi yang terasa mencekiknya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan segera. Tangannya merengkuh bahu yang tampak rapuh itu, pandangannya teralih pada perut besar Baekhyun yang selalu ia sakiti sejak awal ia berada disana, hingga sekarang pun ia tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi jabang bayinya itu. Menyesal, ia merasakannya hingga sesak menghambat nafasnya.

"Tak perlu menyesal jika semenit kemudian kau kembali acuh" sindir Baekhyun seraya menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

Ya, ia akan menyesal ketika ia ada di sekitaran Baekhyun. Lalu terbuai oleh cinta yang baru ketika ia keluar rumah.

"Maafkan aku."

Tangannya merambat pada pinggang yang ini berisi itu, dagunya bertumpu pada pundak sempit yang terasa kaku itu. Tangannya mengelus perut yang ia membesar itu. Hidungnya mengendus aroma stroberi pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, namun perlakuan itu kini tak lagi membuat lenguhan kecil dan cicitan lucu. Ia sendiri kaget dengan kakunya Baekhyun kali ini, ia memutar tubuh kaku itu, menatap netra yang masih enggan balas menatap.

"Sayang," Chanyeol membelai pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat pada Baekhyun berniat untuk sekedar menyatukan kening mereka.

"Jangan lakukan ini jika kau melakukan hal yang sama pada yang lain." Lirih Baekhyun seraya mengalihkan wajahnya. Chanyeol tak bodoh bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sudah tahu perihal Yunha.

Ia menyesal, namun hatinya tetap terbagi. Baekhyun adalah bagian besar dalam hidupnya, sebagian kecilnya adalah Yunha yang mungkin nantinya akan membesar melebihi posisi Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Ia menolak bayangYunha ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, tak tega untuk melihat air mata keluar sia sia hanya untuk menangisi lelaki sepertinya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, kuharap kau bersabar." Tutur Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku aka sangat bersabar bahkan jika kau memilih wanita itu. Jangan ambil Jiwon dariku jika kita berpisah."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kita akan berpisah, eo?"

"Hanya jika, Yeol. Aku tak megatakan kita akan berpisah." Baekhyun terlihat jengah, Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengatakan penyangkalan atau sebuah pembelaan baginya, setidaknya kalimat yang menjanjikan bahwa dirinya akan selalu disisinya. Chanyeol seolah mengiyakan perselingkuhannya tanpa beban.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu-"

"Yeol, dengarkkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Hingga kapanpun akan seperti itu sekalipun kau memiliki cinta yang lain, jangan katakan kau mencintaiku jika kau akan mengatakannya juga pada wanita itu. Aku tak mau berbagi, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tidak berada dalam posisi yang dapat memilih saat ini, kumohon mengertilah." Chanyeol memeluknya, tak merasakan kehangatan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya sebuah pelukan agar dirinya tak pergi kemanapun dan membicarakan ini hingga selesai.

"Buat aku mengerti dengan penjelasanmu, katakan dengan jujur. Kita sepakat untuk saling teerbuka sejak awal, bukan?"

Drrrttt… drrtttt…

Getaran ponsel memberikan jeda, membuat Baekhyun lepas dari pelukan yang sejujurnya ia rindukan walau rasanya tak lagi sama. Sungguh menyedihkan, dirinya menunduk dengan air mata berjatuhan. Ia menggenggam tangan besar yang kini terasa asing baginya agar si pemilik tak pergi kemanapun, ia harus tahu apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

Namun Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, pelan namun menyakitkan. Terasa seperti elusan, namun menghantam dirinya untuk lebih sadar diri bahwa dia bukan lagi yang harus Chanyeol teguhkan sekarang.

"Appa, berikan aku waktu. Yunha harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Samar-samar percakapannya ia dengar di sela isakan, batu kesakitan yang besar menimpanya lagi dengan lebih keras tanpa ampunan. Bagaimana ia mendengar ayah mertuanya ikut andil dalam perselingkuhan suaminya ini.

Chanyeol adalah seorang yang memprioritaskannya, mencintainya dan melakukan segala cara agar dirinya terhindar dari kesedihan. Ayah Chanyeol, Papa Park adalah orang yang selalu ada dan memberikan fasilitas terbaik untuknya, bersama dengan Chanyeol ia adalah seorang ayah yang lembut dan menjaga perasaanya. Bahkan beliau rela memenuhi keinginan ngidam Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol di luar kota saat ia hamil Jiwon dulu.

Ia kira apa yang mereka lakukan hanya kedok, begitu jahat dibalik kebaikan yang sejak dulu mereka beri. Semua yang disembunyikan akan terungkap pada akhirnya, tak ada keburukan yang tersimpan rapi dalam perlindungan rahasia.

"Baekhyunee, dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak, aku akan memberi pertanyaan bagimu" Ia terdengar seperti mantap dengan hatinya, bersiap untuk mengalami sakit hati yang membuncah dan menggerogoti pertahanannya hingga habis.

"Baiklah. Duduk, sayang. Aku tahu Baby Wo berat"

"Apa kau bersedia bertahan untuk Jiwon? Setidaknya bersikap seperti tak ada masalah dihadapannya dan melakukan rutinitasmu dengan Jiwon seperti biasa."

"Tentu, aku akan tetap menjadi ayah bagi Jiwon dan suami bagimu."

"Tidak, hanya ayah. Kau sudah melanggar beberapa sejak beberapa bulan kebelakang, terlebih peranmu sebagai suamiku." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku-"

"Jangan katakan apapun dan hanya jawab pertanyaaku setelah itu kembali ke kantormu." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Jam kerjaku selesai. Aku akan bersamamu sisa hari ini."

"Tidak, kau memiliki pertemuan dengan Yunha." Kalimat Baekhyun menohok Chanyeol dengan telak, ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun tahu sejauh itu. Pasti sangat sakit, ia seharusnya mendapat yang lebih menyiksa dari ini.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" gugup Chanyeol,

"Tak penting dari mana, dan apa ayahmu terlibat dalam perselingkuhan ini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak berselingkuh, aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, Baek. Dengarkan aku-"

"Aku hanya memberimu pertanyaan, bukan telinga untuk mendengar pembelaanmu. Kau boleh saja tak memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu, tapi kau tak bisa berbohong bahwa separuh hatimu tak lagi milikku."

"Shit, Baek! Dengarkan aku! Ayahku memaksa dirinya untuk bersamaku, meminta ku untuk menceraikanmu dan menikah dengannya karena orang tua Yunha adalah pemilik perusahaan yang sama besarnya. Itu akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa jika kami bergabung, namun ayahku menjadikanku untuk pembebasan dana yang mungkin harus dibayarkan karena kerjasama itu dengan pernikahan. Yunha dan aku sama-sama memiliki anak, bedanya ia tak bersuami. Jadi- Akh! Ini hanya bisnis." Jelas Chanyeol penuh amarah, nadanya terdengar begitu nyaring dan kesal. Bahkan ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga teracak tak berbentuk.

"KATAKAN DENGAN LANTANG BAHWA ITU BISNIS, BAJINGAN! NYATANYA KAU JATUH PADA WANITA ITU!" bentak Baekhyun merasa emosinya dipancing, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Setengah berniat menolak, namun sulit.

"YA. DIA WANITA YANG DIAM, MERASA BERSALAH PADAMU NAMUN TAK PUNYA MUKA UNTUK KEMARI MEMINTA SEBUAH PENGAMPUNAN. Hatinya begitu lembut dan perasa, Baek. Aku tak dapat menykitinya. Cukup dengan paksaan ayahnya menekannya setiap hari, dia butuh seorang untuk sandarannya." Nadanya menurun seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu. Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan isakannya, kalimat lembut Chanyeol ketika menjelaskan bagaimana selingkuhannya itu menamparnya dengan keras.

Sadar bahwa dirinya terasa lebih buruk dari wanita itu, lebih menyedihkan dari lawannya. Ia yang merasakan kesakitan namun ia juga yang tak mendapat sepetah katapun penenang yang dapat menjadikannya lebih baik.

Perutnya terasa melilit, bayinya mungkin menendang begitu sering mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Perut yang sedari tadi ia topang terasa makin sakit saja.

Tubuhnya ia baringkan di ranjang dengan posisi miring, mengelus perut yang berontak itu mencoba untuk meredakan sakitnya. Ketukan pintu semakin membuatnya muak, berteriak menyuruh suaminya pergi dari sana dan menemui wanita jalang yang diam itu dengan segera.

Chanyeol tak putus asa, ia terus mengetuk dan mengetuk hingga tak lagi mendapat respon. Yang di dalam kini meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin dan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi. Ia bertahan disana hingga malam menjelang. Terisak sakit masih dalam memeluk perutnya.

Bergumam maaf nyatanya tak merubah apapun, perutnya terasa makin sakit seakan bayinya begitu marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang tak sekalipun memperhatikannya dengan baik. Baekhyun meringkuk di bathup, rasa lapar tak dihiraukan seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol terdengar putus asa, ia bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, bahunya sakit bukan kepalang. Mendobrak pintu kamarnya adalah sebuah perjuangan yang luar biasa, hampir mematahkan bahunya dan memberi memar yang banyak.

Chanyeol menghubungi pihak apartemen dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur di bathup adalah hal buruk. Ia berterimakasih pada petugas apartemen dan membiarkan mereka keluar tanpa niat mengantarnya hingga pintu utama.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu terlalu banyak." Lirih Chanyeol, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah yang terlihat tenang itu ketika tidur. Lelehan air mata yang mengering ia lap dengan pelan tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dirinya bangun dengan ribut, langkahnya bergerak cepat menyapu semua ruangan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ini pukul tujuh, masih terlalu pagi untuk bepergian dengan perut besar.

Rumah ibu mertuanya adalah tujuannya, benar Baekhyun disana. Tapi ia pergi bersama Jiwon dan kedua orang tuanya enah kemana, mereka tak memberitahu alasannya pada pelayan manapun. Ponselnya seolah tak berguna ketika keluarga Byun tak mengangkat panggilannya.

Tak peduli pelayan menatapnya kasihan, ia meremat rambutnya dan menatap ponselnya penuh harap. Rasanya ia ingin menangis memanggil Baekhyun, berharap pendamping hidupnya itu menghampirinya dan menenangkan dirinya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan, dirinya terlalu jahat untuk menerima kebaikan Baekhyun yang sudah ia rajam dengan rasa sakit setiap harinya.

"Tu-tuan, mungkin Tuan Byun mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit." Salah satu pelayan menghampirinya dengan gugup. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap penuh harap.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Euum, Tuan Baekhyun kemari dengan taxi dan mengeluh sakit. Mereka terlihat panik, membawa Jiwon yang bahkan masih tidur-"

"Terimakasih banyak, aku pamit."

Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat, masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat cepat membelah jalanan. Sampai di rumah sakit, ia menghubungi ayah Baekhyun seraya menyisir UGD dengan cepat.

"Halo?" suara berat ayah Baekhyun terdengar membuat satu helaan nafas lega disela terengahnya.

"Hh, Abeoji. Baekhyun-"

"Chanyeol ah, aku tak tahu masalah kalian. Kemarilah, kami ada di ruang operasi lantai tiga. Belok kanan dari lift."

Chanyeol mengucap banyak terimakasih dan segera berlari ke lift menuju tempat yang disebutkan ayah Baekhyun. Dia mengetuk kakinya tak sabar menungu pintu lift terbuka, sial baginya ketika akan keluar seorang lansia dengan kursi roda menghalangi jalannya. Ia segera keluar setelahnya, belok kanan dan disanalah terlihat Jiwon dan kakek neneknya.

"Appa!" seru Jiwon, wajahnya merah dan tampak lelah. Ia menyayangkan kejadian ini, anak sulungnya harus ikut terseret.

"Appa, museowo" lirih Jiwon, mengangkat tangannya untuk Chanyeol gendong. Ayahnya itu dengan senang hati membawanya dalam gendongan, tangan kecilnya memeluk leher sang ayah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Maafkan Appa, baby" ujar Chanyeol, mengecup perpotongan leher Jiwon yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Apa Baekhyun baik?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, menatap kedua orang tua Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Dia melahirkan hari ini, sedang di operasi" jawab Nyonya Byun pelan, raut kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Chanyeol mengerut, merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tak tahu kapan Baekhyun akan melahirkan.

"A-apa ini sudah-"

"Premature" potong ayah Baekhyun dengan cepat, nadanya terdengar kecewa. Bahkan tatapan ayah Baekhyun tak dapat dikatakan 'damai'. Chanyeol harus menerima kebencian ini, tak seharusnya ayah Baekhyun menahan kebencian padanya, ia sudah menyakiti anaknya terlalu menumpuk hingga mungkin dirinyalah yang menyebabkan ini.

Entah sudah berapa jam, namun ini terasa bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tangisan nyaring bayi terdengar hingga keluar, menarik kesadaran Chanyeol yang sudah separuh membuat Jiwon ikut terbangun di pangkuannya. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar, memanjatkan doa agar keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Tuan Byun baik-baik saja, dia masih tertidur karena obat bius. Bayinya juga terlahir sehat, namun kami masih harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan fisik karena terlahir satu bulan sebelum waktunya."

Dokter menjelaskan dengan tenang namun tersirat sebuah penyesalan, tak tega untuk menyampaikan. Chanyeol diam mematung di tempatnya, membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos terucap tanpa mendapatkan jawaban.

Kelegaan yang benar membebaskan mereka dari sesak belum didapat, masih harus menunggu mungkin hingga sebulan, menantikan kabar baik dari si bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Jiwon tak seharusnya disini, jadi orang tua Baekhyun pulang membawa Jiwon untuk beristirahat menyisakan dirinya yang menunggu mata kecil itu terbuka, meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan yang tak tertusuk jarum infus, mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga ia jatuh tertidur di samping ranjang Baekhyun dengan posisi duduk.

.

.

.

Mata sipit itu terbuka tepat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah jatuh begitu saja, tangannya menggapai pipi Baekhyun, menyentuh kulit sehalus bayi itu dengan haru.

"Kau bangun, baby. Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, matanya berkaca begitu terharu hanya dengan Baekhyun yang membuka matanya.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh semilir angin dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka, Baekhyun menekan tombol darurat di atas kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menelan pil kekecewaan atas respon Baekhyun, namun ia harus ingat bahwa Baekhyun lebih sakit dari ini.

Dokter datang bersama antek-anteknya, Baekhyun membuka matanya membiarkan mereka memeriksa tubuhnya dan memberi beberapa ceramah mengenai kondisinya.

"Bayiku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, suster tersenyum dan mengatakan bayinya menjalani perawatan khusus karena terlahir sebelum waktunya. Memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun dan pamit pergi setelahnya.

"Baekhyunee, jangan khawatir sayang, baby pasti kuat. Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk baby Wo kita?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menghampiri Baekhyun, menyentuh rambutnya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Lagi, pertanyaan itu tak mendapat respon apapun dari yang ditanya. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga dada lalu memejamkan matanya, tidur lebih baik daripada ia harus berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Papa! Ooops, papa tidur ahjumma. Ssstttt"

Entah berapa lama ia tidur, suara Jiwon yang nyaring menariknya dari dunia mimpi. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan Jiwon bersama seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi dan Hyuktae, ah benar Hyuktae dan ibunya, Baekhyun ingat itu. Si kecil penjahat yang membuat Jiwon pindah sekolah.

"Jiwonie~" panggil Baekhyun serak, Jiwon menghampirinya dengan semangat dan mencium pipinya setelah naik ke ranjangnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa Papa sakit?" tanya Jiwon, wajah memelasnya begitu imut dengan bibir pink mengerucut.

"Tidak, sayang. Adik bayi sudah lahir, papa perlu bantuan dokter di rumah sakit untuk mengeluarkan adik bayi." Jelas Baekhyun pelan, Jiwon masih merenggut lucu membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk mencium pipi berisi itu.

"Apa Jiwonie juga membuat papa seperti ini saat Jiwonie lahir?" tanya Jiwon polos, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Maafkan Jiwonie, Papa. Jiwonie akan memilih untuk tidak keluar dari perut jika membuat Papa tidur di rumah sakit. Hyuktae bilang dokter menusuk tangan Papa dengan jarum dan tidak melepasnya." Tutur polos itu membuat Baekhyun merutuk tak suka dengan kalimat terakhir yang Jiwon ucapkan, walaupun itu kebenaran tapi tetap saja, anak kecil jahat itu selalu meracuni pikiran anaknya yang positif.

"Eum, Baekhyun ssi. Aku membawakanmu-"

"Yunha?" suara lain menimpa, Chanyeol datang dengan sekantung makanan dan minuman yang ia beli di luar.

Keduanya tampak berbinar bersitatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol berdehem.

Inikah kenyataanya?

Ibu dari anak yang telah menekan Jiwon setiap harinya hingga ia ketakutan dan gelisah setiap berangkat sekolah, adalah cinta kedua suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini selesai dalam sehari, lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.

Belum ada penjelasan yang jelas dari Chanyeol, kan? Mungkin chapter depan?

.

Boleh minta saran nama tokoh novelku?

*planningnya novelnya ber genre fantasy. Sekarang sudah setengah jadi. Aku akan merombak namanya, karena dirasa kurang 'srek' sama nama yang sekarang.

Rencananya aku akan memberikan satu novelku pada pembaca yang aktif, rajin follow, fav and comment. *commentnya gak cuma satu dua kata, ya. ^^

*wk, hanya satu y

Ps. REKOMENDASIINNYA LEWAT DM, YA^^. (Instagram ada di bio)


	3. Chapter 3A (Flashback)

Chapter ini berisi flashback.

Prev chapter.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang komputernya dengan puas, layar datar itu menunjukan grafik menanjak yang mengagumkan baginya. Tangannya meraih jas yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, memakainya sambil berjalan dan pergi ke basement menuju mobilnya.

Jam kerjanya sudah selesai, masalah sudah ia selesaikan dengan baik walau dengan bantuan ayahnya. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat keren dengan sepatu dan setelan mahal yang ia pakai, tak peduli dengan wajah lelahnya yang mungkin akan dikatai lusuh oleh Baekhyun, ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Baby deul, Appa pulaaaaangggg" seru Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu, ia mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari kedua bayinya. Satu bayi yang sedang sibuk dengan krayon dan satu lagi bayi yang sedang mengandung bayi yang lain di perutnya.

Ia memeluknya begitu hangat, energinya berkumpul dengan cepat mengusir rasa lelah, aroma stroberi menguar dari rambut dua lelaki kecilnya ini. Terasa menyenangkan dan gemas, ia mengacak rambut keduanya lalu membiarkan Baekhyun megambil alih tas kerjanya, lalu kembali lagi untuk melepas jas dan dasinya.

"Kau terbaik, sayang. CUP"

Baekhyun tersipu di tempatnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada suami tingginya itu membuahkan sebuah decakan gemas dari bibir si tinggi. Pelukan terlepas setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol, suaminya itu mandi sebelum menjalani rutinitas sorenya, bermain bersama Jiwon.

"Appa! Berhenti, hahahha. Aku- hahahah"

"Appa akan terus menggelitikmu hingga makan malam, rawwrrrr"

"NO! HAHAHHA, STOP IT, HAHHAHA"

Baekhyun tak dapat membiarkan bibirnya datar, benda kenyal tipis itu ikut tersungging membuat sebuah senyuman kecil ditengah acara memasaknya. Chanyeol terlihat bersenda gurau bersama anak sulungnya di ruang tengah, pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam, melihat dari dapur dengan tenang seraya menunggu masakannya matang.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, masakan yang dibuat Baekhyun begitu enak embuat Jiwon terus berbunyi 'emmmmm' seraya mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi membuat kedua orang tuanya tergelak, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring membuat Chanyeol harus menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sebentar, ini tak akan lama."

Anggukan kecil memberinya izin untuk mengangkat telepon, memberi pengertian ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan 'Appa' di layar teleponnya. Namun pembicaraan itu tampak serius, bahkan Chanyeol sesekali menggeram, mereka berbicara sangat lama. Bahkan hingga Baekhyun dan Jiwon menyelesaikan makannya, Baekhyun mengantar segelas air putih pada Chanyeol yang masih bicara dengan serius di balkon, menggumamkan 'terimakasih' pada Baekhyun.

Terasa janggal, mungkin Chanyeol mendapat masalah dengan ayah atau perusahaannya. Wajah suaminya tampak keras, geraman kesal terdengar menyeramkan walau pelan. Chanyeol selesai sesaat sebelum Jiwon tidur, menghampiri kedua malaikatnya di kamar, terbaring dengan Jiwon yang sudah merem melek dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ikut berbaring, mengecup kening kedua malaikatnya cukup lama lalu melempar senyumnya pada Baekhyun, saling bertatap menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan kasih sayang yang memabukan.

"Jiwonie lelah bermain, kah? Tidur yang pulas sayang" tutur Chanyeol pelan, menepuk pantat anak sulungnya dengan sayang, seolah mendapat lullaby terbaik, Jiwon tidur dengan cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ada disana menepuk pantatnya pun tak kunjung membuat Jiwon tidur dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan senang, ia telah mengantar Jiwon ke sekolahnya. Mendapati bahwa anaknya akan diikut sertakan dalam lomba hari ini, terlalu mendadak karena memang sekolahnya miskomunikasi dengan pihak penyelenggara lomba.

Ia menghubungi Baekhyun perihal lomba itu, dia dengan semangatnya mengatakan akan berangkat ke tempat lomba Jiwon saat itu juga. Mendapat cercaan Chanyeol dalam telepon menyuruhnya untuk tak terlalu bersemangat dan berhati-hati pada kandunganya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun pernah masuk ke rumah sakit selama kehamilannya.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu masuk rumah sakit lagi, eo! Jaga dirimu, perhatikan perut yang menonjol itu! Jangan sampai terantuk meja." Peringat Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda namun penuh penekanan. Ponsel yang bertahan di telinga dengan tungkai bergerak melangkah dengan cepat membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di lobi, memang akan seperti itu setiap hari sekalipun dia tak menelepon.

"Eo? Appa?" Chanyeol tercengang melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, diam beberapa saat seperti orang bodoh dengan telepon di telinga.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku tutup teleponnya, sayang. Berhati-hatilah, jaga dirimu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengakhiri sambunganya, ayahnya tak mencetak raut apapun pada wajah menuanya itu. Chanyeol merasa sesuatu yang serius akan menjadi topik pembicaraannya kali ini,

Ia berdehem, menyapa sang ayah dengan sopan. Duduk berhadapan dengan sedikit tegang, karena demi Tuhan, sepanjang ia memegang perusahaannya tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya menungguinya di ruang kerja bahkan sebelum ia datang.

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" basa basi, ini sebuah permulaan yang serius.

Ayahnya adalah ayah yang perhatian, baik dan begitu peduli pada keluarga. Ayahnya begitu hangat, bahkan ia lebih dekat dengan sang ayah dibanding ibunya. Ayahnya juga selalu memberi perhatian yang penuh padanya, juga pada Baekhyun semenjak mereka menjalin kasih. Namun satu yang tak dapat diluluhkan, ayahnya begitu memprioritaskan bisnisnya, apapun akan dilakukan. Mungkin ia dapat menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kecuali ibunya, ia teramat yakin ayahnya bahkan rela bangkrut dari pada harus kehilangan istri yang dicintainya itu.

"Mereka baik. Bagaimana dengan Appa dan eomma?" tanya Chanyeol balik, ayahnya tersenyum dan meggumamkan baik sebelum terbatuk.

"Seperti ini, prestasi perusahaan sejak di Hongkong lalu menarik investor besar di tiga negara. Bagaimana jika kita buat cabang disana? Peluang untung lebih besar, apalagi separuh akan didanai oleh Rue corp dengan cuma-cuma." Ayahnya menjelaskan setelah basa-basi yang teramat pendek.

Anak lelaki yang kini dewasa dan memiliki satu anak dan istri yang mengandung itu kini merasa ayahnya tak sehangat dulu, semakin dunia bisnis digelutinya, maka semakin dirinya bersikap kaku dan terlalu serius bahkan hanya untuk berdiskusi ringan.

"Appa, tidakkah Appa menyelidiki mengapa Rue memberikan dana secara cuma-cuma? Itu bukan dana yang kecil untuk sebuah pembangunan cabang di tiga negara."

"Kebetulan ia sahabat, Appa. Keuntungannya nanti akan 55 persen untuk Rue dan 45 persen untuk perusahaan kita. Namun itu berlaku selama 10 tahun kerjasama."

Ini terlalu janggal,

"Apa ini sebuah kerjasama antar teman lama?" selidik Chanyeol, ayahnya terkekeh di tempatnya sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol berang.

"Akan terdengar tidak professional jika aku mengatakan 'ya'. Cabang itu atas nama kita, Rue melihat potensi perusahaan yang bagus jika membuka cabang disana. Dan, ini sedikit rumit. Aku tak tega melihat anak perempuannya." Kini ekspresi ayahnya melunak, lebih teduh mungkin karena membayangkan betapa malang anak perempuan yang ia sebutkan itu.

"Jelaskan, pa" desis Chanyeol tak bersahabat.

"Baik, diam di tempatmu hingga appa selesai bicara."

Chanyeol mengangguk, duduk menanti kalimat penjelasan yang katanya rumit itu.

"Dia sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar, kini memiliki anak tunggal perempuan. Gagal menikah, suaminya pergi di delapan bulan kehamilannya, kini anaknya sudah seumuran dengan Jiwon, perceraian anaknya itu dianggap aib oleh keluarganya, menekan dirinya agar menikah dengan lelaki kaya. Namun perempuan itu tidak menyukai siapapun, menyebutkan bahwa ia terlalu kapok untuk menikah lagi, memilih memebesarkan anaknya sendirian. Namun pendapat ayahnya adalah mendapatkan pewaris dengan latar belakang keluarga yang baik."

Ayahnya menghela nafas sejenak, mendalami reaksi Chanyeol yang nyatanya tak berubah, masih terlihat geram.

"Ayahnya mendorong dirinya untuk mendekatimu, mendapat ancaman yang menyangkut anaknya jika ia tak menurutinya. Dia bekerja di perusahaanmu, namun nyatanya tak sedikitpun dirinya menampakkan diri di hadapanmu. Ayahnya mengancam akan membunuh mantan suaminya, kejam, namun itu benar dilakukan. Terlalu gila karena bisnis, sekarang entah apa ancamannya. Yang jelas dia selalu terlihat tertekan dan selalu seperti itu."

"Jadi Appa menginginkanku untuk menikahinya?" tanya Chanyeol to the point. Ayahnya tak menjawab, ia juga masih memikirkan Baekhyun, anak itu terlalu lugu dan baik hati untuk mendapat goresan yang dalam nantinya.

"Hanya untuk membuat bisnisnya lebih maju, dekati dia, tak apa jika tak sampai menikah. Setidaknya memberi waktu agar ayahnya tak bertindak lebih jauh. Dia wanita muda yang malang." Lirih ayahnya, sedikit tak percaya perihal ini. Namun ia jelas menolak jika harus menghianati Baekhyun.

"Choi Yunha, bagian pemasaran di sini."

.

" _Saya karyawan bagian pemasaran di perusahaan anda, Sajangnim"_

 _._

Apa dia yang ayahnya maksudkan?

"Siapa nama anaknya?" tanya Chanyeol, mencoba memastikan.

"Hyuktae, Choi Hyuktae."

Benar, apa yang ia pikirkan sama. Wanita dengan tampilan terlalu biasa untuk pergi ke kantor itu orang yang bertemu dengannya di sekolah lama Jiwon, wanita yang anaknya membuat Jiwon tertekan.

"Sementara ini dengan persetujuan keuntungan yang lebih banyak masuk pada perusahaannya, dia menangguhnya rencana buruknya pada Yunha. Mungkin itu tak akan bertahan lama, ayahnya haus akan uang, bahkan istrinya memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan anak perempuan dan cucunya."

Setuju tak setuju, itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ayahnya terlalu baik pada semua orang, ia menyangka ini adalah sandiwara bisnis, namun menghilangkan kata itu setelah benar terjadi di depannya.

Pemilik Rue itu menjambak rambut anaknya di depan cucunya sendiri, mengatakan tidak becus dalam hal ini itu dan menagancam akan memisahkan dirinya dan anaknya. Sungguh, chanyeol terlalu ngeri melihatnya. Semula ia pergi ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya ingin menolak secara halus dan tetap memberikan keuntungan yang besar agar Yunha tak mendapat perlakuan buruk lagi, namun niatnya sirna begitu saja mengingat apa yang ayahnya katakan adalah apa yang dia inginkan adalah seorang pewaris dengan latar belakang keluarga yang baik, dalam artian lengkap.

"Tolong hentikan!" tegas Chanyeol, suaranya menggema di rumah besar itu.

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengannya, jadi kumohon jangan rusak tatanan rambutnya. Jangan sakiti dia."

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tegas, menarik tangan wanita bersama anaknya itu keluar rumahnya menyisakan senyuman yang puas dari ayah kejam itu.

"Maaf, mungkin kau kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Aku- uhm jangan salah paham."

"Ya, saya mengerti. Terimakasih sudah membebaskan saya dari ayah." Nadanya terdengar formal dan begitu lembut serta sopan. Berbanding terbalik dengan anaknya yang menampilkan ekspresi tak suka di tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengerti, mengapa Hyuktae bersikap buruk waktu lalu, mungkin karena asupannya adalah perilaku sang kakek yang tidap seharusnya ia lihat. Berbeda dengan Jiwon yang selalu didampingi Baekhyun dalam kesehariannya, mendapat cinta dan perhatian yang penuh dari dirinya maupun Baekhyun.

"Hey, jangan takut. Apa kau lapar?"

Sebuah ajakan makan siang biasa, Chanyeol melakukannya karena belas kasihan. Wanita itu ia tarik keluar tanpa dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobil. Keadaan yang genting menurutnya membuat tangannya bergerak menarik Yunha, ditambah Hyuktae yang memegangi perutnya karena lapar.

"Terimakasih banyak, sajangnim. Aku sungguh tak enak hati jika harus makan siang seperti ini, anda memiliki istri yang menunggu anda di rumah bersama Jiwon."

Lugu, persis seperti Baekhyun, namun ia tentu mencintai Baekhyun.

Seiring waktu berjalan, seolah ia mempunyai dua kewajiban dan beban. Ia harus tetap menjadi suami dan ayah bagi keluarga kecilnya, namun ia juga harus memainkan banyak sandiwara bersama Yunha agar wanita itu tak mendapat perlakuan buruk ayahnya. Terlebih seorang anak seumuran dengan Jiwon ikut menonton bahkan terlibat perkelahian. Sungguh! Ia tak tega jika harus membiarkan wanita dijambak, mendapat tamparan bahkan pukulan dengan ikat pinggang jika hanya setitik perlakuan wanita itu yang tak sejalan dengan ayahnya.

Bibir tebal wanita itu terus menolak jika ia mengajak pergi ke luar, sekedar sandiwara agar ayahnya tersenyum puas.

Namun siapa sangka sandiwara itu terlalu mengahanyutkannya. Layaknya Baekhyun, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan orang lugu yang rendah hati, selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain dari pada dirinya, rasanya seperti merajut kisah kedua dengan si lugu yang tak bisa berkutik ketika dirinya menempelkan bibir masing-masing, terlarut dalam sebuah pangutan mengandung kasih sayang.

.

.

Pulang dengan setumpuk sesal dalam hatinya, pikirannya selalu dihinggapi wanita beranak satu itu. Membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wanita itu sudah berani mengenakan rok, tidak celana panjang lagi karena tak ada lagi memar atau luka gores, perilaku Hyuktae yang mulai berubah dan dekat dengannya, dan sebuah ekspresi senang ketika ayahnya menanyakan kabar dirinya dan menawarkan sebuah liburan keluarga.

Chanyeol ikut tentunya.

Harus berbohong pada dua orang yang menunggunya di rumah dengan dalih rapat di luar negeri atau luar kota. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini berbadan dua memberi pengertian kepada Jiwon yang sayangnya anak itu berubah menjadi manja dan sulit diatur membuat Baekhyun terkadang ingin marah.

Jiwon berubah semenjak dirinya tak lagi meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya, membiarkan Jiwon main sendiri di ruang bermainnya, menemani tidur siang Jiwon hanya jika sempat, dan pulang malam dengan banyak alasan. Sesal menohok dadanya dan menyumbat pernafasannya ketika pikiran itu hinggap, namun sirna setelah melihat wanita lugu itu sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan dengan Hyuktae memegang erat tanganya, senyum bahagia keduanya menyingkirkan rasa bersalah itu. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan acara liburan yang semoga akan menyenangkan.

"Kajja, daddy!"

Tak ada hubungan apapun, mereka tak terikat. Hanya sebatas seorang pemilik perusahaan besar yang menyelamatkan si wanita dari kekejaman vebal dan nonverbal dari ayah kandungnya. Namun Hyuktae tau-tau memanggilnya demikian membuat keduanya terkesiap.

Chanyeol yang merasa bangga duluan, sementara Yunha semakin dirundung rasa sedih bahwa ia selama ini sudah terlalu banyak menyembunyikan fakta yang mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun berbuat di luar nalar.

Terlalu banyak drama intim yang mereka lakukan membuat Chanyeol terlarut dalam kenyamanan yang membuahkan perasaan, menghianati perlahan dan perlahan. Membiarkan rasa itu menjadi semakin besar dan membesar, mengikis cinta pada orang yang telah mengandung buah cintanya.

Hey! Penghianatan bukan sebuah pesakitan kecil yang digoreskan. Seperti longsor di lereng gunung, menimpa dengan cepat bersama batu dan pasir sebagai penambah rasa sakit, sulit untuk keluar jika kau tertimbun tanah, kecuali seseorang menyelamatkanmu, menggali tanah untukmu, melihat uluran tangan yang begitu tulus dan membuat sebuah kisah lanjutan yang indah.

.

.

.

Itu full flashback ya,

Sorry for slow update, aku sudah masuk asrama. Wk

Koneksi dan laptop terbatas.


	4. Chapter 3B

Prev Chapter..

.

.

.

"Eum, Baekhyun ssi. Aku membawakanmu-"

"Yunha?" suara lain menimpa, Chanyeol datang dengan sekantung makanan dan minuman yang ia beli di luar.

Keduanya tampak berbinar bersitatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol berdehem.

Inikah kenyataanya?

Ibu dari anak yang telah menekan Jiwon setiap harinya hingga ia ketakutan dan gelisah setiap berangkat sekolah, adalah cinta kedua suaminya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak berfikir untuk tidur kembali dan meninggalkan masalahnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menjelaskan ini itu hingga mulutnya berbusa. Mungkin kini yang bersuara bukan hanya suaminya, tapi wanita yang juga dibawanya.

Lagi, ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi kenyataan, beralih pada Jiwon dan mengajak anak itu bercengkrama mengenai sekolah dan adik barunya. Anaknya bilang adik barunya dimasukan ke akuarium dan tidur disana, ia tak terima jika Baby Wo nya dijadikan pajangan, Baekhyun terkekeh dihadapan Jiwon yang merenggut, memberinya pengertian kemudian. Gerutuan Jiwon berlanjut ke sekolah, bagaimana gurunya memberinya tugas rumah yang banyak karena ia tak sekolah beberapa hari.

Baekhyun terus memancing Jiwon untuk berceloteh, agar tak memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol dan jalangnya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Uhm, ini untukmu. Maafkan aku, aku pamit" suara lirih itu cukup terdengar, begitu takut dan ragu. Segumpal keberanian mendorongnya untuk berucap, merasa sinyal merah dari Baekhyun, jadi ia pamit pergi.

Seolah angin lalu, suara itu seolah masuk terlinga kiri dan keluar melalui telinga kanan. Baekhyun kembali berceloteh, mulai menggelitik perut Jiwon yang sedari tadi duduk berhimpitan dengannya di ranjang. Kelahiran caesarnya membuatnya tak bisa bangun dan memberikan Jiwon sedikit ruang untuk duduk, namun anak itu mengerti dan nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

Chanyeol duduk diam di sofa, menonton moment itu hingga Jiwon menguap. Kesialan bagi Baekhyun, keberuntungan bagi Chanyeol.

Jiwon tidur miring dengan memeluk Baekhyun, terlihat damai dan begitu polos. Anak sulungnya itu menjadi pribadi yang baik, peduli pada orang lain dan bijak. Baekhyun mendidiknya dengan benar.

"Baekhyun ah," lirih Chanyeol, ia melangkah mendekat pada seorang yang baru saja mengeluarkan bayinya itu. Tak mendapat jawaban atas reaksi Baekhyun kali ini, terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Kau kembali menyakitiku setelah aku mendapat kebahagian." Sesal Baekhyun seraya mengelus surai Jiwon dengan lembut, membiarkan anaknya menelusuri fase tidur yang lebih nyenyak.

"Aku baru saja tersenyum ketika mendapati anakku lahir, memang tak senormal bayi kebanyakan. Dia terlahir sebelum waktunya, namun aku begitu bahagia. Dan kau membawa jalang itu sebagai apresiasimu untuk aku yang melenguh sakit yang luar biasa sebelum dan sesudah persalinan ini, huh?" cerca Baekhyun kemudian, wajahnya terlihat berang dengan keseluruhan memerah.

"D-dia bukan jalang," sergah Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Ya, katakan itu padanya yang mungkin menangis setelah pergi tadi."

"Dia hanya seorang yang terjebak dalam kekejaman ayahnya, aku satu-satunya jalan keluarnya."

Apapun itu, bagaimanapun kalimat itu terucap sedemikian lembut, tak juga membuat pria manis itu mengerti. Tak akan pernah.

"Dia adalah orang tua dari seorang jahat kecil yang membuat anakku tertekan dan harus mencari sekolah baru. Ah, apa dia menggodamu sejak pertemuan itu?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram besi pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun, giginya terkatup rapat hingga menghasilkan bunyi gemelutuk. Bukan rasa takut, namun sebuah tawa remeh kembali terdengar. Mereka tak dapat berteriak satu sama lain dengan Jiwon yang ada dalam rangkulan Baekhyun, terlelap dengan tenang setelah harinya yang panjang.

"Dia tak menggodaku sama sekali, Baek. Kami dekat hanya agar ayahnya tak menyiksanya,"

Chanyeol memberikan jeda setelah melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menohoknya, lelaki itu berhenti mengelus surai Jiwon dengan wajah tercengang. Ya, dapat ia pastikan ia mendengar hal kejam ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, ya. Jangan biarkan itu, lindungilah dia." Baekhyun kembali mengucapkannya tanpa raut dan nada. Chanyeol tak dapat mengartikan apa itu sebuah penerimaan atau sebuah kalimat sarkastik.

Baekhyun mendecih dalam hati, rasanya ia sudah mulai kebal dengan rasa sakit.

"Kau-mene-"

"Fuck Chanyeol, kau bahkan tak tahu isi hatiku. Aku tak mau bercerai apapun alasannya, kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah dan menjadi ayah bagi Jiwon. Aku tak mau dia tertekan karena perpisahan kita." Cerca Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa terbang dengan pernyataan itu. Bukankah secara tak langsung Bakehyun menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada disisinya?

Lain dengan Baekhyun, pikiran suaminya tak sepenuhnya benar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang, tapi tidak dengan bayinya. Si kecil yang dinamai Chanyeol Jiseol itu masih harus menerima perawatan intensif lebih lama dari ibunya. Walau nyatanya Baekhyun juga tak sepenuhnya pulih, luka jahit di perutnya membuatnya ngilu untuk bergerak, mengharuskan ibunya bergantian menginap untuk membantu Chanyeol mengurus Baekhyun.

Jangan kira Baekhyun sudah kembali pada sikapnya, rasa aman selalu dicintai sejak kecil itu sirna sudah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, hanya pada Chanyeol. Ia merutuki bahwa dirinya mungkin terlalu banyak menerima cinta dari sekelilingnya sejak kecil.

Ketika ia kecil, ayah ibunya selalu mendampinginya, memberi banyak waktu mereka untuk menemaninya bermain, melakukan piknik akhir pekan dan melindunginya dari segala hal yang dapat membuatnya kesakitan. Menginjak remaja, ia mendapat cinta tambahan dari pria tinggi yang menyatakan cintanya di sekolah. Seorang yang bisa memberinya cinta tambahan itu kini menjadi peran besar dalam hidupnya. Terbuai oleh perasaan yang positif sepanjang hidupnya, hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi rasa sakit.

"Aku membawakanmu jus stoberi, ini pertama kali aku membuatnya. Kuharap ini bisa diminum." Chanyeol datang dengan segelas cairan merah di nampan, Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis meraung memukuli Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu sadar bahwa dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit selama ini. Seakan tak memiliki nalar untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol membawa wanita jalang yang katanya lugu itu ke rumah dalam rangka mendekatkan diri, itu yang dikatakan ayah mertuanya.

'Maafkan Appa, Baekhyun. Tapi Appa tak punya pilihan lain, dia terlalu banyak menerima rasa sakit dari ayah kandungnya' itu yang ayah mertuanya katakan waktu lalu.

Hanya dapat diam, ia tak lagi memiliki ekspresi jika bersama kedua orang bertopeng itu. Ingin rasanya ia balik bertanya, 'Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang juga mendapat rasa sakit dari orang yang sepenuhnya menjadi tempat sandarannya? tumpuan hidupnya? Orang yang paling ia cintai?'.

Kini ia merasa bagaimana dirinya dibuang secara perlahan, mendapati dirinya tak lagi mendapat cinta yang banyak dari orang yang telah ia cintai sepenuhnya, hingga dasar kerak hatinya sekalipun. Ia tak ingin menangis, sudah tak berguna lagi. Chanyeol juga pernah mengatakan padanya, 'Jangan menangisi lelaki brengsek ini, sayang', dan dia melakukannya. Melukai dirinya sendiri hingga mati malah akan merusak anaknya yang telah ia didik dengan segala hal positif sejak ia lahir. Belum lagi ia kini memiliki satu lagi bayi yang membutuhkannya.

Cerai? Haruskah? Mungkin jalan ini dapat ia pikirkan, namun bagaimana dengan anaknya? Kedua manusia yang ia lahirkan tak boleh menderita karena keegoisannya. Tumbuh tanpa ayah akan terasa berat bagi anaknya, terlebih Jiwon yang sudah hidup dengan perhatian penuh dari ayahnya.

"Kau tak berniat meminumnya? Ahahaha, aku memang tidak bisa dipercaya, ini mungkin tak enak." Tawanya hambar, hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan. Mendapati Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Uhm, Sehun menghubungiku kemarin." Ujar Chanyeol, mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Baekhyun hampir menoleh karena topik yang mungkin menarik itu.

Chanyeol tentu menyadarinya, beringsut mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, hangat.

"Dia ingin menjengukmu katanya, ia akan kemari besok." Lanjut Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar kala Baekhyun menoleh padanya walau masih tak berekspresi.

"Terimakasih, pergilah." Lirih pria kecil itu, menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Bawa kembali apa yang kau bawa kemari, aku tak berniat menyentuhnya."

Kalimat kedua menohoknya lebih keras, mendengar bagaimana penolakan pedas Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah terjadi sejak di rumah sakit, namun ia tak dapat terbiasa dengan efek nyeri pada hatinya kala mendengar bibir yang biasanya menuturkan kata yang positif berubah menjadi hunusan pedang tiap kalimat yang tertuju padanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun ssi. Kau terlihat segar, aku membawa buah-buahan untukmu. Dokter menganjurkannya, bukan?"

Shit, baru saja dirinya mendapat kesegaran setelah mandi. Turun tangga dengan susah payah karena ngilu di perutnya masih ada, wanita itu datang dengan cap 'lugu'nya. Lugu, terlalu lugu untuk kehilangan nuraninya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar dokter menganjurkan apapun." Balas Baekhyun datar, tangannya menyentuh perut ngilunya, ia berjalan lambat.

"Eo? Apa kau perlu bantuan?" wanita itu menghampirinya, memegang lengannya dengan cepat berniat membantu. Baekhyun menghentak dengan keras, mencoba menghindar. Namun itu menjadi petaka baginya,

Satu, dua, tiga, ah dia tak lagi menghitung tangga. Bunyi debuman yang keras, jeritan sakit dan darah yang banyak. Suara derap langkah terburu menghampirinya, berkunang-kunang.

Ah, Jiwon. Anaknya sedang di rumah neneknya, sangat bersyukur Jiwon tak melihat kejadian ini.

Tangannya meraih perut, terkoyak, lukanya kembali terbuka, seakan melebar, memberi pedih yang berlebih. Bibirnya sempat terkekeh, dirinya terlalu sombong untuk menerima pertolongan dari orang lain hingga ia sendiri yang terluka.

Tubuhnya diangkat, paha suaminya menjadi tumpuan kepala. Seruan kedua orang yang membuatnya muak itu menjadi bergema, tak jelas untuk di dengar. Ia mencoba meraup beberapa udara sebelum matanya menutup, berharap Tuhan menyembuhkannya dengan sangat cepat agar Jiwon tak tahu, anaknya terlalu berharga untuk disakiti.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun bangun, ada ibunya dan ibu Chanyeol serta ayah Chanyeol terlihat menantinya untuk sadar. Merasakan perutnya nyeri, ia mendesis pelan. Ibunya panik dan memanggil dokter, hatinya terasa diremat lagi dan lagi ketika Jiwon datang dengan Chanyeol memangkunya di punggung sesaat setelah dokter itu pergi.

"RAWWRRR, Appa akan memakan semua tyrex yang ingin menyakiti Papa! RAWRRR"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Jiwon meremat rambutnya sambil terbahak senang, tak ada senyuman yang tersampir di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah gertakan geram menghasilkan gemelutuk gigi yang tak terlalu terdengar.

"Ahahahah, papa! Papa bangun! Hentikan, Appa! Papa bangun" seru Jiwon disela tawanya, Chanyeol berhenti dan menyapa orang tua dan menurunkan Jiwon dari pundaknya.

"Apa Jiwon sudah makan?" Chanyeol stagnan di tempatnya, Baekhyun bertanya padanya? Mata kecilnya melihat padanya, kan?

"Aku bertanya padamu, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun jengah membuat ketiga orang yang hampir menjadi sangat tua itu terkekeh kegelian. Demi apapun, Baekhyun baru bangun dari operasi dadakan karena lukanya terbuka dan kepalanya bocor itu sudah memutar matanya jengah. Dia belum se jam sejak membuka matanya.

"A-ah, diasudah makan. Kami tak membelikan apapun untukmu, maaf." Sesal Chanyeol pelan.

"Aeyyy, mengapa terdengar canggung huh?" ujar mama Park setengah menggoda. Siapa sangka, kalimatnya mengundang percakapan serius yang akan dimulai oleh lelaki tertua disana.

"Eum, kurasa ini harus disampaikan pada kalian sekarang." Ujar Tuan Park, semuanya diam. Baekhyun kebingungan, sementara Chanyeol panik bukan main di tempatnya.

"Jiwonie, bermain dulu dengan Appa di luar sayang, okay?" Chanyeol membawa anaknya keluar mengetahui ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus anaknya dengar.

Hening sejenak sebelum Tuan Park berdehem dan menjelaskan mengenai pernikahan kedua anaknya, Baekhyun bahkan tak menyangka jika mereka akan benar-benar menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kedua ibu itu menangis penuh kesedihan, melihat bagaimana ibunya meraung memaki besannya itu membuat hatinya seakan diremas, sementara ibu Chanyeol yang sama kagetnya memaki suaminya sekaligus memohon ampun pada ibunya.

Baekhyun kira keluarga Park sudah merencanakan ini, namun itu hanya pihak Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Melihat bagaimana ibu Chanyeol memaki habis-habisan suaminya, memukul bahkan mengusirnya. Itu membuatnya kaget, ini rencana sepihak yang mencengangkan kedua keluarga yang kini terikat itu.

"Tidak, Chanyeol tak dapat membatalkannya. Yunha mungkin akan disiksa selama sisa hidupnya jika perusahaan kami tak digabung dan dia tak mendapat apa yang ayahnya inginkan."

Masih teguh pada pendiriannya, pada akal pendeknya. Seakan itu jalan keluar satu-satunya, padahal jika Baekhyun pikirkan, masih banyak cara untuk membebaskan wanita itu dari pukulan ayahnya, tak serta merta menikahi seorang yang sudah berkeluarga.

"Jadi kau lebih menyayangi wanita itu dibanding dengan Baekhyun ku?" desis ibu Chanyeol marah, matanya menatap geram pada suaminya. Tangan yang terawat itu menarik baju suaminya, meremasnya hingga kusut menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia kali ini.

Adu mulut itu tak selesai, semakin ricuh ketika ayah Baekhyun datang, pria paruh baya yang memberi banyak kasih sayang sejak kecil padanya itu menghela nafas dan diam, seuntai kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya merupakan sebilah pisau yang baru diasah.

Caranya marah, menurun pada Baekhyun nya.

"Aku akan bercerai, tapi biarkan Jiwon mendapat perlakuan seperti biasanya dari Chanyeol." Final Baekhyun, ayahnya mendelik tak suka.

"Itu artinya kau masih seatap dengan bajingan itu?" tanya ayahnya sarkastik, Baekhyun mengangguk, memberi alasan.

"Ya, aku tak ingin Jiwon tertekan dan merubah dirinya. Aku ingin dia tumbuh dengan orang tua yang menyayanginya."

"Maafkan Appa, Baekhyun. Appa harus melakukan ini" penyesalannya terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan, melangkah penuh sesal lebih dekat padanya, ayah Chanyeol kini mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Begitu buruk untuk diterima.

Chanyeol datang dengan Jiwon dipangkuan, anak itu tidur dengan damai. Baekhyun menepuk sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong, menyuruh ayah dari anaknya itu menidurkan si kecil disampingnya. Chanyeol menidurkan Jiwon perlahan, beruntung anaknya tak bangun dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun setelah bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar dalam posisi salah, tapi aku akan melakukan ini-"

PLAK

"Appa!"

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras melayang pada pipi suaminya, ia berseru pada ayahnya dengan reflek. Sungguh, bagaimanapun ia marah pada Chanyeol, tak terpikir olehnya untuk melayangkan satu tamparan. Tangan ayahnya bergetar, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Menatap Chanyeol gelap penuh kecewa, ayahnya berjalan menghampirinya, mencium keningnya lama. Lalu pergi ke luar ruangan dengan cepat.

"Jangan sakiti anakku lebih lagi, tak pernah aku menyakitinya, jadi jangan langkahi aku." Desis ayahnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis saat itu juga, bagaimana ayahnya mencium keningnya lama meninggalkan tetesan air mata pada kening dan pipinya, ayahnya menangis. Pasti sangat sedih, terdengar suara berdecit. Ayahnya duduk di depan ruang inapnya, siluetnya terlihat bergetar dan mengacak rambutnya, sungguh sedih dengan apa yang harus anaknya alami.

"Chan-" ayah mertuanya mencoba mengambil alih keadaan,

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, Appa" Chanyeol memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan cepat.

Kalimat itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus dipercaya, Baekhyun tak akan melakukannya. Ia hanya akan tenggelam dalam satu lagi rasa sakit jika percaya dan merasa tenang atas kalimat itu. Baekhyun memilih tidur, meminta ibunya untuk memegang tangannya, kedua ibu itu memegang masing-masing tangannya, ia tahu ibu Chanyeol tak terlibat disini.

Elusan tangan dan tangan lembut ibunya turut mengelus surainya dengan lembut mengantarnya pada alam mimpi, menyusul anaknya untuk beristirahat.

"Cup, eomma akan membawa pulang Jiwon sayang, tak seharusnya ia berada disini." Bisik ibunya dengan pelan, ia mengangguk disela kantuknya.

.

.

.

Sehun datang di hari keduaia di rumah sakit, membawa banyak stroberi dan makanan dengan bahan dasar stroberi. Baekhyun tentu memekik senang karenanya, ia menerima apa yang Sehun bawa dengan senang hati.

"Beri aku sepotong kue itu!" ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun yang kini memainkan ponselnya, Chanyeol bergerak cepat, memotong kue nya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Diterima, tapi Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kkkk, maafkan aku, hyung." Kekeh Sehun ketika Baekhyun merenggut padanya karena tak mengambilkan apa yang ia pinta.

Sepanjang sesi menjenguknya, Sehun tahu Baekhyun masih mendiami Chanyeol. Entah apa masalahnya, tapi ia merasa Chanyeol sangat bersabar dalam menghadapi Baekhyun, kebaikannya seolah tak diterima nurani pria kecil itu. Namun Sehun tak ingin memihak, dasar masalahnya tak ia ketahui, jadi ia cukup diam dan bersikap netral.

Seorang perawat datang ke ruangannya, memberitahu agar ada yang ke ruangan dokter saat ini juga untuk mendengarkan mengenai perkembangan anaknya. Baekhyun harap-harap cemas di tempatnya, menunggu Chanyeol kembali.

"Hyung, aku harus ke kantor saat ini. Mafkan aku."

"Ini malam, Hunie!"

Sehun merenggut mendengar panggilan itu, ia berkata ada masalah dengan server game yang baru saja diluncurkan minggu kemarin, jadi ia harus ke kantor dengan segera sekalipun ini sudah malam. Teringat kembali pada suaminya yang pergi ke ruangan dokter untuk mendengar kondisi bayinya, apa yang akan ia dengar?

Chanyeol datang dengan raut tak terbaca, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum sehalus sutra. Tangan besar itu mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, mencium kening yang mulus tanpa jerawat itu cukup lama, rautnya memendam sebuah beban, Baekhyun tak bergeming dan memikirkan apa yang suaminya dengar sehingga bersikap seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bayiku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan setelah Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan teduh.

"Bayi kita, sayang. Dia- umm, dia sehat, kuat, tidak rewel juga. Kau memberinya air asi terbaik walau tak langsung menyusuinya. Dokter melakukan ROP sejak minggu lalu, Baby Jiseol harus menerima terapi karena terlahir dengan minus 10 di mata kanan dan minus 15 di mata kirinya." Jelas Chanyeol perlahan, mencoba untuk menahan emosi Baekhyun dengan menggenggam jemari lentik itu.

Siapa yang tak sedih ketika mendengar anakmu terlahir premature dan memiliki penglihatan yang buruk? Hey, bahkan bayinya belum sempat melihat indahnya dunia, betapa tampannya kakaknya dan ayahnya. Betapa manis ibunya, dia belum mendapatkan itu.

Baekhyun terisak, menyalahkan dirinya yang bahkan tak sekalipun memperhatikan kandungannya dengan baik. Dia tak melakukannya, dia membuat bayinya menderita bahkan sejak lahir. Dia tak berhasil menahan suaminya agar tidak berpaling yang berdampak pada kandungannya juga, menjadi kehilangan emosi dan pikirannya. Bayinya hampir buta, itu memukulnya telak, menorehkan sebuah penyesalan tak berguna.

Sekarang ia semakin pantas saja untuk didorong ke luar, dibiarkan hidup ditinggalkan dan meminta keluarganya untuk menampung lagi dirinya yang pulang dengan malang. Keadaannya dengan Chanyeol saat ini seperti bus yang tiga perempat bagiannya telah melayang diambang jurang, menunggu satu jentikan untuk menjatuhkannya hingga hancur menimpa batuan.

Kini bayi yang seharusnya menjadi topik yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka setidaknya bersikap baik-baik saja dihadapan Jiwon bahkan hanya akan menjadi pesakitan. Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur walau anaknya memiliki kekurangan, namun tidak pada Chanyeol. Kekurangan yang bayi kecilnya miliki hanya cukup untuk menambah point minus untuk Baekhyun dan sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan alasan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam sekali ucap.

"Baek,"

Pundaknya tegang, ia tak berharap Chanyeol berucap kali ini.

"Tenang, sayang. Jiseol baby sehat walau penglihatannya kurang, kita konsultasikan ke dokter untuk jalan keluarnya."

Dalam hati, ia mendorong untuk sebuah anggukan kecil dan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah penawar yang ampuh untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun tidak, ia tetap tak mau mengecap rasa manis sebelum mendapat berliter rasa pahit merangsak tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sudah pulih, meninggalkan rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu disusul dengan Jiseol yang juga dibawa pulang dua hari kemudian. Chanyeol lebih memperbanyak waktu bersamanya untuk mengurus Jiseol, jam kerjanya benar-benar berkurang hanya untuk menemani Jiwon tidur, lalu mengurus Jiseol ketika Jiwon tidur dan bermain setelah memandikan Jiwon ketika ia bangun.

"Sleep well, baby" bisik Chanyeol pada Jiseol, membenarkan letak selimut bayinya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini membaca buku dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, ia mengambil alih buku dari tangan Baekhyun dan menarik selimut hingga dada.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, ia bergerak menengelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol terdengar menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ikut menelusuri mimpi dengan kedua tangan memeluk Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Tangisan Jiseol di tengah malam mengusiknya, Baekhyun meraba sampingnya sebelum ia bangun. Tak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia kira suaminya itu sudah bangun lebih dulu. Namun ternyata tidak, jadi Baekhyun bangun dan membawa Jiseol ke ranjang dan memberikannya susu.

"Ah, Jiseol bangun?" suara berat datang dari ambang pintu menginterupsi dirinya, harus menenggak sesak ketika seorang anak dipangkuan suaminya tengah malam begini.

"Ah, Hyuktae demam dan terus memanggil namaku, jadi kakeknya kemari mengantarkannya padaku jam sepuluh." Ujar Chanyeol seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli" ketus Baekhyun kemudian, ia begitu benci ketika Chanyeol bersikap seolah apa yang ia lakukan tak menyakiti siapapun, seolah mendapat lampu hijau yang begitu terang ketika Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menceraikannya dengan alasan Jiwon.

Selalu Chanyeol bersikap peduli dan begitu rela mengurangi waktu kerjanya untuk berada di rumah lebih banyak, memperhatikan asupan Baekhyun, Jiwon dan Jiseol begitu teliti. Seperti pagi ini, Chanyeol yang seharusnya pukul delapan sudah duduk di kursi ruangan kerjanya di gedung kantor malah sibuk membuat masakan untuk Baekhyun hangatkan di jam makan siang.

Komunikasi belum juga terjalin dengan baik dengan diamnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol cukup memaklumi itu karena ia dengan terpaksa menitipkan Hyuktae karena dirinya dan Yunha harus menemui seseorang siang ini.

"Um, Papa, haruskah aku menaruh ini di kotak mainan?" tanya Hyuktae dengan boneka rilakuma di tangannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, anak ini tak salah, itu yang harus ia rekat pada logikanya. Ia uga memiliki anak yang seharusnya ia jaga tumbuh kembangnya agar tak menyesal nantinya.

"Ah, tidak, tarus saja di sofa, ya. Mungkin nanti Jiwon memainkannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan setengah geraman kesal. Sekesal apapun, Hyuktae bukanlah wadah emosinya.

Ia harus cukup bersabar, wajah Hyuktae bagai tombak kekalahan yang dapat melenyapkannya kapan saja. Namun ia bukan seorang ibu yang akan menyakiti anak yang bahkan masih berstatus korban, mereka takt ahu apapun, Baekhyun juga memiliki anak yang ia sayangi, ia jaga dengan sehati-hati mungkin. Semua ibu pasti melakukan itu, jadi ia tak mau menghancurkan moral anak hanya karena masalah ornag dewasa.

"Papa, aku-"

"Hyuktae ya, dengarkan aku," Baekhyun menundukan badannya, meraih pundak Hyuktae dengan lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku 'papa', ya. Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kau harus memanggilku apa. Untuk saat ini cukup panggil aku dengan 'hey' saja ya." Baekhyun berucap sehati-hati mungkin, namun tetap raut wajah anak itu tampak tergores. Sedih mungkin, namun Baekhyun tak ingin lagi mendengar panggilan itu dari anak yang ia tolak kehadirannya bahkan sebelum ia datang kemari.

"Arraseo" jawaban singkat itu menimbun pedih, badannya berputar lesu dan memungut krayon untuk ia bereskan.

Tiga anak di rumahnya tak membuatnya merasa kuwalahan, mereka tidak rewel. Jiwon bermain di kamarnya sendirian bersama plastisin barunya dan Hyuktae yang menonton kartun di ruang tengah, tak lupa Jiseol yang bangun ketika ia buang air atau haus lalu tidur kembali setelah Baekhyun beri ASI.

Ia manghangatkan masakan yang Chanyeol buat tadi pagi untuk makan siang mereka. Jiwon mendadak manja dan tak ingin makan jika ada Hyuktae, ia takut dipukul katanya. Jadi mereka makan siang terpisah, Hyuktae mau makan sendiri di meja makan dengan pengertian yang Baekhyun berikan dan Jiwon yang makan dengan disuapi Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Jiseol menangis membuat Baekhyun beralih, namun beruntung ia tenang setelah Baekhyun gendong, Baekhyun kembali menyuapi Jiwon setelah menidurkan Jiseol di ranjang milik Jiwon.

Suara klik pintu terbuka terdengar dengan perbincangan dua lelaki, Baekhyun tahu itu Chanyeol mungkin dengan koleganya kemari. Namun sedkikit aneh karena katanya suaminya itu ada janji dengan Yunha hingga menjelang malam.

"Sialan!"

"Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu!"

Keributan terdengar, jadi Baekhyun melihat ke luar dengan cepat. Melihat Chanyeol beradu mulut dengan seorang pria tua yang tampak galak.

"Mengapa kau bodoh sekali, huh? Menitipkan cucuku pada orang yang dapat membunuhnya kapan saja?"

Baekhyun terlalu pintar untuk membaca situasi, pria tua ini adalah kakek Hyuktae. Entah apa yang membuat Hyuktae menangis, namun Baekhyun simpulkan itulah penyebab adu mulut ini.

"Aku tak membunuh siapapun, tak akan. Sekalipun itu anak dari selingkuhan suamiku." Bantah Baekhyun tegas, ia berdiri dengan dagu terangkat begitu berani.

"Baekhyun, kembali ke kamar, sayang. Biar aku selesaikan ini." Chanyeol terlihat panik, Baekhyun tahu pria tua dihadapannya ini bukan orang yang harus ia lawan, tangannya dapat bermain kapan saja. Terlalu berbahaya untuk dirinya, dia adalah pria tua yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang dan mendapatkan keinginannya dengan seribu cara.

"Kau membuat cucuku menangis, heh? Apa yang kau lakukan pada lengannya hingga membiru, sialan?" tanya Jaehwi, pria kolot yang tempramen.

Baekhyun melirik lengan Hyuktae yang membiru, sungguh memar itu belum ada tadi. Namun mengapa sekarang sudah ada saja? Bukankah anak itu duduk dengan makanannya sedari tadi?

"Diam, heh! Kemarikan anakmu! Biar aku sentuh mati dalam sekali gerak!"

Chanyeol segera bergerak menahan, namun Jaehwi melangkah begitu cepat dan masuk ke kamar Jiwon.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

BRAK

Satu tendangan pada ranjang milik Jiwon terdengar keras, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul dan menghetikan Jaehwi.

Jiwon duduk memeluk lututnya di pojok ruangan dengan gemetar.

Jiseol, dia tidur di ranjang milik Jiwon. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, menemukan bayi kecilnya terpejam di bawah meja belajar milik Jiwon tanpa ada tangis. Begitu tenang terlihat, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memekik dan menggendong anaknya dengan isak tangis.

"Jiseolie, wake up baby, hiks." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, beringsut memeluk Jiwon juga di pojok ruangan. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya membiarkan Jaehwi meninggalkan rumah dengan sesal.

"Jiseol, Park Jiseol." Panggil Chanyeol, namun bayinya tak sekalipun bergeming. Hidung kecilnya pun tak lagi memompa udara.

Baekhyun semakin histeris saja, diikuti dengan Jiwon yang juga menangis. Sungguh, bayinya bahkan belum menjalani terapi untuk matanya, namun ia sudah harus pergi bahkan sebelum ia berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Tangan lentiknya terangkat dengan gemetar untuk meremas kerah baju suaminya, tangis keras masih menggoreskan tinta hitam dalam lembar kenangan. Chanyeol turut merasa sedih, menangis dengan memeluk Baekhyun, begitu menyesalkan kejadian yang hingga merenggut buah hatinya ini.

Chanyeol menghubungi 119 dan datang lima menit kemudian, namun hanya sebuah surat kematian yang akan menjadi jalur untuk kremasi anaknya yang ia terima. Jiwon duduk dengan tangis juga di sofa, menunggu kakek neneknya datang untuk memeluknya karena Baekhyun terlalu sedih untuk memperhatikan anak sulungnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

Yash, akhirnya bisa update.

Maaf banget kalau masih banyak typo atau hal lain yang mengganggu. Ini dibuat bener-bener disela belajar, soalnya bisa ambil laptop pas belajar doang, hikseu.

Btw, badan Chanyeol beuh banget yak. Pas ama badan Baek yang imut nan mungil itu, kobam sendiri liatnya.

Don't forget to fav, follow and comment ya. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

Prev Chapter.

.

.

Tangan lentiknya terangkat dengan gemetar untuk meremas kerah baju suaminya, tangis keras masih menggoreskan tinta hitam dalam lembar kenangan. Chanyeol turut merasa sedih, menangis dengan memeluk Baekhyun, begitu menyesalkan kejadian yang hingga merenggut buah hatinya ini.

Chanyeol menghubungi 119 dan datang lima menit kemudian, namun hanya sebuah surat kematian yang akan menjadi jalur untuk kremasi anaknya yang ia terima. Jiwon duduk dengan tangis juga di sofa, menunggu kakek neneknya datang untuk memeluknya karena Baekhyun terlalu sedih untuk memperhatikan anak sulungnya.

.

.

.

Pakaian serba hitam mewarnai pemakaman, Baekhyun seperti ikut kehilangan nyawanya ketika abu baby Jiseol nya ditabur ke laut. Mata merah membengkak dengan bibir tipis yang senantiasa bergetar itu terlihat tak lagi bergairah.

"Pa, aku disini untuk papa. Baby Jiseol sudah ada di surga, kan?" celutuk Jiwon pada Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Ya, sayang. Doakan yang terbaik untuk adikmu," tutur Baekhyun pelan.

"Appa akan menangkap kakek gila secepat mungkin, jadi-"

"Jiwonie, mari pulang." Potong Baekhyun cepat, meraih tangan Jiwon dan masuk ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama kedua orang tuanya disana.

"Baekhyun ah! Eomma mohon kau jangan dulu menyetir, jangan lakukan itu!" ibunya menahan pintu mobil, memperingatkannya dengan tegas.

"Aku baik, ma"

"Tidak, biarkan ayahmu atau Chanyeol menyetir untukmu."

"Ya, Baek, kau tak akan fokus dalam-"

"Ayah saja" lirih Baekhyun pelan, kembali menolak Chanyeol. Jiwon yang sudah duduk di kursi samping kemudi memperhatikan mereka dengan sedih, tahu ibunya tak baik-baik saja dan ayahnya yang dijauhi entah kenapa.

"Baik, ayahmu yang akan menyetir." Lirih Chanyeol kemudian, mengalah dan menjauh dari mobil, mempersilakan ayah Baekhyun yang mengambil alih stir dan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Baek, Chanyeol menjemputmu." Ujar ibunya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Jiwon yang tertidur di rumah orang tuanya.

"Aku titip Jiwon, eomma"

Ibunya mengangguk, betapa sedihnya melihat Baekhyun yang menghilangkan sifat cerianya karena setumpuk kesedihan yang harus ia alami. Ia menjadi seperti robot yang hanya akan patuh pada suaminya walau kebencian tertumpuk hingga ubun-ubun.

Suara pintu tertutup dan mobil yang mulai melaju menandakan Baekhyun benar pergi dengan suaminya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol, berniat memakirkan mobilnya di area parkir restoran.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan makanan disaat abu anakmu baru saja ditabur?" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik, merasa bebas berkata karena Jiwon tak ada.

"Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit, Baek."

"Kau menyakitiku lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Yeol." Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar gemetar, tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau terlalu kejam dengan topeng malaikatmu. Jangan berfikir aku mencintaimu karena aku menahanmu untuk tetap bersamaku, itu murni karena Jiwon. Aku tak mau dia tertekan dengan perpisahan kita. Hanya tunggu sampai Jiwon masuk sekolah dasar, lalu aku akan memberikan pengertian setelahnya."

"Itu artinya kau akan menceraikanku ketika Jiwon masuk sekolah dasar?"

"Ya, lebih dari itu." Jawab Baekhyun santai, Chanyeol tahu makna kalimat itu. Lebih dari cerai, sebuah hubungan yang kandas juga komunikasi dan pertemuan yang ikut terputus. Baekhyun mungkin akan membawa Jiwon sejauh mungkin.

"Tidak, Jiwon membutuhkanku. Dia masih kecil dan-"

"Dia melihat bagaimana orangmu menendang kasur nya hingga adiknya terpental hingga tak bernafas dan berakhir menjadi abu."

"Dia bukan orangku!"

"Jiseol tak akan mati jika kau tak membawa sialan itu ke rumah!" bentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Baek, sungguh. Masalah datang ketika aku dan Yunha mengadakan pertemuan dengan kolega, semua itu-"

"Bahkan kau masih membawa selingkuhanmu, kenapa kau tak sekalian bunuh aku dengan Jiwon saja, Yeol? Seharusnya kau membunuh kami agar pesakitan yang kau berikan tak ada rasanya, hiks. Bunuh saja aku,"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, menarik bahu Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dan menghadap dirinya. Bahu bergetar itu terlihat begitu rapuh, lelehan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir menohok Chanyeol dengan keras.

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang akan menghasilkan sebuah keputusan yang baik, hubungan mereka bukan menjadi lebih baik. Keputusah sepihak Baekhyun yang sulit untuk dikompensasi membuat Chanyeol kehilangan cara untuk mengubah pikiran malaikatnya itu.

Tengah malam, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka dan menemukan Baekhyun yang kini berbaring dengan mata bengkak yang tertutup. Deru nafasnya teratur dan tangan kiri berada di samping kepalanya. Baekhyun tertidur, Chanyeol hafal betul deru nafas tenang dengan tangan terangkat lucu itu.

"Aku menyakitimu terlalu banyak, iya kan?"

Ia terkekeh, sesak menggumpal di tenggorokannya meminta untuk dimuntahkan keluar dengan isakan. Namun ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyun yang mungkin tak pernah ia dapatkan beberapa hari kebelakang.

Badan besar yang menjulang itu ikut berbaring, memposisikan dirinya miring menghadap pada yang lebih mungil yang kini tidur dengan damai. Rasa bersalah bersatu bersama kelegaan yang cukup, melihat Baekhyun beristirahat dan membuatnya merasa punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun tanpa penolakan.

Jemari besar itu menelusuri wajah, menyentuh telinga dan kemudian mengusap pipinya. Pergerakannya terlalu perlahan karena kukunya yang panjang tak terurus, khawatir menggores pipi yang terlalu banyak dibasahi air mata itu.

"Aku seharusnya mengurus diriku untuk menjadi lebih baik." Lirih Chanyeol, tersenyum pedih pada seorang yang berbaring disampingnya.

Malam ini, ia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjadi penjaga tidur pasangannya yang kelelahan hingga pagi. Mata besar itu tak kunjung menutup, hingga pagi menjelang dan melihat kelopak kecil itu terbuka perlahan, mengulat dengan geraman halus.

"Ada sesuatu pada wajahku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan, suaraya masih terdengar serak. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, mengacak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan itu lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Minumlah," ucap Chanyeol seraya memberikan segelas air putih. Baekhyun menerimanya, meminumnya sedikit lalu menaruhnya di nakas.

Kaki yang terbalut celana bahan yang belum diganti sejak pemakaman itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah meraih satu handuk dari lemari. Membiarkan Chanyeol disana dengan rasa bersalah yang kembali menghampiri, sementara dirinya diguyur oleh ar dingin yang manusuk hingga ke tulang. Berharap kesedihannya meluruh tanpa rasa sakit, kebal oleh dingin yang hingga membuat kulinya berkerut pucat.

"Aku akan menjemput Jiwon, lalu ke makam anakku." Baekhyun berkata seraya megancingkan kemeja yang ia pakai, tak berniat menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini memasak omelet untuk mereka sarapan.

"Setidaknya konsumsi sarapanmu." Kalimat Chanyeol terdengar ingin meahan Baekhyun lebih lama, ia ingin mengantar Baekhyun dan memastikan malaikatnya menginjak rumah orang tuanya dengan selamat.

"Tidak jika itu buatanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik, ia melenggang pergi bersama dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Mobil terparkir rapi di pesisir pantai, si pemilik sudah tak lagi disana. Baekhyun berdiri mengamati ombak yang telah membawa abu anak bungsunya, ombak yang begitu tenang dengan laut tanpa cemaran kimia.

Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah saja ketika airmatanya bahkan tak lagi mampu untuk keluar, tak lagi tercipta sebuah aliran untuk menangisi anaknya yang malang. Bayangan bagaimana anaknya harus menghembuskan udara terakhirnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan semakin membuat sesak semakin menumpuk pada dadanya.

Kakinya melangkah pada ujung dermaga, duduk disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Tatapannya kosong sesekali berkdip karena angina membuat matanya perih.

Suara notifikasi pada ponselnya mengakhiri lamunannya, melirik jam yang ia pakai pada pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir siang, ia terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Si Byun yang ceria kini bahkan sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun, kesedihannya hanya akan terpendam otomatis sekalipun kematian anaknya lah yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Baekhyun sadar, ia tak lagi memiliki sandaran untuk bersedih. Panas matahari yang menyengatpun tak berasa, ia hanya merasakan kesedihan yang besar bertumpuk dengan segumpal kecewa yang kini menghalagi dirinya untuk berekspresi.

"Papa!"

Bahunya berjengit mendengar pekikan anaknya, ia mendapati Jiwon yang berlari ke arahnya setelah turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan meraih Jiwon, merengkuh anaknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Appa menjemputku, lalu membelikan es krim. _A cup of ice cream_ " ujar anaknya riang.

"Ahh, apa es krimu habis sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan perih. Bagaimana Baekhyun kembali bersikap seolah tak apa apapun yang terjadi, dia benar-benar melindungi Jiwon. Sama seperti apa yang orang tuanya lakukan ketika mendidiknya, tidak seperti dirinya yang menghancurkannya dengan mudah hanya karena emosi yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Tidak, Taeoh terlihat ingin es krimku, jadi aku memberikannya." Jawab Jiwon dengan tenang.

"Taeoh?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Seorang teman yang ia temui di parkiran." Chanyeol menyela, Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Atensinya kembali pada Jiwon yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia mengalihkan fokus Jiwon dengan percakapan ringan, berjalan menuju mobilnya membiarkan Chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakang. Dia mendudukan anaknya di samping kemudi, lalu berjalan memutar untuk duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Aku bersamamu." Chanyeol menghadang, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Naiklah" singkat Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di samping kemudi, membiarkan Jiwon berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dan berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun menimpal sesekali, ia terlalu pintar hingga Jiwon mungkin melupakan hari lalu dan menikmati hari ini yang bahagia.

Namun Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun menghindari topik mengenai si bungsu yang kemarin ditaburkan abunya. Selalu memotong atau mengalihkan pada sesuatu yang lain agar kematian anaknya yang menyakitkan itu tak terucap.

"Ingin berkunjung ke Lotte mall?" tawar Chanyeol dengan ceria.

"Yeap! Lotte Mall!" seru Jiwon semangat.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat pekikan Jiwon yang lucu. Ia memutar kemudi, berbelok pada perempatan jalan untuk pergi ke Lotte Mall. Ia mengemudi dengan tenang, tersenyum dan melontarkan candaan sesekali.

.

.

.

Kali ini Chanyeol seperti menghaburkan seluruh uang yang ada pada dirinya, membelikan Jiwon apapun yang anak itu ucap dan benda yang sesekali dilirik Baekhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya melihat-lihat, bukan berarti aku mau semua yang kulirik." Tegur Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol mengatakan tak apa dan membayar apa yang ia ambil.

Chanyeol sendiri tak membeli apapun, ia terlalu berlebihan kali ini.

"Appa, aku-"

"Sayang, uang Appa akan habis jika kau membeli terlalu banyak mainan. Nanti tak ada susu pisang di kulkas bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis dengan nada rendah itu seolah menjadi mantra bagi Jiwon, ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian. Lalu melupakan apa yang ia ingin.

"Aku punya banyak mainan, aku akan berhenti." Ujar Jiwon dengan menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, memuji Baekhyun yang memiliki kalimat ajaib. Dia benar-benar ibu yang baik, seorang yang melindungi anaknya dari pesakitan walau punggungnya harus mendapat banyak benturan sakit.

Baekhyun mengajak Jiwon untuk makan siang, membiarkan Jiwon memilih restoran. Kaki kecil terbalut celana jeans pendek itu melangkah menuju kafe anak di bagian depan mall, masuk dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seraya berceloteh soal kafe anak yang pernah ia kunjungi. Padahal ia selalu mengunjungi kafe anak bersama orang tuanya, namun ia tetap berceloteh panjang untuk kejadian itu.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang bersama ponselnya, sama dengan Chanyeol yang juga sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara Jiwon sudah lebih dulu memesan makanan yang ia inginkan, dia selalu seperti itu. Memesan sendiri dan membayarnya dengan uang yang Chanyeol beri.

Bukan malas, namun Baekhyun sudah tahu kafe ini aman untuk anak. Pelayannya selalu mengawasi pergerakan anak yang berlalu lalang sendirian. Lagipula, disini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk anak yang memesan makanannya sendiri.

"Baek-"

"Hng?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan malas,

" _You'll stay, right?_ " Tanya Chanyeol berhati hati.

"Berhenti membicarakan itu," ucap Baekhyun dengan malas. Namun Chanyeol tampak tak menyerah dengan itu, ia menarik kursinya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan bertanya dengan pelan,

"Aku-"

"Sialan, Chanyeol! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong! Kau akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi, bangsat!" desis Baekhyun dengan nada rendah namun penekanan. Bahunya naik turun dan matanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan muak.

"Jiseol, dia-"

"Diam, keparat!"

Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali, kembali mendesis kasar dengan bibir yang bergetar marah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Jiwon, ia mengambil napas untuk sejenak sebelum mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa ia ingin pergi ke paskiran sebentar dengan nada yang tenang.

"Baekhyun! Mau kemana?" pekik Chanyeol, memalukan sekali. Ia menarik banyak perhatian dengan pekikan itu. Baekhyun berjalan keluar tanpa menyahut, dadanya kembang kempis dengan cepat.

Bagaimana Chanyeol mencoba untuk membahas kematian anak bungsunyalah yang membuatnya semakin marah.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet di lantai dasar, orang-orang mungkin menatapnya aneh, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kemarahannya tapi tidak di hadapan anaknnya.

"Ugh!" Ia menggeram sesaat, benaknya memutar bagaimana pesakitan yang ia terima dengan cepat, menghujam kepalanya dengan brutal membuatnya tersentak.

Nafasnya terasa terenggut mendadak, seorang bayi yang masih dipegangi ketika berjalan membuatnya semakin merasa terhina. Menjadi seorang yang melahirkan anak tanpa menjaganya dengan baik ahkan hingga menjadi taburan abu di laut.

"Gwenchanayo?" seorang bertanya padanya, menyentuh pundaknya ragu. Namun ia menggeleng, kembali melangkah, namun kakinya terasa lemas.

"Hyung?" suara lain terdengar khawatir, tanpa ragu meraihnya dalam pelukan dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

Namun bayang pesakitan itu selalu ada, menghentak kepalanya dan menekan dadanya hingga kesulitan untuk bernapas. Bagaimana menyakitkannya kremasi anak bungsunya dilaksanakan.

"Hyung! HYUNG!" Sehun terus memanggilnya, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun sulit baginya untuk keluar dari bayangan itu.

Ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, berada dalam topangan seseorang dan melangkah dengan terburu dengan bantuan beberapa orang yang menghalau kesadarannya.

Air matanya keluar, menekan sesak dalam dadanya lebih dan lebih. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun di jok belakang. Isakan kecil mulai keluar, tarikan napas yang sulit terdengar, mata Baekhyun tetap terpejam membuat Sehun kalap di tempatnya. Isak tangis itu semakin keras, Sehun perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Kumohon untuk tenang," lirih Sehun pelan, lengan Baekhyun melingkar dengan erat pada lehernya, wajah basah itu tenggelam pada perpotongan jenjang itu.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun hanya terlalu menjaga tumbuh kembang anaknya. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti, entah apa masalahnya, namun dirasanya ia terlalu merasa sakit hingga seperti ini.

Langkah yang ia ambil adalah mengirim Chanyeol pesan bahwa Baekhyun ada di mobilnya. Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian bersama dengan Jiwon di pangkuan.

"Papa?" panggil Jiwon pelan, namun Baekhyun tetap tak mengendalikan dirinya. Pelukannya pada Sehun tak juga mengendur, sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol merasa sakit. Chanyeol memberikan Jiwon pada Sehun dan memberinya pengertian dengan hati-hati.

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan Jiwon dari kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan beberapa karakter kartun yang ia cari pada ponselnya. Sementara Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan banyak lelehan air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana gurat kesedihan yang terpendam itu kini mencuat keluar karena terlalu penuh.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku. Tenanglah, tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terus memeluk, mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut dan menghapus lelehan airmata yang tak hentinya keluar itu, jemarinya bermain pada mata dan pipi, mencoba menarik kesadaran Baekhyun dan menghentikan getaran hebat pada tubuhnya.

"Ugh, hiks,hiks."

Chanyeol memberi kode agar Sehun lebih menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia tak mau anaknya melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Kembali ia mengusap mata Baekhyun dengan lembut, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi dengan pelan.

Panik menjalarinya tanpa henti, memberikan tekanan pada tiap detiknya. Bahkan ia hampir menangis, ikut merasakan sesak bersama penyesalan yang manghujam. Badannya terlonjak ketika dada Baekhyun mendadak membusung dan mata yang terbuka lebar, mulut kecil yang menutup memberikan suara isakan itu ikut terbuka, seolah mencari udara yang tersendat diatasnya. Namun kemudian terhempas dalam pelukan bersama kesadarannya yang ikut terlempar.

"B-baek-"

Chanyeol tergagap, bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang ikut lolos. Baru saja ia mencoba meraih ponsel pada saku dengan sedikit repot karena posisi mereka saat ini, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Honey, look at me" lirih Chanyeol pelan, menatap Baekhyun penuh kelembutan. Suaranya membuat mata kosong itu terisi oleh bayangannya, nafasnya perlahan teratur walau masih terlalu pendek untuk menghirup napas.

"Kendalikan nafasmu dulu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan melepasnya kemudian.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk kembali normal, ia membawa Baekhyun ke mobil dan mendudukannya di samping kemudi, tubuh itu masih lemas. Sehun mengerti isyarat yang Chanyeol berikan, mendudukan Jiwon yang mendadak tenang di jok belakang.

"Appa-"

"Papa sedikit sakit, sayang. Kita ke rumah sakit untuk-"

"Just take me home." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, ia masih bersandar lemas di joknya.

Rumah menjadi sangat dingin, langkah terseok dalam topangan suami dan sebelah tangan digenggam oleh anak sulungnya mengantarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Get back soon, papa" lirih Jiwon seraya merayap naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun tersenyum tenang dan mengelus anaknya sayang, Chanyeol ikut duduk dan mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, kau belum makan siang, kan?" tanya Chanyeol, namun hanya mendapatkan alihan pandangan yang cukup menyakitinya lagi untuk hari ini. Sadar betul ia sudah menyakiti lebih dari ini, maka Chanyeol diam dan memilih untuk tak mengambil pusing hal itu.

"Jaga papa, Appa akan membuatkan bubur."

"Yes, captain!" seru Jiwon dengan semangat. Chanyeol merasa terobati dengan kepolosan anaknya itu, ia mengacak rambut Jiwon sebelum pergi.

"Jiwonie,"

"Yep?"

"Uhm, apa pendapatmu tentang pindah rumah?" tanya Baekhyun, namun kening anaknya mengerut bingung.

"Apa itu seperti sekolah? Aku pergi ke sekolah lain, dan ini aku pergi ke rumah lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun raut Jiwon berubah tak suka. Ia menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun, melepas pelukannya dan bibir melengkung.

"No, I wont leave" lirih Jiwon.

"Sayang, mengertilah. Kita akan pindah ke rumah dengan banyak Tayo dan Pororo. Kita juga dekat dengan kafe anak bertema The Incridible, kau mau?"

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun memberikan anggukan ragu. Namun anak itu tak menangkap keraguan itu, ia hanya terlalu senang karena rumah barunya yang dekat dengan semua hal favoritnya.

"Tapi, Appa tak akan ikut. Apa Jiwonie keberatan?" tanya Baekhyun berhati-hati, raut muka Jiwon kembali tertekuk.

"Ughng~" Jiwon merenggut, kali ini ia makin menjauh dari Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bergetar.

"I won't leave, Papa. Appa kenapa tak ikut?" tanya Jiwon bergetar. Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan menghampiri Jiwon yang semakin mundur.

"Appa harus bekerja sayang, kita tak lagi-"

"Kita tak akan pergi kemanapun Jiwonie, Papa hanya bercanda." Potong Chanyeol dengan nampan di tangannya. Jiwon beringsut menghampirinya dan memeluk kaki Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?" Jiwon bertanya, Chanyeol mengangguk tenang dan memberikan sesendok bubur pada bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup.

"Aku tak akan memakan apa yang kau buat." Bisik Baekhyun dibalik punggung Jiwon. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan menaruh mangkuk di nakas. Ia membawa Jiwon keluar, cukup lama membiarkan dirinya disana sendiri tenggelam dalam pikiran yang kembali menghentaknya.

"Arghhh, shit!" Baekhyun menarik rambutnya sekeras mungkin, memaki kepergian Chanyeol yang tampak tak acuh padanya. Ia memukul dadanya brutal mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang dirasa.

Air matanya menggumpal di pelupuk namun tak hingga mengalir, keinginannya untuk memaki semakin besar. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan santainya tanpa Jiwon.

"Aku menidurkan Jiwon, dia tidur dengan cepat." Ujar Chanyeol, ia meraih surai Baekhyun dan menaruh tangannya pada bahu bergetar itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, namun berhenti untuk berpikir untuk pindah rumah tanpaku."

"Hanya itu yang kupikirkan, namun perceraian adalah yang utama."

"Sebegitu inginnyakah?" tanya Chanyeol menantang, mulai terbawa emosi. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, sesekali menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar mencoba mengurangi kemarahannya.

"Tentu, aku akan mengurusnya dengan cepat. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya ketika suratnya sudah jadi."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Kau harus, aku tak akan menuntut apapun darimu, sialan. Kau banyak menyakitiku, aku mengikuti alur yang kau buat dan menjadi selemah kapas. Sekarang hanya satu yang aku minta darimu, bukan sebuah hal yang merugikan bagimu. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani kertas, anggap saja itu berkas yang biasa kau tanda tangani. Sulit?"

"Apa kau tak berpikir tentang Jiwon?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, meremat bahu Baekhyun yang tegang.

"Siapa yang tak memikirkan Jiwon, huh? Dirimu atau aku?!" bentak Baekhyun seraya menghentak tangan kekar itu dari bahunya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Jangan buat aku semakin muak, kau hanya akan semakin membuatku ingin berpisah denganmu."

Chanyeol mengerang di tempatnya, mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan pergi ke luar dengan cepat membiarkan Baekhyun di sana. Ia tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi, ia hanya perlu menenangkan pikirannya tanpa menghadapi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering, membangunkannya dari tidur yang pulas. Namun ia merasa badannya remuk kemudian, sofa yang menampung setengah panjang badannya. Mendengar tawa ringan dari dapur, ia melirik untuk memastikan disana Baekhyun menggelitik Jiwon yang duduk di meja dengan segelas susu yang habis setengah di konter dapur.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil,

" _Jaehwi meminta anda mencabut tuntutan, ia memutar bukti dan menjadikan itu sebuah kecelakaan._ "

Suara disebrang membuatnya meremat pelipisnya geram,

"Biarkan dia, aku tak akan mundur. Cari kesalahan yang ia buat dalam bukti palsu itu dan buat hukumannya lebih berat."

Chanyeol mematikannya sepihak, membanting ponselnya ke sofa di seberangnya dan berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air, namun ketika ia berbalik sudah ada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan segelas air yang ia butuhkan.

"Minumlah," lirih Baekhyun, ia berbalik kemudian. Meraih Jiwon dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku menyiapkan makanan di meja" ujar Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, berjalan ke kamar Jiwon untuk menidurkannya.

Anaknya mungkin cukup kelelahan karena bermain di luar setelah bangun siang, ia tidur dengan cepat. Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki niatan untuk pindah kamar, ia masih tetap berbaring bersama Jiwon walau ranjangnya tak sebesar miliknya dan Chanyeol.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, ketika matanya mulai tertutup, derit pintu dibuka dengan pelan namun cukup mengganggu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak menyangka ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan pergi ke kamar mereka. Dibaringkannya tubuh yang semakin kurus itu dengan pelan, mencoba untuk mengurangi guncangan.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Ujar Chanyeol, sentakan kecil membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menatap kearah lain ketika hazelnya bersitatap dengan mata bulat suaminya.

"Bicarakan masalah kita, dengan kepala dingin, maukah?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ya" singkat Baekhyun, membawa dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku tak termaafkan?"

Baekhyun diam, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya ia sangkal dengan cepat.

"Besok aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita, setelah Jiwon berangkat sekolah." Baekhyun berucap, mengamati wajah tersentak Chanyeol karena kalimatnya.

"Kau-"

"Kita tetap akan serumah, Chanyeol. Untuk Jiwon, ini murni untuk Jiwon. Dan setelah Jiwon lulus, kami akan pergi."

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tak lagi menghubungi wanita itu, percayalah padaku. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu."

"Bukan tentang wanita itu atau siapa, ini tentang hidupku yang cukup tertekan bila bersamamu. Karena semua yang kau lakukan padaku, seluruhnya. Aku kehilangan-" _rasa cintaku._

Baekhyun tertegun, menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan kalimat yang berlawanan dengan hatinya. Ia menunduk, meremas pakaiannya sendiri menahan gejolak kesedihan yang membuncah. Chanyeol memeluknya, memohon untuk sebuah maaf dan janji untuk memperbaiki diri.

Terlanjur keras, kalimat itu hanya akan membentur hatinya yang sudah sekeras batu lalu kemudian tergeletak terbengkalai begitu saja. Keputusannya sudah terlampau bulat, tak ada orang yang ingin bertahan dalam kesalahan yang sejak lama disadarinya.

"Aku akan memberikan banyak pengertian pada Jiwon dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya secara perlahan, jangan khawatirkan Jiwon."

"Tapi kau berjanji akan bertahan demi tumbuh kembangnya,"

"Aku mengingkarinya, Yeol. Aku bukan seorang yang kuat untuk terima-terima saja saat diselingkuhi. Jangan kira aku tak tahu saat kau mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu kolega di luar kota, namun mobilmu terparkir di kediaman Hyuktae. Kau menyembunyikan banyak, aku tahu semuanya. Jangan berdalih apapun, aku tak akan merubah apapun sekalipun kau berjanji padaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan sungguh."

Baekhyun mengambil posisi berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, menutup dirinya dengan selimut hingga kepala.

"Selamat malam," lirih Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue..**_

.

.

Yash. Akhirnya selesai, maaf untuk kesalahan dalam menulis atau kurang memuaskan. Ini aku kerjakan di sela belajar *as always. Karena dapet laptop cuma pas belajar dan istirahat, itupun tersela oleh pengerjaan tugas novel.

Sorry juga untuk keterlambatan update, kuharap kalian mengerti.


	6. Chapter 5

Prev Chapter.

.

.

"Aku mengingkarinya, Yeol. Aku bukan seorang yang kuat untuk terima-terima saja saat diselingkuhi. Jangan kira aku tak tahu saat kau mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu kolega di luar kota, namun mobilmu terparkir di kediaman Hyuktae. Kau menyembunyikan banyak, aku tahu semuanya. Jangan berdalih apapun, aku tak akan merubah apapun sekalipun kau berjanji padaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan sungguh."

Baekhyun mengambil posisi berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, menutup dirinya dengan selimut hingga kepala.

"Selamat malam," lirih Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya tertidur di lengan tak berbalut apapun, wajahnya menghadap pada dada bidang yang kembang kempis secara teratur.

Chanyeol terkadang melepas pakaiannya ketika tidur, ia cepat kegerahan karena Baekhyun yang selalu meminta agar kamar tetap hangat.

Tangannya mendorong dada itu menjauh, bersama dengan dirinya yang bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, kepalan tangan Chanyeol menahannya untuk tak melanjutkan langkah. Namun Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian melepasnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, suaminya masih bersandar di kepala ranjang tanpak menunggunya, namun Baekhyun merasa tidak penting untuk memperdulikannya.

Cermin dihadapannya memperlihatkan seberapa buruk dirinya, ia tak pernah lagi mengurus wajahnya. Dulu, ketika Chanyeol begitu memperhtikannya, mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kulitnya agar tetap lembut dan bersih. Dulu ia selalu menyempatkan mencuci mukanya bersama Chanyeol sebelum tidur, kebiasaan itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama, bahkan krim wajah yang biasa ia gunakan sudah lewat dari tanggal kadaluarsanya, dan ia tak memiliki waktu untuk membeli hal semacam itu.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin cukup lama, mengatai dirinya sendiri yang jauh dari kata 'baik' untuk dilihat. Seharusnya ia merawatnya sekalipun tanpa Chanyeol yang selalu mengingatkannya dan mencuci muka serta gosok gigi bersama. Namun, apa yang harus ia pedulikan? Toh, ia tak lagi peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mungkin menilai dirinya yang mulai acuh terhadap kesehatan kulitnya. Dia tak perlu lagi tampil menarik di depan suaminya atau siapapun.

"Appa! Wake up, mimpiku aneh sekali."

Ia mendengar suara serak Jiwon disusul degan geraman Chanyeol, ia masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa ingin menghampiri anaknya terleih dahulu. Segera setelah Baekhyun berpakaian, Baekhyun melangkah keluar untuk menghindari Jiwon yang mungkin mengajaknya bergabung.

"Tidak, aku melawannya, tapi dia semakin membesar!" Jiwon masih berceloteh, ia duduk di perut Chanyeol yang tak terbalut apapun. Sementara ayahnya setia mendengarkan cerita anaknya itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang terabaikan, Jiwon menoleh pada Baekhyun,

"Pa! Papa! Aku-"

Jiwon melompat dari perut Chanyeol dan menghadap Baekhyun dengan semangat, namun seketika ia diam ketika melihat Baekhyun yang bahkan tak terlihat segar setelah mandi. Orang yang telah melahirkannya itu terlihat pucat dan lelah, wajahnya tak menyiratkan antusias atas cerita mimpinya.

"Papa—sakit?" tanya Jiwon pelan, ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah memakai celana jeans dengan kaos biru tua.

"Uhm? Papa tidak sakit. Sekarang, ajak Appamu untu siap-siap, kau harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk menjadi murid yang baik, oke? Papa akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, ia mengelus surai anaknya dengan sayang, membawa Jiwon pada Chanyeol lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mandilah, sarapan akan siap setelah kalian mandi."

Jiwon diam di pangkuan Chanyeol, wajahnya tertekuk tak suka. Ia mengatakan ia tak menyukai Baekhyun yang lesu, terus bertanya bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun mau menjahilinya di pagi hari seperti biasanya.

"Ah, appa, kemarin Appa gendong Papa, kan? Papa juga lemas-"

"Jadilah anak baik untuk Papa, dia akan tersenyum dan menjahilimu lagi ketika nilai ulanganmu hari ini bagus."

Chanyeol membawa Jiwon untuk duduk di bath up dan mengalirinya dengan air hangat, wajah anaknya masih tertekuk, tampak sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ah, Sehun hyung akan menjemputmu dengan membawakan beberapa hadiah karena hari ini Jiwonie ulangan!" Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha mengisi pikiran Jiwon dengan hal lain, cukup berhasil karena Jiwon tampak antusias. Ia bertanya apa yang akan dibawa Sehun, mengatakan banyak mainan yang sebetulnya sudah ia beli kemarin.

"Ya, dia akan membawa semuanya."

"JINJJA?" pekik Jiwon kesenangan, ia melempar mainan bebeknya dan memeluk Chanyeol.

Sarapan benar-benar siap ketika mereka sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Baekhyun menanggapi celotehan Jiwon dengan senang, menyuapi Jiwon dengan French toast miliknya.

"Habiskan susumu, sayang" ujar Baekhyun pelan, ia tersenyum manis pada anaknya.

Matanya bertabrakan dengan yang paling tinggi, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tahu bahwa Baekhyun kembali memakai topeng dihadapan anaknya, Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Bahunya terangkat tegang dengan bibir yang hampir menganga ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan menghampirinya, membetulkan dasinya dan merapikan kemeja, menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Selesai," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Pa, papa ikut antar aku ya." Pinta Jiwon seraya menarih kaos yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Memangnya kenapa, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Jiwon.

"Nanti kan Sehun hyung yang menjemputku, jadi aku ingin diantar Papa juga pagi ini." Ucap Jiwon semakin pelan, Baekhyun hampir saja meremat bahu Jiwon. Sadar bahwa anaknya mungkin sering mendapati dirinya menjauhi Chanyeol, alasan yang Jiwon ucapkan bukanlah alasan sebenarnya. Baekhyun terlalu tahu bagaimana anaknya.

Jiwon selalu diantar dan dijemput Chanyeol, jadi alasan yang diucapkan cukup aneh didengar.

"Tentu sayang, tunggu di basement. Papa akan menyusul."

Jiwon mengangguk senang, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan keluar untuk ke basement. Sementara Baekhyun melapisi kaos biru tuanya dengan kemeja.

Perjalanan mereka tampak ceria, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah di ujung tanduk. Mereka akan pergi ke pengadilan setelah ini, mengakhiri ikatan dan tetap merahasiakannya dari sang anak. Baekhyun selalu berfikir bahwa mungkin jika Jiwon mengetahui masalahnya, ia akan terganggu aktifitas dan emosinya.

"Bye bye!" ujar Baekhyun, Jiwon membalasya dengan lambaian juga. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai orang tuanya dan berlari ke kelasnya kemudian.

"Kau akan mengantarku ke pengadilan?" tanya Baekhyun, melepas seluruh topengnya, memperlihatkan betapa muaknya dia.

"B-baek"

"Aku akan naik taksi jika kau tak mau" potong Baekhyun cepat, membiarkan Chanyeol kehilangan kata di tempatnya, tangan besarnya meremat stir dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh suaranya untuk satu kalimat,

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan berat, ia mulai mengemudi dengan kecepatan stabil.

"Haruskah aku membuat diriku celaka hingga mendapat belas kasihmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ditengah keheningan yang tegang.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya marah, membentaknya cepat tanpa disadari. Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa mendapat simpati dari orang disebelahnya.

"Kau bahkan masih mencintaiku, Baek. Mengapa ingin perpisahan? Aku akan melenyapkan Yunha jika kau mau."

"Seandainya Yunha lenyap, tapi kau akan bersedih dan senantiasa mencintainya, kan?"

"Baek-"

"Bahkan kau menangis untuknya, menyesali karena kau sudah melenyapkannya. Uh ya, melenyapkan dalam artian apa? Mengasingkan? Atau membunuh?" potong Baekhyun dan berucap dengan cepat,

"Baekhyun, aku tidak sekejam itu untuk melakukannya. Aku akan pergi darinya dan dia juga begitu!" nada bicara Chanyeol mulai meninggi, namun Baekhyun masih tak goyah mendapati sarat kemarahan suaminya.

"Kenapa tidak leyapkan aku saja? Kalian akan lebih mudah, bukan?"

"Aku tak berfikir seperti itu."

"Nanti kau iya!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak berfikir seperti itu. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi Jiwon ketika-"

"Ck, bicaralah lagi. Aku mendengarkan." Potong Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol remeh.

Kalimat itu merupakan sebuah sulutan api, suasana semakin panas ketika Chanyeol mulai mengemudi dengan kencang. Menginjak pedal gas dengan keras, suara klakson dari mobil-mobil lain memekikan telinga. Tubuh mereka terbentur sana sini karena bantingan stir yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Sialan Chanyeol! AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA KAU BUNUH! BUKAN KITA BERDUA!" pekik Baekhyun panik, namun Chanyeol tak mendengarkan. Tetap mengemudi dengan barbar, mengesampingkan keselamatan mereka berdua dan membiarkan mobilnya rusak karena menggesek pembatas jalan beberapa kali.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman, tubuhnya terbentur sana sini tak karuan. Ia terus memekik minta berhenti, namun semakin ia melakukannya maka Chanyeol akan menambah kecepatannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KUBILANG BUNUH AKU! BIARKAN AKU MATI! TETAPLAH HIDUP UNTUK YUNHA, SIALAN!"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, kembali menanggapi dengan kecepatan yang semakin naik.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku mati juga bukan?" tanya Chanyeol tampak santai dengan injakan pada pedal gas hingga batas maksimal.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MATI, MATI SENDIRI SAJA SANA, KEPARAT! AKU MASIH MEMILIKI JIWON YANG HARUS KUJAGA!"

Kalimat itu menghentak emosinya, Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya dan menepi. Ia mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, tak membiarkan Baekhyun keluar maupun menghirup udara setelah ketegangan yang ia alami. Dada keduanya naik turun tak beraturan, Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis di tempatnya karena demi apapun Chanyeol mengemudi terlalu bar bar, mobil yang ringsek dan bahu yang terasa patah karena benturan menjadi bukti seberapa liarnya Chanyeol mengemudi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Chanyeol pelan, melirik pada Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan bahu naik turun. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh sesal, tangannya yang gemetar terangkat diudara untuk merah helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi.

Namun, tangannya kembali meraih stir ketika Baekhyun memojokkan dirinya rapat dengan jendela.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, memarkir mobilnya dengan tertib di parkiran gedung pengadilan, menatap gedung yang akan memberinya secarik kertas yang menyakitkan itu penuh sesal, kecewa dan sedih. Baekhyun terlampau bulat untuk diubah kembali, Chanyeol tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk mencegah.

"Cha-Chanyeol."

Seseorang memanggilnya, membuat pasangan yang sedang berjalan beriringan itu menoleh.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal, membawa beberapa berkas dan menatap mereka dengan ragu. Baekhyun memperhatikan raut Chanyeol yang tanpak terkejut, terkekeh ketika dirinya kembali menjadi sebuah pilihan.

"Bisa kita berdiskusi? Ada kedai kopi di dekat sini." Yunha terdengar gugup, ia memegang tali tas yang ia pakai dengan erat.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam, Chanyeol mengiyakan tanpa berpikir bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan penolakan keras. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menaruh sebelah tanganya di pinggang untuk mendorongnya melangkah menuju kedai.

Tangan lentik milik pria yang menjadi pendamping Chanyeol itu terkepal erat, menyimpan dendam yang bertumpuk dan serapah yang tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun mendecih tak suka disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyesal, kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun selama ini. Chanyeol hanya sebagai penyelamatku, dia teman bagiku. Kumohon biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya."

"Aku tahu bukan ini yang ingin kau katakan, jadi jangan berbelit." Ucap Baekhyun tak peduli. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya menegur, mendapati Baekhyun menyigkirkan tangan besarnya, melepas genggaman mereka di bawah meja dengan muak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Um, aku turut berduka atas kematian anakmu, maafkan ayahku. Dan, mungkin ini akan sangat tak tahu diri, tapi kumohon untuk selesaikan ini secara kekeluargaan."

"Maksudmu agar ini tak dibawa ke ranah hukum?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kumohon,"

"Baiklah, akan kami pikirkan. Tenangkan dirimu juga, kami-"

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan proses hukuman ayahmu, jalang." Ujar Baekhyun seraya meraih ponselnya dan pergi dari sana.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, masuk ke gedung dimana ia akan membuat surai perceraian dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin semuanya selesai, tak ada lagi Chanyeol dalam kesehariannya. Suratnya keluar dengan cepat, mendukung dirinya untuk sesegera mungkin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol secara hukum.

"Baek, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya, namun yang ditanya tak sedikitpun menoleh.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan menungguinya, mencoba untuk benegosiasi lagi. Namun apa yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang buru-buru menjauhi Yunha, mereka bersama ketika dirinya mengurus surat. Chanyeol sama sekali tak ia tanggapi ketika pria jangkung itu menahan pintu taksi dan memberinya perintah untuk pulang bersama.

"Yunha juga perlu diantar." Ucap Baekhyun datar seraya menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dan menutup pintu taksi cukup keras.

.

.

Helaan nafas yang berat ia lepas, mencoba mengurangi beban yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Apartemennya kosong, Chanyeol bekerja sementara Jiwon sekolah. Menyisakan dirinya yang tak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain mencoba meredam amukan yang mungkin akan keluar jika satu tepukan datang.

.

.

.

Jiwon datang dengan Sehun, hal yang baru dan cukup aneh. Ia semakin mendidih ketika mengatakan Chanyeol menyuruhnya menjemput Jiwon di sekolah, terlebih Jiwon membawa beberapa mainan baru.

"Aku yang membelikannya,"

"Dia baru membeli mainan kemarin."

"Dia mendapat nilai 90 di tes bahasa inggris hari ini."

Baekhyun tertegun atas jawaban Sehun, dia bahkan tak tahu anaknya tes bahasa inggris hari ini.

"Baiklah, jadi mengapa Chanyeol menyuruhmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Dia hanya mengatakan dia tak bisa menjemput Jiwon, hyung." Jawab Sehun, Baekhyun tak menyangka mengapa suaminya memerintah orang lain untuk menjemput Jiwon di sekolahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa berpesan padanya, bukan pada Sehun.

"Apa kalian sedekat itu hingga suamiku memerintahmu menjemput anakku?" tanya Baekhyun, ia tampak gusar dengan keadaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Hyung-"

"Papa!" Jiwon berdiri dengan takut di ambang pintu, ia membawa secarik kertas yang Baekhyun tebak itu adalah hasil ulangannya hari ini.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu berbalik pada Jiwon dan berjongkok di hadapan anaknya,

"Apa hasil tes mu bagus?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Papa marah pada Sehunie hyung?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak sayang, ah Sehun! Kemari dan makan siang, okey?" Baekhyun mengalihkan, Jiwon tersenyum di tempatnya lalu mengatakan hasil tes bahasa inggrisnya tadi. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Guru Yoo memujinya karena nilainya bagus, Baekhyun dan Sehun menimpalinya denga gemas.

"Tadi pagi French toast, sekarang Papa buat apa?" tanya Jiwon, membiarkan Sehun memasang celemek pada lehernya.

"Spaghetti?" tanya Jiwon lagi, Baekhyun berbalik dengan sepiring sosis dan paprika.

"Tidak untuk mie, sayang. Mie itu sulit dicerna, iya kan Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menjelaskan lebih rinci mengapa tidak boleh memakan mie terlalu sering. Jiwon mendengarkan dengan seksama, anak itu bahkan berhenti menyendok sosisnya ketika Sehun menakutinya tentang monster yang akan datang ketika makan mie setiap hari.

"Aku tak akan makan mie kalau begitu, seram sekali, Pa." ujar Jiwon denga badan yang digetarkan membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun tergelak.

Usai makan dan menidurkan Jiwon, Sehun pamit untuk pulang setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Baekhyun di ruang tamu dengan beberapa cemilan. Baekhyun menceritakan beberapa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol agar Sehun dapat mengerti.

Dadanya kembali sesak ketika ia sendirian, tenggelam dalam segala hal yang ia pikirkan membuatnya ingin sekali menjerit menangis dan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan yang mustahil dari suaminya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah berairnya dengan kaus, tak terpikirkan untuk meraih tisu. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menumpahkan semuanya dan menjadi dirinya sendiri walau hanya beberapa menit. Pikirnya melayang pada kedua anaknya, Jiwon yang memergokinya marah pada Sehun dan Jiseol yang malang. Ia takut perilakunya kan dicontoh oleh Jiwon di sekolah, anaknya akan kesulitan jika ia berbuat buruk, dan ia bukan seorang yang mencontohkan hal buruk pada anaknya. Perihal Jiseol, ia cukup kehilangan katanya ketika anak pembunuh Jiseol meminta agar ia mengambil jalan kekeluargaan?

"Heuu-ungggg" Suara kecil mengulat menyadarkannya dari bayang buruk kejadian yang menimpanya belakangan ini, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghampiri Jiwon dengan cepat, menjaga anaknya agar tak turun tangga ketika keadaannya tak sepenuhnya sadar.

"Papa gendong Ji-wooonnn" ucap Baekhyun seraya meraih Jiwon dalam gendongan. Ia berjalan cepat ke dapur, membawa Jiwon dalam pelukannya yang tertawa terbahak.

"Minumlah, Jiwonie! Ini akan membuat Jiwonie segar setelah tidur panjang!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Jiwon terekeh dan meraihnya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun mengajak Jiwon untuk jalan-jalan sore, ia sekalian membeli beberapa makanan yang mulai habis. Cukup lama, hingga mereka kembali ketika hari sudah hampir gelap. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di pintu ketika mereka melepas sepatu, berdiri dengan setelan santai dan handuk dibahu karena rambutnya basah.

"Jiwonie!"

"Appa! Aku jalan kaki dan beli banyak makan!" pekik Jiwon kegirangan, ia mengangkat permen yang ia beli tinggi-tinggi. Chanyeol meraihnya dalam gendongan dan mengusak perut Jiwon dengan hidungnya membuat Jiwon tertawa kegelian.

"Ah, kenapa kau tak memintaku untuk dijemput, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol, ia meraih sekantung makanan yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menutup matanya.

"Huh? Tidak." Baekhyun tergagap, desiran halus menyelimutinya ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal kecil itu. Ia dengan cepat melepas sebelah sepatunya yang belum ia lepas lalu pergi ke dapur dengan gusar.

"Papa terlihat lucu, kan? Dia tersipu hanya karena itu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Jiwon hanya menatapnya tak mengerti dengan kekehan sang ayah, ia kembali meraup permennya.

.

.

.

"Tanda tangani ini," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang akan menjadi sebuah akhir baginya.

"Baek, kumohon."

"Tak ada lagi waktu untuk memohon, Yeol. Kita sudah sepakat." Lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol menariknya mendekat. Memposisikan dirinya tidur untuk saling menghadap.

"Kita tak pernah sepakat, itu hanya dirimu."

"Perlakuanmu membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa dirimu sepakat."

"Aku mungkin mati jika-"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, tanda tangan berkas itu. Aku akan mengurusnya besok." Final Baekhyun, ia berbalik dan tidur memunggungi suaminya itu.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya, beberapa waktu ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Namun separuh waktu yang mengisi harinya ia lebih berharap Chanyeol tak ada di sekitarnya. Desiran halus yag menggelitiknya tadi sore membuatnya merasa senang walau sesaat, namun ia teringat semua pesakitan yang diberikannya ketika ia menatap suaminya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku mendapat maaf darimu?" ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik, tangannya bergerak mengelus bahu Baekhyun, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku- huftt. Kau terlalu banyak melalui rasa sakit, aku mengerti. Sangat berat bagimu untuk hidup bersamaku."

"Tidurlah, Yeol. Kau harus bekerja besok." Tegur Baekhyun jengah, ia tak mau apa yang menjadi keputusannya goyah hanya karena kalimat meminta belas kasih darinya itu.

"Aku tak ingin bekerja besok. Aku-"

"Ya, kunjungilah si jalang itu." Potong Baekhyun cepat, menarik selimutnya dengan kasar.

"Kkk, kau menjadi lebih kasar. Aku memberimu banyak contoh yang buruk, aku bukan suami yang baik bagimu."

"Ya, karena kau menjadi suami yang sempurna bagi Yunha."

Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan kekesalannya, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kali ini menjadi sebuah penyulut emosinya. Ia muak mendengar omong kosong suami sialannya. Bagai tak berotak, Chanyeol melanggar apa yang diucapkannya secara berkala, dia tak menyisakan satu kalimat untuk ia tepati membuatnya jengah sendiri.

Tangan besar itu ia singkirkan, lalu ia bangkit untuk pindah ke sofa. Merasa emosinya tak mungkin terkontrol ketika Chanyeol ada disekitarnya, namun sebuah tarikan kencang pada lengan kirinya membuatnya kembali terjembab ke kasur dengan tubuh Chanyeol berada di atasnya.

Mata yang meatapnya tajam dengan tarikan nafas berat menyapu wajahnya, Chanyeol terlihat kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Kepalanya bergerak mendekat, menepis jarak wajah mereka, Baekhyun menolak ketika bibir Chanyeol berada di atas bibirnya, bergerak kasar penuh emosi membuat dirinya semakin berontak.

Dengan tubuh menindih, menahan segala pergerakan Baekhyun dan tangan yang mulai melelusur pada perut dengan bekas luka jahitan itu. Bibir tebalnya beralih, bermain dengan leher membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Ahnggghhh~"

Dia merindukan ini, Baekhyun mengakui. Namun sakit hatinya membesar ketika Chanyeol melakukannya dengan kasar, tak memberikan persiapan apapun dan masuk dalam sekali hentak membuat bibir tipis itu menjerit sakit dengan kaki menendang udara.

"Akh, aghh! Sa-kit!" rintih Baekhyun, tangannya mencoba untuk menjauhkan suaminya, memukul bahunya keras mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol.

Dia tak mendapatkan puncaknya karena dirinya hanya mendapat kesakitan. Chanyeol memberi hujaman kasar dan tak membiarkan yang berada dibawahnya menarik udara, tangan Baekhyun menggapai pipinya. Energinya seolah terkuras habis oleh rasa sakit, jemari lentik itu jatuh ketika hendak meraih pipi seorang diatasnya, tak berhasil menyentuh pipi sang suami.

"Aku- ugh! Aku hampir, Baek." Chanyeol mengerang ketika ia sudah dekat, semakin bergerak liar dan acuh terhadap Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu" lirihan itu terdengar begitu lemah, Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang hampir tertidur. Rasa bersalahnya datang kembali, selalu datang disaat Baekhyun ternyata telah membuang air matanya.

"B-baek"

Penyesalan itu datang lagi, tepat ketika Baekhyun tak lagi membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya sebelum dia tidur, dan ia selalu merasa ditampar dengan keras dengan kalimat itu. Pagi yang menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun bangun dan bertanya soal berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Chanyeol melihatnya, bagaimana Baekhyun meringis di setiap langkahnya dan sesekali menempatkan tangannya di pinggang. Bibirnya mendesis nyeri ketika ia bergerak, namun ia seolah tak menganggapnya lagi sekalipun itu amat menyengat dalam setiap gerakannya.

"Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku tadi malam, tidakkah kau sadar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan yakin, ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa emosi.

"Aku sadar, aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh. Tapi ini jalan yang aku pilih." Jawab Baekhyun tegas, meraih kembali kertas yang Chanyeol lempar dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengurus Jiwon, dia harus sekolah hari ini."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Lakukan apa yang kupinta, sialan!" hardik Baekhyun kesal. Ia pergi dari sana, membangunkan Jiwon dan memandikannya.

Jiwon duduk dengan manis bersama gambar yang sedang ia buat di meja makan selama Baekhyun membuat sarapan.

" _Ya? Maaf aku masih dirumah."_

" _Tidak, ah, ya. Saya akan kesana."_

" _Tidak, anda tidak merepotkan"_

Chanyeol merapikan seragam Jiwon, dengan kepala menjepit ponsel di bahunya seraya berbincang dengan orang di seberang.

"Appa ada hal yang mendadak, jadi habiskan sarapanmu, sayang. Kau akan berangkat dengan Papa atau supir, ya. Maafkan Appa, cup" ucap Chanyeol terburu, kemudian ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya ia memiliki urusan mendadak.

"Papa mengantar Jiwonie?" cicit Jiwon dengan sesuap penuh nasi di mulutnya.

"Habiskan makananmu sayang, lalu bertanya. Ya, Papa akan mengantar Jiwonie."

Jiwon tersenyum begitu manis mendengarnya, ia makan dengan tenang dan senyum yang tak lepas. Merasa terlalu senang dengan hari ini, Papanya akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Baekhyun cukup senang ketika ia sedikit melakukan perbincangan dengan guru kelas Jiwon dan mengatakan bahwa Jiwon adalah anak yang paling pintar dan aktif di kelasnya, ia juga kerap membantu temannya di kelas, hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tergelitik oleh rasa senang di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

Baekhyun mendapatkan tamu ketika ia mendapatkan waktu senggangnya setelah membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Ia kembali merasa marah ketika malihat siapa yang bertamu kali ini.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo"

Seorang wanita membungkuk dengan sekotak besar bingkisan di tangannya. Rambutnya tergerai bebas, ia bangun kembali setelah beberapa detik dan menampakkan mata yang begitu bersinar. Dapat dilihat bahwa dia berada dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia membuka pintu dan duduk disofa dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Baekhyun, nadanya sudah terdengar tak damai sejak awal.

"Aku ingin memberikan terimakasihku, ini mungkin tak cukup untuk membalas kemurahan hati kalian-"

"Tunggu, langsung ke inti saja. Aku muak mendengarmu bicara."

Yunha tertegun sejenak, namun ia maklum dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kalian memilih jalan kekeluargaan untuk penyelesaian, jadi aku berterimakasih." Ucap Yunha berhati-hati, nadanya melemah ketika raut wajah Baekhyun tampak kesal.

"Tunggu, siapa yang mengatakannya? Kau tahu? Aku bahkan- Ah!" Baekhyun kehilangan kata, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengambil keputusan ini dibalik punggungnya.

"Pergilah" lirih Baekhyun pelan, ia meremat dahinya, merasa begitu jengah pada semua yang terjadi padanya. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya marah.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Pergi"

Yunha mengangguk, pergi dengan meninggalkan kotak yang ia bawa disana dengan kikuk. Baekhyun ingin sekali meneriaki seseorang sekarang, namun itu hanya membuang tenaganya. Ia benar-benar merasa marah kali ini, dalam hati ia mengatakan tak akan ada lagi kata 'maaf' untuk ia terima dari mulut suaminya.

Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat, masuk kamar dengan emosi dan meraih kertas yang ternyata bahkan tak tersentuh, Chanyeol tak menandatanganinya.

Baekhyun menjerit, meremat kertas di tangannya dan menarik sprei yang baru tadi pagi ia rapikan. Rahangnya terkatup dengan keras, ia membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian. Berjalan dengan tergesa menuju mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat.

Semua orang di kantor suaminya mengetahuinya dengan baik, Baekhyun yang murah hati menyapa siapapun yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan ia menuju ruangan suaminya. Ia melakukan hal itu kembali, mendapat kesan baik dimata semua karyawan, berjalan dengan tenang.

Ia tahu, samara apapun dirinya. Masalahnya tak harus diketahui khalayak, dan ia masih harus menjaga nama baik suaminya disini.

"Ah, Tuan Byun. Tuan Park baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan koleganya." Ujar sekretarisnya yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, Park Chanyeol?" desis Baekhyun, tangannya terkepal dengan erat, menahan luapan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Baek, tenangkan dirimu."

"KAU MEMBEBASKAN PEMBUNUH ANAKKU, BAJINGAN! KAU TAK MELAKUKAN APA YANG KUPINTA!" bentak Baekhyun keras, ia melempar surat yang seharusnya Chanyeol tandatangani itu tepat pada wajahnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa ada hidupnya ketika suaminya bahkan terus membiarkan dirinya kesakitan.

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat untuk memeluknya, memenjarakan pergerakannya, membuatnya semakin merasa sakit tanpa satupun obat penyembuh masuk pada tubuhnya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas racauan orang yang ia peluk, hanya mengelusnya bermaksud memberinya usapan penenang walau sejujurnya itu semakin membuat Baekhyun muak.

Cukup lama memeluk, Baekhyun tak bereaksi apapun. Kedua lengan Chanyeol perlahan melepas, ingin tahu bagaimana Baekhyun di hadapannya. Badan yang lebih kecil bergerak mundur dan meninggalkan suaminya tanpa kata, merasa hidupnya sudah terlalu kacau untuk kembali ditata.

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada suami bebalnya, menyerah untuk hari ini karena ia cukup lelah.

Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang, meraih lengannya beberapa kali namun kembali mendapat penolakan. Beberapa karyawan menatap mereka tercengang, mengetahui keadaan atasannya yang benar-benar tak baik dan menjadi tontonan seisi kantor.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku!"

Chanyeol menariknya ke lift yang kebetulan kosong dan memaksa Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Jaehwi adalah tulang punggung keluarga, jika ia dipenjara maka dia dipastikan memiliki defisit dan semua orang menarik sahamnya, membiarkan dia jatuh miskin di tengah siksaan penjara. Dia masih memiliki anak perempuan dan cucu untuk ia hidupi, dia juga memiliki emosi yang tak stabil- dia—"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya, menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka dan berlalu begitu saja.

Apapun yang terucap, Baekhyun menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan mendengarkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update.

Dan ini sudah aku perbaiki beberapa bagian dan ditambah-tambahin beberapa part. Maaf kalau masih belum greget, dan mungkin banyak typo. Mungkin itu gak nyaman buat kalian, aku bakal baca ulang untuk berburu typo agar bisa lebh baik kedepannya.

Aku mohon maaf, jangan lupa untuk review ya! Thank a lot.


	7. Chapter 6

"Jaehwi adalah tulang punggung keluarga, jika ia dipenjara maka dia dipastikan memiliki defisit dan semua orang menarik sahamnya, membiarkan dia jatuh miskin di tengah siksaan penjara. Dia masih memiliki anak perempuan dan cucu untuk ia hidupi, dia juga memiliki emosi yang tak stabil- dia—"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya, menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka dan berlalu begitu saja.

Apapun yang terucap, Baekhyun menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan mendengarkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seperti tak bekerja, otaknya menolak untuk berfikir jernih ketika ia sampai di apartemennya. Chanyeol yang harus tertahan di pintu utama kantor karena rapat kolega yang harus dihadirinya membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih leluasa untuk pergi.

Ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di mobilnya yang terparkir di taman kota hingga jam makan siang, waktu untuk menjemput Jiwon.

Baekhyun kembali beranjak dan masuk ke mobilnya, menghela nafas berat setelah berdebatan kecil yang cukup lama di otaknya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai berkendara. Jiwon sudah tampak, dari kejauhan, anaknya berlari dengan senang. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan tersenyum, pada anaknya yang tak ia sadari bahwa anaknya bukan menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"Appa!" pekikan anaknya terdengar begitu nyaring, namun bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Jiwon tersenyum senang, Baekhyun hampir saja melangkah menghampiri anaknya ketika Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya, menyambut uluran tangan kecil dan menangkap tubuh itu, mendekapnya dalam sebuah gendongan.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol,

"Jiwonie, kau ingin ikut Papa atau Appa?" tanya Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Jiwon menjawab. Anaknya tertegun, melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tak biasa, terlihat seperti marah.

"Papa" jawab Jiwon pelan, ia menggeliat meminta turun, melangkah memeluk kakinya ketika Chanyeol menurunkannya. Baekhyun cukup menyesal ketika mendapati anaknya memilih dirinya karena takut, namun ia terlanjur tak dapat mengkondisikan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku ikut Papa." Cicit Jiwon takut, namun Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan tersenyum dengan tenang.

"Jangan takut, sayang. Appa tak tahu kalau Papa akan menjemputmu, jadi kami membawa mobil dua-duanya. Tak mungkin jika Appa meninggalkan mobil disini, sayang. Kita terpisah hanya dalam perjalanan, lalu makan siang dengan porsi monster, oke?"

"Wokey! Berikan aku banyak pancake, Appa!"

"Aku akan membelinya, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan seraya memeluk Baekhyun sejenak. Baekhyun bersikap seolah tak mendengarnya, ia menarik tangan Jiwon untuk masuk ke mobil, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur padanya ketika ia telah duduk di kemudi.

"Papa marah?" cicit Jiwon pelan, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Jiwon kemudian.

"Maafkan Papa, sayang. Papa sedang kurang baik hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk mengerti, ia meraih baju yang Baekhyun kenakan dan menariknya pelan.

"Aku suka memeluk Papa, agar Papa tak marah lagi." Jiwon berkata dengan takut, namun kalimat itu mendapat sambutan yang baik, Baekhyun terkekeh dan melepas seatbelt Jiwon dan meraih anaknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membelakangi stir dan menumpu kepala di dada Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan kecil yang melingkari punggung Baekhyun. Posisi yang paling Jiwon sukai ketika dia atau Chanyeol menyetir, sedikit repot namun menyenangkan.

"Papa selalu merasa lebih baik jika Jiwonie memeluk Papa." Ujar Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangkat kepelanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jiwon tak kunjung tidur usai makan siang, ia mendadak lebih manja dan meminta Chanyeol agar tak pergi kemanapun untuk menemaninya bermain bersama Baekhyun. Ia menunjukkan beberapa gambar yang ia buat seminggu kebelakang, bercerita mengenai banyak hal soal teman dan gurunya di sekolah.

"Aku memberi krayon milikku karena Nara tidak membawanya, dia menangis. Jadi aku memberinya."

Jiwon meraih tasnya dan menunjukkan isi tasnya, tak ada krayon disana.

"Aku mendapat satu bintang karena membuat Nara berhenti menangis." Kemudian ia menujukkan buku bergambar jerapah yang sudah banyak ditempeli banyak bintang. Baekhyun meraihnya dan memujinya dengan gemas ketika Jiwon menatapnya begitu inosen.

"Pa, aku tak mau pergi. Kata Juno ibunya sering menangis ketika ia pindah rumah tanpa Appa nya." Celutuk Jiwon kemudian seraya memainkan boneka rilakumanya.

Baekhyun mati kutu, mendadak kehilangan tenaganya untuk bergerak dan jantung yang berdentum dengan cepat.

"Guru Han bilang, katakan aku sayang Appa dan Papa agar orang tuaku tahu aku menyayanginya." Jiwon melanjutkan, ia berbalik pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat mewanti-wanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Jiwon akan ucapkan.

"Jiwonie sayangi papa dan Appa!" ucap Jiwon dengan senyum, meraih leher Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk ia peluk membuat pipi mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun bergerak begitu kaku, Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

Jiwon menangkup pipi Baekhyun setelah pelukannya terlepas, mata seorang yang melahirkannya itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Jiwon menatapnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan bukti yang banyak lewat matanya bahwa dia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pa, guru Han mengatakan padaku agar aku mengatakan apa yang ganggu pikiranku." Jiwon menarik nafasnya sejenak,

"Jadi, Papa tidak akan ajak aku pergi lagi, kan?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata, air matanya menjadi sebuah penanda bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan sangat tertekan kali ini. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya, sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

Jiwon tertekan tanpa mereka tahu. Keduanya menyalahkan diri, merutuk mengapa dirinya begitu egois tak memikirkan bagaimana Jiwon. Keterdiaman orang tuanya membuat Jiwon takut, ia beringsut mundur dengan pelan namun penuh ragu.

Baekhyun meraih jiwon dengan cepat dan memposisikan anaknya dihimpit oleh dirinya dan Chanyeol. Senyum yang menenangkan dan tatapan yang begitu hangat ia perlihatkan, menatap Jiwon untuk menghilangkan rasa takut anaknya.

"Jiwonie, listen to Papa."

Jiwon menatap Baekhyun ragu,

"Maafkan Papa, sayang. Papa tak akan melakukannya lagi, kita tak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa Appa, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menahan nafas setelahnya, ingin menarik kembali kalimatnya ketika hal itu terucap. Sama saja dengan ia memilih untuk tak egois, mengedepankan Jiwon dan membiarkannya tenggelam lebih dalam tanpa usaha keluar dari lubang tempatnya tinggal.

Jiwon tersenyum tenang, memberikan satu kecupan pada pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia kemudian berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan senyum mengembang.

"B-Baekhyun"

"Huft, aku tak akan pergi. Anakku membutuhkanmu-"

"Anak kita."

"Ya, terserah padamu. Aku tak akan protes." Ludahnya terasa sangat sulit untuk ditelan, dadanya kembali sesak merasakan satu lagi beban.

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, itu merupakan final dari perasaanya. Baekhyun berdiri, melangkah ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan suami tingginya tidur di sofa untuk malam ini, ia butuh waktu sendiri.

.

.

.

Keadaannya tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, menjadi Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh kepalsuan ketika Jiwon bersama Chanyeol, menjadi seperti robot penurut ketika hanya berdua. Memasang berlapis topeng ketika mereka dihadapkan pada keluarga Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun yang tampak peka tak dapat berbuat apapun, namun ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia selalu terbuka untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, ayo buat ini lebih baik." Bisik Chanyeol di belakang ceruknya, tangannya merayap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ya" jawaban kecil itu ta membuat Chanyeol puas, Baekhyun seolah memposisikan dirinya sebagai asisten rumah tangga yang tidak diizinkan untuk menolak.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma Baekhyun dari belakang, menyesap aroma manis dari sana. Matanya terpejam, aroma yang ia rindukan masuk dengan lembut pada indra penciumannya. Rambut pendek Baekhyun menggelitiknya, ia mencium pipi Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol tanpa arti lalu mengangguk kemudian. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal, tidur miring menghadap Chanyeol yang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Dia tak lagi menolak, hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun padanya, dan selembut apapun itu tak akan menggerakkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah, kehidupan mereka terus saja terasa hambar dibalik topeng Baekhyun. Namun setidaknya Chanyeol mendapat respon dan sesekali Baekhyun bertanya ketika ada sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.

Dengan batalnya perceraian mereka saja cukup membuat Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega, setidaknya masih ada ikatan untuk menahan Baekhyun disisinya.

Duduk diam di rumah seperti orang tolol tak punya kemampuan selain membersihkan seisi rumah dan memasak menjadikan dirinya tak berguna. Berfikir bahwa dirinya akan sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol karena Jiwon masihlah harus ia hidupi, dan ia menyerahkan surat cerai waktu lalu dengan dagu terangkat. Dia akan hancur dalam sekali tepuk ketika Chanyeol melepasnya, tak ada yang dapat dibanggakan dan digunakan untuk menghidupi anaknya.

Dia harusnya berpikir sampai sana ketika itu. Hanya seharusnya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir,bukan?

Banyak tertawa membuat hati seseorang keras, namun apa yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah serentet pesakitan yang diberikan oleh suaminya secara berkala.

" _Kami baik, semuanya baik-baik saja. Eomma tak perlu khawatir."_

Dia baru saja selesai bertemu dengan ibunya yang merasa janggal akan dirinya, perasaan seorang ibu memang tak dapat disangkal. Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya dapat mendoakan kebaikan untuk dirinya. Dan dia hanya dapat mengangguk, tak tahan jika harus berkata lebih karena sesak menumpuk pada dadanya, tenggorokannya ikut tersendat oleh sesak.

Baekhyun pulang dengan lelah, lelah batinnya yang selalu saja menghampirinya membuat kehidupannya terasa begitu terhimpit setiap harinya. Satu helaan nafas lega seraya berbaring di sofa, Chanyeol menjemputnya, membawanya ke restoran yang begitu mewah untuk makan siang dan menghubungi ibunya untuk menitipkan Jiwon.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberinya satu potong daging dengan garpu. Tatapannya tak memiliki arti apapun ketika ia menerima suapan itu, ia terlalu lelah untuk bertikai.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu."

Baekhyun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya seraya mengunyah daging yang Chanyeol beri.

"Beberapa hari lalu Yunha datang padaku, sore hari." Chanyeol menarik nafas yang terdengar berat, ia mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, memegang garpunya begitu erat.

"Aku terlalu lelah, dia menangis dan menceritakan bahwa ayahnya begitu tak tahu diri karena meminta kami menikah kembali."

"Langsung ke inti."

"Aku menidurinya, kami penuh emosi. Baek, Maafkan aku. Perasaan itu muncul kembali, aku-"

"Kau menghamilinya, dan menikahinya. Dan sekarang apa kau yang akan berbalik menceraikanku?" tanya Baekhyun begitu datar. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kita ingin Jiwon tumbuh dengan baik, kan?"

Anggukan pelan menjadi respon, Baekhyun meraih anggur dan menyesapnya. Terlihat terlalu santai ketika mendengar sebuah pengakuan bahwa suaminya menghamili orang lain dengan dalih emosi dan perasaan yang masih melingkupi dirinya.

Chanyeol menaruh hati pada dua orang, namun itu bukan lagi hal yang perlu Baekhyun diskusikan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, mari rahasiakan ini dari Jiwon hingga ia telah dirasa dapat menerima bahwa ayahnya memiliki dua hati." Ucap Baekhyun datar, ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat respon Baekhyun yang balik menyakitinya. Namun ia perlu sadar diri karena apa yang ia lakukan beribu kali lebih menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Jalani ini seperti biasa, jika kau ingin cerai, mari kita cerai. Tapi aku hanya memintamu untuk tetap dirumah untuk Jiwon."

"Tidakkah kau masih mencintaiku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan, menginginkan jawaban 'ya' dari pujaan hati pertamanya ini.

"Aku masih, tapi aku tidak lagi menyukaimu." Jawab Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol seperti tak memiliki otak, sama seperti dirinya yang sama tololnya karena bertahan dalam duri yang menusuknya tanpa ada niat untuk mengeluarkan duri itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jiwon yang polos selalu membuatnya luluh dan tutur kalimatnya yang terucap membuatnya merasa harus bertahan. Gurunya mengatakan bahwa Jiwon kerap melamun dan lebih diam dari biasanya, dengan dirinya yang semakin menutup masalah dan selalu bertingkah seolah mereka baik-baik saja, Jiwon menjadi lebih baik dan lebih ceria ketika ia menemui guru Jiwon lagi untuk bertanya soal perkembangan sikap anaknya.

"Kemana Jiwon?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dua kantung besar makanan di tangannya, terlihat repot.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Yunha ikut datang dengan dua kantung besar dan terlihat merepotkan Bersama Hyuktae disampingnya. Baekhyun bergerak membantu, mengambil alih dua kantung dari tangan Yunha kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yunha. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan ganggu Jiwon, dia baru tidur." Ujar Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu kamar Jiwon. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berbalik, duduk di samping Baekhyun di sofa, mengeluarkan dua minuman.

Chanyeol memberinya minuman yang ia beli,kemudian ia meneguk satunya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyesap minuman kalengnya.

"Yunha-"

"Kumohon Baekhyun, aku berada disini hanya untuk Hyuktae. Ayahku-"

"Teruslah gunakan ayahmu sebagai alasan, aku tak akan protes soal apapun." Potong Baekhyun cepat, ia melipat kedua kakinya dan minum dengan tenang.

"Baekhyun, maaf aku harus melakukan ini." Sesal Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun tertawa remeh.

"Ya, dimaafkan dengan sangat mudah." Balas Baekhyun datar.

Percakapan mereka begitu menegangkan, bahkan Hyuktae duduk diam namun tak tenang di tempatnya. Baekhyun meminta dengan pelan agar Hyuktae dan Yunha tak ada di rumah lagi ketika Jiwon bangun, maka dari itu mereka telah bersiap untuk pergi karena biasanya Jiwon akan bangun pukul tiga sore.

Percakapan mereka mengenai persetujuan Baekhyun atas pertanggung jawaban yang akan Chanyeol lakukan tak menemukan titik terang, Baekhyun terlalu masa bodoh dengan hubungan mereka. Percakapan harus diakhiri ketika Baekhyun meminta mereka pergi, seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah mutlak untuk dilakukan.

"Jiwon mencarimu sejak ia bangun tidur." Ujar Baekhyun acuh, menunjuk Jiwon yang bermain dengan krayon dan kertasnya di ruang tengah.

"Ah, aku-"

"Ya, kau bilang mengantar Yunha hingga lobi, kan? Seberapa lama jalanmu sampai malam baru pulang? sementara anak kandungmu menangis ingin ayahnya pulang." Baekhyun melepas celemeknya, menatap Chanyeol marah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Hyuktae ingin aku mengantarnya hingga rumah." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah datarnya, ia mulai tersulut ketika Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mendecih, tertawa remeh kemudian. Chanyeol mengatakan seolah Hyuktae adalah prioritasnya kali ini, seperti raja yang harus selalu ia layani sepenuh hati.

"Sialan macam apa dirimu? Aku tahu kau tak lagi ingin bersamaku, dan kita sepakat bertahan untuk Jiwon. Kau-"

"Siapa yang tak ingin bersama? Bukankah dirimu? Kau yang kemarin bersikeras ingin berpisah denganku, bukan?"

"Hhh, sekarang mode selingkuhmu kembali. Menyampingkan Jiwon dari segala urusanmu, membuat Jiwon menangis seharian dan kau? Ck, tampak tak peduli sama sekali, haruskah aku mengatakan pada Jiwon bahwa ayahnya bahkan kini tak peduli padanya?" ucap Baekhyun kesal, tanganya terkepal erat dengan mata menusuk.

"Berkacalah, kau juga seperti itu."

Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan menuju Jiwon yang masih tenang dengan krayonnya. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat.

"Aku tak tahu harus seperti apa untuk menghadapimu. Kau selalu menjilat ludahmu sendiri, katakan kau sama denganku, kita sama buruknya bagi Jiwon. Bahkan kau mungkin lebih buruk dariku, kau akan terus lebih buruk dan lebih buruk lagi. Sejujurnya, jika tak memiliki Jiwon, aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri dibanding dengan bertahan denganmu." Lirih Baekhyun lelah, ia kemudian kembali berbalik, melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuat camilan bagi Jiwon. Membiarkan Chanyel tersentak ditempatnya oleh kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun, ia melangkah maju setelah sekian lama berpikir. Tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk mundur, lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun dan menggumamkan maaf.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan melepasnya, menyingkirkan Chanyeol agar memberi banyak jarak dengannya. Ia meraih mangkuk dan menuang sosis yang ia iris dan goreng, membawanya pada Jiwon tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Sosis?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kemari, Appa yang menyuapimu" Chanyeol datang dengan garpu di tangannya. Jiwon menghampirinya dengan cepat, melompat ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan tertawa senang.

Baekhyun membawa dirinya agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang memangku Jiwon.

"Jiwonie,"

"Huh? Papa mau?"

"Tidak, apa berada dekat Appa Jiwonie sangat senang?" tanya Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk semangat dengan sosis penuh dimulutnya.

"Apa Jiwonie juga senang jika Jiwonie dekat dengan Papa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Yes, very happy. But, Papa, please don't ask about leaving Appa alone." Jiwon menurunkan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Baekhyun mengangguk paham sebagai respon, namun kalimat Jiwon cukup banyak membuatnya semakin buruk, makai a mengelus surai anaknya dan pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

Menjadi pagi yang buruk ketika Baekhyun merasa mual yang luar biasa, badannya lemas bukan main hingga ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk di lantai kamar mandi selama 30 menit. Chanyeol belum bangun ketika ia kembali berbaring di ranjang. Ini memang terlalu pagi untuk bangun, namun Baekhyun sudah hampir lima kali ke kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah.

Pikirannya melayang pada malam dimana Chanyeol melakukannya, ia merutuki mengapa ia tak melawan lebih keras ketika itu. Sekarang ia mungkin kembali mengandung disaat seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak cepat pada lemari obat, mengambil empat test pack disana.

Satu negatif.

Tiga positif.

Terlalu meyakinkan untuk menolak, Baekhyun merasa dirinya hancur ketika Tuhan memberinya satu lagi. Rasa takut kegagalan seperti anak keduanya yang bahkan tak sempat melihat dirinya dengan jelas bahkan masih menghantuinya. Dan Chanyeol melakukannya lagu disaat hubungan mereka yang memang tampak tak lagi harus bertahan. Baekhyun gemetar di tempatnya, membuang test pack yang memerikan hasil yang terlalu meyakinkan untuknya, ia menutup wajahnya dan menepuknya berkali-kali, bayangan dimana kematian anak keduanya cukup buruk, ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana kesedihan dan penyesalannya, dan ia mendapatkan lagi satu saat ini.

Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak tenang, ia bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berpakaian karena bayangan penyesalan atas kematian anak keduanya berkali-kali menghujam benaknya.

Paginya semakin menyebalkan ketika Chanyeol bangun oleh bel pintu, tampak Hyuktae dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Yunha dengan pakaian kerjanya. Membawa banyak makanan untuk sarapan, hidung Hyuktae yang memerah mengatakan bahwa anak itu flu. Yunha juga mengatakan bahwa Hyuktae menangis ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"Jiwonie ingin sarapan di luar, Papa" cicit Jiwon ketika melihat Hyuktae duduk di kursi makannya. Baekhyun menangguk kemudian pamit, tak mengindahkan anjuran Chanyeol untuk tak terlalu memanjakan Jiwon dan menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Jiwon masih takut Hyuktae?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memasang belt pada Jiwon.

"Pukulannya keras, sakit." Ucap Jiwon pelan, Baekhyun mengamati Jiwon yang gemetar ketika membahas tentang Hyuktae. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk tak lagi membicarakan Hyuktae dan pergi ke kafe anak untuk sarapan.

"Jiwon selalu suka French toast." Ujar Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk.

"Aaaa" Jiwon memberi satu potong pada Baekhyun.

"Aum," Baekhyun melahapnya dengan baik, namun mualnya kembali. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat dan memuntahkannya.

Mual itu terus membuatya muntah walau hanya cairan bening yang ia keluarkan, ia terduduk lemas dengan tangan menopang kloset. Dadanya naik turun terengah, matanya menjadi begtu sayu.

"Papa, hiks"

Baekhyun segera keluar, berjalan ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Meraih Jiwon yang menangis di pintu masuk toilet, mengatakan pada Jiwon untuk tenang.

"Papa sakit, hiks."

"Tidak, sayang. Papa hanya mual, sedikit sekali. Sekarang sudah tidak." Elak Baekhyun, namun Jiwon tetap menangis dan memeluk leher Baekhyun erat.

"Papa sakit karena ada Hyuktae? Jadi Appa tak ikut sarapan disini."

"Tidak, Hyuktae datang untuk bermain. Jadi Appa menemaninya sebentar, dia baik sayang, jangan takut pada Hyuktae. Dan Hyuktae tak membuat Papa sakit." Ujar Baekhyun, mencoba menghilangkan image buruk orang lain pada anaknnya. Ia ingin menelan kalimatnya, namun ia tak ingin anaknya terus memandang temannya negatif.

Tubuhnya lemas bukan main, namun ia tetap menggendong Jiwon hingga kursinya. Baekhyun mengantar Jiwon ke sekolah setelah mereka selesai sarapan, ia kembali kerumah segera. Disana masih ada Chanyeol dan Hyuktae di ruang tengah, bermain dengan lego milik Jiwon dan Yunha yang berada di dapur memasak sesuatu.

"Kau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengatakan 'kemari' pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tak bekerja? Hyuktae juga tak sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun, ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tidak, Hyuktae sedang manja hari ini. Morning sickness yang Yunha alami juga parah, tak ada yang mengurusnya dirumah." Jawab Chanyeol hati-hati, ia kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya sesal.

"Maafkan aku, ini pasti menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun terkekeh, ia melepas tangan Chanyeol dan bersandar pada sofa, menatap Hyuktae sekilas kemudian membawa netranya pada Chanyeol.

"Terserah." Ucap Baekhyun, ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, berselancar dengan tab-nya untuk mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keahliannya.

Sejujurnya ia tak perlu repot untuk itu, ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar yang dapat mengaliri uang untuknya hidup, namun ia bukan lagi di usia dimana ia masih menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang tua. Dia memiliki anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Baekhyun, aku membawa."

"Bawa itu kembali dan berikan pada Chanyeol atau anakmu." Potong Baekhyun cepat tanpa menoleh, ia tetap fokus pada tab nya.

"Tapi, mungkin kau ingin snack sebelum makan siangmu." Yunha melangkah masuk, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan takut.

"Aku tidak akan memakannya, jadi bawalah itu kembali." Ketus Baekhyun, wajahnya menampilkan bahwa dia begitu acuh dengan kehadiran Yunha.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku melakukan ini hanya karena ayahku, aku tak-"

"Pergilah, kau menggangguku."

Yunha diam di tempatnya, ia mundur selangkah dan meraih gagang pintu. Nampan yang ia bawa hampir saja terjatuh ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol dihadapannya, berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Yunha menunduk, melewatinya untuk membawa nampannya kembali, namun Chanyeol merebutnya dengan cepat dan mengambil langkah besar untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya hargai orang lain." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan, Baekhyun menatapnya datar sejenak, kemudian kembali focus pada tab-nya.

"Ya" Jawab Baekhyun acuh, Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, menaruh toples snack yang Yunha buat di meja dan meraih tab milik Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuatku marah?" bentak Chanyeol keras. Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi separuh kakinya dan membawa dirinya untuk berdiri, menatap Chanyeol sama marahnya.

Hyuktae berada di daun pintu ketika Baekhyun ingin balas berteriak, jadi Baekhyun menelan kembali amarahnya dan mencoba untuk tak bersikap kasar. Ia kemudian meraih tab nya dari tangan Chanyeol, namun pria itu menahannya. Melirik pada layar tab yang menampilkan iklan lowongan pekerjaan.

"Dan apa ini? Kau mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak memperdulikan itu dan terus menarik tabnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Suami tingginya itu menarik dagunya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap.

"Jawab aku!" desis Chanyeol, Baekhyun meringis ketika dagunya diremas begitu kencang. Yunha maju dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar tak meremas dagu Baekhyun, ia meminta dengan sangat pelan agar ini dihentikan. Namun kedua pria dihadapannya terselimuti emosi, sulit untuk mengontrol diri.

"Dalam dua bulan, aku bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu. Aku perlu uang untuk menghidupi anakku, apa yang salah dari itu?" bentak Baekhyun, melupakan Hyuktae disana berdiri dengan takut.

"Ck, kau sudah menentukan perceraian?"

Chanyeol menatapnya nyalang,

"Kau melupakan Jiwon?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan nada remeh. Baekhyun tertawa remeh, mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol rendah.

"Kau menggunakan Jiwon lagi untuk mempertahankanku?" tanya Baekhyun remeh.

"Siapa yang selalu menggunakan Jiwon untuk tetap bersama?" Chanyeol bertanya balik,

"Aku tak melupakan Jiwon, kini aku berfikir mungkin Jiwon akan sangat tertekan ketika ayahnya mulai membawa ketakutannya ke rumah. Jiwon tak tahu Hyuktae berubah menjadi lebih baik atau tidak, dia hanya tahu bahwa pukulan Hyuktae sangat sakit. Ayahnya bahkan tak peduli ketika ia menangis seharian ketika ia bangun tidur, memilih mengantar anak jalangnya ke rumah dan memastikannya selamat. Akan lebih baik jika Jiwon hidup tanpa Appa nya kan?"

Yunha meringis atau kalimat Baekhyun, ia cukup sakit mendengar itu. Namun apa yang Baekhyun alami pasti lebih sakit, dan itu karena dirinya.

Chanyeol meremas pakaiannya, bibirnya terkatup marah dengan mata mengunci tatapan dengan Baekhyun, bertukar kemarahan tanpa henti.

"Jiwon bahkan menolak ketika kau ajak pergi."

"Dia akan menangis ketika berpisah denganmu. Namun aku akan membiasakan dirinya hidup tanpamu mulai sekarang, ia tak perlu lagi hidup dengan topeng orang tuanya."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue..**_

Gimana? Aku sengaja update cepet buat nebus keterlambatan kemarin. Aku harap chapter ini lebih baik penulisanya dari chap sebelumnya.

Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan, don't forget to review! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

"Aku tak melupakan Jiwon, kini aku berfikir mungkin Jiwon akan sangat tertekan ketika ayahnya mulai membawa ketakutannya ke rumah. Jiwon tak tahu Hyuktae berubah menjadi lebih baik atau tidak, dia hanya tahu bahwa pukulan Hyuktae sangat sakit. Ayahnya bahkan tak peduli ketika ia menangis seharian karena mode manjanya. Akan lebih baik jika Jiwon hidup tanpa Appa nya kan?"

Chanyeol meremas pakaiannya, bibirnya terkatup marah dengan mata mengunci tatapan dengan Baekhyun, bertukar kemarahan tanpa henti.

"Jiwon bahkan menolak ketika kau ajak pergi."

"Dia akan menangis ketika berpisah denganmu. Namun aku akan membiasakan dirinya hidup tanpamu mulai sekarang, ia tak perlu lagi hidup dengan topeng orang tuanya."

.

.

Apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan terakhir kali adalah keputusan yang mutlak, ia mulai menjemput Jiwon di sekolah dan menemani tidur siang Jiwon yang biasanya Chanyeol lakukan sebelum ia kembali bekerja. Mencoba membuat Jiwon melupakan Appa nya, membuat Jiwon tak lagi manja hanya karena ingin bersama Chanyeol dan hal-hal lainnya berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Dua bulan lagi adalah kelulusan, Jiwon akan masuk sekolah dasar setelah ia lulus. Baekhyun tahu, kepindahannya bersama Jiwon mungkin akan membuat anak itu tertekan. Namun ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Jiwon ketika ayahnya berkata harus pergi untuk beberapa urusan yang nyatanya menginap di rumah Yunha, belum lagi Hyuktae yang sering berkunjung ke rumah untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

Ia telah berdiskusi dengan ibunya mengenai perceraian, memperlihatkan surai cerai yang sudah Chanyeol tandatangani dan menyiapkan apartemen barunya di daerah pinggir kota Seoul. Ibunya sempat menangis ketika Baekhyun memberikan beberapa alasan, menyayangkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Namun ibunya tetap melimpahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dia hanya menopang dari belakang jika Baekhyun ingin.

"No, Appa harus mengantar beberapa berkas ke Busan." Baekhyun kembali berbohong.

"Tapi-"

"Ah, bagaimana kita buat pancake dengan sirup maple?" Baekhyun mengalihkan, Chanyeol menatapnya sesaat kemudian menggunakan sepatunya dan kembali ke rumah Yunha.

"Maple? Yay!" Baekhyun tersenyum, meraih Jiwon dan menyembunyikan wajah anaknya di dada, ia tak ingin Jiwon melihat ayahnya pergi.

Seolah dendam, Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk mengunjungi Yunha dan mengantar jemput Hyuktae. Entah apa maksudnya, namun Baekhyun harus lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak dan bermain dengan fokus Jiwon agar anaknya tak terlalu membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuat adonan pancake bersama Jiwon di dapur, ia begitu menikmati waktunya kali ini. Jiwon terlihat tak memiliki beban dengan celotehan dan tawanya ketika adonan ia colek dan mencoret pipi Baekhyun dengan itu.

Jiwon merenggut sebal ketika Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, cukup ribut hanya untuk membuat adonan, Jiwon duduk di meja ketika Baekhyun mulai membuat pancake dengan adonan yang mereka buat. Bermain dengan tepung di atas meja, menggambar abstrak disana seraya menunggu Baekhyun selesai.

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, beruntung morning sickness nya tak parah, bahkan sudah berakhir sejak minggu lalu. Bayi ketiganya tidak serewel ketika kehamilan Jiwon dan Jiseol. Ah, Jiseol, mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun begitu sedih.

"Pa, pancakenya mungkin gosong."

Baekhyun seakan tertarik dari angannya, segera membalik pancakenya dan tersenyum pada Jiwon. Mata anak-anaknya selalu mirip Chanyeol, besar dan jernih.

Jiwon makan dengan lahap, memberikan suapan untuk Baekhyun dan menuang kembali sirup ketika ia rasa kurang banyak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berencana untuk mengurus surat cerai yang sudah Chanyeol tanda tangani waktu lalu, kebetulan Jiwon hari ini ada studi wisata dan pulang malam. Seingatnya surat itu ia taruh di laci nakas, namun kini tak ada, di lemari dan ruang kerja Chanyeol pun tak ada.

Ia mengacak rambutnya, kesal tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kesal, meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Dimana surat yang kau tandatangani waktu lalu?" tanya Baekhyun to the point, Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu dengan mudah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, ia selalu berbuat semaunya, membentak pada kesalahan yang diada-adakan dan mengundang argumen kasar di setiap perbincangan mereka, namun sulit untuk membiarkan Baekhyun lepas.

"Aku menyerah padamu, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ingin kau balaskan padaku, atau apapun itu. Aku menyerah." Lirih Baekhyun frustasi, waktu lalu Chanyeol begitu ingin melepasnya, ketika ia memiliki banyak waktu bersama Hyuktae dan Yunha, namun ketika Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan itu, Chanyeol selalu mempertahankannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon, memilih untuk mengemasi barang dan menghubungi ibunya meminta untuk menyiapkan apartemen miliknya dulu semasa kuliah. Ia merasa harus pergi lebih awal, tak ingin luluh hanya satu kebaikan, ia setidaknya tak lagi dalam atap yang sama dengan suaminya.

Setelah menghubungi Sehun soal kepindahannya, ia menghubungi jasa pembantu pindahan untuk membantu membawa mainan dan barang lain milik Jiwon. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek kandungannya juga ketika orang yang ia sewa membenahi barang Jiwon, ia bersyukur ketika mengetahui bayinya sehat, kembali ke apartemennya untuk melihat pekerjaan orang yang ia sewa.

"Chan-"

"Aku tak akan memberimu-"

"Dengarkan aku, aku pindah hari ini. Maafkan aku, kau boleh menginap sepuasnya di rumah Yunha tanpa takut Jiwon menangis lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, hanya deru nafas berat yag terdengar.

"Baekhyun,"

"Kumohon, jangan tahan kami lagi. Jiwon terus mengatakan mengapa dirimu semakin sering bekerja? Tak menemaninya tidur siang, dan lain lain. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maaf telah membuat Jiwon tertekan, ia mungkin tak berfikir untuk tersenyum hari ini karena kalimatku. Tapi ini keputusanku."

Ah, mengapa ia masih memegang kesepakatan mereka, soal tak memendam rahasia dan selalu saling berkomunikasi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memiliki banyak rahasia sejak awal, sementara dirinya tak berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, berjalan ke luar karena barang Jiwon dan dirinya sudah dikemas semua. Ia masuk ke mobilnya, memimpin jalan truk berisi barangnya dan Jiwon di belakangnya.

.

.

.

" _Papa, seberapa banyak pekerjaan Appa?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Apa Appa tidak kelelahan bekerja terus? Aku takut Appa sakit, Appa bahkan tak menemaiku tidur siang lagi. Malam ketika aku mimpi monster, tidak ada Appa yang menyerang Gargamel. Appa tidak pulang, ya?"_

" _Jiwonie, dengarkan Papa. Sekarang Appa dan Papa tidak akan bersama lagi, Jiwonie akan ikut pindah bersama Papa ke apartemen Papa dulu, lalu Jiwonie sekolah di Sekolah Dasar Chuyeo, Jiwonie tahukan sekolah itu?"_

" _Jauh"_

" _Kita akan punya rumah baru, sayang."_

" _Apa Papa akan biarkan Appa disini?"_

" _Kami sudah sepakat untuk berjauhan, sayang"_

 _._

 _._

Bayangan ketika Jiwon beringsut menjauhinya, menarik selimutnya dan tertidur membelakangi Baekhyun setelah sekian lama menangis dalam selimutnya memenuhi benaknya, membelah fokusnya menjadi dua membuatnya hampir menabrak.

Apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya dengan Chanyeol, namun lebih dekat dengan sekolah Jiwon yang sekarang. Baekhyun membungkuk terima kasih setelah jasa yang ia sewa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, memberinya uang lebih dari tarif yang seharusnya.

Merasa lapar, ia turun untuk mencari beberapa makanan yang ia ingin. Namun kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya muak, berdiri di samping mobilnya dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Selesai dengan pindahanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jiwon?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Dan apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi seraya mengangkat hasil USG dengan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun cukup tercengang, ia kira ia sudah memasukan hasil USG nya ke tas miliknya tadi.

"Kau menjatuhkannya, aku menemukan di samping nakas. Jelaskan ini." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat raut keheranan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak harus menjelaskan apapun, diriku bukan lagi urusanmu."

Chanyeol menahan pintu mobil ketika Baekhyun hendak menutupnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak egois, bayi yang ada dalam perutmu tak mungkin terlahir tanpa ayah. Jiwon juga masih membutuhkanku."

"Kau masih punya muka untuk bicara seperti itu? Dimana dirimu ketika Jiwon butuh? Kau lebih memilih jalang itu dan anaknya setiap hari, sialan. Apa kau tak memiliki kaca untuk bercermin betapa buruknya dirimu?" bentak Baekhyun, ia bergerak mendorong Chanyeol, meninggalkan mobilnya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Masa bodoh dengan mobilnya, mungkin Chanyeol akan menahan kunci mobilnya agar ia tak kemanapun. Namun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuatnya naik darah. Pintu yang ia banting tertahan, tak jadi tertutup karena sebuah kepalan tangan mengahalangi.

"Baekhyun!" Desis Chanyeol,

"Apa lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

"Kau mengandung, aku tak akan setolol itu membiarkanmu menghadapinya sendirian. Aku tahu aku banyak menyakiti, namun biarkan aku hingga bayi itu lahir."

"Kau hanya akan menelan kalimatmu."

"Tidak lagi." Elak Chanyeol begitu yakin

"Yunha juga mengandung anakmu, Chanyeol. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu, bukan?" Gelengan Chanyeol yang begitu keras dan genggaman tangan tak cukup membuat Baekhyun yakin.

"Kau selalu berfikir seperti itu, pergi sekarang juga sebelum-"

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau menjadi begitu keras? Cukup Jiwon terpisah denganku sekarang, jangan tambah dengan bayi yang mungkin akan kau buat tak mengenaliku seujung kukupun."

"Mengapa kau menjadi peduli?" sengit Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegang bahunya, menatapnya intens mencoba untuk meredam amarah yang mulai meletup.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun yang mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak bersitatap. Pertanyaan Baekhyun menohoknya telak, dalam hatinya ia sungguh mencintai keluarganya. Jiwon yang selalu menjadi pelengkap rumah tangga mereka dan pencair suasana, dia menyayanginya. Namun sebuah desakan yang ia sukai seiring berjalannya waktu membuatnya menyayangi dua, bertindak egois dan kerap kehilangan kendali.

Ia sulit menerima Baekhyun yang menolak untuk bersamanya, menolak segala kebaikannya dan segala hal yang ia lakukan. Sama sulitnya dengan Baekhyun yang harus bertahan diatas hamparan kaktus setiap harinya.

"Apa Yunha membuangmu? Mengapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun bergerak mundur untuk lepas dari kukungan Chanyeol, mencoba memberi jarak dari suaminya itu.

"Kau mendadak menghilangkan berkas perceraian, kau menolak berpisah. Aku tak masalah ketika dirimu memiliki dua tanggung jawab, aku hanya menuntut dirimu agar ada untuk Jiwon di masa pertumbuhannya. Tapi kau balik menyakiti anakku, kau melakukannya begitu sering." Ungkap Baekhyun lelah. Tak mengapa jika ia menjadi perisai bagi anaknya, sekalipun ia mendapat seribu pukulan, selama Jiwon baik-baik saja, ia akan terus melakukannya. Chanyeol menelisik mata lelah yang tak lagi berpancar itu, merasakan kesedihan yang sama ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pertahankan setelah ini? Jiwon bahkan tak lagi membutuhkanmu."

"Jiwon butuh."

"Tidak! Dia anakku! Dia hanya membutuhkanku!" jerit Baekhyun kalap, ia mendorong Chanyeol begitu keras, terus mendorongnya hingga daun pintu dan menutup pintu dengan keras, menguncinya dengan cepat.

Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, matanya memerah begitu marah. Ia melirik jam, masih terlalu terang untuk menjemput Jiwon. Ia merasakan dirinya begitu lelah, memilih untuk berbaring di kamar dan melewatkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika melihat ini pukul tujuh malam, perutnya mendadak kram ketika ia bangun dengan cepat. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya, mencoba untuk berkompromi, bibirnya mendesis sakit, merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat bertahan cukup lama.

Ia kemudian menemukan kunci mobilnya di ruang tengah, tergeletak dekat box barangnya. Sakit perutnya memang tak hilang, namun cukup untuk membuatnya mampu berjalan dan menyetir. Dan ketika ia sampai di sekolah Jiwon, tak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya seorang guru bersama satpam yang berbincang di pos.

"Apa Jiwon ada?" tanya Baekhyun, guru itu berdiri dan membungkuk menyapa dan mengatakan Jiwon telah dijemput ayahnya pukul enam sore.

Baekhyun berterimakasih kemudian pamit, berjalan menuju mobilnya seraya meraih ponselnya di saku.

" _Istirahatlah, Jiwon nyatanya lebih menyukai bersamaku_."

Apa yang Chanyeol katakan membuatnya mendidih, ia meremas stirnya begitu kuat, mencari pelampiasan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul stir beberapa kali, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Ketakutannya akan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan mengambil Jiwon begitu besar, ia mengendarai mobilnya kencang, sulit untuk akal sehatnya mendominasi di situasi seperti ini.

Mobilnya terparkir tak rapi di basement apartemennya dan Chanyeol, melangkah dengan cepat menuju lift dan berdiri dengan tak sabar. Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar ketika lift terbuka, menekan beberapa digit untuk membuka pintu.

"Jiwonie?" panggi Baekhyun pelan, peluhnya membanjiri pelipis, lelah dan panik menguasai dirinya.

Apa yang ia lihat hanya ruang kosong, masih sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya. Kakinya menelusur ke seluruh ruangan dengan tergesa, melupakan jabang bayi yang masih rentan terluka di perutnya, bibirnya ia gigit demi meredam cemasnya, tak menemukan siapapun disana. Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya, bahunya mulai naik turun dan kembali terisak.

"Dimana Jiwon?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Dimana anakku?" bentak Baekhyun, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar Jiwon yang telah kosong.

"Jiwon membutuhkanku, Baekhyun. Kemari jika kau ingin, kami merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan,

Baekhyun hanya diam, bingung dengan situasi yang Chanyeol ciptakan, namun ia juga merasa begitu marah Chanyeol mengambil alih Jiwon tanpa sepengetahuannya. Chanyeol selalu menahannya, namun Chanyeol juga yang mendorongnya untuk lepas. Baekhyun terisak seraya meremas dadanya, mencoba untuk menghalau rasa sakit dan sesak. Ketakutannya benar terjadi, suaminya benar-benar mengambil Jiwon darinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Jiwon, mengayunkan badannya dan bersenandung pelan. Ia menidurkan Jiwon di kamar barunya ketika anaknya itu sudah pulas. Mata yang mirip seperti miliknya, hidung dan bibir milik Baekhyun, kuping miliknya, bentuk wajah miliknya dan cara bicara mirip Baekhyun, Jiwon memiliki keduanya, Chanyeol memujinya begitu sempurna.

Baekhyun mendidiknya dengan baik, namun keegoisannya membuatnya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun bertahan, ia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari yang Baekhyun ketahui. Chanyeol sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan dimata Baekhyun.

Yunha, wanita itu cukup memikatnya, keadaan yang mendesak mengharuskan mereka bersama, dan bodohnya Chanyeol terlarut dalam semua itu karena pribadi Yunha yang sama lugunya dengan Baekhyun.

"Papamu pasti sedang menangis," lirih Chanyeol pelan. Ia mengelus surai Jiwon lembut, memberikan usapan pada pipi yang tembam itu.

Ia selalu berkeinginan untuk tetap bersama Baekhyun, namun Yunha menginvasi seluruh harinya, wanita itu kerap menolak dengan alasan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol begitu keras kepala mengatakan Baekhyun lambat laun akan menerimanya.

Kantor adalah tempatnya leluasa untuk bersama Yunha, lalu ia habiskan waktu dengan Hyuktae sepulang dari kantor. Yunha membuatnya lupa akan Baekhyun dan Jiwon, membuatnya begitu membenci Baekhyun yang tak dapat menerima keputusannya. Ia merasa ia sudah cukup adil, Baekhyun, Jiwon, Yunha dan Hyuktae mendapat kasih sayang yang sama.

Baekhyun, ia menyadari Baekhyun tertekan, namun tetap saja keegoisan itu tak luput darinya. Terlebih kini Baekhyun mengandung, ia semakin membuatnya tertekan dengan membawa Jiwon ke tempatnya. Entah apa yang menutup hatinya untuk setidaknya memberikan satu kebahagiaan pada Baekhyun-nya.

"Papa~" Jiwon mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu. Matanya terpejam namun berair. Chanyeol bergerak untuk memeluk Jiwon kemudian, mengecup dahinya cukup lama. Menggumamkan maaf karena dirinya yang egois.

Seharusnya ia menarik kalimatnya pada Baekhyun, begitu lantangnya mengatakan Jiwon membutuhkannya. Nyatanya Jiwon menggumamkan Baekhyun di tidurnya hingga ia menangis, entah apa yang Jiwon mimpikan, namun cukup membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa anaknya lebih membutuhkan Baekhyun dibanding dengannya.

.

.

.

"Appa, mana Papa?"

Bahkan bangun tidur Jiwon bertanya keberadaan Papanya, Chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jiwon dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ada pekerjaan. Anaknya itu hanya mengatakan 'oh' dan kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Bagaimana jika Hyuktae minta maaf dan tinggal disini?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, ia menatap Jiwon begitu lekat, mengamati perubahan ekspresi anaknnya.

"Papa said Hyuktae baik, but he always hit me." Cicit Jiwon pelan, ia meraih gelas susunya dan menimunnya hingga habis.

"Setahuku, orang baik tidak memukul, Pa" lanjut Jiwon, ia tampak takut hanya dengan membahas ini. Maka Chanyeol menyadari, Jiwon seolah memiliki trauma akan temannya sendiri. Ia baru sadar setakut apa Jiwon pada masa lalunya.

Chanyeol sulit membagi waktunya, antara pekerjaan, Jiwon, Hyuktae dan Yunha. Ia membawa Jiwon ke kantor dan membiarkannya tidur di kantornya karena tak ada yang menjaganya di apartemen pribadinya. Ia terkadang menitipkan Jiwon pada sekretarisnya ketika Hyuktae datang, Jiwon benar-benar gemetar ketika melihat Hyuktae.

Waktu yang sebagian besar ia habiskan dengan Jiwon membuatnya sadar bahwa anaknya bahkan tak dapat dialihkan jika ia rindu Baekhyun. Tak seperti ketika Jiwon meridukannya, Baekhyun dengan mudah mengalihkannya dan membuat Jiwon lupa untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau tak perlu meninggalkan Jiwon hanya untuk bertemu dengaku." Ujar Yunha seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Aku dapat membagi waktuku." Balas Chanyeol santai.

"Aku seorang ibu, Yeol. Jiwon tak lagi bersama Baekhyun dan sekarang kau titip dia pada sekretarismu yang bahkan belum menikah hanya untuk bertemu denganku."

"Jangan munafik, aku tahu kau juga membutuhkanku."

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kau mengerti perasaan anakmu, namun kau menitipnya dengan prasangka baik yang kau buat sendiri untuk menutup kebenarannya."

Yunha berdiri dari kursinya, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Namun aku tak ingin kita bersama diatas kesedihan orang lain, Baekhyun mengandung dan kau mengambil anaknya, itu bukan hal baik, Yeol."

"Kau juga mengandung, Yunha ya"

"Aku tahu, aku dapat mengatasi ini sendiri. Setidaknya aku masih dapat menopang diriku. Baekhyun tidak, dia tertekan." Ujar Yunha kemudian, melangkah keluar kafe meninggalkan seorang yang terpaku di kursinya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, bimbang melingkupi dirinya. Ia merogoh saku ketika ponselnya bergetar, mendapat panggilan dari sekretarisnya, mengatakan bahwa Jiwon menangis. Chanyeol segera melangkah cepat menuju kantornya.

"Papa~"

Rengekan anaknya masih sama, menyebutkan kata yang sama sejak ia memisahkannya. Namun hatinya terlalu keras untuk menjadi lunak, ia menilai bahwa hal ini adalah bagian dari pembiasaan. Jiwon masih menangis di minggu-minggu awal ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun, itu yang ia pikir.

Chanyeol membawa Jiwon ke luar, memberikan beberapa hiburan bagi anaknya dengan bermain di trampolin yang Chanyeol beli untuk Hyuktae waktu lalu. Namun tangis itu masih saja ada, maka Chanyeol mengambil cuti untuk membawa Jiwon ke luar negeri, mengunjungi Disney land dan Lego land dan berkunjung ke beberapa negara. Cukup puas ketika Chanyeol tak mendapati tangisan Jiwon selama dua minggu mereka rekreasi.

Jiwon juga lebih ceria ketika ia mendapat teman baru di sekolah dasarnya, Chanyeol mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang cukup mahal setelah kelulusan taman kanak-kanaknya. Kembali mendapat beban ketika Jiwon murung dihari kelulusannya, semua temannya membawa orang tuanya. Jiwon yang berharap sejak semalam harus menelan pahit, Baekhyun bahkan tak datang di hari kelulusannya.

"Appa, legoku mana?" Tanya Jiwon, Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan dagu kemudian kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Jiwon segera melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, menarik kotak lego nya dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Main di atas karpetmu, sayang. Nanti kau sakit." Peringat Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut, Jiwon mengangguk dan memungut legonya, memindahkannya ke karpet dan kembali bermain.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada laptopnya, mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang terpotong karena Jiwon yang mengharuskannya untuk menemani anaknya tidur siang dan membeli makan juga camilan tadi ketika di kantor. Sesekali ia melirik pada Jiwon yang kini menyusun legonya, Chanyeol tak pernah mengajarinya untuk membereskan kembali mainannya, namun Jiwon melakukan itu sendiri tanpa perintah. Baekhyun membiasakan hal baik padanya, berbeda dengan Hyuktae yang cenderung manja dan ingin diperhatikan, selalu bergelayut padanya tanpa tahu waktu dan menangis jika diabaikan.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya, menghubungi seorang yang menghindarinya belakangan ini. Dia harus tahu kabarnya,

"Yunha ya"

" _Hnngg?"_

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol, Yunha bergumam kembali, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyuktae?"

" _Yeol, berhenti seperti ini. Hyuktae baik, cari Baekhyun dan pertemukan dia dengan Jiwon. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kandungannya jika ia semakin tertekan. Dan jangan khawatirkan apapun tentang kami, fokuslah pada Baekhyun."_

Sambungannya terputus, rasa kecewa dan amarah mulai menggelutinya. Chanyeol diam di tempatnya, memikirkan bagaimana bisa Yunha menolaknya sementara dirinya terancam, ia tahu betul ayahnya tak akan tinggal diam.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, menggumamkan bahwa Yunha akan baik saja tanpa dirinya. Esok mungkin ia harus bertemu dengan ayah Yunha, membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka atau mungkin mempercepatnya.

Suara gedebuk dan pecahan lego menarik atensinya, melihat Jiwon dengan mata berat tersungkur ke lego yang ia susun.

"Aaa~ hiks, hiks, apayo"

Chanyeol terkekeh lucu, melihat Jiwon menyentuh dahinya yang terantuk dan menangis. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan meraihnya dalam gendongan, membawanya ke kamar dan memeluknya hingga tangisnya berhenti.

Sesenggukannya masih ada walau Jiwon tak lagi terisak, ia merutukinya begitu bodoh. Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan melewatkan jam tidur Jiwon, tadi anaknya terjatuh karena mengantuk namun Chanyeol tak kunjung membawanya untuk tidur.

Ia diliputi rasa bersalah, menyadari ia membuat anaknya tidur malam. Ini bukan kali pertama, ia melihat mata anaknya terlihat redup dengan lingkaran hitam samar di bawahnya. Yunha dan Hyuktae tak lagi mengunjunginya, namun ia malah menggila dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Jiwon.

Dalam hati ia mengharapkan Baekhyun menghampirinya, meraih Jiwon dalam pelukannya dan kembali. Menata lagi untuk mencapai kebahagiaan, ia berharap seperti itu. Tanpa ada hasrat ingin tahu bagaimana kabar istrinya disana.

Yang terakhir ia tahu hanyalah kepindahan Baekhyun ke apartemen barunya di kawasan pinggir kota setelah Jiwon ia ambil. Setelah itu, ia hanya menyimpan rindu dan penasarannya dalam hati, menguburkan dengan Yunha dan Hyuktae yang selalu menjadi pengalih fokusnya.

.

.

.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar menahanmu jika kau pergi, jangan menghindari pembicaraan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol jengah, ayah Yunha pamit dengan alasan ia harus rapat dengan koleganya ketika mereka membicarakan soal putusan hubungannya dengan Yunha.

"Aku bisa melakukan beberapa untuk perusahaanmu" Chanyeol tahu betul kalimat itu berkonotasi mengancam, ia tak bodoh untuk menilai bahwa itu bentuk dari pernyerahan diri. Ayah Yunha tak mungkin semudah itu.

"Calm down, perusahaanku memiliki hal besar untuk jadi boomerang jika kau bertindak. Kau tahu Taoliu corp?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sunggingan senyum, melihat ayah Yunha diam terpaku mendengar kalimatnya, Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya, bersandar begitu santai dan rileks.

Ia menyebutkan satu perusahaan Cina yang besar yang bekerjasama denganya, yang akan menutup rugi dan memberinya surplus di kemudian hari. Chanyeol mendapatkan kerja sama itu begitu sulit demi mengamankan perusahaannya, dan ia cukup puas melihat pria paruh baya dihadapannya mati kutu.

Pria berambut separuh uban itu berdiri, meraih ponselnya dan berbalik keluar. Melangkah tergesa menjauhi Chanyeol, menghindari lagi kalimat yang mengancamnya. Perusahaannya adalah satu yang ia agung-agungkan, ia harus mencari cara untuk menjadi lebih besar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya, mencoba menaha pria itu dan melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

"Berhenti dan dengarkan aku!" bentak Chanyeol, Jaehwi menghentikan langkahnya, tepati di pinggir jalan.

"Bebaskan Yunha dan pikirkan perusahaanmu tapa harus bergantung padaku, aku akan menikahinya bulan depan!"

Apa yang ia ucapkan begitu lantang, menarik perhatian beberapa pengguna jalan dan menciptakan senyum pada bibir Jaehwi.

TIIINN~

BRAK

Sudut matanya mengalihkan atensinya, ia melirik dengan ujung matanya, ada sebuah kecelakaan di beberapa meter darinya. Jaehwi berbalik dan tersenyum,

"Kau akan menikahi anakku?" tanya Jaehwi dengan senang.

Seolah menyadari apa yang ia katakan, Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Ini bukan jalan keluar yang ia rencanakan, namun ia mengatakan nya begitu lancar. Jaehwi maju selangkah padanya, merapikan dasinya kemudian berbalik pergi.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, orang-orang disekitarnya berlarian menuju lokasi kecelakaan dan beberapa menghubungi ambulans. Ia masih merutuki apa yang ia katakan, bayangan dimana Yunha mengatakan bahwa wanita itu mencintainya membuatnya mendapat dorongan untuk sebuah pernikahan membuatnya mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Hyung!"

Sehun, ia mengenal bahwa ini suara Sehun. Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas kantornya itu melirik pada kerumunan, melihat Sehun kalap disana.

Pikirannya begitu buruk menghampiri, melangkah ragu pada kerumunan dan menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue….**_

Adakah yang nyadar kalau aku ganti rate nya? Hohoho.


	9. Chapter 8

Prev Chapter.

.

.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, orang-orang disekitarnya berlarian menuju lokasi kecelakaan dan beberapa menghubungi ambulans. Ia masih merutuki apa yang ia katakan, bayangan dimana Yunha mengatakan bahwa wanita itu mencintainya membuatnya mendapat dorongan untuk sebuah pernikahan membuatnya mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Hyung!"

Sehun, ia mengenal bahwa ini suara Sehun. Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas kantornya itu melirik pada kerumunan, melihat Sehun kalap disana.

Pikirannya begitu buruk menghampiri, melangkah ragu pada kerumunan dan menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersitatap dengan Sehun yang matanya sudah berair dengan tangan penuh darah. Suara ambulans begitu memekikkan, kericuhan petugas 119 untuk memberi pertolongan pertama membuat dadanya seakaan ditarik paksa.

"Ji-Jiwonie~"

Baekhyun datang dari belakangnya, memekik keras melihat Jiwon sudah tergeletak dengan darah. Mereka membawa Jiwon ke rumah sakit, tak berpikir untuk memaki ayahnya yang terlalu kurang ajar.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim. Saya lalai, saya-" sekretarisnya menghampirinya dengan gusar, menggosok kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku." Lirih Chanyeol, meratap pada ambulans yang membawa Jiwon dan ibunya pergi.

Chanyeol ikut menyusul, pandangannya buram untuk dipakai menyetir. Namun ia tetap melakukannya walau beberapa kali hampir menyebabkan kecelakaan. Ia memarkir mobilnya asal dan masuk dengan gusar. Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis di hadapan tirai yang tertutup bersama Sehun yang mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

Ia melangkah dengan ragu, menghampiri Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat di tempatnya. Berdiri dengan topangan Sehun yang mencoba untuk terlihat lebih kuat.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya pelan, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam penuh kemarahan.

Chanyeol menatap pria kecil dihadapannya, perutnya mulai menonjol. Dan Chanyeol senang Baekhyun masih mempertahankan bayinya, dan ia merasa amat brengsek ketika melirik kalender. Ini bulan mei, tanggal enam. Terhitung sudah lima bulan ia memisahkan Jiwon dengan Baekhyun, dan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyunnya tepat dihari ulang tahunnya, dengan Jiwon yang sekarat dikerumuni paramedis di balik tirai.

"Aku- maafkan aku," lirih Chanyeol, berusaha meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

Masa inilah ketika Chanyeol melupakan Yunha, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di titik lemahnya membuatnya merasa iba. Chanyeol memeluknya, merasakan kelegaan yang meledak. Menyadari bahwa rindunya terlalu menumpuk, tertimbun oleh yang lain yang kini meluap, hilang tak bersisa.

Chanyeol mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi memasukan Yunha dalam agendanya, ia menyadari bahwa kehidupannya begitu kacau tanpa Baekhyun hingga ia menghancurkan Jiwon yang Baekhyun didik dan dibiasakan dengan hal baik dan sehat. Chanyeol membuat anaknya terluka begitu parah.

Semula ia kira menitipkan Jiwon pada sekretarisnya seperti biasa tak akan terjadi apapun, ia berpikir tak akan terlalu lama juga pertemuannya dengan Jaehwi. Namun, pikiran itulah yang membuat anaknya celaka, berpikir aman walau dibiarkan di luar sebentar bersama orang dewasa.

Baekhyun diam dan tetap terisak ketika ia peluk, tangannya meremat bahu untuk menopangnya berdiri. Maka Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya agar Baekhyun tetap dalam posisi mereka, isakan tertahan oleh dadanya terdengar samar, saat ini Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun begitu hancur.

"Sehun melihatnya memanggilku, hiks. Aku seharusnya tak berada disana, aku seharusnya tak mencarimu ketika orang kantormu mengatakan kau memiliki pertemuan di area kafe di sekitar kantor. Hiks,"

Chanyeol terpaku mendengarnya, merasa begitu brengsek menjadi seorang pria yang berkeluarga. Baekhyun mencarinya di hari ulang tahunnya, setelah lima bulan berpisah dan posisi dimana dia memberikan luka bahkan ketika pertemuan mereka.

"Jiwon, hiks. Jiwon"

Baekhyun terus menangis di pelukannya hingga ia jatuh tertidur, Chanyeol membawanya ke ruangan Jiwon ketika Jiwon sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat. Tangan besarnya mengelus perut Baekhyun yang menonjol, rasanya ia ingin menangis, merasakan hatinya diremat oleh kenyataan yang menghentak kesedihannya untuk meledak bersama penyesalan.

"Hyung, ini hampir berganti hari." Ujar Sehun pelan, menunjukkan jam di ponselnya, pukul 23.30.

"Coba ambil sesuatu di saku Baekhyun Hyung, dia ingin memberimu itu di ulang tahunnya."

Chanyeol merogoh saku Baekhyun dan mendapatkan selembar foto, pria tinggi itu merasakan sengatan penyesalan lagi.

"Dia ingin memberimu itu di hari ulang tahunnya karena dia yakin kau tak akan memberinya kado."

Hasil foto USG itu ia bawa pada bibirnya, ia kecup begitu lama bersama isakan yang berlomba, bahunya bergetar begitu hebat. Menciumi wajah Baekhyun berulang dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Sehun pamit pulang tepat tengah malam, ia terjaga untuk beberapa saat menyelami USG anak ketiganya, namun jatuh tertidur beberapa saat kemudian dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di pinggiran sofa.

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdentam dengan keras ketika tak mendapati Baekhyun di sofa, toilet maupun balkon. Ia melihat Jiwon masih tertidur di ranjangnya dengan infus yang ditempeli stiker kartun. Dokter mengatakan Jiwon masih dalam pengaruh bius, jadi anaknya akan bangun pagi hari atau siang. Langkahnya begitu besar menelusuri bagian dari kamar rawat Jiwon untuk ke dua kalinya. Ia menyerah ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kali ke tiga dan tak mendapati apapun.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun, muncul dari ambang pintu dengan sekantung makanan.

Chanyeol segera menghampirinya, memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kemana, huh?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak.

"Matamu berair, pasti buram." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menenggelamkan netranya pada yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya, tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya lagi.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

"Aku hanya membeli sarapan." Jawab Baekhyun, mengangkat kantung yang ia bawa dan tersenyum. Chanyeol tertegun mendapati senyum itu, setelah lama ia tak menemukan senyum yang membuatnya tenggelam, ia kembali mendapatkan itu dari orang yang terlihat mengubur lukanya dengan drama yang ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya bersama Chanyeol, berbincang seolah mereka baik. Terlalu santai untuk dua orang yang diambang kehancuran sejak lama.

"Aku akan melakukan aborsi."

Chanyeol terbatuk dengan keras, makanannya tertelan berdesakan membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Ia meraih gelas dengan segera dan meminumnya perlahan. Ia kemudian menaruh gelas sedikit lebih kasar untuk memberi gertakan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membuang nafas kasar.

"Aku hanya bilang, jika kau tak mengizinkan aku akan cari cara lain." Ucap Baekhyun santai, Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun, memberi penekanan agar Baekhyun tak melakukan itu lewat tatapannya.

"Tidak, kau akan melahirkannya."

Namun Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makanya, tak lagi menimpali Chanyeol. Tak ada perbincangan lagi, Chanyeol mengakhiri makannya dan mencuci tangannya, duduk di samping ranjang anaknya dan meraih tangan kecil yang pucat itu, begitu lemas seolah rapuh dalam satu sentuhan kasar.

"Aku masih suamimu, aku tak mengizinkanmu melakukan itu." Ujar Chanyeol datar seraya berjalan keluar,

"Cukup aku membunuh satu bayi yang kukandung, aku tak ingin kesalahan yang kedua. Bayi ini lebih baik mati sebelum dia membesar di perutku"

Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu, namun ia menarik daun pintu untuk tertutup setelah ia diluar. Tak berpikir untuk menanggapi lagi.

"Jiwonie, Papa hampir membunuhmu." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, bibirnya tertarik ke atas miring. Mengetahui anaknya tertabrak karena melihatnya, kerinduan anaknya harus tertunda oleh ketidaksadaran karena luka yang ia dapat begitu banyak.

"Papa merindukanmu. Jiwonie sudah masuk sekolah dasar, kan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, memandang anaknya yang masih tertidur.

Baekhyun berdiri, merapikan selimut anaknya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon cukup lama. Berdoa agar ia tetap hidup setelah ini dan menemui anaknya, melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa harus dihantui rasa bersalah akan kematian anaknya.

Suaminya tak ada ketika Baekhyun keluar, dan itu membuatnya lebih bernafas lega.

"Hyung, kemana?" tanya Sehun melihat Baekhyun hendak masuk taksi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian melambai, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun. Sehun masuk ke mobilnya lagi kemudian mengikuti taksi yang dinaiki Baekhyun, dadanya berdentum dengan keras. Taksi berhenti di daerah pinggir kota, Sehun tahu ini apartemen baru milik Baekhyun, mobil Baekhyun keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, ia juga menghubungi Chanyeol mengenai Baekhyun yang tampak aneh.

"Aku tak tahu, hyung. Sekarang dia masuk tol," lapor Sehun.

"Jaga Jiwon, aku mengikutinya."

" _Biarkan ini tetap tersambung"_ ucap Chanyeol, Sehun mengiyakan.

Ia mengikuti mobil Baekhyun, semakin masuk tol, semakin cepat pula kecepatannya. Sehun mengendara dengan gila mengikuti Baekhyun dan meneriakinya, Chanyeol tak lagi ia tanggapi karena Baekhyun yang mengemudi terlampau cepat.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Sehun ketika mobilnya dapat sejajar dengan mobil milik Baekhyun, kacanya terbuka begitu lebar dan kepalanya terjulur keluar. Baekhyun menginjak pedal gasnya, melaju lebih cepat membuat Sehun tertinggal.

Sehun melakukan yang sama, Baekhyun memelankan mobilnya dan mengambil lajur kanan kemudian kembali kesetanan. Klakson bunyi begitu nyaring ketika Baekhyun hampir menabrak mobil di depannya, ia mengambil lajur kiri kemudian menyusul, menginjak lagi pedal gas mendinggalkan Sehun di belakang.

Mobil Baekhyun memelan dan memberi sen kiri kemudian menepi, Sehun menghela nafasnya lega di kursinya. Namun, belum sempat ia bicara pada Chanyeol, mobil Baekhyun melaju dengan cepat dan memotong jalan, menabrak pembatas tol dengan keras menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang nyaring.

Sehun berhenti, bersamaan dengan beberapa mobil lainnya. Turun dan menghampiri mobil ringsek itu tergesa, ia seolah kehilangan nafasnya, Baekhyun terjepit di dalam sana dengan wajah penuh darah. Seseorang menghubungi 119, Sehun membuka paksa pintu mobil yang bahkan tak lagi berbentuk, menepuk pipi Baekhyun agar sadar.

"Hyung! Anghh, hiks. Hyung, andwe" racau Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan meremat pundak Sehun, sedikit banyak ia mencoba untuk mencari objek penyalur rasa sakitnya lewat rematan itu.

"D-dia harus mati, dengan atau -uh- tidak denganku." Lirih Baekhyun, Sehun menggeleng kasar dan memundurkan jok mobil Baekhyun, mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana.

" _Sehun? Sehun?"_ Sehun tak menanggapi suara Chanyeol yang masih tersambung lewat earpiecenya. Mendengar Chanyeol memakinya karena tak mengatakan apapun.

Pertugas 119 datang dengan cepat, membawa Baekhyun dan memberi pertolongan pertama. Baekhyun tak lagi terjaga, tangannya yang semula di perutnya kini terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"Dia mungkin kehilangan bayinya." Ucap salah satu petugas medis, Sehun tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menanggapi. Ia menatap kosong objek abstrak yang tertangkap matanya.

Sehun mengatakan pada Chanyeol soal Baekhyun, dan pria kecil ini akan dibawa ke rumah sakit dimana Jiwon dirawat. Bunyi roda terdengar rusuh membuat Sehun kehilangan fokusnya, Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menyemburnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, Sehun menceritakannya secara acak, matanya tak kunjung fokus pada apa yang ia lihat. Beruntung Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan kejadiannya dengan baik.

Baekhyun adalah kakak kelas yang terlampau baik, mudah dekat dan begitu ceria. Sehun menempelinya dulu, membantu Chanyeol agar mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan balasan ia juga dibantu Chanyeol untuk dekat dengan orang yang ia suka.

"Baekhyun hyung, dia sengaja." Lirih Sehun, menempatkan bokongnya pada kursi tunggu.

"Dia merencanakan ini, dia memperhatikan beberapa hal kecil. Jok mobilnya ia majukan lebih rapat dengan stir, ia membuat kecelakaan tunggal atas kemauannya, dia bilang bayinya harus mati."

Sehun bersandar pada kursi tunggu, menatap pakaiannya yang banyak bercak darah. Chanyeol murung di tempatnya, merutuki kebodohannya dalam bertindak.

"Jaga Jiwon untukku" pinta Chanyeol pelan, menatap Sehun memelas. Sehun mengangguk, berdiri untuk menuju kamar rawat Jiwon.

Setelah Jiwon, ia membuat Baekhyun nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa keluarganya sudah sulit untuk ditata, terlalu hancur untuk diperbaiki. Baekhyun membunuh bayinya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, pria tinggi itu meremat surai hitamnya yang sudah berantak, berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun di operasi daruratnya.

.

.

.

Mata besar yang menurun pada Jiwon itu setia terbuka sejak kemarin, menunggu seorang yang terbaring di ranjang untuk sadar. Kantung mata yang semakin kentara membuatnya tampak terlihat tua bersamaan dengan wajah yang tak terurus lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh pada ambang pintu, seorang wanita masuk dengan banyak bingkisan. Yunha membawa sekantung buah, sekantung makanan seperti biscuit, oat dan lainnya.

"Baekhyun belum sadar?" tanya Yunha, Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memposisikan tangannya pada dada, merasa tak lagi bereaksi. Ia benar-benar tak lagi memiliki apapun pada Yunha, tak lagi membuat jantungnya berdetak ketika sedang bersama.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ayah, dia meminta agar dirimu tak mencabut kerjasamanya."

"Aku tidak, aku sudah mengatakan pada ayahmu soal kita. Katakan padanya pernikahan itu tak akan pernah ada."

Yunha tersenyum, ia merasa lega. Chanyeol perlahan menyadari dirinya dan mengharuskan Yunha untuk kalah sebelum menang. Kesakitan Baekhyun sudah terlalu memukul Yunha hingga tak lagi memiliki niat untuk berusaha menggapai cintanya.

"Tentu, perbaikilah dirimu. Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk dapat kesulitan lagi."

Yunha pergi beberapa saat kemudian, menitipkan banyak makanan yang ia beli untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sesekali menghampiri Jiwon yang ditemani ibunya dan Sehun. Anaknya belum diberitahukan soal kecelakaan yang ibuya alami, ia hanya tahu Baekhyun sakit. Chanyeol melangkah dengan lemas masuk ke kamar inap Baekhyun, ia cukup lelah hari ini karena pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan di ruangan Jiwon dan berkali-kali bolak balik kamar anaknya dan Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan mereka.

Senyuman Baekhyun yang tampak lemas menyambutnya, membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya. Chanyeol melempat tab miliknya ke sofa dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun, memberinya ciuman bertubi dan membanjirinya dengan serentet pertanyaan.

"Aku baik, merasa lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun lemas, ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengelus perutnya yang bahkan tak lagi menonjol. Chanyeol menatapnya nanar, Baekhyun tampak lega setelah membunuh bayinya sendiri.

"Aku berhasil, dia tak harus lahir ditengah teriakan dan perkelahian kita." Tutur Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tak menanggapinya.

"Dia membuatku sadar betapa buruknya aku untukmu, aku tak akan lagi menelan kalimatku seperti yang kau katakan. Penyesalanku sudah hingga ke dasar, aku akan membuatmu tetap bertahan dengan cintamu padaku dan kau akan kembali menyukaiku."

"Dia?"

"Calon bayi kita"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia hanya diam ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Dadanya berdesir tak sehebat dulu, ia berharap semoga ini jalan keluar dari masalahnya dan berjanji akan mencintai suaminya kembali. Soal ini, ia akan merahasiakannya untuk sementara.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau mebuatku hampir mati." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Kau melarangku aborsi, jadi aku cari jalan lain."

Dan Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kalimatnya adalah sebuah perintah yang diserap oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang bersamaan dengan Jiwon, mereka duduk di kursi beroda berdampingan dengan ibu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri yang mendorongnya, Jiwon terus mengoceh soal kepalanya yang diberi suntikan oleh dokter pada Baekhyun, mewawancarai Baekhyun mengenai perut yang robek dan dahi yang memiliki luka yang sama dengannya.

"Apa dokter menyuntik Papa juga?" tanya Jiwon seraya menunjuk dahi Baekhyun yang dibalut perban. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, memberikan penjelasan ringan mengenai hal itu.

"Appa, aku ingin duduk bersama Appa." Cicit Jiwon pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya. Jiwon melepas beltnya dan pidah ke depan dibantu oleh ibu Chanyeol, duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluknya, memposisikan wajahnya pada dada ayahnya yang terasa nyaman baginya.

"Jiwonie manja lagi, huh?" canda Baekhyun seraya menggelitik anaknya pelan. Jiwon selalu menyukai posisi itu ketika Chanyeol menyetir, walau merepotkan, Chanyeol selalu senang Jiwon memeluknya sepanjang jalan.

Chanyeol menggendong Jiwon dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju apartemen yang mereka tinggalkan, menidurkan kedua malaikatnya di kasur berdampingan. Kasur Jiwon masih ada di apartemen Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya memiliki satu kamar yang layak pakai. Chanyeol memasakkan makan siang dan memberi obat pada keduanya, mereka makan dengan lahap membuat makanannya habis dengan cepat.

Ketika gelas milik Baekhyun berada di genggamannya, ia memegangnya dengan erat. Rasa bersalahnya belum berlalu, masih menggerogotinya karena dia belum memperbaiki apapun.

"Chan?" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kemudian memberikan gelasnya. Baekhyun dan Jiwon memberikan lagi gelasnya ketika mereka selesai. Chanyeol menaruhnya di nakas dan berbalik, memeluk kedua malaikatnya dengan tangan besarnya dan menghirup wangi mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian, sungguh. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku membuat kalian celaka."

"Appa?" Jiwon keluar dari pelukan, menatap Chanyeol keheranan dan menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menggumamkan maaf, mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, melepas emosinya dan kerinduan yang menumpuk.

"Appa mencintai kalian" ujar Chanyeol lagi, ia membawa bibirnya pada kening Jiwon dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun dan Jiwon tidur setelah makan, Chanyeol mengerti mereka pasti mengantuk karena pengaruh obat. Kedua malaikatnya tidur seperti bayi, bibir Baekhyun dan Jiwon mengerucut dalam tidurnya, mereka memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang sama.

Chanyeol harus menjaga mereka, Jiwon tidak akan diam ketika tidur. Ia khawatir akan menyakiti perut Baekhyun yang bahkan belum kering jahitannya, maka Chanyeol membawa kursi dan menempatkannya di pinggir ranjang untuk mengawasi tidur mereka.

"Unghh~" Jiwon mengulat, menggerakkan kakinya, Chanyeol menahannya dengan sigap. Kaki Jiwon hampir mengenai luka jahit Baekhyun, Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tidur Jiwon sedikit menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Ia bernafas lega ketika Baekhyun bangun, jadi ia dapat masak makan malam tanpa rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol bergerak tak tenang di meja makan dengan Jiwon di pangkuannya, pasalnya Baekhyun tak kunjung selesai bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Bahkan Jiwon berkali kali mengeluhkan rasa laparnya, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyuapi Jiwon tanpa menunggu Baekhyun. Ia menyesalkan bagaimana Baekhyun menolak bantuannya, memilih untuk berjalan dengan menopang pada tembok dan membasuh dirinya sendiri yang bahkan ngilu jika berjalan.

Ia melirik Jiwon dan pintu kamarnya bergantian, ingin menyusul Baekhyun dan memastikan apa lelakinya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Namun ketika ia hendak mendudukan Jiwon di kursinya, Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan pelan, melangkah dengan tangan merayap pada tembok dan wajah segar yang meringis di setiap langkahnya.

Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Jiwon dan mendudukan Jiwon di kursinya, menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berjalan.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, kau sangat lama." Ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih lengan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun dan Jiwon sama-sama mengurangi porsi makannya, mereka selesai ketika nasi dimangkuknya masih tersisa banyak. Chanyeol memaklumi itu, mereka masih dalam keadaan kurang baik dan pantas jika tidak bernafsu makan.

Chanyeol terpaksa harus menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka semalaman, ia takut Jiwon bergerak kesana-kemari ketika ia tidur dan menyakiti Baekhyun. Jika ia tidur di tengah, itu memang cukup, namun Jiwon membutuhkan banyak ruang untuk tidur tak bisa diamnya. Dia juga tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kesempitan karena tidur bertiga.

.

.

"Baekhyunee, Jiwonie, wake up baby deul" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Ini sudah pukul delapan, Chanyeol telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dan keduanya tak kunjung bangun bahkan ketika jendela ia biarkan terbuka. Tangannya menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan Jiwon bergantian, membangunkan kedua malaikatnya dengan lembut.

"Nggghh" Baekhyun mengulat, mengerjapkan matanya lucu, tampak seperti anak kucing. Chanyeol dibuat gemas olehnya, mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun mencebik tak suka, ia segera bangun seraya menyentuh perutnya yang masih terasa ngilu jika bergerak dan berjalan ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi, membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus Jiwon yang sulit sekali untuk bangun.

Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati rutinitasnya, sudah tiga hari ini ia masuk kerja. Ia sempatkan mengurus Baekhyun dan Jiwon sebelum berangkat kerja, pulang ketika matahari tepat di kepala untuk makan siang bersama dan menemani Jiwon tidur siang. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kantor dan pulang ketika matahari hampir tenggelam.

Kasur Jiwon yang masih di apartemen Baekhyun belum sempat dipindahkan karena ia belum memiliki waktu untuk itu. Ia juga harus lebih bersabar dan tahu diri ketika ternyata Baekhyun menjadi hemat bicara padanya.

Hari ini ia menyempatkan untuk memindahkan kasur Jiwon ke rumahnya, lemari buku bacaan dan boks-boks mainan milik anaknya ia pindahkan. Tak lelah karena ia menyewa jasa pemindah barang, namun ia tetap harus mengawasinya.

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memberinya dan Jiwon perasan jeruk yang segar. Jiwon yang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol ikut menonton orang-orang memindahkan barangnya, merasa senang barangnya telah kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berbalik, kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur.

Kini Baekhyun tak lagi harus menopang pada tembok untuk berjalan, pria tinggi dengan Jiwon dipangkuan itu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik, ia tak bosan memandanginya.

"Pa, dokter-"

"Ya Tuhan! Kemarin adalah jadwal kalian untuk kontrol!" Pekik Chanyeol, tak mengindahkan kalimat anaknya yang mengingatkannya akan hal penting yang ia lupakan.

Chanyeol segera mendudukan Jiwon di sofa, menghampiri Baekhyun dan meminta maaf soal jadwal kontrolnya yang terlupakan.

"Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mengantar kalian."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepas apronnya, meninggalkan adonan setengah jadi disana dan berganti pakaian.

Mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit, membiarkan orang-orang yang membenahi barang Jiwon di rumahnya tanpa rasa khawatir. Apa yang Chanyeol khawatirkan hanyalah Baekhyun dan Jiwon, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada mereka karena ia melewatkan jadwal kontrolnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, luka Jiwon dan Tuan Baekhyun berangsur membaik. Apalagi Jiwon, dia sembuh dengan cepat, dan untuk luka pada perut Tuan Byun, itu sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk benar-benar kering." Jelas dokter itu ketika Chanyeol bertanya soal keterlambatan kontrolnya.

"Tapi ini terkadang gatal." Keluh Baekhyun pelan,

"Itu wajah, lukanya sudah hampir sembuh jika seperti itu." Jawab dokter maklum, ia memberikan resep obat untuk Chanyeol tebus di apotek. Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun, entah dasar apa ia melakukannya, namun ia merasa gemas pada Baekhyun yang mengeluhkan rasa gatal pada perutnya dengan nada merengek.

Chanyeol memasang seat belt untuk Baekhyun, kemudian menaruh Jiwon di pelukannya.

"Jiwonie, Papa menyetir." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya agar Jiwon bersamanya saja. Namun Jiwon menggeleng dan tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin di depan, tapi Papa duduk disana." Gerutu Jiwon membuat Baekhyun terkekeh bersama Chanyeol, kemudian Baekhyun berpura-pura merenggut.

"Baiklah, Papa akan pindah ke belakang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Andwe! Uh, Jiwonie mau didepan, perut Papa sakit. Tapi Papa tak boleh dibelakang, nanti sendiri." Sergah Jiwon yang tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keinginannya membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipiya pelan.

"Jadi, Appa saja yang dibelakang." Timpal Chanyeol, Jiwon memekik, memeluk Chanyeol dan menekan tombol kunci.

"Appa juga di depan, uh. Bagaimana ya? Papa disana, Jiwon disini, Appa menyetir. Semua di depan, duh- semuanya di depan. Ini caranya. Aku suka memeluk yang menyetir." Ucap Jiwon tak karuan, ia juga bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya.

Jiwon ingin semua di depan, tak ada yang dibelakang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tergelak mendengarnya, tak mengindahkan Jiwon yang merenggut sebal pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

"APPA! PAPA! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" Jerit Jiwon, wajahnya memerah malu. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya.

Chanyeol meraih wajah anaknya, menyingkirkan tangan kecil yang menutupi itu dan menatapnya lembut. Sisa tawa yang tak bisa ditahan masih ada, Jiwon merenggut sebal dan hendak menutup wajahnya kembali, namun Chanyeol menahannya dengan cepat, mengecup pipinya dan meminta maaf.

"Sekarang, kita berangkat. Oke?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang masih tertawa mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jiwon.

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah semakin menertawakan. Jiwon bergerak liar menandakan betapa sebalnya ia, Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

"Baek, berhentilah. Jangan membuatku tertawa kembali, nanti Jiwon merajuk padaku juga." Pinta Chanyeol seraya menahan tawa.

"Aku tak merajuuuuuuukkkk" ucap Jiwon jengah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berhenti, menutup mulutnya mencoba untuk tak lagi tertawa agar anaknya tak marah.

Jiwon yang sebal pada Baekhyun kini melirik-lirik pada orang yang melahirkannya itu, Baekhyun bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya begitu merdu. Ia mengikuti iramanya dengan deheman pelan, kemudian ikut bernyanyi dengan ceria, melupakan kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka bermain di ruang tengah dengan Baekhyun yang tampak terganggu dengan fikirannya. Chanyeol ingin bertanya, namun Jiwon menempeli mereka sepanjang waktu.

Chanyeol mendapatkan waktu berdua ketika makan malam usai. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi makan memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol berujar lembut, namun Baekhyun terperanjat ditempatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya kaget.

"Bisakah aku memakai kamar tamu?" tanya Baekhyun, menaruh ponselnya di meja makan.

"Untuk?"

"Tidur," jawab Baekhyun santai.

Seharusnya Chanyeol sadar bahwa kesalahannya tidak dapat dimaafkan dengan mudah sekalipun Baekhyun mengatakan 'Ya, aku memaafkanmu' setiap kali ia mengutarakan penyesalannya. Ia harusnya menyadari seberapa hancur Baekhyun karenanya, pantas jika Baekhyun hemat bicara padanya karena memang Baekhyun menyimpan setumpuk rasa muak. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun bertahan untuk Jiwon.

"Ini lebih nyaman bagiku" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol dan dirinya selesai membersihkan kamar tamu.

Chanyeol menyimpan sedihnya, sama seperti yang diakukan Baekhyun waktu lalu. Ketika Baekhyun sibuk memindahkan bajunya ke kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamarnya, wajah lelahnya menampakan sumringah kegirangan walau keringat membanjiri.

"Baek-"

"Ya?" ucap Baekhyun seolah ia tak memberikan beban apapun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Kita tak bisa cerai, kau menghilangkan kertasnya. Dan aku tak ingin pergi tanpa Jiwon, anakku adalah harta berhargaku." Jawab Baekhyun, menohok dirinya telak.

Chanyeol tak menyetejui mereka bercerai, dan perceraian itu benar tak terwujud hingga sekarang. Cukup membuatnya bersyukur atas hal itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun muak, ia pergi membawa Jiwon berpisah dengannya, menata hidup baru tanpanya. Namun dirinya yang tak terima akan hal itu, membawa Jiwon tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan berakhir mencelakai kedua malaikatnya, mungkin tiga, karena ia kehilangan anak ketiganya karena trauma Baekhyun yang disebabkan olehnya juga.

Chanyeol merasakannya, bagaimana hatinya diremas oleh perlakuan Baekhyun yang tetap bertahan untuk Jiwon tapi tidak untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue….**_

Sejujurnya ini chapter terakhir, namun dirasa Chanyeol kurang dapet hukuman, aku memperpanjangnya. Wkkwkw, novel aku tinggalin lagi. Gak jadi liburan fokus ama novel, ff nyatanya lebih menarik untuk diketik ulang. Apalagi pas bacain komen kalian, gatel sendiri jadinya.

Aku nambah part siksaan Chanyeolnya, sesuai apa yang kalian mau. Maaf kalau banyak typo atau kekurangan lain, don't forget to review ya, dear.


	10. Chapter 9

"Kita tak bisa cerai, kau menghilangkan kertasnya. Dan aku tak ingin pergi tanpa Jiwon, anakku adalah harta berhargaku." Jawab Baekhyun, menohok dirinya telak.

Chanyeol tak menyetejui mereka bercerai, dan perceraian itu benar tak terwujud hingga sekarang. Cukup membuatnya bersyukur atas hal itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun muak, ia pergi membawa Jiwon berpisah dengannya, menata hidup baru tanpanya. Namun dirinya yang tak terima akan hal itu, membawa Jiwon tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan berakhir mencelakai kedua malaikatnya, mungkin tiga, karena ia kehilangan anak ketiganya karena trauma Baekhyun yang disebabkan olehnya juga.

Chanyeol merasakannya, bagaimana hatinya diremas oleh perlakuan Baekhyun yang tetap bertahan untuk Jiwon tapi tidak untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melakukan semuanya seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian, menyiapkan pakaian Jiwon. Namun kali ini tidak dengan menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan kebiasaannya sebagai pendamping Chanyeol, ia tak lagi berkecimpung dalam hal itu.

"Papa, kenapa tidur di kamar tamu?"

Baekhyun tahu, pertanyaan ini lambat laun akan didengarnya. Maka ia tersenyum dan mengelus surai Jiwon pelan, menarik tangan anaknya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Papa tidak lagi bersama Appa."

"Apanya?"

"Kami disini untukmu, sayang. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, fokus dengan sekolahmu." Baekhyun mengecup dahinya setelah selesai dengan jawabannya yang bahkan tak membuat Jiwon puas.

Chanyeol berangkat lagi ke kantornya setelah makan siang. Baekhyun tak lagi menaruh iba pada Chanyeol, ketika dirinya selalu masak untuk dua porsi, sementara Jiwon selalu memaksa mereka agar makan bersama. Chanyeol selalu meraih nasi dan lauknya terakhir, mengambil setengah dari sisa nasi dan makan tanpa pernah merasa kenyang.

Jiwon telah tertidur ketika Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun pasti berada di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, membuang sesak ketika ia merasa kesepian. Tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja, tak ada Jiwon dan Baekhyun yang selalu membantunya melepas jas dan , meraih tas kerjanya dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

"Baek, Baekhyun, aku membawa pyeonsu untuk makan malam!" seru Chanyeol, mencoba menahan getaran pada suaranya.

"APA?" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam, Chanyeol mengira pria kecil itu sedang mandi.

"AKU MEMBAWA MAKAN MALAM!" seru Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih keras. Tak ada jawaban, namun derap langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri. Daun pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan handuk di pinggang.

"Aku dan Jiwon sudah makan malam. Kau makan saja apa yang kau bawa, pasti belum makan malam, kan?" Nadanya memang biasa, raut wajahnya pun tak menyiratkan apapun. Chanyeol menelan sesak lagi, melihat betapa santainya Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol hanya memberi anggukan, ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap makan. Derit kursi terdengar ketika ia tarik, sesaknya bergerumul didada ketika ia melahap makananya sendiri. Tak ada celotehan Jiwon maupun teguran Baekhyun terhadap Jiwon yang tak tertib ketika makan, ia tak lagi mendapat perhatian dari siapapun kecuali Jiwon yang ingin orang tuanya berdekatan di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Derap kaki mengalihkan atensinya, melirik pada arah belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun yang meneguk air putih dan meraih satu stroberi di kulkas, melahapnya dalam satu kali suapan kemudian meneguk lagi air putihnya.

"Apa menu makan malam kalian, hmm?" Chanyeol mencoba menciptakan percakapan diantara mereka ketika ia menyelesaikan cuci piringnya.

"Sup iga sapi, Jiwon ingin itu tadi. Aku ke kamar, selamat tidur" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada rendah, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Pria tinggi dengan apron mengikat pinggangnya itu diam, tersenyum kecil, ingin rasanya menertawakan dirinya yang kini seperti bangkai di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan dan mengurus Jiwon di pagi hari, ia terlihat sibuk semenjak ia bangun. Dirinya sudah rapi dibalik apron yang ia kenakan, sarapan juga berlangsung dengan cepat tanpa Chanyeol. Ia mengantar Jiwon dengan bus tanpa mengindahkan tawaran Chanyeol. Mobil miliknya sudah menjadi rongsok karena kecelakaan yang ia buat omong-omong.

"Papa, kenapa Appa tidak bergabung setiap kita bermain dan makan?" tanya Jiwon, bibirnya sudah gatal sejak kemarin. Namun Baekhyun selalu memberinya kesibukan untuk mengalihkan.

"Sayang, dengarkan Papa. Jangan jadikan ini beban untukmu, oke? Jangan dipikirkan dan nanti ketika Jiwonie mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, Papa akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya merapikan rambut anak sulungnya, Jiwon mengangguk pelan kemudian membawa pandangannya pada jendela. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia ingin dengar, selalu saja tak membuatnya mengerti. Meninggalkan tanda tanya baru yang membekas dan mengganggunya.

Ini hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai desainer clothing line milik salah satu artis ternama, bajunya memang belum diperkenalkan di publik. Masih dua bulan sebelum tanggal perilisan, namun Baekhyun kira itu akan menjadi hal besar dan keuntungan yang besar pula baginya.

Dia menyapa rekan kerjanya, mendapat arahan detail menganai ini dan itu selama dua jam dari atasnnya dan ia mulai duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mendapat sensasi menyenangkan ketika kursi itu menempel dengan bokongnya. Ia akan medapat penghasilan mulai bulan depan, dan ia tak lagi harus bergantung pada Chanyeol setelahnya. Katakan saja ia memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk sementara, toh ia masih menjadi tanggung jawab suaminya selama surat cerai itu tak menemukan jalan untuk sidang dan memberikan keputusan berpisah yang mutlak.

"Kamu terlihat senang." Seorang dengan training dan kaos lengan pendek menghampiri mejanya.

"Ah ya, saya cukup senang karena ini pertama kalinya saya bekerja di kantor." Jawab Baekhyun menyimpan umpatan pada suaminya yang dulu melarangnya bekerja di kantor dengan alasan kesehatannya.

"Wah, kau fresh graduate universitas apa?"

Baekhyun tak menyangka ia akan terlihat semuda itu. Dia menatap orang dihadapannya tak percaya, perlu pengecekan mata pada orang ini dan dirinya perlu pengecekan telinga untuk memastikan apa yag ia dengar tidaklah salah.

"Aku sudah menikah 8 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan, orang dihadapannya ini tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Oh wow, kukira kamu single." Orang itu terlihat enjoy dan easy going,

"Aku lupa, umm- Aku Nam Kwon Hyuk, satu divisi denganmu." Pria dengan nama Kwon Hyuk itu mengangkat tangannya, dan Baekhyun menjabatnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Suamimu?"

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun datar, namun wajahnya tak menyiratkan apapun.

"Oh wow lagi, kenapa bekerja jika Chanyeol suamimu? Ini menakjubkan." Kwon Hyuk memberikan decak kagum lagi, ia tahu Park Chanyeol bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Baekhyuna" ujar Kwonhyuk.

Di sela-sela bekerja, mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan bersama dua rekan lainnya. Baekhyun keheranan, kantor ini tampak tak sibuk sama sekali, pekerjaan yang diberikan cukup ringan dan tidak banyak memakan waktu. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun tidak mengambil makan siangnya dan harus menjemput anaknya, atasannya mengatakan Baekhyun boleh pulang kapan saja ketika pekerjaannya selesai.

Baekhyun menikmati waktu kerjanya, serius namun santai dijalani. Ia terpaka harus membawa Jiwon ke kantor karena tak ada yang menjaganya. Atasannya memperbolehkannya pulang di jam makan siang setiap hari asal pekerjaannya selesai, namun Baekhyun cukup tahu diri karena dia karyawan baru disini.

"Apa ini anakmu?" seorang yang menjabat di divisi tinggi berkeliling ke ruang milik divisinya, mengelus surai Jiwon yang tidur memeluknya seperti koala.

"Y-ye," jawab Baekhyun seraya memeluk Jiwon, pria itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sedikit tegang.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Pekerjaanmu selesai kan?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia ditawari pulang.

"Tidak, saya-"

"Aku tahu kau karyawan baru, ini hari pertamamu bekerja, kan? Prive tidak menekan karyawan, kau boleh pulang kapan saja, jangan biarkan anakmu tak nyaman dengan suasana kantor. Dia mungkin pegal jika tidur seperti itu."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Jiwon akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun adalah si lembut yang keras kepala, tak ada yang berhasil memaksanya pulang. Ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya sore hari bersama Jiwon, ia pulang sama seperti karyawan umumnya yang tidak mengambil 'waktu pulang kapan saja'.

Tepat ketika dirinya ingin membersihkan diri setelah memandikan Jiwon, Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah kusut dan dasi tak terikat. Tampak ada masalah di perusahaannya, mungkin. Ia menaruh tas kerjanya di sofa kemudian beraring sejenak.

Helaan nafas terdengar, pria tinggi itu tampak sangat lelah. Namun Baekhyun tetap masuk ke kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Menemukan Jiwon yang bermain dengan plastisin di kamarnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sesekali melihat ponselnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Jiwonie! Mau bantu papa untuk siapkan makan malam?" tawar Baekhyun terdengar ceria, Jiwon memekik senang dan merentangkan tangannya, menginginkan Papanya untuk menggendongnya sampai dapur.

"Kkkk, kau manja sekali. Kemari!"

Baekhyun meraih anaknya dalam gedongan, menyiapkan bahan yang akan menjadi menu makan malam mereka. Jiwon membantu Baekhyun dalam beberapa hal ringan, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang tak seberapa itu. Dan ketika Jiwon hendak mengembalikan sisa kimchi ke kulkas, netranya menangkap ayahnya yang berpenampilan 'berantakan' memandanginya dari sofa, tersenyum tanpa henti menatap kedua malaikatnya sibuk di dapur.

Sejenak ia tersentak ketika netra saling menabrak, namun Chanyeol segera melebarkan senyumnya dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Jiwon memang masih berusia tujuh tahun, namun ia cukup tahu jarak antara kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, ia yakin bahwa Papanya bekerja tanpa izin sang kepala keluarga.

"Papa-"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menyahut seraya mencuci brokoli.

"Ti-tidak jadi." Jiwon menelan lagi kalimatnya, jujur saja ia merasa terbebani. Namun mengingat Papanya yang selalu menangis ketika dirinya terlelap, menceritakan banyak hal yang melukainya hari itu dan kedatangan Hyuktae yang membuat dirinya gemetar dan Papanya yang ketakutan akan satu hal yang dinamakan 'ditinggalkan'.

Ia tak mengerti jalan kisahnya, namun ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang tuanya tidak lagi berteman, jika dalam kamus kesehariannya.

Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya, menaruh brokoli di samping wastafel dan berjongkok di hadapan anaknya, menatap dan menaruh kedua telapak tangan di bahu yang lesu itu.

"Ada apa, hmm? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun,

' _Kami disini untukmu, sayang. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, fokus dengan sekolahmu._ '

"Aku-"

' _Papa tidak lagi bersama Appa.'_

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah." Nyatanya Jiwon tak mau mengatakan sesungguhnya, ia meminta hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Hanya ingin membebaskan Papanya dari kesakitan.

"A-apa?" gagap Baekhyun, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang Jiwon katakan.

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah." Ulang Jiwon, meyakinkan pada Baekhyun ahwa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah.

"Dok-dok-hoon katanya ingin pindah ke Busan, a-aku ingin juga." Ujar Jiwon pelan seraya memilin apron kecil yang ia pakai. Apa yang ia katakan hanya omong kosong belaka, dan gurauan Dokhoon si penggemar BrightX, grup dance yang berasal dari Bucheon yang pindah ke Busan beberapa hari kemudian.

"Benar Dokhoon pindah ke Busan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Jiwon mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengelus surai anaknya, Jiwon tidak terlihat ingin pindah. Sesuatu tampak mengganjalnya. Jadi ia harus memastikan apa yang membuat anaknya berkata demikian.

"Jiwonie, sesuatu mengganjalmu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengelus surai anaknya lembut. Kentara sekali Jiwon tersentak hanya karena pertanyaan itu, dan seorang yang melahirkannya itu tidak bodoh untuk peka pada anaknya yang mungkin tak menyangka Baekhyun akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Ti-tidak." Gugup Jiwon, ia kemudian beringsut menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengambil piring untuk ia makan. Baekhyun memilih untuk membiarkan anaknya untuk sementara, mungkin Jiwon masih menutup mulutnya untuk alasan keinginannya itu.

Ia mematikan kompor ketika hidangan sudah siap, menyajikannya dengan rapi dan memanggil Chanyeol untuk bergabung.

"H-h-huh?" Chanyeol tampak seperti dungu ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya bergabung.

"Makan malam?" ulang Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Chanyeol memberikan anggukan yang kaku dan Baekhyun berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur setelahnya.

"Ada tiga?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Appa juga lapar." Jawab Baekhyun, anaknya hanya mengangguk pelan, menyendok nasinya lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun atau ayahnya mulai.

"Jiwon, kenapa makan duluan, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menahan sendok Jiwon. Anaknya sudah mengunyah satu suapan nasi, dan ini adalah kali pertama Jiwon melakukan ini.

"A-aku lapar." Jawab Jiwon, menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun kemudian kembali menyendok nasi. Baekhyun melihatnya jengah, namun ia masih harus menahan amarah hingga Jiwon bicara soal hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Akhirnya ia membiarkan Jiwon makan duluan, Chanyeol datang di tengah acara makan Jiwon. Memberikan sapaan kecil dan usapan lembut pada kepala anaknya. Jika Baekhyun selalu membuatnya sakit hati atas dramaya ketika di meja makan, maka kini ia merasakan yang lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, ia juga ikut andil dalam drama yang berjalan begitu saja. Baekhyun yang bertingkah seolah tak memiliki masalah dan dirinya yang mendapat ajakan makan malam yang tiba-tiba, dia selalu bersikap sama, bersikap seolah tak memliki masalah.

Makan malam terasa amat canggung, Jiwon yang bertingkah seperti seorang yang kelaparan kemudian menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu, menaruh piring dan gelasnya di bak cuci kemudian pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa Jiwon memiliki masalah?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit banyak dia menyimpan ketakutan atas reaksi Baekhyun yang mungkin akan tajam.

"Kurasa ya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun padauk." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Chanyeol menyuap lagi nasi beserta lauk setelah mendapat jawaban, matanya sesekali melirik pada Baekhyun yang tampak santai. Chanyeol tahu lelaki yang kini dihadapannya adalah lelaki yang keras, terlalu keras utnuk merasakan sakit lagi. Dia menjadi tak tersentuh karena dirinya yang tak tahu diri.

Ketika makan malam selesai, Chanyeol mengambil alih sarung tangan karet yang biasa Baekhyun pakai untuk mencuci piring, mengerjakan tugas itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya. Dia tak keberatan untuk itu, respon acuh yang ia dapat juga hanya bias ia telan tanpa protesan. Disini dirinya yang jahat, tak berotak dan brengsek, jadi kini dia menerima timbal balik dari kekecewaan Baekhyun yang menumpuk.

"Jiwon ah" Panggil Chanyeol seraya membuka pintu kamar Jiwon, ia mendapati Jiwon yang tertidur dengan headphone di kepalanya.

"Jiwonie" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Ia menarik headphone yang Jiwon pakai dengan pelan, mata anaknya itu terbuka, menatapnya tak suka.

"Bisa berbicara sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, hatinya terasa diperas ketika anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Namun banyak beban yang tersimpan disana, dia ayahnya, dan Chanyeol kenal betul setiap hal kecil yang anaknya rasakan.

"Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Jiwon pelan, menarik selimutnya tampak enggan berinteraksi dengan ayahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menyimpan satu lagi sakit atas perlakuan anaknya.

"Mau bercerita sebelum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, berusaha untuk menarik anaknya lebih dekat dan mulai terbuka dengannya.

Raut wajah Jiwon mulai berubah, sendu dan kecewa tersimpan disana. Jiwon meremas selimutnya dengan bibir yang terkatup, matanya berpendar menghindari tatapan ayahnya. Lembut, tak menuntut, namun Jiwon gatal untuk menceritakan apa yang mengganjalnya.

"Ji- uh"

Chanyeol melirik pada daun pintu yang sedikit bergerak, kemudian menatap anaknya bergantian. Baekhyun berada disana, Chanyeol melihat bayangan di bawah pintu, dia kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin karena Chanyeol berada disini.

"Appa" panggil Jiwon, Chanyeol menoleh dengan segera. Melihat Jiwon yang tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang singkat itu.

"Ya? Mau bercerita?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, Jiwon masih meremas selimutnya. Tampak ragu dengan tindakannya kali ini.

Tapi kemudian Jiwon mengangguk, mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah dengan sendu. Satu isakan keluar, bahunya mulai bergetar dengan bibir yang terkatup dan air mata yang berjatuhan. Jiwon tersu terisak bahkan ketika Chanyeol menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, mengelus punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkan.

"Hiks, Appa! Hiks, Appa!"

Chanyeol sesak melihat anaknya terus memanggilnya, tangan kecil si anak mulai merambat ke pinggangnya dan meremat pakaiannya. Jiwon terus terisak di dadanya, bahunya kian bergetar membuat hatinya makin terasa sesak.

"Jiwonie," ucap Chanyeol pelan, mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Jiwonie mau pindah sekolah, apa boleh?" tanya Jiwon disela isakannya. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya, kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni yang telah lepek dari dahi anaknya.

"Kenapa ingin, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol. Jiwon menarik ingusnya dan mengusap pipinya sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Aku mau saja, ke Busan. Papa ajak aku pindah hanya berdua. Appa tetap disini bekerja, ya?"

Chanyeol merasakan hentakan sakit lagi pada hatinya, pertanyaan ambigu yang tak dapat ia cerna apakah itu pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang memberinya pilihan atau tidak, dia tak dapat mencernanya, namun hatinya sakit mendengar kalimat itu.

Tangannya terkepal di balik selimut, bibirnya terkatup menahan sesak itu terasa. Tapi Chanyeol masih memberinya senyuman, kemudian membawa dirinya untuk berbaring bersama. Hal ini sudah lama tak ia lakukan, dan jika benar Baekhyun akan membawa Jiwon pergi, ia tak mungkin menahannya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu buruk untuk menahan seorang yang baik untuk bertahan dalam kolam duri yang ia buat.

"Jiwonie, apapun keputusan Jiwonie, Papa dan Appa, bisakah tidak membuatnya jadi beban? Anggap semua yang terjadi itu adalah yang terbaik diberikan Tuhan untuk kita, oke?"

Jiwon mengangguk, namun masih terisak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang ayah. Lelaki tinggi itu memilih untuk diam, tak memberikan pertanyaan lagi dan membiarkan anaknya tidur dalam dekapan. Wangi JIwon yang tak pernah berubah selalu disukainya, Chanyeol terus menghirup aroma tubuh anaknya tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah mengalir keluar dari pelupuk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak menutup mata ketika perusahaannya semakin menanjak dan rumah tangganya yang kian jatuh. Ayahnya datang berkunjung, sebagai pengawas perusahaan pada awalnya, mendadak menjadi ayah sungguhan ketika mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang tak dapat dikatakan baik. Anaknya itu memang terlihat serius dan bekerja dengan baik, namun dengan penampilan seperti itu, meja yang berantakan dan jas yang tergeletak di lantai menunjukkan seberapa kacaunya anaknya ini.

Dia memang ayah yang baik, tahu masalah apa yang Chanyeol hadapi. Anak satu-satunya itu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun desas desus dan tingkah Chanyeol membenerkan semuanya.

"Kenapa kami tidak tahu soal rumah tangga kalian?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol seraya memungut jas yang dibiarkan tergeletak itu. Chanyeol meremat pelipisnya kemudian menarik nafas, "Itu urusan kami" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Ia malas untuk mebangun satu lagi masalah, cukup Baekhyun dan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya pusing.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki kami jika Baekhyun tak mengurusmu." Ujar Ayahnya dengan santai. Chanyeol menoleh, memberinya tatapan tak suka atas kalimat yang baru saja terlontar itu.

"Baekhyun tetap mengurusku dengan baik, walau aku peselingkuh yang tak tahu diri. Dia tetap mengurusku!" bela Chanyeol penuh penekanan, ia kemudian melangkah keluar. Saat ini tetap jam makan siang, dan ia tak lagi ingin menghabiskan dengan sang ayah.

Mobilnya melaju cepat, emosi kian menanjak seiring dengan pedal gas yang semakin diinjak. Chanyeol meremas stir mobil dan berteriak. Ia masuk ke pekarangan sekolah anaknya, meremas dadanya sebelum ia keluar kemudian memulai dramanya.

"Apa Jiwon masih ada?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang guru yang duduk bersama murid perempuan di bangku taman.

"Ah, Papa Jiwon telah menjemputnya. Ah! Itu mereka!"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati Baekhyun naik bus bersama Jiwon. Lelaki tinggi itu berterima kasih dengan cepat dan naik mobilnya dengan kalap. Bus itu tak mengarah pada rumah mereka, dan Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun jika dirinya akan pergi mengajak Jiwon hari ini.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Menjaga jarak yang cukup agar Baekhyun tak menyadarinya. Bus itu berhenti, dan Baekhyun turun di pemberhentian pertama. Chanyeol masih mengekorinya, melihat Baekhyun berjalan beberapa menit dengan menggendong Jiwon yang tertidur.

Mobilnya ia parkir di pinggir jalan ketika Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah Gedung kantor sebuah clothing line milik artis terkenal. Menunggu adalah pilihannya, tak peduli lagi urusan kantornya. Ia dapat meninggalkannya, kalaupun ada masalah, seseorang pasti menghubunginya.

.

.

Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun dan Jiwon keluar dari sana bersama seorang pria dengan setelan kasual. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat. Sama dengan Baekhyun yang tampak santai ketika melihat suaminya barapi-api.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol keras, menghampiri kedua malaikatnya dan meraih Jiwon dalam gendongan. Mengecupi pipi anaknya kemudian mencuri satu ciuman dari Baekhyun yang tampak diam saja sejak kedatangannya.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol?" ujar seorang pria yang bersama Baekhyun itu.

"Ya, anda siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sopan. Dia menahan segala kecemburuan yang membakarnya, bersikap baik agar Baekhyun tak marah padanya.

"Saya rekan kerja Baekhyun. Kwon Hyuk." Ucap lelaki yang lumayan tampan itu, mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik, memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit berbincang ringan beberapa menit.

"Saya duluan, saya memiliki janji dengan kekasih saya."

Dan Chanyeol merasa lega atas kalimat itu. Ia kemudian melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk naik mobil.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bekerja." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus Jiwon yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa bergantung lagi padamu nanti." Jawab Baekhyun. Jiwon mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan percakapan ini, namun anak itu diam dengan tangan yang meremat seragamnya.

"Kau bisa tetap bergantung padaku, aku akan mengirim segala kebutuhan kalian nanti." Timpal Chanyeol.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, Chanyeol mulai menginjak pedal gas dan memutar stir. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dengan Jiwon di pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpamu." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

Chanyeol merasakan rematan pada pakaiannya, sedikit menunduk melihat Jiwon yang kini meremat pakaiannya dan wajah yang tenggelam pada jas kerjanya. Tentu dia menyadari apa yang membuat anaknya bersikap seperti ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memberikan kode untuk diam, dan Baekhyun menangkap itu dengan tanggapan lain yang menurutnya memancing emosi.

"Hentikan mobilnya." Titah Baekhyun dengan ketus, dan Jiwon mengangkat wajahnya yang telah memerah bersiap untuk menangis.

Jika Baekhyun turun, akankah papanya itu mengajaknya untuk bersama? Dan jika ya, dia tak bisa memilih. Kedua lelaki yang kini bersamanya adalah orang tuanya, dan ia tak berharap mereka berpisah. Dia tahu Baekhyun telah mendapatkan banyak kekecewaan karena ayahnya selalu membawa wanita yang cantik ke rumahnya, dan dia tahu Papanya selalu menangis di kamar. Tapi Chanyeol tak melakukan itu lagi, dan Papanya masih marah akan itu.

"Papa," ucap Jiwon serak, bibirnya terkatup rapat kemudian, bergetar dan air mata yang mulai turun.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hehehe, chapter ini mungkin banyak kekurangan. Ini aku ketik bener-bener pas novel udah mentok.

Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, maaf jika masih banyak part yang kurang atau memang alurnya makin berantakan. Dan ini aku post tanpa edit, hehehe.

Thank a lot for read, follow, favorite and comment!


	11. Chapter 10

Jika Baekhyun turun, akankah papanya itu mengajaknya untuk bersama? Dan jika ya, dia tak bisa memilih. Kedua lelaki yang kini bersamanya adalah orang tuanya, dan ia tak berharap mereka berpisah. Dia tahu Baekhyun telah mendapatkan banyak kekecewaan karena ayahnya selalu membawa wanita yang cantik ke rumahnya, dan dia tahu Papanya selalu menangis di kamar. Tapi Chanyeol tak melakukan itu lagi, dan Papanya masih marah akan itu.

"Papa," ucap Jiwon serak, bibirnya terkatup rapat kemudian, bergetar dan air mata yang mulai turun.

.

.

.

Jiwon menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, air matanya turun berlomba dengan isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras. Dia tak memeluk Chanyeol, dia juga tak mengangkat tangannya untuk Baekhyun gendong. Dia hanya menangis di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Hiks, andwe~" lirih Jiwon pelan.

Tangan besar Chanyeol ia singkirkan ketika kedua lengan kekar itu bergerak untuk memeluknya. Ia bergerak untuk bangun kemudian menyingkir dari pangkuan si ayah dan bergerak ke jok sebelah. Melihatnya, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya seolah menyambut Jiwon untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Namun Jiwon bergerak untuk duduk di jok belakang, duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya kemudian terisak disana. Dia tak ingin memilih, teman-temannya bilang pasti menangis ketika ibunya menyeret dirinya untuk pindah rumah dan berpisah dengan ayahnya. Dia tak mau itu, keadaan seperti ini saja dia sudah menangis. Dan jika nanti berpisah mungkin keadaannya akan lebih parah lagi.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya, mengenai ibunya yang menangis, ayahnya yang marah dan dirinya yang hanya dapat menonton di celah pintu. Dia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Jiwonie,"

Dia tak berpikir untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan lembut, mengusap punggungnya pelan guna memberikan ketenangan. Dia butuh hal seperti ini, namun alangkah lebih baiknya jika orang tuanya berdamai dan melakukan kesehariannya seperti waktu lalu.

"Jiwonie,"

Satu lagi tangan besar menghampiri pucuk kepalanya, memberi elusan yang lembut dan merapikan surainya. Dirinya terus beringsut menjauh, menempel pada pintu mobil berusaha menghindari sentuhan yang membuatnya semakin sakit itu.

Ketika ia berpikir untuk keluar, ayahnya menekan kunci otomatis ketika tangan kecilnya menyambar pintu. Suasana mendadak tegang dan tak terkendali, isakan Jiwon semakin mengeras dan dia semakin tak bisa diam. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya marah, menyalahkan tindakannya yang buruk.

Tatapan itu tak dapat dikontrol, tak sekalipun rasa marah dan kesal menghampiri. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir pada anaknya, jika pintu dibuka mungkin ada mobil yang bersedia menyambarnya. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin salah satu malaikatnya harus merasakan lagi ranjang rumah sakit karena kelalaiannya.

"Jiwonie, kemari sayang." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berpindah ke jok belakang untuk meraih anaknya.

"Appa tidak marah, sayang. Appa hanya takut Jiwonie celaka. Tidak sekalipun Appa ingin baby Appa masuk ke rumah sakit, Jiwonie mengerti,kan?" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Jiwon melirik pada Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol bergantian. Dia menatap keduanya bingung. Isakannya berhenti, tapi dirinya masih merasa berat dan bingung. Giliran Baekhyun yang menghampirinya, meraih tubuhnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan. Mengalus surainya dan memberinya tatapan lembut. Dia bingung, tapi dia tak menolak kali ini.

Chanyeol bergerak memeluk, mengecup pipi Jiwon dan Baekhyun bergantian. Lagi-lagi tak menolak, hanya diam di tengah orang tuanya menerima apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini. Dengan Baekhyun yang bengong, menatap kosong arah depannya dengan jemari yang bermain di rambut Jiwon yang lembut.

Dia melakukan kesalahan, dan menyakiti anaknya. Melihat anaknya yang tampak tertekan dengan sikap mereka berdua, rasanya Baekhyun semakin kehilangan kontrol seiring dengan dirinya yang terus menarik diri dari suaminya.

.

.

.

Esoknya Baekhyun kembali bekerja setelah mengantar Jiwon, sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol mengantarnya sebelum bekerja. Terasa canggung dan aneh ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya untuk bekerja, dia turun tanpa mengucap apapun.

"Hati-hati, jangan terlalu lelah." Pesan Chanyeol tak tahu malu di hadapan banyak karyawan di pintu masuk. Dia tersenyum kecil hanya untuk menghilangkan komentar buruk yang mungkin akan terdengar setelah ini jika ia melipat wajahnya dan barakting seperti tuna rungu ketika suaminya begitu perhatian.

"Kau membuat semua orang iri tahu."

Tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya, Kwon hyuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Berceloteh mengenai Chanyeol yang terkenal dan berlimpah uang, pengusaha muda yang menjadi penerus sang ayah, cerdik dan berhati-hati dalam setiap keputusan, selalu teguh pada pendiriannya dan membuat banyak perusahaan besar takluk padanya.

"Dia tak seteguh itu, kalau kau mau tahu." Timpal Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miring.

Suaminya bukan orang yang teguh pendirian, bukan?

"Aeyyy, kau memang rendah hati. Pantas saja Chanyeol mencintaimu. Duh, kenapa dia membiarkan dirimu berkeliaran untuk bekerja huh? Kalian sudah terlampau kaya tahu." Cibir Kwon Hyuk dengan nada gurauan, Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

Dia tak tahu apapun tentang rumah tangga mereka, jadi Baekhyun membiarkannya seperti dungu yang tertipu, sama seperti dirinya dulu. Mungkin akan terjungkal ketika mengetahui betapa buruknya suami yang media social gembor-gemborkan sebagai pria idaman yang berhati emas namun ketangguhan dalam berbisnisnya tidak diragukan.

"Menjelang perilisan mungkin kalian akan lebih sedikit lama di kantor, hehehe. Dan jam kerja mungkin akan lebih diperketat." Ujar seorang kepala divisinya. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memberikan senyuman kecil.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk bekerja, seorang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke lobi bawah dengan gusar. Tampak terburu-buru atau mungkin ada masalah, dia tampak panik, jadi Baekhyun pergi ke sana dengan cepat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di lift, kakinya mengetuk lantai lift dengan bibir yang terkatup erat, dia menjadi panik juga.

TING

Bunyi lift seolah memekik, meminta dirinya untuk keluar dengan cepat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol disana, berbincang dengan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang sekaligus menjadi penyanyi terkenal di era sekarang. Dia menarik nafasnya cukup dalam kemudian berbalik, malas untuk menemui Chanyeol yang mulai banyak tingkah.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol, memenuhi lobi dan mengundang perhatian.

Chanyeol menghampirinya kemudian memutar badannya, tersenyum seperti idiot dihadapannya dengan sekantung makanan di tangannya. Baekhyun balas menatapnya, tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik Chanyeol masuk ke lift, menekan lantai teratas dengan gusar.

"Aku masak ini, untuk makan siangmu." Ujar Chanyeol di tengah keheningan mereka. Baekhyun melirik, manatapnya jengah.

"Kantorku memberi makan siang untuk karyawannya." Timpal Baekhyun tanpa nada, tapi Chanyeol masih tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Aku tahu, aku akan pergi ke New York besok untuk tiga hari kedepan, atau telatnya empat hari. Dan aku pasti merindukanmu, ayo makan bersama. Aku pasti merindukannya."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, dia menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dan berjalan menuju rooftop dengan cepat bersama Chanyeol yang cukup kuwalahan dengan langkah cepatnya. Ketika Baekhyun berdiri, dia menatap suaminya tanpa ekspresi, nafasnya turun naik dengan cepat dengan bibir yang terkatup.

Chanyeol merasakan keadaan tak bersahabat, namun dia tetap bertahan untuk satu suapan Baekhyun yang ia harapkan. Dia benar-benar akan pergi besok, dan Baekhyun dapat berbuat apapun selama dia tak ada. Terburuknya, Baekhyun membawa Jiwon pergi tanpa jejak seinchipun. Dia takut itu terjadi.

"Ini masakanmu?" desis Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya, mengangguk kemudian menatap malaikatnya penuh harap.

BRAK

"Aku tak akan makan itu!" pekik Baekhyun. Makanan yang semula sudah Chanyeol tata kini terburai megotori kakinya, teronggok seperti sampah. Baekhyun menginjaknya dengan brutal seraya memakinya.

"Berhenti berbuat baik padaku, sialan! BERHENTI! BUANG SEMUANYA DAN BIARKAN AKU HIDUP DAMAI DENGAN ANAKKU! BAJINGAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU HINGGA KE UJUNG KUKU KAKIKU!" bentak Baekhyun bertubi, nafasnya tersenggal, air matanya bercucuran tanpa henti.

Dia membenci semua yang suaminya lakukan, dia membencinya. Terlebih ketika dia tak merasakan desiran apapun ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, dia tak lagi merasakannya. Dia menolak untuk terus mencintai suaminya, tapi dia juga tak menyukai ketika dadanya bahkan tak berpacu ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah, masih dengan air mata yang membuatnya lembab. Sepatunya yang kotor ditempeli nasi dan lauk yang ia injak ia tatap penuh emosi. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, namun Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuanya membenci banyak hal.

"Baekhyunee," panggil Chanyeol pelan ketika dirinya menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Tangan kekar itu bergerak menyentuh pundaknya, menariknya lebih dekat kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan. Mungkin ini yang Jiwon rasakan kemarin, tertekan dan tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Bingung yang mendominasi membuatnya hanya bisa menangis, meraung dihadapan Chanyeol yang terus bersabar menghadapi amarah kedua malaikatnya yang memang telah ia hancurkan tanpa sisa. Membuat mereka merasakan pahitnya hidup bersama orang yang brengsek seperti dirinya.

"Berhenti berbuat baik, hiks. Berhenti!" racau Baekhyun semakin kacau, ia bergerak mundur kemudian melipat kakinya, berjongkok di sana, memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya.

Chanyeol menekan rasa bersalahnya, mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan senyum yang lembut. Tungkainya melangkah mendekat menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu. Hatinya terasa diremas kuat seiring isakan yang semakin keras.

"Ayo jemput Jiwon kalau begitu, kita makan siang bersama setelah itu." Lirih Chanyeol pelan, mempertahankan senyumnya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Ia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun perlahan dan merasakan lembab di dagu runcing itu, basah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi dibuang olehnya.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, saling menyelami kesakitan yang terpatri jelas dalam genangan air mata, Chanyeol merasakan matanya panas juga, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dia seolah dipukuli oleh rasa sakit dan menyesal yang besar, mengoyak hatinya lebih dalam dan tak membiarkan hal itu berhenti.

Ketika mobil melaju, Chanyeol tak merasakan ketenangan apapun. Debar hatinya tidak lagi menyenangkan dirasa, lebih pada kepanikan akan bayangan buruknya mengenai Baekhyun yang dapat lepas kapan saja. Baekhyun yang mencoba terlihat baik dihadapan atasannya ketika Chanyeol izin untuk membawa pulang Baekhyun, tampak akrab dengan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang sekaligus menjadi model produk yang Chanyeol keluarkan minggu lalu. Mereka memang akrab, dan terlalu mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk merangkul perusahaan yang aru berdiri ini menjadi partner kerjanya di kemudian hari.

"Jiwonie mau makan siang dimana, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, ketika anaknya menghampiri dan ikut duduk di kursi taman diantara mereka berdua.

"Rumah." Jawab Jiwon pelan, dia menarik keduanya untuk melangkah ke mobil. Kemudian dia masuk lewat pintu belakang dan duduk di sana, menaruh tas yang ia gendong di sampingnya kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya canggung.

Keluarganya tak lagi seperti dulu, dia harus sadar akan hal itu.

Baekhyun memberinya jeruk yang ia kupas, menyuapinya dengan tenang tanpa kalimat. Jiwon melahapnya dengan senang namun campur aduk, pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana. Tugas sekolahnya juga banyak hari ini, dan dia rasa tak bisa berpikir untuk mengerjakan tugas ketika di rumah.

Di suapan ke lima, Baekhyun tak lagi memberikan tangannya, melainkan melepas sabuk pengamannya untuk menghadap Jiwon dan memberinya jeruk, memastikan jeruk yang ia beri berada tepat di hadapan mulut anaknya karena Jiwon menggeser duduknya tadi.

Sembab. Dia melihatnya, pertanyaan mencambuk benaknya hingga tak sadar bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa, hmmm?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, dia kemudian menyodorkan kembali jeruk yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Papa, menangis?" tanya Jiwon ragu, dia tak tahu ini memang seharusnya ia tanyakan atau tidak.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian memberikan seulas senyum, dia menggeleng kemudian. Chanyeol melirik mereka lewat spion, melihat interaksi yang memang terasa canggung itu. Dia tak memiliki topik lagi untuk mencairkan suasana, Jiwon telah mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengolah bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas dalam diam, membiarkan Chanyeol berada di belakangnya dan Jiwon yang entah bermain di mana. Dia tak memiliki semangat lagi untuk melakukan yang seharusnya menjadi rutinitasnya. Ketika makanan telah siap, tersaji dengan kepulan asap di meja yang ditata sedemikian rupa untuk terlihat semakin lezat, tatapannya bersibobrok dengan suaminya. Menatapnya penuh harap, kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdehem.

"Jiwonie, makan siang sudah siap!" seru Chanyeol, derap langkah kaki terburu semakin mendekat.

Jiwon tersenyum, kemudian meraih celemeknya dan memakainya sendiri. Dia melakukannya, tapi Baekhyun tak lagi memujinya, Chanyeol juga tak bersuara. Perasaannya kini tak lagi menjadi nomor satu, dia bukan lagi yang harus diprioritaskan. Rasa sakit yang mengubur semuanya dan semakin membuat keadaan semakin canggung.

Tak ada lagi celah untuk memperbaiki.

"Aku ingin ke Busan." Ucap Jiwon usai makan. Dia meraih gelasnya dan minum susunya setengah.

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah dan rumah." Ucap Jiwon lagi. Dia menaruh gelasnya, menatap kedua orang tuanya yang mematung di kursinya. Terlebih pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya panik.

Chanyeol seakan mendapat kekhawatiran yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Dengan kalimat yang baru saja anaknya katakana bisa saja dia akan terjamin kehilangan keluarganya ketika dia pergi. Dan jika ia memilih diam disini menyerahkan semua masalah perusahaannya di New York pada ayah atau

sekretarisnya hanya akan menjadi masalah baru.

Cabang perusahaannya hancur di negara orang atau keluarganya yang tentu akan lebih mudah pergi darinya.

.

.

.

Dia mencoba untuk bernegosiasi tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, tapi segala petuah mengenai masalah kerugian dan lainnya dari sekretarisnya membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk melakukan itu. Keberangkatannya semakin dekat, dan dia semakin tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membatalkan. Dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Apa besok kau bisa ambil libur?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang bermain ponsel di sofa.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bisa bicara pada direktur perusahaanmu agar kau bisa libur." Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi acuh padanya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki kuasa, tapi jangan lakukan itu. Aku tak ingin kau terlihat buruk." Ucap Baekhyun, kini dia menaruh ponselnya di meja, menatap Chanyeol kecewa.

Dia benar-benar bingung dengan Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri. Dia menginginkan sebuah kehancuran dalam rumah tangganya, berpisah dan tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang biasa Chanyeol berikan untuk menghapus warna hari yang tercetak ketika bangun tidur.

Baekhyun bangun untuk pergi ke kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamarnya, sesak dalam dadanya selalu membelenggu membuat hari bahkan tidurnya tak pernah senyaman dulu. Dia tak memiliki kebahagian lagi, baik bersama atau tidaknya Chanyeol. Dia tetap merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"Aku akan terbang besok, dua hari lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menahan nafasnya.

Baekhyun berhenti, dia merasakan sesak lagi. Chanyeol akan pergi, seharusnya ini menjadi perjalanan bisnis yang biasa dia lakukan, berpisah untuk beberapa waktu dan saling menghubungi untuk menghapus rasa rindu mereka. Selalu terasa berat seperti biasanya, tapi ini terasa beribu kali lebih menyesakkan hanya untuk melepas suaminya dalam perjalanan bisnis yang singkat.

"Bisa habiskan hari bersamaku dan Jiwon? Ehm, sebelum kau ke Busan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, dia terdengar memelas atas permintaan yang jelas hanya akan membuatnya terlempar dalam jurang kesakitan.

"Kau hanya akan bahagia beberapa jam kemudian dilempar dalam kesakitan ketika kau pergi. Kita sama-sama pergi, kan?"

"Hanya-"

"Jangan mencoba untuk membuat kenangan yang indah sebelum pergi. Itu hanya akan saling menyakiti karena itu bahkan dilakukan diatas kesepakatan."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, dia tersenyum getir.

"Ah, y-ya. Itu akan menyakiti." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia merasakan dirinya semakin hancur tiap harinya, merasakan kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasa karena dirinya.

Dia tak membuat Baekhyun menyakitinya, tapi dirinya sendiri yang terus menggali lubang kesakitan dalam hatinya. Bahunya merosot turun, tak lagi nampak seperti seorang ayah yang hebat dan tegar. Apa yang internet katakan mengenai dirinya yang tegas, berwibawa dan berani megambil resiko melebur sudah jika dirinya yang seperti ini terekspos.

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang tak lagi peduli. Dia bukan seorang yang akan mencari peralihan ketika cintanya sudah menjadi leburan abu. Dia masih merasakan debaran itu walau tak sehebat dulu, apa yang membuatnya sedih kali ini adalah dirinya yang tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyerukan nama suaminya.

Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, tapi setidaknya panggilan itu menahan Chanyeol lebih lama dekat dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun ingin semuanya berakhir, tanpa kesakitan lagi. Dia ingin membawa Jiwon pada kehidupan baru yang sekiranya lebih baik untuk dirinya dan anak sulungnya itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tidaklah semudah yang ia pikir.

Berpisah dengan Chanyeol, hidup berdua dengan anaknya. Dirinya tak begitu yakin mengenai kepindahannya ketika Chanyeol juga pergi ke New York untuk beberapa hari nanti, memikirkan soal kepindahannya saja dia sudah merasa sakit, hatinya tak mengizinkan dirinya melangkah dari zona milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya, dan dirinya hanya menatap suami tanpa ekspresi. Membuat raut bingung pria tinggi itu tercetak.

Ini sungguh berat, dia benar-benar merasa kesulitan untuk keputusan semacam ini.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, dia memilin ujung bajunya untuk mengatakan itu, berucap dalam satu nafas tertahan yang menyesakkan.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan yang besar itu pada pundak sempitnya. Jemarinya kemudian menelusur ke leher dan pipinya, menangkup membawa tatapan mereka beradu untuk saling menyalurkan rindu.

"Detakannya tak sama lagi." Lirih Baekhyun perih.

Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau airmata yang terus mendesak keluar. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasakan sakit yang berlebih ketika tahu dirinya tak lagi mencintai suaminya seperti dulu.

"Baek-"

"Hiks, aku tak lagi merasakannya. Maafkan aku, hiks."

Chanyeol menariknya dalam pelukan, mengusap punggung sempit malaikatnya dengan lembut. Dirinya merasakan satu lagi tombak menusuk pada dadanya, terasa amat sakit hingga hatinya hancur bersamaan dengan tangisnya.

Inilah yang dia takutkan.

Baekhyun bingung dengan perasaannya, dia tahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Chanyeol pelan tepat di samping telinga yang lebih kecil. Dia menahan isakannya, memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat seraya mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Lepas, tidurlah. Hk, aku tak merasakannya lagi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, melepas dirinya dalam kukungan suami. Dia berjalan berbalik ke kamar, menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Ini lebih sakit dari Chanyeol yang menyakitinya.

Ketika dia kehilangan detakan yang seharusnya menyenangkan dirasa, dia tak merasakannya lagi. Seharusnya dia merasa tenang ketika Chanyeol memeluknya, namun apa yang terjadi membuat semuanya terus berada dalam kalimat 'seharusnya'.

Dia sudah hancur.

Rasa cinta yang klise bahkan tak lagi dapat memperbaiki keadaannya. Bertahan atau tidak, sama menyakitkan baginya.

Sesuatu yang sudah hancur sulit untuk ditata kembali. Sekeras apapun usaha untuk menyatukan pecahan beling, sesempurna apapun dan semahal apapun lem yang digunakan, itu tak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti baru. Waktu juga tak akan menjawabnya, selama apapun perbaikan itu dilakukan, hancur tetaplah hancur. Masih berbekas dan tak akan hilang, dengan menggunakan waktu sebagai alasan hanya akan menghancurkan lagi yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

 _To be cont…_

Hi, is too late buat update kan? Maafkan aku, ya. Sekarang lumayan sulit buat curi-curi waktu karena jarang ambi laptop dan koneksi gak begitu bagus.

Entah ini ceritanya makin ngawur dan gak dapet feelnya, segala kekurangan maafin ya. Chapter ini bener-bener tanpa edit.


	12. Chapter 11

Dia sudah hancur.

Rasa cinta yang klise bahkan tak lagi dapat memperbaiki keadaannya. Bertahan atau tidak, sama menyakitkan baginya.

Sesuatu yang sudah hancur sulit untuk ditata kembali. Sekeras apapun usaha untuk menyatukan pecahan beling, sesempurna apapun dan semahal apapun lem yang digunakan, itu tak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti baru. Waktu juga tak akan menjawabnya, selama apapun perbaikan itu dilakukan, hancur tetaplah hancur. Masih berbekas dan tak akan hilang, dengan menggunakan waktu sebagai alasan hanya akan menghancurkan lagi yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

"Jadi-"

"Ya, aku ambil libur." Potong Baekhyun cepat seraya menyuap potongan pancake yang ia buat.

Chanyeol merasa rasa senangnya meledak ketika itu. Suasana masih canggung, sikap Jiwon yang tak bersahabat, dia dan juga Baekhyun yang memang tak baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Baekhyun membuat keputusan yang condong padanya.

Jiwon diam, melihat ayahnya mengulum senyum dan papa yang sedikit menarik bibirnya ke atas cukup membuat makannya terasa lebih nyaman. Suapan terakhir disusul dengan segelas susu menjadi akhir dari sesi sarapan. Jiwon membawa bekas makannya ke bak cuci kemudian duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun yang masih melahap pancakenya.

"Appa berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Jiwon, Chanyeol meneguk kopinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak sulungnya.

"Nanti sore pukul enam" jawab Chanyeol, dia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, menaruh bekas makannya ke bak cuci.

"Ah, Papa kan bekerja pulang jam 5, lalu ke bandara antar Appa. Apa itu merepotkan?" celutuk Jiwon seraya bermain dengan kancing baju Baekhyun, dia mengatakannya tampak tenang, entah itu sebagai penolakan halus soal hari ini atau memang dia menyimpulkan demikian tanpa berpikir untuk menjauh.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak dapat mencerna kalimat lugu yang terucap dari anaknya, mereka bertukar pandang saling melempar kesimpulan lewat matanya, tapi Baekhyun kemudian menunduk dan menangkup pipi Jiwon dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Appa kan ke New York, sayang. Itu jauh, sebelum pergi kita habiskan waktu bersama dulu, mau?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangat, mematahkan kesimpulan bahwa dirinya ingin menjauh dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Hotteok?" usul Jiwon.

"Kita bisa membelinya di pinggir jalan, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk mengiyakan, makanan yang seharusnya mereka konsumsi untuk makan siang bukanlah menu semacam itu.

"Tapi masih dua jam untuk makan siang, Papa." Jiwon merenggut, bangun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan berbaring di jok belakang.

"Lama sekali perjalanannya, kita mau kemana?"

Jiwon mulai bosan, memang sudah sejak tiga jam mereka dalam perjalanan tanpa istirahat, Chanyeol mengemudi dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh rutukan sang anak. Baekhyun yang tahu kemana tujuan mereka hanya diam, tak berniat untuk memberitahu Jiwon dan bertingkah seolah dia juga tak menyadari apapun.

"Jika kita makan siang di Vivapolo pasti jauh, ya? Ini terlalu jauh dari rumah." Celutuk Jiwon lagi, dia bermain dengan bantal leher miliknya di jok belakang.

"Jiwonie, duduk dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu, sayang." Tegur Chanyeol dengan lembut, dia melirik sekilas pada Jiwon yang berbaring di jok belakang. Jiwon merenggut, tapi tetap menurut pada ayahnya karena memang benar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

Baekhyun selalu bilang untuk tetap duduk dengan tenang di mobil, selalu mengatakan soal resiko kecelakaan bila dia tak memakai sabuk pengamannya. Ketika bunyi klik sabuk pengaman terdengar, ayahnya memberinya satu pujian dan berjanji untuk membawa banyak mainan sepulang dari New York.

"Okay! Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai mobil berhenti, Appa! Aku anak baik, kan?"

"Tentu, Jiwonie selalu menjadi anak baik."

Jiwon tersenyum, meletakkan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada dan tetap duduk diam seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Laju mobil yang stabil membuatnya mengantuk, menelusuri dunia mimpi dengan topangan bantal leher yang ia pakai.

Tak ada lagi percakapan, suasana terasa hampa dengan keterdiaman mereka. Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah sekolah yang cukup luas, memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran samping dengan benar kemudian turun dengan memangku Jiwon yang tak kunjung bangun.

"Nostalgia?"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus seperti apa, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan dari tangan lentik yang terawat itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan, mengitari beberapa tempat yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk bersembunyi dari ketua keamanan yang selalu memberikan banyak ceramah akibat berduaan di sekolah.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol, senyumnya tak lepas dari kedua belah bibir tebalnya.

Teringat akan masa lalu yang indah bersama malaikatnya, kekasih pertama sepanjang pubertas pertamanya. Dia mengingat ketika Baekhyun panik karena ketua keamanan mengumumkan namanya berada dalam daftar manusia berkasus di sekolah menggunakan speaker sekolah.

"Kau bersembunyi di pojok ruang penyimpanan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Sulit sekali mencari anak kecil sepertimu, ya"

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan binar, melihat ruang penyimpanan yang gelap. Jiwon menggeliat di pangkuannya namun anak itu tak kunjung bangun, Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sebagai respon. Dia mengakui itu hal lucu namun memalukan, namun dengan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya membuatnya tak tahu harus menanggapinya sebagai apa.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin me-"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, melakukan ini hanya akan meninggalkan bekas luka yang lebih parah. Kita bertingkah seolah ini menyenangkan sebelum perpisahan esoknya."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, dia membenarkan kepala Jiwon di bahunya kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun, menempatkan tangannya di dada.

"Disini selalu memberi dentuman yang keras. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol, menahan tangan Baekhyun di dadanya yang selalu bereaksi dengan kencang ketika Baekhyun berada di sisinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku merasakan yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menilai dirinya senang dengan hilangnya rasa itu, seharusnya dia tak melakukannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak bahwa dia tak menyukai ketika jantungnya tak lagi bereaksi apapun tiap sentuhan dan kalimat manis Chanyeol.

Dia seperti batu, hatinya tak dapat lagi diubris dengan kalimat dan tingkah manis yang memabukkan. Menyesal pada dirinya sendiri yang melenyapkan rasa cinta untuk suaminya sendiri.

"Nghhh~ Paaaaa"

Jiwon menggeliat di pangkuan Chanyeol, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sekitar yang terasa asing baginya. Dia mendapat satu kecupan di pipi ketika melirik pada ayahnya yang menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dada Chanyeol, mendadak kikuk ketika Jiwon melihatnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk itu. Baekhyun kemudian memberikan satu tarikan senyum pada bibirnya dan merapikan rambut anaknya, "Ini sekolah baru?" tanya Jiwon, menyentak Chanyeol yang tak sekalipun terpintas untuk membahas itu di bangun tidurnya.

"Ti-tidak, ini sekolah Appa dan Papa dulu." Jawab Baekhyun, tahu betul Chanyeol pasti merasakan satu sentakan ketika anaknya bertanya soal sekolah barunya ketika dia membuka mata.

"Mau berkeliling?" tawar Chanyeol guna mencairkan suasana.

Tapi Baekhyun tak berpikir demikian, dia mengambil alih Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol dan mengatakan makan siang lebih baik dari hal seperti itu.

"Ah ya, ini sudah jam makan siang." Ucap Chanyeol kikuk.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. Mereka menyusuri koridor, membelah keheningan di jam pelajaran dengan suara langkah sepatu mahal yang dipakai.

"Makan siang?"

"Hu-um, apa bisa makan sea food?" tanya Jiwon, Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya seraya tersenyum.

"Mau ke pantai?" tawar Baekhyun, anaknya menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Baekhyun tertawa ketika Jiwon hampir jatuh dari gendongannya, pria tinggi di sampingnya reflek memeluk guna menahan mereka agar tak jatuh.

"Hehehehe, pusing." Celutuk Jiwon pelan, memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan erat dan tak ingin lagi mengangguk dengan cepat seperti tadi. Ayahnya mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut, melepas pelukan mereka kemudian menyimpan sebelah tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Eo? Chanyeol?"

Langkah mereka terhenti, melihat seorang dengan pakaian formal mengenalinya. Chanyeol membungkuk disusul dengan Baekhyun, dia memeluk Baekhyun ketika menunduk agar Baekhyun tak merasa berat karena Jiwon dalam gendongannya.

"Kalian menikah sungguhan, eh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, Jiwon kemudian berbalik dan membungkuk dalam gendongan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sonsaengnim." Sapa Jiwon, guru Jung tertawa ketika mendapat sapaan itu. Dia kemudian mendapat satu cubitan di pipi.

"Annyeong, namamu siapa, hmm?" tanya Guru Jung, Jiwon menjawabnya dengan sopan. Mereka sedikit berbincang di bawah pohon ek dekat lapangan, Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka untuk sesuatu yang harus dia ambil di mobil. Kemudian dia kembali dengan dua kantung besar berisi bingkisan untuk guru-gurunya, menitipkan itu pada guru Han dan segera pamit dengan alasan anaknya belum makan siang.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Sering-seringlah kemari!"

"Tentu, kami pamit, saem."

"Jangan lupa untuk buat banyak anak agar kalian menjadi trending topik lagi seperti dulu"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan siang yang cukup terlambat itu, mereka berjalan kaki ke pantai yang tak jauh dari restorannya. Jiwon melepas alas kakinya dan menendang pasir tak karuan, berlari lebih dekat ke air meninggalkan orang tuanya dibelakang.

"Jiwonie! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan air!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian bergerak untuk menyentuh tangannya yang menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menautkan jemari yang sudah lama tak terikat itu dan menatap Baekhyun teduh, seolah itu pemandangan paling menenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Eo-"

"Terima kasih." Lirih Chanyeol pelan, dia mengeratkan tautannya.

"Aku hanya menjalani alurmu, ini yang kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya untuk mengulas sebuah senyum, ia kira dengan sikap baik Baekhyun setengah hari ini merupakan lampu hijau baginya. Namun yang terjadi nyatanya tetap pada skenario awal. Baekhyun tetaplah seorang yang keras, teguh pada keputusannya.

"Aku telah banyak merubah dirimu, sampaikan maafku pada ibu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Penyesalan yang tak berujung itu diungkapkan secara salah, Baekhyun tak menangkapnya dengan baik. Malah berbalik menilai buruk suaminya, menilai dirinya seenak jidat setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Baekhyun tak lagi berniat untuk bertahan lebih lama berdiri di posisinya, dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan sumber kesedihannya itu dan memilih untuk mendampingi buah hatinya. Mengawasinya lebih dekat dan tak membiarkannya terlalu jauh bermain dengan ombak.

.

.

.

Tak banyak waktu yang tersisa, perjalanan dari sini ke Incheon cukup jauh, jadi mereka harus segera bergegas. Jiwon dan Baekhyun telah membersihkan diri.

"Mana baju basah kalian?" tanya Chanyeol, dia mengusak rambut Jiwon dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun menyerahkan handuk basah dan kantung berisi baju basah pada Chanyeol setelah rambutnya kering. Jiwon kemudian mengasak kantung camilan yang tadi mereka beli di dekat restoran tempat mereka makan siang, merasa lapar usai mandi di pantai.

Dia mengambil satu hotteok dan sebatang cokelat, melahapnya di jok belakang tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang canggung di depan. Mereka berada dalam mode yang menyakitkan lagi, bagaimana kenyataan menampar mereka dengan keras esok.

Entah seperti apa reaksi Jiwon, sedih ataukah sebaliknya, Baekhyun tak dapat lagi pilihan selain meninggalkan suaminya. Jiwon tahu sang ibu terlalu banyak mendapat kesakitan, permintaan yang didasari nalurinya dan mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri hanya akan menyakitinya. Dia hanya menyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya hanya akan sedikit merasa sakit, seperti gigitan lima semut merah selama seminggu, menangis di kamar seperti yang ibunya lakukan, kemudian sembuh. Bermain dengan Baekhyun dan membiasakan hidup tanpa ayahnya.

"Kenyang?" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan dirinya yang tengah berpikir apa saja yang akan membuatnya ceria ketika sang ayah tak ada.

"Huh?" Jiwon menjauhkan hotteok dari mulutnya, tersisa satu gigitan lagi. Cokelat yang ia genggam telah kandas, meninggalkan noda mengering pada kelima jarinya.

"Kemari, sayang. Biar Papa bersihkan jarimu." Baekhyun berbalik tanpa melepas seatbeltnya, Jiwon yang masih berpikir hanya menurut saja, berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun di jok depan, membiarkan ibunya membersihkan wajah dan jemarinya dengan tisu basah.

"Apa kita akan ke bandara?" tanya Jiwon, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

Jiwon tahu, ini mungkin waktu terakhir mereka bersama. Dia terus mencoba untuk membuat satu topik pembicaraan untuk mewarnai keheningan, tapi matanya tak mendukung dirinya. Rasa kantuk menyerang, ditambah dengan elusan Baekhyun pada punggungnya membuatnya semakin nyaman, tertidur di pelukan lelaki kecil yang melahirkannya.

"Sleep well, baby" lirih Baekhyun seraya bermain dengan helaian rambut Jiwon yang wangi.

"Baek-"

"Apa kau akan mulai membicarakan soal pindahan kami?" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbuat baik padaku? Aku semakin membencimu ketika kau terlihat lemah." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam, tak ingin menjawab hal seperti itu sekalipun Bakehyun melihatnya dengan tatapan jengah. Baekhyun kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik selimut yang menutupi punggung Jiwon, tentu Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

Pembicaraan mereka tak dapat lagi bersahabat, benar-benar hanya akan bermasalah. Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi menjalani rumah tangga seperti ini, dia hanya akan terus beradu mulut dan merasa sedih yang berlarut, dia teguh pada pilihannya. Berhenti, sekalipun yang akan dia pilih hanya akan menjadi bebannya, menjadi kesakitan yang semakin menusuk karena hatinya tak serta merta merelakan dirinya untuk pergi dari Chanyeol. Dia tetap memilih untuk pergi.

"Apa kau takut rasa cintamu akan kembali?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

Cukup menohok, tapi Baekhyun dapat mengontrol dirinya, dia menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatapnya remeh.

"Setakut itu? Seandainya itu kembali, aku tentu akan mencari lelaki lain yang dapat memberiku kebahagiaan, bukan bertahan dengan peselingkuh bermuka dua!" jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Jadi kau tak akan membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh kembali?" Chanyeol memberinya pertanyaan lagi, seolah mengujinya untuk hal seperti ini. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kemudian mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padanya dengan tegas, penuh penekanan dan dendam.

Chanyeol tak lagi menjawabnya, mengemudi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia juga seharusnya sadar diri atas apa yang dia lakukan hingga Baekhyun tersakiti, dia juga tak dapat berpaling dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menanam nyawa baru pada rahim wanita yang menjadi pesakitan Baekhyunnya dulu.

Jika Baekhyun bertahan, tentu dia hanya akan menanam lagi satu duri untuk dibiarkan bertahan. Baekhyun ingin lepas darinya, itu sangat kentara. Dan dirinya tak lagi harus menahan untuk menanam kesakitan, dia harus membiarkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon pada pilihannya.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Jiwon yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun dengan erat, sebelah tangannya juga merambat pada pundak Baekhyun, memeluk mereka bersamaan, menghirup aroma shampoo keduanya yang akan dia rindukan di waktu-waktu kedepan.

Baekhyun masih marah, dia tak berucap apapun bahkan ketika dirinya berbalik pergi. Jiwon juga tak memberikan lambaian, hanya memperhatikannya penuh kesedihan dan senyum simpul yang menyakitkan jika dilihat.

Dia tak dapat apapun, keluarganya tak lagi menginginkan dirinya.

Baekhyun berbalik, detik itulah dia merasa hancur.

.

.

.

"Pa, aku meninggalkan tayo-ku disini, boleh?" tanya Jiwon pada Baekhyun yang ikut sibuk berkemas bersama orang-orang yang disewa untuk membantu mereka pindahan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya, menatap Jiwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun dia tersenyum setelahnya, memberikan anggukan pelan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jiwon pelan, menaruh boneka kesukaannya di nakas kamarnya dan mengelusnya sekali.

"Jangan nakal ya, aku akan pergi. Diam saja ya,…" Jiwon melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, mengatakakan sesuatu pada boneka itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa meninggalkannya sendiri, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, berjongkok di hadapan anaknya dan memberinya segelas perasan jeruk.

"Biar Appa yang merawatnya." Jawab Jiwon ringan, dia kemudian meneguk perasan jeruk yang ia terima dan mengembalikan gelasnya. Tak tahu bahwa jawaban polos yang ia lontarkan menghentak hati kecil pria yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tak lagi memberi tanggapan, dia beralih pada pekerjaan lain dan tak ingin lebih jauh membahas mengenai boneka itu. Dia membiarkan anaknya kembali berbenah seraya berbincang dengan dirinya sendiri, berceloteh mengenai kepindahannya yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dan kegiatan berbenah menjadi sangat melelahkan, Jiwon bahkan tak membuka matanya ketika Baekhyun menidurkannya di sofa yang tak begitu nyaman di rumah barunya. Bising gedebuk dan perbincangan orang-orang yang membantu pindahan juga tak kunjung membangunkan Jiwon, dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Makan malam, sayang." Bisik Baekhyun tepat pada telinga anaknya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut dan mimpinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu Jiwon untuk duduk, membuat anaknya bangun untuk makan malamnya. Renggutan sebal dan geraman kecil terdengar menggemaskan, bibir kecil yang mirip dengan miliknya itu mengerucut tanpa niat senyum menyambut Baekhyun yang tampak segar habis mandi.

"Makan?" ucap Baekhyun lagi, Jiwon yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mengucek matanya.

"Appa?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun mematung sejenak, melempar senyum simpul untuk mengingatkan anaknya.

Jiwon merasa nyawanya terkumpul, mengingatkan bahwa dirinya tak lagi tinggal bersama sang ayah. Ayahnya tak akan kemari usai dari perjalanan bisnisnya, ayahnya hanya akan bekerja lagi dan lagi tanpa bermain dengan dirinya.

Jiwon mengangguk, menarik bibirnya untuk membuat satu senyuman simpul yang sama dengan ibunya. Menatap satu sama lain dan bertukar kesakitan yang dirasakan.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, Jiwon menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Dia hanya akan berucap ketika Baekhyun bertanya, atau membuat satu guyonan garing yang memaksanya untuk terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau cuci piring." Ucap Jiwon, Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan menuntunnya untuk ke wastafel. Mencuci piring masing-masing seraya melempar candaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Besok Jiwonie libur, mau jalan-jalan?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengeringkan tangannya.

Jiwon berjengit mendengarnya, cukup terkejut mendengar dirinya libur sekolah. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat dan menaruh piringnya dengan tenang, dia kemudian menghampiri ibunya dengan senang dan memeluknya. Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh liburan yang menyenangkan esok hari.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan!" seru Jiwon senang, meraih ibunya dalam pelukan dan memberi banyak kecupan di wajah.

Baekhyn terkekeh, menjauhkan Jiwon yang tak hentinya memberi kecupan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berlari ke kamarnya. Tawa mereka pecah memenuhi seisi rumah, Jiwon memekik ngeri ketika Baekhyun menangkat tubuhnya seraya berlari ke kamar.

"Sleep well, baby Jiwonie." Ucap Baekhyun lembut seraya menyesap aroma shampoo bayi di pucuk kepala anaknya. Jiwon merenggut dalam selimut, menatap Baekhyun tak suka. Memberi peringatan bahwa dirinya bukan bayi. Tapi hanya kekehan yang menjadi respon membuatnya tetap merenggut.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memeluk Jiwon erat melampiaskan rasa lega yang bersatu dengan rasa sesak pada pelukan ini. Dia tak tahu ini benar atau salah, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba untuk membuat lembar baru yang bahagia mulai esok, bersama anaknya.

.

.

.

Taman kota menjadi jalan-jalan termurah, Baekhyun harus menghemat pengeluaran untuk membeli mobil. Menggunakan sarana transportasi umum memang menyenangkan, namun dia butuh mobil untuk beberapa kegiatan.

"Papa, aku mau kapas seperti itu!" Jiwon menunjuk permen kapas dengan bentuk babi yang besar yang dipajang di depan kedai dengan plastik bening membungkusnya.

"Ah! Itu? Mau sebesar apa?" tanya Baekhyun, anaknya menatapnya dengan binar. Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Jiwon untuk ikut berlari kecil bersamanya menuju kedai yang ada tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Sebesar i~ni~!" jawab jiwon seraya melebarkan tangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, memberi kecupan gemas di pipi kemudian memberi dua jempol.

Jiwon mengatakan dia ingin gula kapas yang besar pada si penjual, menunggu dengan sabar seraya bermain dengan rambut Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia berdiri, membuat bentuk abstrak pada rambut Papanya, bertanya ini itu mengenai daerah yang menjadi rumah barunya ini.

"Cha~ Monster besar dengan kuping yang imut telah jadi!" seru si penjual. Jiwon memekik senang dan meraih gula kapas miliknya.

"Papa! Lihat! Gula kapasnya besaaaarrr!"

Baekhyun tertawa, mencubit gula kapas yang Jiwon banggakan membuat satu kecacatan di gula kapas itu.

"Papa~~ jadi jeleeeeekkk!" rengek Jiwon tak suka. Dia mencoba meraih lagi gula kapas yang Baekhyun cubit dan menyatukannya lagi, memperbaiki cacat yang dibuat Papanya.

"Maafkan Papa, sayang. Sekarang, mau duduk disana dan habiskan permen kapasnya?" tawar Baekhyun, anaknya mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya lebar. Dia merenggut pelan, melihat Jiwon yang manjanya tak kunjung hilang, namun dia tetap meraih Jiwon dalam gendongannya, berjalan menuju kursi taman yang berada dekat dengan jungkat-jungkit dan duduk disana.

Jiwon menghabiskan gula kapasnya dibantu dengan Baekhyun, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain disana dan membeli beberapa camilan lucu yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Jiwon yang baru. Dia selalu mengatakan akan datang lagi pada setiap pemilik kedai membuat mereka kegemasan.

Sejenak Baekhyun dapat melupakan sesaknya, anaknya menjadi penimbun sakit. Tawa dan banyak pertanyaan dari anaknya yang memang banyak bicara membuatnya mau tak mau banyak bicara juga untuk menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang dia dapat. Juga tingkah menggemaskan dari anaknya tak hanya membuat dirinya gemas, tapi beberapa orang yang melihat bahkan memberinya permen atau makanan kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Jiwon masuk sekolah, seharusnya Baekhyun tak merasa kesepian, dia sudah terbiasa sendiri di rumah. Ketika Jiwon sekolah dan Chanyeol kerja, yang dilakukannya adalah membersihkan rumah. Dia merasa ringan melakukan itu dulu, tapi sekarang terasa menyesakkan, tak ada yang akan pulang sore membawa lelah dengan pakaian yang berantakan.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, melihat sekelilingnya, apartmen barunya. Yang ia tinggali berdua dengan buah hatinya. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi anaknya sekalipun Chanyeol dan ayahnya memberi sejumlah uang dalam rekeningnya. Sekalipun dia tak memiliki beban biaya, setidaknya dia bekerja bukan untuk uang, untuk mengisi waktu luang yang sesak dijalani.

"Annyeong~" sapa Baekhyun, seorang anak duduk diam di halte dengan permen kapas besar berbentuk Pororo.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa anak itu, membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati kemudian meraup permen kapasnya. Kepalanya memakai topi dengan setengah wajah memilii luka gores yang cukup besar. Luka yang mengerikan untuk seukuran anak kecil seperti ini.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, duduk di samping anak lelaki yang tampak seumuran dengan Jiwon itu.

"Maaf, kata Mamaku tidak baik beritahu nama pada orang asing." Jawab anak itu pelan, beringsut menggeser duduknya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu terkekeh, mengingat Jiwon juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika kecil bahkan hingga sekarang. Semua carier atau ibu pasti mengajarkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini pada anaknya, menggemaskan jika mengalami hal-hal semacam ini.

"Ah ya, aku orang asing. Tapi aku orang baik, aku memiliki anak yang seumuran denganmu. Lihat, ini namanya Jiwon." Baekhyun memperlihatkan potret dirinya dengan Jiwon di ponsel, meliat respon anak itu yang tampak sedih.

"Jadi, kenapa diam disini, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Anak itu tak menjawab, mendekat lagi pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya binar.

"Boleh aku lihat foto lain?" tanya anak itu, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dengan anak ini. Raut yang semuda waspada karena dirinya merupakan seorang yang asing menjadi kesedihan, membuatnya bertingkah aneh.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, mendekat pada anak itu. Jemari kecil itu bergerak menyentuh tangannya, mengelusnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mau foto juga." Cicit anak itu hampir tak terdengar.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu sebelum berfoto?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyuktae. Chio Hyuktae. Mama selalu menolak berfoto denganku"

Baekhyun diam, memikirkan satu marga yang sama dengan anak ini. Seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi alasan keluarganya hancur, seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta kedua suaminya. Sakit hatinya mendadak menumpuk, ingin memaki pada seorang untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang menumpuk dan menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa.

Tapi anak ini tampak tak mengenalnya, atau Jiwon yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dulu. Dia tak tahu mengapa Hyuktae yang ia temui kali ini benar-benar sama dengan seorang anak yang menjadi salah satu alasan kesakitannya dulu, atau mungkin Hyuktae lupa.

"Mama juga selalu melarangku memakai topeng RoboX untuk wajahku, katanya aku harus berani. Oh iya, nama-"

"Hyuktae-ya!" seruan feminim menghentak keduanya.

Seorang wanita datang dengan sekantung belanjaan, perutnya condong ke depan menandakan ada nyawa disana. Berjalan dengan gusar dengan raur kekhawatiran.

Dia tak salah lihat, benar itu ibu dari anak yang kini lupa padanya dan Jiwon.

Chanyeol benar-benar menghamilinya.

Baekhyun menarik senyumnya, segera angkat kaki dari sana bersama setumpuk kesedihan yang membuatnya sesak. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit, otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan baik dan tungkainya bergerak asal menyusuri trotoar.

Mengapa disaat dirinya mencoba meraih ketenangan dan kebahagian seorang yang menjadi kesakitannya berada dihadapannya?

Berkali-kali ia menakan digit yang salah hanya untuk membuka pintu, masuk ketika ia berhasil dalam percobaan kesekian kalinya menakan kode pintu. Tungkainya melemas, merosot seiring dengan air mata yang ikut lolos, isakannya mengeras bersama teriakkan frustasi yang mungkin akan mengundang tetangganya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tangannya terkepal dan bergerak kacau memberi pukulan keras pada dadanya. Baekhyun bergerak menangkupkan kakinya, menanggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya dan tetap terisak disana. Dia tak memiliki siapapun untuk dihubungi, orang tuanya bukanlah pilihan karena dia tak ingin lagi membebani mereka.

"Ini bukan urusanku lagi, bukan urusanku." Racau Baekhyun disela tangisnya.

Dia seharusnya tak merasa sakit karena hal ini, dia seharusnya tak peduli dengan apa yang dia temui hari ini. Tapi tangisnya tetap tak dapat terbendung, dadanya tak kunjung selesai terasa sesak, dia masih diberikan rasa sakit bahkan ketika dirinya mulai mendapatkan kedamaian.

Teringat akan keharusannya untuk menjemput Jiwon di sekolah. Baekhyun bangun dan membersihkan dirinya, menatap pantulan tubuh kurusnya di cermin, tampak mengerikan dengan kantung mata dan dua jerawat di dagu.

.

.

"Papa!" Seru anaknya, berlari dengan semangat dan menabraknya dengan pelukan.

Dia banyak bercerita sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tentang tamannya yang baru dan seorang wanita yang jatuh dari kursi karena mengantuk. Jiwon juga bercerita ada jam tidur siang di sekolah barunya, dia bilang itu menyenangkan.

"Tapi aku ingin marah ketika dibangunkan."celutuk Jiwon, Baekhyun mencubit pipi anaknya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening kecil berponi itu.

"Hmmmm, mulai malas belajar eh?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku senang belajar seperti itu. Aku hafal perkalian sampai delapan dalam sehari!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian memberikan banyak pertanyaan tentang perkalian hingga delapan sepanjang jalan. Dan benar, Jiwon menghafalnya dengan baik. Dia merasa tak salah pilih sekolah untuk Jiwon kali ini.

"Jiwonie, Papa mau bekerja, boleh?" tanya Baekhyun usai turun dari bus.

"Bekerja apa?" tanya Jiwon, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Mungkin—bekerja dengan desain seperti dulu. Papa belum dapat pekerjaan, tapi akan berusaha untuk itu."

"Kenapa bekerja?" tanya Jiwon lagi, dia mulai terlihat tak suka atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Jiwonie, dengarkan Papa sayang. Sekarang Appa tidak bersama kita lagi, Jiwonie sudah tahu itu kan?"

Anaknya mengangguk, raut sedih kentara dari wajah kecilnya.

"Nah, Papa kan satu-satunya yang sudah besar diantara kita, jadi harus bekerja untuk bayar sekolah Jiwonie, untuk beli mainan, pakaian, makanan dan semuanya! Nanti Jiwonie juga bisa liburan ke mana pun karena Papa sudah punya uang. Sabtu minggu bisa kita habiskan ke Seoul dengan mobil baru jika punya uang, tidak berkeliling di taman lagi." Baekhyun mejelaskan dengan pelan, tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jiwon, mengelus pundak anaknya mencoba memberi pengertian.

Tapi Jiwon tetap terlihat tak suka, dia mengira Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja seperti ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah beli mobil, pakaian, mainan dan semuanya! Agar papa tidak bekerja." Lirih Jiwon pelan, dia memilin pakaiannya seraya menunduk.

"Eo? Lalu kita akan makan apa jika tak ada uang?"

Jiwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun sedih. Dia kemudian memeluk leher lelaki yang lebih tua dihadapannya ini dengan erat. Menangis disana dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak mau Papa pulang sore, hiks. Nanti Papa tak bermain denganku." Tutur Jiwon disela isakannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, Jiwon memiliki pengalaman buruk soal orang tua yang bekerja karena Chanyeol dulu tak memiliki waktu untuknya. Dia kemudian menggeleng, melepas pelukan anaknya dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Tidak, Papa akan bekerja ketika Jiwon sekolah. Ketika pulang, Papa akan menjemputmu dan kita bermain sampai malam." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, dia mengusap air mata Jiwon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **READ AMPE BAWAH AY!**

Yash, how?

Adakah yang menunggu FF ini?

Kalian udah UAS/PAS? Aku disini lagi finishing novel dan ujian praktek. Jadi agak lama ya, soalnya hafalin beberapa materi buat ujian praktek. Wifi juga baru mendukung sekarang, maklumin ya, tinggal di sekolah hutan soalnya.

Mungkin ini malah manjangin curcol, tapi SUMPAH TEMPO DAN LOVE SHOT TEASER MAKE ME SATISFYING BANGEEET! Kumabok karena mereka tampan, bekyunku begitu manis. Semanis gulu kapas bentuk monster kecil punya Jiwon.

Oke, LAST! PLEASE READ YA!

BAGI KALIAN YANG MAU TRADE PC DAN POSTCARD ALBUM DMUMT, AKU PUNYA POSTCARD D.O DAN PC KAI! MAU TRADE SAMA BAEKHYUN! MUST BAEKHYUN! KALAU POSTCARD BOLEH SEHUN DEH.

DAN TEMENKU JUGA PUNYA POSTCARD KAI DAN PC CHEN! MAU TRADE SAMA BAEKHYUN JUGA.

DM ME ON IG YA!


	13. Chapter 12

Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, Jiwon memiliki pengalaman buruk soal orang tua yang bekerja karena Chanyeol dulu tak memiliki waktu untuknya. Dia kemudian menggeleng, melepas pelukan anaknya dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Tidak, Papa akan bekerja ketika Jiwon sekolah. Ketika pulang, Papa akan menjemputmu dan kita bermain sampai malam." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, dia mengusap air mata Jiwon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

.

.

.

Jika semua orang mengetahui bagaimana jalan hidup dua lelaki beda umur dan sedarah ini, maka mereka akan dengan lantangnya menyorakkan nama 'Byun Baek Hyun' adalah orang tua terbaik, sekalipun dia merendah karena kehancuran keluarganya dan membuat anaknya banyak terbebani, jalan cerita sungguhannya tak dapat menipu. Dia orang yang paling kuat, orang yang terbiasa dengan kelembutan dan selalu dijaga oleh orang sekitarnya, mendapat kesakitan telak dari pasangan hidup yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia.

"Bisa bertemu?" dia bertanya pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

" _Ya, aku akan menjemput hyung saja."_ Sehun mengerti bahwa dia tak memiliki kendaraan. Tapi dia tak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Tidak, itu akan terlalu jauh."

Sejenak diam, Sehun mencerna kalimat pendek itu.

" _Apa sudah menempati rumah baru?"_ dia bertanya dengan kalimat yang sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

"Ya, apa Busan terlalu jauh bagimu untuk bertemu?"

Sehun terpekur, dia tak menyangkan pasangan yang membuat heboh penjuru sekolah hingga pemilik Yayasan tahu itu kini benar-benar berakhir. Mereka memilih berpisah?

"Sehun?"

" _Y-ya, itu tak masalah. Tunggu aku di stasiun saja hyung!"_

Baekhyun mengiyakan, menutup teleponnya kemudian beralih pada Jiwon yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dia mengelus surai lembut itu dengan pelan, menghirup aroma stroberi yang memabukkan, aroma yang tak sedikitpun berubah sejak anaknya lahir.

Dia menghela nafas berat, mencoba membuang setitik beban yang terus menghampirinya berkelanjutan. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya telah memisahkan Jiwon dari ayahnya, dia bahkan tak ingat ini tanggal berapa. Dia tersenyum miris, meratapi nasibnya yang mengambang.

"Hnnghh~"

Jiwon menggeliat, dia kemudian membetulkan posisi tangannya, sedikit lebih menjauh agar anaknya tak terganggu. Tapi Jiwon ternyata membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan kedipan yang masih setengah itu. Dia mengucek matanya, mengulat kemudian memeluk Baekhyun, menyembunyikan kepalanya di pinggang yang semakin kurus itu.

"Huuunggghh~ aku pusing." Keluh Jiwon,

"Ini bukan jam tidur siang, Jiwonie. Tidak ada lagi tidur sore kalau begitu, ya?" ucap Baekhyun, mengangkat Jiwon untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Jiwon merenggut, "Ini baru sekali, Papa. Aku tidur sore karena kelelahan di sekolah." Keluh Jiwon. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan tanda dia sebal, kakinya menghentak kasur dan tangan menepuk pahanya sendiri. Dia tak ingin kehilangan jam tidur sore yang baru dia dapat sehari ini.

"Kelelahan kenapa, hmm? Bukannya di sekolah ada jam tidur siang?"

"Ya, tapi sekolah mengadakan hari olahraga dan dilanjut dengan bermain drama setelah bangun, menghafal bicara-bicaranya, padahal olahraganya sangat melelahkan, seharusnya jam tidurnya lebih lama." Jelas Jiwon, matanya menerawang membayangkan betapa lelahnya dia. Ini sudah hampir ujian naik tingkat, jadi mungkin pihak sekolah tidak dulu memberikan materi. Biasanya ada refreshing satu atau dua hari sebelum ujian, itu yang Baekhyun dapat dari pemberitahuan sekolah yang masuk ke emailnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Olahraga apa memang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bermain melewati tali, merayap di bawahnya sambal mengumpulkan cokelat, kemudian berlari belok-belok melewati corong dan mendapat satu gelas minum, umm—mengambil roti isi di puncak jarring laba-laba. Tiap kelompok dapat dua kali, semuanya aku." Jiwon merendahkan nadanya di akhir kalimat, tampak tak suka.

"Kenapa hanya Jiwonie?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Tak ada yang mau." Jawab Jiwon seraya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Lalu makanan yang Jiwonie dapat?"

"Aku bagi, setengahnya mereka kembalikan untukku. Katanya aku sudah terlihat lelah, mereka minta maaf setelah itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, teman-teman Jiwon tak seburuk temannya di Seoul dulu. Dia kemudian memeluk Jiwon dan menepuk punggungnya lembut. Membisikkan kalimat positif yang mencerminkan betapa bangganya dia pada anak yang kini ada dalam pelukannya, darah dagingnya.

Baekhyun menawarkan Jiwon untuk membeli camilan kecil yang mungkin Jiwon mau saat ini, Walaupun sejujurnya ini hampir malam, tapi rasanya dia ingin makan berdua dengan Jiwon di luar saja.

"Aku mau cari kafe anak, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian mereka bersiap dengan jaket tebal dan beanie yang lucu di masing-masing kepala mereka. Jiwon merenggut sebal dan memasukkan baju yang Baekhyun beri pada lemarinya lagi dan kembali merajuk.

"Kenapa, hmm?"

"Aku tak mau pakai jaket itu, Papa. Aku tak mau, topiku ada telinga harimau, baju oranye bergaris hitam. Aku terlihat seperti harimau sungguhan nanti." Rutuk Jiwon seraya menghentak kakinya.

"Ini menggemaskan, tahu."

"Tapi aku sudah besar! Aku sudah kelas satu dan hafal perkalian! Aku juga mendapat 100 di tes mingguan Bahasa inggrisku, Pa! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Baekhyun tergelak, tertawa dengan keras mendengar protesan macam itu. Dia terus tertawa, tak kunjung berhenti walau Jiwon semakin kesal di tempatnya.

"Hahahha, Jiwonie, kkkkk."

"Papa! Aku tak mau makan malam di luar kalau begitu!"

Tapi Baekhyun tetap tergelak, memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa sakit karena tak kunjung berheni tertawa. Jiwon kemudian bergerak mendekat, menarik jaket Baekhyun dan menggeretnya keluar.

"Papa~"

Baekhyun berhenti, mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Kemudian meminta maaf pada Jiwon. Anak itu merajuk padanya, hanya diam sepanjang mereka menyusuri jalan untuk mencari kafe anak atau restoran yang sekiranya Jiwon suka.

Jiwon berhenti, membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti juga. Melirik pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. Baekhyun melirik pada sepatu Jiwon, takut-takut talinya lepas membuat Jiwon tak nyaman, tapi ternyata tidak. Kemudian dia melirik pada bibir anaknya, masih merah muda lembut yang tipis, mengeluarkan asap di setiap rengekannya. Tidak pucat, anaknya terlihat baik, tapi wajahnya tidak. Pipinya bersemu merah, tak seperti biasanya.

Jiwon menjauh ketika Baekhyun ingin menyentuhnya, masuk ke restoran itali di samping kanannya kemudian masuk dengan manarik pakaian Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk. Dia merenggut, tak ingin duduk sebelahan, memesan makanan dengan lancangnya tanpa membiarkan bibirnya bertanya apa yang akan papanya pesan.

"Hey, ngambek, eoh?" Baekhyun mencoba mendekat, meraih bahu Jiwon yang mencebik tak suka.

"Ngambek, ya? Yasudah, papa akan bayar makanan papa sendiri kalau begitu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Jiwon melirik. Balik mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menarik lengannya dan menyandar dengan nyaman.

"Uhhh, Papaku kan paling sabar, baik, cantik dan menyenangkan. Setuju tidak Papa?" Jiwon melirik pada Baekhyun, dia menggoda Baekhyun yang bertingkah seolah dirinya marah pada Jiwon.

"Jadi Papa yang marah." Rutuk Jiwon, melepas lengan Baekhyun perlahan dengan bahunya yang merosot.

"Hehehe, Jiwonie~" Baekhyun balik menggoda, meraup pipi tembam Jiwon dengan kedua tangannya dan memberinya kecupan pada bibir.

"Hehehe, Papa Baekhyunee~" balas Jiwon meniru nada Papanya. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menusuk mendengarnya, kemudian Jiwon lekas memeluk Baekhyun sebelum Papanya itu marah. Lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh, menjepitnya dalam pelukan hingga anaknya merengek minta dilepaskan.

Pesanan datang, mereka menyudahi gurauan yang menyiksa itu. Sisa tawa masih terdengar pada suapan-suapan awal, Jiwon sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya. Anak dari Byun itu terkekeh, mendapat tatapan 'diam dan makan!' dari Papanya walau sebenarnya yang memberi tatapan juga menahan kekehannya mati-matian.

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan seorang baru saja masuk. Namun keramaian cukup mengganggu makannya, mengalihkan fokus mereka untuk beralih pada segerombolan berpakaian resmi masuk dengan aura penuh kuasa.

"Appa!" Jiwon reflek berseru, melambaikan tangannya dan menatap pria yang tampak gagah dengan jas kerjanya itu dengan haru.

Chanyeol berada disana, bersama selusin koleganya dan mendapat panggilan yang menurut Baekhyun berbahaya.

Jiwon kemudian menutup mulutnya, menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya susah payah. Dia cukup sadar Baekhyun terkejut ketika seruannya memenuhi restoran, namun wajahnya berganti menyadari Jiwon mungkin akan terbebani jika dia menampakkan mimik tak suka.

"Maafkan aku, Papa." Lirih Jiwon, Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum, mengelus surai lembut anaknya dan mengatakan 'tak apa' dengan pelan, bahkan Jiwon tak mendengarnya.

"Papa"

"Tidak apa, sayang. Jiwonie pasti merindukan Appa, kan?"

Tak menjawab pun Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan dilontarkan anaknya, suara ketepak sepatu mahal yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar mencekam di tengah bising samar percakapan orang-orang. Jiwon menatap Baekhyun, terus seperti itu tanpa niat menyambut ayah yang ia panggil.

"Merindukan Appa, jagoan?"

Ketika itu, dadanya berdesir hangat. Sekalipun Jiwon tampak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika pelukan Chanyeol menyambut tubuh kecilnya yang tegang, dia tahu anaknya merasa senang. Hatinya menghangat, berdesir membuat sensasi yang menyenangkan yang Baekhyun kubur lagi dengan rasa yang lain, dia menarik bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Baekhyun ah, makan bersama?"

Dia hanya mengangguk, memberikan senyuman tipis. Melihat Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya kemudian menghampiri koleganya setelah suara rendah pamit sebentar merangsak telinganya dengan baritone yang khas, dadanya berdentum keras. Dia merasakannya lagi, tapi kembali ia timbun dengan kenangan buruk yang banyak ia dapat.

Dia tak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama, walau sebenarnya dia sudah melakukan itu. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Apa Papa-"

"Tidak, nikmati waktu ini, sayang. Kita sama-sama merindukan Appa, kan?"

Jiwon mengangguk, tersenyum hingga matanya hanya tersisa segaris, membentuk garis mata yang indah dengan kelopak mata ganda yang ia miliki. Anaknya senang, mengira dia tak terbebani sama sekali atas kehadiran Chanyeol yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

"Chanyeol ah, kau dan kolegamu-" Baekhyun merasa tak enak, Chanyeol meninggalkan orang yang berpakaian senada dengan dirinya itu hanya untuk makan malam dengan keluarga yang bahkan tak lagi ingin menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi Chanyeol terkekeh membuat kalimat Baekhyun mengapung tak terselesaikan.

"Tidak, kami hanya makan malam. Lagi pula, proyek bisa dibahas di lain waktu." Jawab Chanyeol ringan, dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga. Seperti dulu, sebelum masalah menghujam rumah tangganya tanpa henti.

Dia melakukannya lagi, rasanya kembali menggelitik menyenangkan. Tapi dia seharusnya tak merasa senang karena Chanyeol mungkin hanya melakukannya karena sudah lama tak bertemu.

Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti, pekerjaan Chanyeol juga mendesaknya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon disana. Pelukan dan kecupan yang ia dapat dari anaknya merupakan energi baru untuk waktu kedepan, setidaknya dia telah melepas rindunya. Walaupun dia tak mendapatkannya dari Baekhyun, dia cukup tahu diri kenapa lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu tak lagi menaruh peduli pada kehadirannya.

"Appa akan merindukan kalian!" ujar Chanyeol di pintu keluar, melambai. Tersenyum miris, Baekhyun yang membelakanginnya tidak juga menoleh bahkan ketika mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan area restoran.

.

.

.

Sedikit banyak pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi sore memenuhi pikirannya, dia tak akan berkilah bahwa dia memiliki debaran itu kembali. Tapi luka tetaplah luka, dia hanya akan terus menenggelamkan rasa bahagianya dan akan terus seperti itu.

Ketika dia membiarkan Jiwon tidur di ranjangnya, anak itu kelelahan sepertinya. Baru saja berbaring, dengkurang halus menemani malamnya bersama artikel-artikel atau web penyedia lapangan kerja.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika notifikasi email muncul, menambah pesan masuk sebelumnya yang hanya diwarnai dengan berkas pekerjaannya dulu. Dia menatap layarnya dengan serius, membacanya berulang mencoba memastikan dan kembali membaca.

Email dari Chanyeol,

' _Aku menunggu di Caffeko, entah ini jauh atau tidak dari tempat tinggalmu, tapi aku akan tetap menunggu.'_

Dia tak membalas, bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dan tersentak menyadari nyeri pada seluruh tubuhnya, kepalanya pening dan dia kegerahan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Memeriksa suhu pendingin, ini dinyalakan seperti biasanya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa panas menyerang tubuhnya, menghempasnya dalam rintihan sakit dengan kepala yang berputar. Sejenak dia mendesis, meraih mantel dan sarung tangan, syal ia lilitkan di leher. Kemudian dia memakai kaos kakinya dengan gemetar.

Dia demam, dan seharusnya dia tak sakit karena Jiwon tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirinya.

"Ukh!" dia mendesis ketika kepalanya berdenyut. Banyangan dimana Chanyeol membawa wanita cantik yang merupakan karyawan perusahanya, ketika ia sengaja menjepit dirinya diantara stir dan jok kemudi, menabrakkan dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan nyawanya, dia hanya ingin apa yang tumbuh di perutnya musnah. Semuanya terbayang secara acak, memberi hantaman keras pada kepalanya.

Bayangan itu kembali, rasanya hampir sama dengan dirinya waktu lalu ketika ia bahkan lupa caranya menarik nafas. Mendapat pertolongan dari Sehun yang selalu datang di saat dirinya membutuhkan.

Baekhyun menghubungi siapapun yang berada di kontaknya, dirinya tak lagi berdiri. Dia duduk bersandar pada dinding dapur dengan nafas tersengal. Dia tak mengerti pada tubuhnya sendiri, namun bayang kesakitan terus ada dan menjadi alasannya kini.

" _Hyung?"_ suara Sehun terdengar bingung, pasalnya orang yang menghubunginya sama sekali tak bicara.

Kemudian rintihan terdengar, membuat Sehun panik di tempatnya. Dia tak berpikir apapun lagi setelah ini, segera meminta supirnya untuk bergegas ke Busan, Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja. Dan dia hanya memiliki Jiwon, dan anak itu tak mungkin mengerti benar menangani demam Baekhyun, Jiwon juga butuh perhatian, dan Baekhyun kini tak dapat memberikan itu.

Melimpahkan pekerjaannya pada sekretaris dirasa bukan masalah besar, dia berlari ke lobi setelah meneriaki supirnya yang sedang menikmati kopi di lobi untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun. Jika ia menaiki mobil, hanya akan memakan banyak waktu, ditambah dengan kemacetan kota yang mungkin akan semakin menghambatnya.

" _Hyung?"_ Sehun kembali menghubungi Baekhyun, pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu beruntung masih kuat untuk sekedar meraih ponsel dan mangangkat panggilannya.

Dia tak mendengar apapun selain rintihan kecil meminta pertolongan. Sehun melirik pada arolojinya, ini hampir malam. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai kesana, itu merupakan pilihan paling cepat untuk sampai disana.

.

.

.

Sehun tak berpikir apapun lagi, ketika ia menyuruh teman dekatnya yang tinggal di Busan menjemputnya di stasiun dan memberikan alamat yang Baekhyun kirim, dia sampai dengan cepat, melompat dari mobil setelah memekik 'terima kasih' dan menjanjikan satu traktiran makanan mahal.

Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari lift, mengetuk pintu dengan gusar.

"Hyung! Hiks, Papa~"

Jiwon menyambutnya dengan tangis, memohon padanya untuk membawa Papanya pergi ke rumah sakit. Sehun menenangkan Jiwon sesaat, menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring di lantai dapur dengan ringisan dan racauan kacau yang tak jelas didengar.

"Jiwonie, sejak kapan Papamu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, Jiwon menyedot ingusnya naik kemudian menjawab.

"Mollayo, Jiwonie bangun tidur, papa sudah sandaran di sana sambal meringis." Jiwon menjawab dengan pelan.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jiwonie, ikut bersama hyung dan Papa, ya?"

Jiwon mengangguk dengan cepat, kemudian meraih baju Sehun untuk ia genggam, ia melangkah di belakang Sehun yang membawa Papanya. Ini parah, ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya mungkin Jiwon saat itu sedang tidur, itu terjadi bahkan ketika ia belum pulang dari kantor, sekitar pukul setengah lima. Dan ini sudah malam, Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Dan ketika tirai ditutup menyembunyikan Papanya yang di tidurkan di brangkar bersama dokter dan kawannya, tangis Jiwon semakin pecah. Isak tangisnya tertahan, tak ingin Papanya mendengarnya menangis, cengkeramannya pada baju Sehun semakin mengerat.

"Hey, Jiwonie! Jangan menangis, nanti Papa semakin sakit. Berhenti menangis, ya? Kita tunggu Papa dan doakan untuk kesembuhannya, oke?" Sehun memeluk Jiwon dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Jiwon masih sesenggukan, dia memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan meredam tangisnya disana. Baekhyun seperti ini pasti memiliki penyebab, dan Sehun harus mengetahui itu mengingat terakhir kali Baekhyun mengalami ini karena pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Suami kakak kelasnya itu, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, namun tampak sangat buruk dari hari ke hari.

"Jiwonie, apa Papa melakukan sesuatu pagi atau siangnya?" tanya Sehun, mengangkat wajah Jiwon yang lembab oleh air mata. Dia menghapus lelehan air asin itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"A-aku memanggil Appa ketika kami makan malam, sore hari, dan Papa terlihat tak menyukai itu." Jawab Jiwon disela isakannya, Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya walau sebenarnya dia bingung mengapa Chanyeol dapat bertemu dengan mereka.

"Apa kalian makan bersama?" tanya Sehun dan diangguki oleh Jiwon.

"Kapan Appamu pulang?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi kami hanya makan bersama. Setelahnya Appa kembali ke kumpulan koleganya."

Sehun mengangguk, menangkap apa yang terjadi antara mereka sore tadi. Dan ketika dokter mengatakan Baekhyun mengalami PTSD _(Post traumatic stress disorder)_ , Sehun tak lagi kaget. Dia sudah menyangka itu.

"Jiwonie temani Papa dulu, ya?"

Jiwon mengangguk mengiyakan, Sehun harus bicara dengan dokter untuk penanganan Papanya.

"Dia terlalu menekan dirinya sendiri, apa dia tinggal bersama anda?"

"Tidak, tapi dia tinggal hanya berdua dengan anaknya." Jawab Sehun,

"Seperti ini, kami tadi melakukan tes DSM-5*, dan hasilnya positif. Kondisinya belum terlalu parah karena Tuan Byun masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Kami akan memberikan _antiansietas**_ dan serangkaian terapi untuk penyembuhannya."

Sehun tak yakin, Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja mengkonsumsi obat semacam itu. Tapi dengan terapi, ia rasa Baekhyun akan menolaknya dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia tak mungkin tetap disini, menemani terapi Baekhyun yang tak singkat dan lebih tak mungkin lagi jika dia membawa Baekhyun dan Jiwon ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Sehun cukup tolol jika dia membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul dalam keadaan ini dan menempatkan Baekhyun sebagai prioritasnya di sela pekerjaan. Sekalipun Chanyeol akan suka, namun dia tak yakin akan tersenyum ketika mengetahui dirinya tengah meninjak apartemen miliknya. Dia juga memiliki Luhan yang mungkin akan cemburu sekalipun dia mencoba mengerti.

Cintanya baru berjalan beberapa hari, dan membawa Baekhyun dalam keadaan semacam ini mungkin hanya akan mendorongnya dalam perkelahian. Luhan sulit untuk percaya, sedikit manja dan dia terkadang sulit memahami kesibukannya. Jika dia menambah Baekhyun, dan membuat Luhan mengerti keadaannya, itu juga merupakan hal yang akan lebih sulit.

Sehun menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, melirik pada Jiwon yang telah tidur di sofa. Dia kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, disambut dengan senyuman selamat datang dari dokter tua itu.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya dokter itu dengan pelan. Dia seorang psikiater, memahami jelas raut wajah Sehun yang tak mengatakan baik-baik saja.

"Aku- pekerjaanku menunggu. Dan masalah ini tidak simpel, dok. Aku hanya adik kelasnya ketika sekolah dulu, kami memang dekat. Uhh! Shit- aku malah mengatakan masalah pribadiku." Racau Sehun tak tentu.

Dokter itu berdiri, meraih bahu Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Menciptakan suasana informal yang santai tanpa sekat meja kerja miliknya.

"Katakan saja, ini demi kesembuhan pasienku, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, mengatur nafasnya kemudian menaruh kepercayaan pada dokter ini.

"Saya tahu dia bukan orang sembarang, saya cukup tahu tentang dia dan suaminya walau hanya lewat media. Dan kerahasiaan pasien akan tetap terjaga. Saya merupakan professional."

Dokter itu mencoba meyakinkan, dan Sehun cukup termakan kalimatnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk angkat bicara, menghapus keraguannya dan mulai bicara.

"Sekitar pukul empat atau lima sore Baekhyun hyung menghubungiku dan merintih sakit, sedikit saya mendengar dia menjawab dia demam tinggi yang menyakitkan ketika saya bertanya tanpa henti lewat telepon." Sehun melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menarik nafas sejenak kemudian memawa tatapannya pada psikiater itu.

"Saya berada di Seoul dan menghabiskan dua jam di kereta dan satu jam perjalanan dengan mobil untuk kemari, mungkin sekitar pukul delapan saya menemukan dia terbaring di lantai dengan ponsel tak jauh darinya, masih merintih kesakitan juga. Apa itu tidak terlalu lama dibiarkan?"

"Kenapa anda tidak menghubungi ambulans saja? Mungkin Tuan Baekhyun akan lebih cepat mendapat penanganan jika anda melakukan itu."

Benar juga, Sehun tak terpikir untuk menghubungi ambulans tadi. Dia terlalu kalap.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, tak ada yang salah darinya. Kondisinya juga membaik, tapi hal seperti itu tak dapat dinyatakan sembuh. Traumanya dapat kembali kapan saja, jika dia terus dibiarkan sendiri hanya bersama anaknya tanpa ada tempat untuk mengeluh, dia bisa lebih parah dan melukai dirinya sendiri." Jelas dokter itu.

"Itu yang aku permasalahkan, aku memiliki pekerjaan di Seoul dan kekasih pencemburu yang tidak mudah percaya. Baekhyun hyung juga tampak tak ingin kembali ke sana, dia baru saja pindah kemari tanpa suaminya." Sehun memelankan suaranya, dia harus menghadapi waktu yang akan datang yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal jika dokter ini buka suara untuk media.

"Sekali lagi, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Yang aku simpulkan, Tuan Baekhyun tidak dalam hubungan yang baik dengan suaminya. Dan ini sudah terjadi hampir atau lebih dari satu tahun. Menurut analisa yang kami lakukan, Tuan Baekhyun merupakan orang yang ceria namun sulit untuk mengungkapkan emosinya. Dia lebih menunjukkan rasa senangnya, dan selalu menyembunyikan hal buruk demi menjaga perasaan orang sekitarnya. Dia terlalu baik," dokter itu merapikan kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia lirik, mungkin hasil analisa Baekhyun.

"Tidak buruk jika Tuan Baekhyun dibawa kembali ke Seoul dan kembali pada suaminya. Pastikan agar Tuan Chanyeol mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan jujur dan meminta maaf, pastikan untuk tidak menyertakan restoran mewah atau pemberian apapun. Penafsiran Tuan Baekhyun bisa lebih buruk jika itu terjadi. Hanya minta maaf dan bicara satu sama lain, tak ada yang perlu dilebih-lebihkan." Sehun mengangguk, namun sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Saya tahu Tuan Park Chanyeol lewat media, omong-omong." Tambah dokter itu pelan, raut wajah konyolnya membuat Sehun terkekeh dan membawa suasana lebih ringan.

"Ekhem, maaf. Jadi maksudnya aku membawanya kembali ke Seoul dan menyerahkan Baekhyun hyung pada Chanyeol hyung sepenuhnya?" Sehun bertanya, dia menyesap teh yang disajikan ketika berbincang tadi sesaat.

"Ya, itu merupakan obat terbaiknya." Jawab Dokter itu dengan penuh senyuman.

"Baekhyun hanya terus menumpuk rasa ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dengan kejadian-kejadian buruk di waktu lalu yang dilaluinya." Dokter itu menepuk bahunya. Tersenyum, kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"A-apa rindu akan separah itu?" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kesakitan yang membuat semuanya buruk, rasa rindu yang membuatnya demam." Jawab dokter seraya duduk di kursinya membuat Sehun terperanjat.

Dia kemudian menggaruk lehernya, pamit undur diri dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Ini sudah terlalu malam, namun dia tetap menghubungi Chanyeol untuk memberi Baekhyun kabar. Dia berharap semoga ini menjadi kesakitan terakhir bagi Baekhyun. Tak lupa dia juga memberikan Chanyeol sebuah wejangan mengenai caranya bicara dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hunngghh~"

"Sudah bangun, jagoan? Ssssttttt…."

Jiwon terdiam, melihat ayahnya berada di sofa yang sama dengannya. Tersenyum, mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian. Ketika ayahnya menempatkan bibirnya di kening sempit anaknya itu, basah dirasa oleh Jiwon, megalir di pipi kanannya.

Dia pikir Appa nya sudah mandi dan tak tertidur sampai berliur seperti ini. Tapi air yang mengalir di pipinya membuatnya cukup tertegun, antara takut itu liur ayahnya yang mungkin tertidur sambil berdiri atau –menangis.

"Appa?"

"Maafkan Appa, sayang." Lirih Chanyeol, mejauhkan wajahnya dari Jiwon dan mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Hehehe, Appa sudah sangat buruk, ya? Maafkan Appa yang membuat Papa sakit."

"Papa bukan keracunan karena makan malam kemarin yang kita makan bersama, kok. Kata Sehun hyung Papa hanya demam." Jawab Jiwon lugu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tenang.

"C-chan—" lirihan kecil terdengar dari arah ranjang, mereka berdua melirik pada asal suara.

Baekhyun menggeliat sesekali mengerutkan keningnya, memanggil namanya kemudian kembali tidur. Dia menghubungi Sehun yang tengah sarapan di kantin rumah sakit, memintanya untuk membelikannya makanan untuk Jiwon dan dirinya.

Sehun kembali dengan cepat, memberi makanan yang ia pesan dan segera pamit karena sekretarisnya menghubungi bahwa dia ada rapat pukul sembilan.

"Apa Sehun hyung melupakan rapatnya?" tanya Jiwon, sedikit terkikik melihat Sehun panik.

"Ya, dia panik karena itu rapat yang penting."

"Apa Appa juga seperti itu jika ada rapat penting?" tanya Jiwon lagi, menohok Chanyeol dan membuatnya bungkam sejenak.

"Mulai saat ini tidak. Maafkan Appa, ya?"

Jiwon mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Appanya, memberinya satu kecupan di pipi kurus yang ditumbuhi rambut kecil.

"Ish, sakit bibirku. Apa Appa tidak membuang semua rambut wajah itu?"

"Hehehe, Appa belum sempat, sayang."

Jiwon merenggut, mengusap bibinya kemudian kembali menyantap sarapannya. Chanyeol sesekali menyuapinya dengan makanan miliknya, dia menerimanya dengan senang. Mendapat porsi tambahan dari ayahnya.

"Uhh~"

Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya dengan cepat, meninggalkan sofa dan menaruh makanannya di meja. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang melenguh dalam tidurnya, mendekat usai menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

Mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka, mengerjap dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Papa?" suara Jiwon menyentaknya, membuat senyuman kecil dari bibir tipis itu.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol lembut. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi tirus itu, mengecupnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya.

Chanyeol telah bicara dengan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, beliau memberi tahu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan ketika bangun. Dia melakukannya dengan baik, Baekhyun bahkan mengakui bahwa dia merindukannya. Kalimat yang terucap malu-malu itu membuatnya gemas, mengecupi pipi tirus itu berulang.

"Jiwon memprotesku yang tidak bercukur."

"Ya, Appa membuat bibirku sakit ketika menciumnya." Rutuk Jiwon menambahkan.

"Kau harusnya merawat dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Pikiranku bukan tentang diriku sendiri, terlalu penuh oleh kedua malaikat yang bertualang tanpaku."

"Chanyeol, apa kau menunggu di Caffeko?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, mengingat Chanyeol mengirimnya email tadi malam.

"Ya, tapi itu tak masalah. Sehun menghubungiku untuk kemari, beruntung aku belum memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Jadi aku segera kemari."

"Menunggu berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun, meraih untaian poni Chanyeol yang menjuntai menutup dahinya.

"Hanya beberapa saat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, tak yakin dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Sekitar tiga atau empat—"

"Jam?" Dan Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun merenggut merasa bersalah.

"Itu tak masalah, kini aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dirinya merasa cukup baik dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Jiwonie, ini masuk tidur siang, sayang" Baekhyun membawa kepala Jiwon untuk bertumpu pada pahanya.

"Jiwon masih terbiasa tidur siang, di sekolah barunya juga ad jadwal tidur. Kkk,"

Chanyeol terpaku akan kecantikan yang Baekhyun miliki, ketika dia terkekeh kecil, Chanyeol merasa bebannya menguap. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Dan jantungnya seakan dipaksa bekerja, berdetak teramat cepat tak terkendali ketika Baekhyun menarik dirinya mendekat. Mengikis jarak dan mengusap bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Memandangnya sejenak kemudian menyesap bibir yang dirindukannya itu dengan lembut.

Matanya terpejam, Chanyeol menjadi pihak dominasi beberapa detik setelah keterpakuannya. Mata sipit itu terpejam, kepalanya bergerak seiring dengan sesapan kecil yang dilakukannya. Tapi Chanyeol menjaga untuk memantapkan matanya agar tetap terbuka, tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan yang selalu diinginkannya, dimana Baekhyun berada dalam jarak nol dengannya.

Terlepas, wajah mereka saling menjauh. Pandangan yang tak terputus, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing tanpa kata.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul, kami akan mengunjungimu beberapa waktu kedepan." Lirih Baekhyun, segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiwon yang telah menyelami tidurnya. Mengusap surai beraroma stroberi itu, tak ingin kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terpaku oleh kalimatnya.

' _Saya mengatakan anda merupakan obat terbaik bagi Tuan Baekhyun bukan bearti anda dapat memaksanya untuk kembali, coba dengan perlahan dan trauma itu akan hilang. Maafkan saya jika harus mengatakan ini, namun sumber kesakitan terbesarnya merupakan anda sendiri. Tuan Baekhyun sedang mencoba menghilangkan traumanya karena anda juga, dia merupakan tipe yang setia. Pastikan tetap berjalan tanpa pemaksaan.'_

Chanyeol tahu diri, dia masih belum dapat meraih Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Dia hanya perlu memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja tanpanya. Kemudian dia membawa Baekhyun padanya kembali ketika waktunya tiba.

Untuk saat ini, dia tetap menerima penolakan. Entah sampai kapan. Chanyeol kemudian menarik senyumnya, mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibir tipis itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi. Dia harus bersiap untuk menyimpan rasa rindunya lagi, menumpuk dan membuat sesak.

Semuanya kembali ke aturan awal, dimana dia hanya dapat menunggu Baekhyun menghubungnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Yang bahkan belum ia lakukan setelah berbulan-bulan mereka terpisah.

Haruskan dia menunggu selama itu lagi?

'… _.memaksa hanya akan membuatnya kembali trauma.'_

.

.

.

DSM-5 : Pemeriksaan dilakukan berdasarkan kriteria pedoman diagnosis dan statistik gangguan kejiwaan.

Antiansietas : Obat yang diberikan untuk pendetita PTSD untuk mengurangi rasa cemas. Biasanya hanya diberikan dalam jangka waktu yang pendek mengingat rentan disalahgunakan.

.

***====*** Untuk typos dan kesalahan istilah atau apapun (terlebih mengenai PTSD) mohon maaf, ya. Aku gak terlalu ngerti soal itu dan memang hanya memiliki referensi dari gugel, jika mau koreksi, silakan. Aku bakal menerimanya dengan senang hati^^

.

.

.

 **Terlalu lama update kah? Maafkan aku, ya. Demi apapun kemaren tuh gabisa ngetik, laptopku kurang sehat. Dan sekarang dapet laptop itu jarang-jarang, mulai lebih ekstra belajar buat SBM.**

 **Doain aku masuk PTN ya, maunya sih UNPAD/UI. Doain juga aku lulus SNM, pls. Soalnya liat soal SBM kutamampu mengerjakan semuanya. Terlalu banyak yang susah, jadi aku berharap banyak ke SNM. Emang harusnya jangan si, karena aku gak bisa bergantung pada game link macem itu. Tapi, sekali lagi minta doanya pokoknya. *nggak ding.**

 **Sudah curhatnya, ya,**

 **Don't forget to comment, like, fav and follow^^**


	14. Chapter 3

Untuk saat ini, dia tetap menerima penolakan. Entah sampai kapan. Chanyeol kemudian menarik senyumnya, mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibir tipis itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi. Dia harus bersiap untuk menyimpan rasa rindunya lagi, menumpuk dan membuat sesak.

Semuanya kembali ke aturan awal, dimana dia hanya dapat menunggu Baekhyun menghubungnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Yang bahkan belum ia lakukan setelah berbulan-bulan mereka terpisah.

Haruskan dia menunggu selama itu lagi?

'… _.memaksa hanya akan membuatnya kembali trauma.'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali merasa dirinya kosong lagi, dia tersenyum miris. Tak dapat membohongi dirinya yang ternyata masih saja terbayangi oleh rasa sakit yang memang tak pernah hilang itu. Kini dia benar-benar hidup sendiri, menjejakkan kembali kakinya pada apartemen yang beberapa waktu ini ia tempati, ibunya senantiasa menyambanginya tepat sehari sebelum dia diperbolehkan pulang, bersama ayahnya yang tampak berwajah keras karena dia sama sekali tak menyetujui jika harus bertahan dengan Chanyeol.

Dia merasa Chanyeol akan kembali padanya, pun dia juga begitu. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Appa-"

"Kembalilah pada kami jika kau merasa sakit lagi." Ayahnya terdengar pasrah, meraih dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia tak mau menangis di hadapan anaknya yang menatap interaksi ketiga orang dewasa itu dengan lugu, namun air matanya tetap jatuh juga, meninggalkan seberkas noda pada kemeja ayahnya.

"Hubungi kami jika ada masalah, ya? Sungguh, ayah hampir mati rasanya ketika tahu kau seperti ini. Maafkan kami, sayang. Kami terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui kehidupanmu, mulai sekarang kami ingin memastikan semuanya baik dengan kepala kami sendiri."

Dia hanya mengangguk, tak ingin menyangkal bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya dapat mandiri. Dia bahkan hampir gila karena masalah yang dipendamnya.

"Jangan berpikir masalahmu akan membebani kami." Ibunya menambahkan, dia menatap ibunya dengan mata berair kemudian mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman.

Dia kemudian menarik Jiwon yang masih terpaku, memberikan senyuman dan kecupan di pipinya yang tampak seperti mochi.

"Hey, Papa senang halmeoni kemari dan membantu Papa bersama harabeoji. Ini tangisan senang namanya, jadi jangan tampak kaget seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun ceria, dia kemudian merasa jari-jari kecil yang lembut mengusap pipinya.

"Aku juga senang kalau begitu." Cicit Jiwon pelan. Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian kembali menghujami Jiwon dengan kecupan pada wajahnya.

Ayahnya benar-benar tetap menyayanginya, begitu juga ibunya. Dia benar-benar merasa senang selama beberapa hari ini dengan banyak nostalgia yang memalukan yang selalu ayahnya ceritakan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ayahnya tak bekerja, ibunya juga tak pulang ke Seoul untuk restoran yang ia kelola. Mereka benar-benar meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama Baekhyun, membantu mengurus Jiwon dan melakukan piknik ketika akhir pekan.

"Jiwonie, bantu harabeoji untuk membentang karpet, sayang!" ayahnya berseru, Baekhyun meliriknya kemudian tertawa, ayahnya tampak kerepotan dengan tiupan angin yang kerap membuat karpetnya terangkat maupun terlipat. Baekhyun memberikan kotak makan siang untuk Jiwon taruh di sudut, menahan karpet dari tiupan angin.

"Terima kasih, Papa."

Baekhyun mengusak rambut Jiwon pelan, kemudian dia membantu ibunya mengeluarkan bekal dari mobil.

Setelah selesai dengan karpet, kini Baekhyun menata makanan disana dengan telaten, menyuapi Jiwon beberapa snack kecil yang Jiwon minta. Dia sudah merasa lapar bahkan belum waktunya makan siang.

"Annyeong~"

"Ah, Chanyeol ah! Kami sudah menantimu, tahu. Kenapa terlambat, eoh?"

Baekhyun mematung, mengangkat kepalanya melihat seorang yang disambut ibunya dengan senang. Jiwon juga memekik, melompat dari karpet dan segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Appa!"

"Jiwonie makin besar, ya?" ucap Chanyeol, mengecupi Jiwon dengan lembut. Menyesap wangi anaknya yang telah lama tak ia dapatkan. Kemudian dia duduk di karpet, bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan ibunya disana.

"Eomenim, aku membawa beberapa makanan penutup yang aku beli di jalan. Ini –kesukaan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol, dia memelankan nadanya di akhir, menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, memberikan banyak kerinduan disana.

Chanyeol menaruh kantung plastik yang ia bawa, kemudian berbalik memeluk Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus yang telah lama menjadi penghuni hatinya. Perlahan, dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat, merambati punggungnya untuk balas memeluk.

Seakan memukulnya telak, menghujamnya dengan satu lagi kesakitan. Perutnya terasa melilit ketika Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat, kembali membiarkan tangan itu menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Tak memberi penolakan atas pelukan itu, tak juga memberikan balasan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Beralih memeluk Jiwon cukup lama dan dirinya menjadi lemah disana. Dia seharusnya tak menangis, jahat jika dia mengatakan menangis bukan karena kerinduannya pada keluarga kecil yang sejak delapan atau sembilan hari itu terpisah dengannya, dia menangis karena penolakan Baekhyun padanya.

Rasanya campur aduk, semua kesedihan menumpuk menyesakkan membuatnya menjadi si lemah yang tak tahu diri.

"Aey! Kau terlambat." Ayahnya berseru dengan ringan, menepuk bahu Chanyeol kemudian bergabung di karpet.

"Ahhhh, laparnyaaa~ ayo makan!" ayahnya kembali berseru. Meraih satu kue beras dan memakannya.

Baekhyun bingung dengan situasinya, tampak sangat ringan dan seolah kejadian ketika ayahnya berwajah keras dan terlihat membenci Chanyeol tak pernah terjadi. Dia hanya memandangi Chanyeol dan ayahnya bergantian, kemudian ketika dia melirik pada ibunya, sama-sama terlihat tak memiliki masalah apapun. Semuanya terlihat ringan, tampak tak pernah memiliki masalah. Dan, sejak kapan mereka berdamai?

"Kami tahu semuanya, Baekhyun ah."

"A-aku—"

"Ini mungkin mengejutkan, maafkan aku tak memberitahumu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, dia melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menghilangkan gugup yang memukul dadanya berdentam tak tentu.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih tak merespon apapun, meyuapi Jiwon dalam diam. Dia hanya terfokus pada anaknya, membuat Chanyeol kembali menelan pahitnya. Dia kemudian berdehem, tak enak jika dia meraih makanan yang tersaji, dia seolah orang yang tak diharapkan sekalipun kedua orang tua Baekhyun telah berdamai denganya.

"Aku akan membeli minuman—" dia kembali melipat bibirnya kedalam, berdiri dan mencoba untuk menghindar sejenak menenangkan dirinya yang serba salah.

Menelan ludah saja rasanya sulit dan menggesek tenggorokannya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang menaruh mangkuk makanan dan sumpit yang ia genggam, tapi dia tak berharap banyak atas itu. Membalik badannya dan berjalan menjauh, mencari toko atau kedai yang menjual minuman.

Ketika dia melirik ke belakang, Baekhyun tak bergeming. Masih menatap mangkuk yang ia taruh. Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri, terkekeh pada kemalangannya yang kini mendapat karma atas sikapnya yang kurang ajar.

GREB

"Tidak baik menyebrang dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu." Ujaran kecil di belakangnya menghentikan langkah, merasakan genggaman lembut pada lengannya yang terbalut kaus santai.

Chanyeol berbalik, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengannya kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan. Rasa senangnya membuncah ketika tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan balas memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, dia menatap wajah yang semakin tirus itu cukup lama. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya, bertahan dalam jarak nol dengan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melepasnya. Dia tak menduga kalau air matanya akan jatuh, melepas tautan Chanyeol dan segera berbalik untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Menangis, eoh?" Chanyeol menggodanya, dia menghentak kaki kemudian berbalik, menarik Chanyeol dalam sebuah pelukan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, terbatuk beberapa saat kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, rasanya sesak sekali. Aku bahkan tak dapat bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan beberapa proyek besar. Aku berpikir bahwa kebahagianku hanya tentangmu." Ucap Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya kemudian tersenyum tenang.

"Bukankah kau ingin beli minuman?" tanya Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Mereka kembali, makan bersama dan menghabiskan waktu diatas gelaran karpet seperti itu seraya berbincang dan menyusuri pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Aigooo~ ini sudah hampir terik. Ayo kita kembali!" Ibunya berseru, memakai topi besar yang norak dan menggendong Jiwon yang tampak mengantuk.

Mereka kemudian berbenah, memasukan kembali barang mereka ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang. Orang tuanya pintar dalam menjebak, membuatnya satu mobil dengan Chanyeol dan membiarkan Jiwon merepotkan pasangan paruh abad itu karena tidur di mobilnya. Baekhyun tak dapat menjamin ibunya tak akan mengeluh sakit lengan atau pinggang karena Jiwon yang tak ingin tidur di jok, selama itu permintaan ibunya, dia hanya akan mengatakan 'ya'.

Rumah menjadi lebih tenang karena Jiwon terlelap, kini Baekhyun sedang mencuci alat makan yang mereka bawa tadi. Chanyeol berada di ruang tengah menonton siaran berita bersama ayahnya, tapi ia kira mereka hanya bicara, tak peduli dengan apa yang televisi tayangkan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun keduanya tampak serius.

Baekhyun selesai dengan mencuci, dia berjalan ke arah sofa untuk bergabung usai mengeringkan tangannya. Dia harus memantapkan hatinya untuk menyambut Chanyeol kembali, tarikan nafas panjang ia hirup dengan cepat kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat pula. Ini masih terasa asing dan –dia tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun ah! Kemari!"

Baekhyun bergabung pada akhirnya, ayahnya tampak tersenyum dengan lembut. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun itu malah membuatnya takut. Mereka belum sepenuhnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dibalik punggungnya.

Dan dia berpikir buruk soal ini, ayah Chanyeol merupakan perangai yang baik dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk kepentingannya dan Chanyeol. Dirinya selalu menjadi prioritas, namun apa yang terjadi di belakangnya tidak seindah yang ia lihat dari ekspresi pria tua itu dihadapannya, yang senang memamerkan senyum dan curahan perhatian yang manis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ayahnya bertanya, dia sedikit tersentak.

"Ti-tidak."

Baekhyun ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri, kurang mampu mengontrol ekspresi yang mungkin akan melukai ayahnya. Mungkin Chanyeol juga.

"Baek, besok malam aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Mungkin tengah malam, tapi jika kau ingin ikut mungkin perjalanannya lebih awal." Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

Ayahnya merasa harus pergi, dia kemudian menepuk pundak keduanya dan pergi.

"Aku –belum ingin kesana." Cicit Baekhyun pelan. Dia masih belum yakin soal mengembalikan kesehariannya seperti dulu. Ketakutan itu masih bersisa, dia kembali menumpuk rasa bahagianya dengan buruknya bayangan kejadian di waktu lalu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu, dan bolehkan aku kemari setidaknya seminggu sekali?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu hanya menatap kebawah entah apa objeknya.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria kecil di hadapannya penuh harap. Ketika netranya bertukar kerinduan, Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih Baekhyun yang duduk untuk berdiri, memeluknya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sepenuhnya bersalah, Baek." Lirih Chanyeol di telinganya, Baekhyun kemudian melepasnya, tangannya berpindah untuk menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol yang kasar. Benar kata Jiwon, Chanyeol punya rambut kecil yang membuat bibirnya sakit. .

.

.

.

Berat rasanya ketika Chanyeol harus pulang, sekalipun dia bersikeras rumahnya adalah Baekhyun, tak peduli pria kecil itu dimana. Tapi nyatanya pekerjaan dan Baekhyun merupakan sesuatu yang berlawanan untuk saat ini.

Jika pekerjaannya merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, maka Baekhyun adalah orang yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan –untuk beberapa saat. Dia harus tetap mengontrol dirinya, tak memaksa Baekhyun atau membuatnya berdiskusi soal penghianatan yang dilakukannya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dirinya bergelung dengan karma. Baekhyun akan dapat diraihnya dengan perlahan.

Ketika dia mencium kening anaknya lama, rasanya sebongkah batu menambah lagi kesakitan luka kemarin. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun, memeluknya kemudian memberikan satu ciuman singkat pada bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun kemudian balas menatapnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol." Gugup Baekhyun, namun lelaki kecil itu memeluknya erat sesaat sebelum kembali melepasnya dan mengantarnya ke mobil. Dia tak mengerti Baekhyun, pun dengan lelaki kecil itu juga, tak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Dia pikir dokter benar, dia butuh terapi. Dia gila, sekalipun dokter mengatakan itu bukan gila. Dalam hatinya menambahkan penyangkalan dokter tua itu, dia hanya sedikit gila.

.

.

.

Baekhyun rasa cita-citanya untuk bekerja harus tertelan lagi, disimpan dalam-dalam atau bahkan ayahnya membuangnya. Dia didamprat keras oleh ayahnya ketika ia ketahuan melamar pekerjaan di sebuah butik, ayahnya marah dan memberinya terlalu banyak uang. Dan itu membuatnya semakin tak enak hati. Pada akhirnya ayahnya berkunjung pada hari itu juga dan memberinya pengertian, Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum ketika ayahnya didamprat balik oleh ibunya di dapur karena tindakannya cukup kasar padanya. Padahal Bakehyun rasa, dia tak masalah dengan itu.

"Ibu, aku mau belanja bahan makanan." Dia berujar, siap pergi dengan kaus putih yang dilapisi cardigan abu.

"Okay, okay. Pergilah, sekalian jemput Jiwon."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil kunci mobil dan kemudian turun ke basement dengan senang. Harinya cukup baik hari ini, jadi dia banyak tersenyum.

Dia memilah buah segar, menimbangnya kemudian menaruhnya di troli. Dia juga mengambil beberapa jenis bumbu, kemudian beralih ke konter daging.

Iga sapi, Chanyeol dan Jiwon menyukainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengambil dua kilo iga sapi kemudian menaruhnya di troli. Malam ini ia ingin memasak sup iga sapi. Teringat Chanyeol, lagi-lagi dia tak dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Usai berbelanja, dia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk membeli stroberi smoothie. Ponselnya berdering memecah lamunannya, tampak nama suaminya di layar.

"Halo?"

" _Baekhyun ah, aku di basement apartemenmu. Apa kau masih belanja?"_

Kenapa nadanya terdengar begitu ringan? Baekhyun tak mengerti Chanyeol, tak mengerti juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Starbucks, 200 meter dari apartemen."

Dan Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dirinya.

.

.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghampiri mejanya.

"Apa tidak terlalu ringan setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya, dia masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang selalu terasa berubah ketika Chanyeol disini. Orang tuanya belu menjelaskan apapun, dan Chanyeol baru saja menemuinya lagi hari ini.

"Maafkan aku, ini terlalu lancang." Chanyeol kemudian tampak kikuk, menggaruk tengkukya dan tersenyum hambar.

"Kau masih suamiku, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu, ibu, ayah dan semuanya! Aku hanya –semuanya terasa nyaman, sekaligus menakutkan bagiku." Ungkap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kau pasti merasa aneh. Tapi percayalah, kami telah berdamai. Semula ketika aku mendapat telepon dari Sehun dan mengatakan kau sakit." Chanyeol mulai meraih tangannya, mengusapnya lembut membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ketika desiran halus itu kembali lagi. Dia merasakannya, namun rasa takut masih saja mengganggunya.

"Aku gila." Tambah Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng dan memberinya remasan di tangan. Dia benar-benar tak menyetujui hal itu.

"Tidak! Itu hal lain!"

"Aku gila! Aku tahu, aku selalu berprasangka buruk dan terlalu takut dengan segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu! Aku gila! Dokter mengatakan aku PTSD! Jika parah, aku akan melukai diriku sendiri yang sayangnya belum juga kulakukan."

Chanyeol jengah, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Kemudian dia usap bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, menarik Baekhyun untuk berada dalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Dia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah dirasa Baekhyun tenang.

"Aku memberi tahu orang tuamu, Sehun memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan padamu karena sebelumnya dia telah berdiskusi dengan dokter. Aku merasa tak cukup, jadi aku ke ruangan dokter untuk meminta rincian tentangmu, namun ternyata disana orang tuamu telah lebih dulu menemuinya." Chanyeol menjelaskan, mengatakannya dengan perlahan.

"Apa Appa menyakitimu?" tanya Baekhyun, dia semakin tak mengerti dirinya ketika bibirnya terdengar seperti dia peduli.

"Aku memang seharusnya mendapat hukuman, ayah memukulku satu dua kali. Dia menangis karena anak semata wayangnya kusakiti hingga batinnya terkeruk tak bersisa. Tapi ibumu masih memikirkanmu, dia menyerap apa yang dokter katakan dengan nuraninya. Membujuk ayahmu untuk membiarkanku bertahan, sekalipun mendapat penolakan."

"Aku menolakmu." Timpal Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol menarik senyumnya dan mengangguk. Dia mengerti.

"Aku akan meraihmu, perlahan."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu kemudian menyesapnya lembut, terasa manis dan memabukkan. Stroberi smoothie yang diminum lelaki kecil itu terasa oleh Chanyeol membuatnya semakin terasa manis.

"Kurasa kita hanya perlu terbuka, seperti dulu." Ucap Chanyeol usai melepas tautannya.

"Aku sudah tak ingin melakukannya." Timpal Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku bersumpah untuk mati jika aku berbohong lagi padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan 'ya' atau hanya diam. Jadi dia pergi ke mobil milik ibunya itu dan mulai berkendara, dia tak menjawab sekalipun Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang dan bertanya kemana dirinya akan pergi.

Dia tahu Chanyeol akan mengikutinya, ketika Jiwon keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari ke parkiran. Anak itu tampak tersentak, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Dia tahu, Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Appa?"

Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum, sekalipun dirinya kecewa karena Jiwon memilih untuk menghampiri ayahnya. Dia mengerti, Jiwon pasti merindukan Chanyeol sementara dirinya terus membuat anaknya itu menjauh dengan sang ayah. Sedikit banyak, dia merasa bersalah.

Kunjungan Chanyeol kali ini cukup membuat suasana rumah terasa seperti 'rumahnya'. Baekhyun mengakui itu, namun dalam beberapa kebiasaan dia terkadang merasa takut dengan jantungnya berdentum keras. Ketakutannya terkadang memuncak hingga rasanya dia ingin menangis.

Kini Chanyeol menemani tidur siang Jiwon, ini sudah dua hari dia menetap disini dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol yang mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana santai yang juga pendek menepuk bokong Jiwon yang memeluknya.

"Jiwon pulang lebih awal?" Baekhyun baru sempat bertanya, dia baru sampai ke rumahnya dan melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Jiwon yang begitu dekat.

"Ya, ponselmu berdering dan aku mengangkat panggilannya, katanya ada rapat dadakan dan siswa dipulangkan lebih awal." Jawab Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa dengannya.

"Baekhyun, kurasa semuanya harus dibicarakan." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Aku meminta maaf untuk semuanya. Dan, ayahmu telah menyetujui untuk menyekolahkan Jiwon kembali di sekolah lamanya, kau-"

"Jiwon anakku, omong-omong." Potong Baekhyun cepat, dia merasa takut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi, merasa sedih ketika Chanyeol harus mengatakan ia akan pulang esok, lusa atau dalam beberapa hari, namun dia juga merasa benci jika harus berinteraksi dengan suaminya ini lebih lama.

"Maaf, maksudku-"

"Ayahku mungkin menyetujuinya, namun tidak denganku, Chanyeol."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti maksudku?" Chanyeol mulai terlihat frustasi, pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tak lagi berjalan mulus seperti yang seharusnya. Dia bukan lagi penurut yang selalu tunduk, Chanyeol sendiri yang merubahnya seperti itu.

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, jangan anggap aku sebagai anak manja yang selalu ayah ceritakan padamu."

"Baiklah, aku membujukmu untuk ikut denganku ke Seoul."

"Aku tidak ingin…." Lirih Baekhyun, dia seolah melawan banyak kemungkinan buruk yang menghantuinya.

"…belum" lanjut Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun untuk mendekat, memeluknya kemudian menyesap aroma rambut Baekhun yang begitu manis.

"Aku menunggumu," ucap Chanyeol. Dia sadar, dia merupakan penyebab semuanya dan sudah seharusnya dirinya yang memperbaikinya.

Pembicaraan mereka memang selalu tak membuahkan hasil, kali ini pun Chanyeol harus rela pulang dengan hati yang masih banyak memiliki beban yang mengganjal.

Ketika dia mengantarnya ke mobil, pria tinggi itu mengantarnya seperti terakhir kali ia kemari. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun, lelaki kecil ini begitu sulit diraih kembali. Jadi Chanyeol pulang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, kemudian dia akan mengambil libur yang panjang untuk itu.

Dia berharap kunjungan selanjutnya dia mendapatkan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa kembali ke 'rumah'.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah cukup lama dari hari terakhir Chanyeol berkunjung, dan dia mulai gelisah atas apa yang terjadi waktu lalu. Kemarin, dia bertemu dengan Yunha di halte bus yang sama. Wanita itu tampak memiliki banyak beban dan selalu memakaikan Hyuktae hoodie yang kebesaran, menutup wajah anak itu dengan kupluk. Dia baik pada Baekhyun, memintaa maaf dan sedikit menceritakan kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan perut besar yang tak memiliki wali.

" _Aku hanya menjalani hidupku seperti ini, jangan kasihani aku. Ini mungkin karma karena apa yang kuperbuat dulu. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."_

Wanita itu masih tampak cantik, namun yang Baekhyun sesalkan rok nya semakin pendek dan pakaian yang semakin ketat. Dia tak se-sopan ketika mereka di Seoul. Seharusnya dia berpikir bahwa mungkin perutnya yang menggembung seperti itu akan terjepit atau seperti apalah itu, dan dengan sepatu tinggi wanita yang kiranya akan membuatnya terjatuh …itu membuatnya ngeri.

" _Aku –hanya ingin menarik seorang untuk bertanggungjawab atas anak-anakku. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol bukan orangnya."_

Tapi Baekhyun merasa ketakutan semenjak dia mendengar kalimat itu.

Baekhyun melirik pada pil yang selalu ia minum semenjak dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia seharusnya menenggak itu pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi dia merasa tak ingin, dia ingin hidup normal, tanpa obat dan vonis dokter bahwa dirinya gila. Oke, mungkin memang dokter mengatakan itu PTSD, namun tetap saja Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa itu nama keren dari 'kegilaan'. Atau mungkin 'hampir -mendekati- kegilaan' jika itu kata yang lebih halusnya.

Dia melempar sebotol obat yang berada dalam rematan jarinya ke tempat sampah, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatnya senang.

Oke, dia benar-benar gila sekarang.

Ponselnya berdering dan menghancurkan fantasi buruknya mengenai banyak kemungkinan yang akan menyakitinya di waktu yang akan datang. Dia selalu berpikir demikian, terlalu jauh sampai-sampai orang bahkan tak akan berpikir sejauh itu.

" _Baekhyun ah, aku akan kesana-"_

"Apa menginap?" Baekhyun memotongnya dengan cepat, merasa terancam dengan bayangan percakapannya dengan Yunha waktu lalu.

" _Ya, mungkin beberapa hari."_ Jawab Chanyeol, nadanya terdengar dia sedang dalam suasana yang baik.

Benaknya kembali bekerja, memprediksi apa saja kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol kemari. Dia tak masalah dengan Chanyeol yang akan marah mengetahui dia membuang obatnya, dia juga tak akan marah jika Chanyeol bicara mengenai tempat tinggal mereka di Seoul. Yang akan menjadi masalah adalah, Yunha dengan pakaiannya yang semakin terbuka –dan tujuannya berlaku seperti itu.

"Jangan, aku akan kesana dalam dua atau tiga hari."

Ketika Chanyeol merasa dirinya meledak dalam kegirangan ketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, Baekhyun memutus sambungannya. Dia semakin merasa gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Baekhyun memulai harinya sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Usai mengantar Jiwon, dia merupakan si pengangguran yang menikmati uang ayahnya –dia tak menggunakan uang Chanyeol. Benaknya terus saja dipenuhi oeh Yunha yang merubah tampilannya menjadi lebih terbuka dan tujuannya yang memang mengarah ke sana. Katakan saja dia takut, dia akan mengakuinya bahwa dia memang takut Chanyeol akan bertemu Yunha di kemudian hari dan kesakitannya terulang.

Dia –masih- mencintai lelaki yang menjadi penyebab kesakitannya. Dia hanya mencoba menolak pernyataan itu, menimbunnya dengan segala rasa sakit, namun kali ini rindu menginjak semuanya dan menumbuhkan lagi keinginan untuk bersama Chanyeol kembali.

DUK

Kakinya tersandung kursi halte, membuat semua mata yang ada di sana mengarah padanya. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar dirinya menjadi perhatian semua orang, matanya tertuju pada seorang yang menghampirinya dan mengatakan 'apa dia baik-baik saja?'. Dia mendengarnya, namun tak berniat untuk mengubris.

Baekhyun meremas pakaiannya sesaat, merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak sadar dirinya sudah turun dari bus. Dan seharusnya dia menggunakan mobil yang ibunya tinggalkan seperti apa yang Jiwon katakan.

"Baekhyun!"

Seruan itu membuatnya semakin tak menyukai wanita itu, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadikan dirinya seperti orang jahat yang dengan ringan hati meninggalkan wanita hamil tua.

Baekhyun meneguhkan untuk tetap tidak peduli, segera mangkir dari sana melangkah cepat secepat yang ia bisa. Dia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras, terengah di balik besi yang terkunci itu. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu, dia hanya—takut.

TOK TOK TOK  
"Byun Baekhyun, aku mengatakan ini sekali. Kau mungkin masih terbayang aku merebut suamimu sekalipun aku mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukan orangnya. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini dan mulai bersahabatlah denganku." Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar pelan. Namun Baekhyun terus saja didorong kebencian dan ketakutan yang banyak. Jadi dia memukul pintu dengan tinjuannya kemudian beralih ke kamar.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh, dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan wanita hamil tua di depan pintunya. Banyak kemungkinan yang menghampiri kepalanya, dia kemudian menghentak kaki dan kembali ke pintu.

Dia membukanya.

Dia kemudian tersenyum tenang, mengajak Yunha untuk mengobrol di taman sekitar apartemennya. Baekhyun dengan baik hati mempersilakan Yunha untuk duduk di kursi yang memang satu-satunya berada di sana.

"Aku takut kau kelelahan. Ibu hamil seharusnya diam saja."

Yunha menampilkan senyumnya, merasa Baekhyun menyetujuinya untuk bersahabat.

"Persalinanku semakin dekat, kukira harus banyak berjalan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian dia mendekat pada Yunha, sekilas melirik pada perut besarnya. Disana tumbuh buah si wanita jelek ini dengan suaminya. Dan dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika anak itu lahir.

"Jangan kemari lagi. Aku tak mau Chanyeol melihatmu! Dan aku tak akan pernah bersahabat dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan lancar. Kemudian berbalik dan menarik nafasnya, dia mungkin sudah terlalu jahat. Tapi dia tak mau menjadi lemah sekarang.

Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang Yunha pikirkan tentangnya. Dia hanya perlu menghindarkan Chanyeol dari wanita itu.

.

.

 _To Be Co-_

.

.

Hi, ini pasti makin ngawur. Jangan seneng dulu sama apa yang kutulis di chap ini. Aku masih berpikir kalo ChanBaek gak semudah itu nyatu.

Masih ada.

Seperti biasa, aku ketik ini pas dapet laptop dan editing nya mungkin kurang maksimal.

.

.

Btw, siapa yang sekarang lagi isi data buat SNM?dan PTN mana yang kalian pilih? Semuanya, yang lagi pada hard working buat SBMPTN SNMPTN, kedinasan dan yang lainnya. Yok doa bareng buat keberhasilan kita semua.

Wkwkwk, jujur rada deg degan. Bahkan setelah isi data SNM pun malah makin deg degan. Makanya, aku lanjutin ini ff dan update. Komentar kalian itu bisa bikin kalem lagi dag dig dug yang dari tadi kagak ada berentinya.

Thank a lot.

Don't forget to bestow a comment.


	15. Chapter 14

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian dia mendekat pada Yunha, sekilas melirik pada perut besarnya. Disana tumbuh buah si wanita jelek ini dengan suaminya. Dan dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika anak itu lahir.

"Jangan kemari lagi. Aku tak mau Chanyeol melihatmu! Dan aku tak akan pernah bersahabat dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan lancar. Kemudian berbalik dan menarik nafasnya, dia mungkin sudah terlalu jahat. Tapi dia tak mau menjadi lemah sekarang.

Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang Yunha pikirkan tentangnya. Dia hanya perlu menghindarkan Chanyeol dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dia kembali memegang ponsel setelah sekian lama. Mengamati banyak pesan yang terbengkalai sejak terakhir kali ia mengecek ponsel. Ia menghindari ponsel untuk menggantung Chanyeol dalam harapan dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah dia benar melakukan ini atau tidak, dia mungkin terlalu lama untuk memutuskan, namun inilah yang dirinya lakukan.

Dia merasa semakin gila ketika keputusannya adalah berangkat ke Seoul untuk suaminya. Dia merupakan egois yang ketakutan, memilih menjadi semakin gila namun tak memberikan jalan keluar. Baekhyun tak ingin memberi celah seorang jalang bertemu dengan suaminya. Sekalipun Yunha mengatakan bahwa bukan Chanyeol-lah yang diinginkannya. Tapi dia juga tak memberikan final bagi hubungan mereka, dia terlalu takut namun merasa banyak pertimbangan dan ketakutan.

Dia tak berpikir lagi mengenai sudah berapa hari terlewati janjinya untuk menemui Chanyeol di tempatnya, yang terpenting adalah hari ini dirinya mengemudi dengan Jiwon di sampingnya dan telah melalui tol antar provinsi.

Dia tak membangunkan Jiwon ketika mobilnya terparkir di basement apartemen milik suaminya –mungkin masih miliknya juga. Masih duduk dengan memegang kemudi, menarik nafas perlahan dan kemudian mememangku Jiwon di kedua tangannya, soal barang-barang dia dapat membawanya usai menidurkan Jiwon di ranjang.

Lift berbunyi, menandakan dirinya telah sampai. Hanya perlu melangkah ke kanan kemudian berhenti di pintu di sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun mengetuk, satu dua kali hingga Jiwon menggeliat. Kemudian mencoba untuk menekan angka yang masih diingatnya, dan terbuka.

Dia masuk, namun tak mendapatkan sambutan apapun disana. Dia menidurkan Jiwon di sofa dan melangkah mengelilingi tiap ruang yang ada untuk mencari Chanyeol. Ini hari minggu, dan seharusnya Chanyeol tak bekerja.

"Chanyeol?"

Kepalanya melongok pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Nghhh~"

"A-Baek-hh~"

Dia mendengarnya, dan merasa tak baik-baik saja ketika harus kembali mendengar hal seperti itu.

"BAEKHYUNHH!"

Dia mendengarnya, dan ketika Chanyeol keluar tak lama kemudian Baekhyun masih disana dengan keterpakuannya. Tangannya memegang handle pintu dengan bahu terangkat kaku.

"B-baek-"

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa dirinya dapat sekotor ini, melihat Baekhyun saja dirinya merasa kembali terdorong. Dia lelaki yang memang butuh seorang untuk bekerja sama dengannya, dan inilah waktunya. Merasa malu dan terkejut sekaligus. Dengan celana pendek diatas lutut yang ia pakai dan ia tahu betul Baekhyun pasti mendengarnya, wajahnya sudah merah padam dengan keinginan yang besar untuk ditenggelamkan.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud. Tapi, aku -oh ini memalukan, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tak berkutik di tempatnya, kehilangan kata dengan tangan berada di tengah-tengah kakinya. Si kecil disana memang tak lagi bangun, tapi dia adalah apa yang menjadi penyebab kecanggungan ini.

Dia bukannya menyambut Baekhyun dengan pantas, malah dengan hal semacam ini. Kedatangan Baekhyun memang mendadak, dia tak dapat menyalahkan hal itu. Ini merupakan rumah bagi Baekhyun juga. Kejadian ini seolah mencerminkan dirinya merupakan lelaki yang senang 'melakukan'.

"Kau selalu seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang terbayang dalam benak lelaki jangkung itu ternyata terlontar juga, membuat nafasnya tertahan dengan benak yang berantak mencari jawaban yang harus dia katakan.

"Chanyeol?"

"B-baek, ak-aku hanya seka- beberapa kali." Gugupnya, lelaki yang lebih kecil itu menggeleng, tampak menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan dengarkan. Seharusnya aku tak bertanya itu."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, menutup pintu kemudian dengan tangannya yang mendadak melemas. Chanyeol menahannya, tangannya yang semula berada di sana untuk menutup apa yang ia tutup, terangkat dengan cepat.

"Jiwon dibawah, aku memindahkannya kemari tak apa?"

Chanyeol merasa ini semakin canggung, Baekhyun bahkan bertanya hal seperti itu. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun walau masih merasa tak pantas, memegang bahu kecil yang terangkat kaku ketika jemari kekarnya berada disana.

"Aku tak ingin seperti ini, menjadi orang asing dengan orang yang kucintai. Kita terikat, saling mencintai dan—"

"Ini sedikit –aneh bagiku, Chanyeol." Keluh Baekhyun, sebuah tarikan miring menjadi respon apa yang Baekhyun katakan, betul apa yang lelaki kecil ini katakan. Chanyeol seharusnya tak seringan ini setelah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"B-baiklah, maafkan aku. Ayo pindahkan Jiwon kemari." Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih dulu, mengikutinya di belakang kemudian memindahkan Jiwon ke kamar mereka.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, menghadap pada Baekhyun yang berbaring miring seraya menepuk punggung Jiwon pelan. Sesungguhnya itu tidak perlu dilakukan, namun tak ada lagi kegiatan yang harus Baekhyun lakukan menurutnya, ini terlalu canggung bagi lelaki yang telah melahirkan itu.

"Beristirahatlah, kalian pasti lelah." Ucap Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, dia ingat barang bawaannya masih ada di mobil. Baekhyun bangkit dari sana kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus membawa barang kami, masih di mobil." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, segera keluar dengan sandal rumah. Chanyeol megikutinya di belakang setelah dia menyambar dan mengenakan kaosnya, menahan lift agar tak tertutup kemudian merapat pada tubuh Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua disana.

"Apa Jiwon rewel ketika di jalan?" tanya Chanyeol, mengambil alih semua barang bawaan yang ada di bagasi sekalipun dia kerepotan.

"Tidak juga, dia tertidur sepanjang jalan." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, apa prestasinya bagus ketika di sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun tahu ini merupakan bentuk keinginan suaminya untuk menciptakan percakapan, mengeruk kecanggungan yang terjadi dengan topik-topik seperti ini.

"Lumayan juga, dia lebih peduli akan sesamanya sekarang dan memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, dia tak ingin egois karena dia juga merindukan lelaki jangkung ini.

"Tidak ada masalah, namun rasanya aku tak puas dengan setiap keberhasilan kami." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti, pun Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Yang lebih kecil melemparkan tatapan tanya,

"Tak ada yang menyambutku di rumah dengan senyum ketika aku membawa banyak kabar gembira di perusahaan. Aku hanya melakukannya karena ayah yang meminta, lama-kelamaan bosan juga. Aku berencana keluar beberapa hari lagi, dan mencari pekerjaan yang bisa membuatmu lega."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun, dia kemudian menyusul Chanyeol untuk masuk ke lift dan menatap suaminya terheran.

"Ayah terkadang memanfaatkanku dalam situasi tertentu, dan aku tak bisa berkutik karena pekerjaanku memang bergantung pada apa yang dia miliki selama ini. Sekalipun dalam aturan kuno aku merupakan pewaris, tapi jika aku mengikuti hal seperti itu aku hanya akan terus hidup dibawah kendali ayah." Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa tindakan Chanyeol akan menimbulkan banyak reaksi dan resiko bagi kehidupan si jangkung ini. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun untuk sekedar mencegah, setidaknya biarkan kali ini Chanyeol yang mengambil tindakan dan resikonya. Ingin tahu seberapa jauh Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk dirinya.

Banyak barang yang Chanyeol ambil alih, menjadi lelaki jantan tak membiarkan si kecil membawa banyak barang yang berat, hanya menyisakan beberapa mainan Jiwon untuk dia bawa.

Mereka kembali masuk dengan seribu kecanggungan yang menyelimuti. Chanyeol menata barang keduanya di lemari, dan Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun sebagai penolakan. Jiwon tidur, tak ada celotehan yang setidaknya tak membiarkan mulut mereka terkunci seperti itu.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun usai mereka menata pakaian. Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan mengatakan 'ya?' dengan raut lembut yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat padanya, berjinjit dan menarik tengkuknya untuk merendah. Matanya terpejam ketika bibirnya menempel, bergerak untuk memulai, namun Chanyeol masih diam dengan keterkejutan yang besar. Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya yang kaku, Baekhyun kemudian menarik tengkuknya lebih rendah dan terus menggerakkan bibirnya, menyentak Chanyeol dari sikap dungu mendadaknya.

Tangannya terangkat, badannya merendah membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjinjit kemudian membalas gerakan bibir kecil itu dengan tenang, dia tak ingin berbuat lebih tak ingin membuat Baekhyun berspekulasi buruk tentang dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihan itu terdengar menyedihkan ketika pangutan mereka terlepas, lelaki yang lebih kecil hanya menatapnya lama, tak memberikan balasan apapun.

Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum, memaklumi sikap Baekhyun dan kemudian dia memeluk yang lebih kecil menghapus tumpukan rindu yang menyesakkan di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, kau mendapat sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan atas kedatangan kalian hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol pelan masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan dagu yang disimpan di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

Yang lebih kecil merasa pipinya memerah, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyerukkan namanya di kegiatan seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lirihan.

Baekhyun kemudian kembali menatap suaminya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, namun tarikan lembut suaminya membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh seraya memberikan tatapan tanya.

"Ini memalukan-menyedihkan dan –maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Tapi aku tak punya apapun untuk diolah." Ungkap Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau makan selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun, dia merasa kacau ketika Chanyeol berkata demikian, secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa dia tak makan dengan baik selama ini.

Dan bodohnya Chanyeol tak menjawab, alih-alih mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang di luar setelah Jiwon bangun.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Jawab pertanyaanku!" sentak Baekhyun seraya melepas genggaman suaminya. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan memberinya tatapan yang menuntut.

"Okay, okay. Aku makan makanan kantor dan beberapa ramyun dan telur."

"Apa kau makan pada waktunya?" tanya Baekhyun masih belum merasa puas atas jawaban suaminya.

Yang lebih tinggi kemudian terkekeh dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Tangannya mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil dan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari kamar untuk duduk di ruang makan dan menciptakan suasana yang lebih santai agar Baekhyun juga lebih rileks.

Dia mengerti kekhawatiran Baekhyun terhadap dirinya, dia merupakan malaikat yang bertanggungjawab penuh atas apapun yang dilimpahkan pada dirinya. Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan pola makannya, tidur dan kebersihannya, atau apapun itu yang menyangkut dirinya dan keluarganya. Sekalipun Baekhyun tak melakukannya ketika dia marah besar pada dirinya, itu dapat dimengerti karena memang dirinya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi aku baik-baik saja dengan semua yang aku makan dan jadwal makanku."

Baekhyun maih menatapnya, merasa tak puas dan seolah ingin memberi banyak makian padanya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam pangutan mereka. Bibirnya bergerak saling menyelami kerinduan masing-masing.

"Hehehe."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah tirus itu, memberikan kecupan terakhir kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merasa cemas ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk sesuatu yang amat mendadak, suaminya itu terlihat panik dan mengatakan dia akan pulang sebelum malam, menyambar kunci mobil setelah mengenakan celana panjang.

Chanyeol memang memberi kecupan di keningnya, memberikan pengertian kepada keduanya dan banyak mengatakan maaf disela kalimatnya. Namun itu tak membuat Baekhyun lepas dari pikiran-pikiran buruk yang datang padanya.

Jiwon mencoba menginvasi fokusnya, merengek meminta hal ini itu, sementara dirinya malah terbayang banyak kejadian yang tak seharusnya terulang kembali dalam benaknya. Otaknya terus bercabang, ketika sekilas matanya menangkap sofa di ruang tengah, disanalah dia berbincang dengan Yunha. Jiwon berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu dan malah membuatnya teringat ketika dia beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

"Papa?!" Jiwon membentaknya, dan Baekhyun malah semakin pusing karena itu. Anaknya menangis, menepuk Baekhyun brutal merasa panik. Namun Baekhyun malah membawanya dalam pelukan yang erat, tak mengatakan apapun.

Jiwon segera melepaskan diri dari kukungan ibunya dan berlari ke luar, mengetuk pintu di sebelah rumahnya dan meminta tetangganya untuk menghubungi ayahnya. Beruntung dia memiliki nomor Chanyeol, jadi Jiwon dapat menghubungi ayahnya tanpa hambatan.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masuk dengan gusar, mencari Bakehyun di setiap sudut rumah dan menemukan pria itu duduk di dekat tempat pencucian piring seraya memeluk lututnya, Jiwon berlari dari sana dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, mereka ketakutan.

Chanyeol memeluk kedunya, memberikan elusan lembut pada mereka cukup lama untuk menunggu Baekhyun cukup tenang.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Se-sehun kecelakaan, seseorang menghubungiku, hey, tenang."

Chanyeol menutun Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa dengan Jiwon di pangkuannya,

"Dengarkan aku, kumohon tenang, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu runcing itu, menatap Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Maaf, aku panik tadi. Aku takut kau terbebani, tenanglah, sayang."

Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun dapat dibiarkan sebentar, dia hanya akan mencari obat pria kecil ini. Dia mengecup pipi Jiwon sebentar, meminta anaknya untuk menunggui Baekhyun sebentar. Dia kemudian ke kamarnya dengan cepat, mengobrak-abrik koper serta tas yang Baekhyun bawa, mencari obat yang tak kunjung dia temukan.

"Baekhyun, dimana obatmu?" tanya Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun malah diam, menatapnya tanpa arti.

"Baekhyun~" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Jangan anggap aku gila, aku tak perlu obat. Hiks, aku tak mau." Racau Baekhyun, Chanyeol cukup terkejut, menyimpulkan bahwa vonis yang diketahuinya juga cukup andil membuat Baekhyun tertekan.

"Okay, okay. Peluk aku kalau begitu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tak lupa untuk turut membawa Jiwon dalam pelukannya,

Setelah Baekhyun cukup tenang, dia mengelus surai yang tampak lepek itu, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang tolol lagi seperti dulu. Baekhyun tersenyum pada akhirnya, meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang ia buat dan memberi Jiwon penjelasan soal apa yang terjadi.

Anak itu mengerti dengan mudah, seperti biasa karena Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan ringan. Malam hari ketika waktu makan malam dating, mereka kembali makan di luar dan dilanjut dengan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk diolah, dia tak ingin Chanyeol memakan ramen dan telur lagi setiap harinya.

Ketika Jiwon telah tidur di tengah-tengah mereka, Baekhyun sempat menimpali kekonyolan Chanyeol yang ia rasa itu hanya untuk membuat suasana tak canggung. Dia tertidur, hanya terpejam untuk membuat Chanyeol ikut tidur. Sipitnya terbuka ketika dengkuran halus milik suaminya itu terdengar, kemudian air matanya menetes tanpa isakan.

Dia masih ketakutan, Yunha masih ada, mengandung dan mencari seorang pendamping untuk hidupnya. Terlebih anak keduanya akan segera lahir, besar kemungkinan Yunha menghubungi Chanyeol atau juga Chanyeol memang memiliki orang suruhan untuk memantau wanita itu dan akan dating dengan tangan terbuka pada wanita dengan anak hasil mereka berdua.

Banyak kemungkinan, dan Baekhyun semakin takut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ah"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan badan pria kecil yang masih terbungkus selimut itu dengan lembut, kerjapan lucu menyambut paginya, Baekhyun kemudian bangun dengan mata sembab yang menyedihkan. Membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, tercekat ketika Baekhyun mungkin mengalami hal buruk dalam mimpinya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, mengerjap dengan mata yang terasa bengkak. Dia merasa bahwa matanya sembab tentu saja, dan dia menyesali tangisannya yang tak berguna semalam.

"Sepertinya, tapi aku tak ingat." Jawab Baekhyun, dia kemudian melempar senyum polos pada suaminya, berharap Chanyeol mempercayai kata-katanya.

Anggukan pelan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa lega, kemudian dia menyingkap selimut dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap, mendapati Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan sarapan dengan Jiwon yang masih bermuka bantal di kursi makan.

"Baekhyun ah, bias bantu aku untuk mengoles selai?"

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol terlihat kerepotan hanya dengan French toast yang ia buat, sesekali menjauh ketika sedikit bunyi percikan butter, mendekat dan membaliknya dengan cepat, berantakan dan dengan wajah yang tampak ketakutan.

"Untuk apa kau buat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, pasalnyaada roti di meja makan dengan olesan selai yang belum rampung.

"Aku buat French toast, tapi Jiwon merengek. Jadi roti dengan selai seperti itu saja untuk pembuka." Jawab Chanyeol masih fokus pada French toastnya.

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh, melanjutkan mengoles selai dan kemudian membuat susu untuk Jiwon dan Chanyeol, keduanya rasa pisang yoghurt, berbeda dengannya yang menyukai stroberi.

"Woah, ini terlihat buruk. Tapi kurasa rasanya tidak terlalu." Ucap Chanyeol, memandangi makanan yang ia buat dengan lekat, tampilannya sangat buruk sampai-sampai Jiwon menatapnya dengan heran mengapa French toastnya sebegitu buruk.

"Jiwonie, maafkan Appa." Sesal Chanyeol ketika Jiwon terpaku pada hitam lekat di pinggir, jika dimakan itu pasti pahit.

"Bagian sini Appa yang makan." Ucap Chanyeol, menunjuk bagian gosong disisi.

Namun Jiwon menggeleng, menarik piringnya lebih dekat dan melahapnya dengan tenang. Dia juga memberikan sepiring untuk Baekhyun, keduanya makan dengan tenang, mengecap rasa yang memang tidak terlalu buruk. Berbeda dengan Jiwon yang diam-diam menyisihkan bagian gosongnya di piring, Baekhyun justru memakan semuanya hingga habis.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Appa." Cicit Baekhyun setelah meminum susunya. Jiwon terkekeh dengan mulut penuh, ikut meneguk susunya hingga habis.

"Baek, tidak ada kopi untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Makanmu berantakkan akhir-akhir ini dan kurasa kau harus libur meminum kafein sampai makanmu benar-benar teratur."

Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan dari bibir kecil itu. Dia kemudian meneguk susunya dengan cepat dan mulai memberekan bekas makan mereka dan menaruhnya di bak cuci.

"Ayo siap-siap!" Seru Chanyeol, Jiwon segera masuk ke kamar dan bersiap, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya diam tak mengerti di tempatnya.

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menangkup wajahnya, mengecup bibir tipis itu dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan menjenguk Sehun kemudian menghabiskan waktu di Lotte Word."

Ah ya, Sehun. Baekhyun sampai lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

"Apa Sehun terluka parah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, mobilnya ditabrak dari belakang ketika dia hendak berbelok, membuatnya tak sengaja menginjak gas kemudian menabrak telepon umun. Pelipisnya berdarah dan dijahir 8 jahitan, bibirnya membesar terantuk stir. Jangan tertawa ketika melihatnya."

"Huh? Apa dia pulang hari ini?"

Chanyeol merasa dirinya ditanyai anak kecil yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang menggunung.

"Ya, sore nanti. Luhan sudah menjaganya dari kemarin."

"Luhan?" Baekhyun merasa taka sing dengan nama itu.

Dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gemas atas pertanyaan lugu semacam itu. Dia benar-benar merasa ditanyai oleh anak kecil.

"Kakak tingkat kita di klub musik, dulu Sehun pernah meminta batuanmu untuk mendekatinya." Jelas Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, ingat siapa Luhan yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

Dia kemudian bersiap, mengunjungi Sehun yang ternyata tengah memakan camilan bersama Luhan di sampingnya. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya benar-benar tidak parah, persis apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Seharusnya kau banyak berdoa agar lebih sering kecelakaan agar Luhan lebih sering pulang ke Korea." Canda Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkekeh, Luhan terbatuk di sampingnya, tersedak keripik yang ia makan membuat gelak tawa pecah ketika wajahnya memerah.

"Tutup mulutmu, hyung. Luhan ku jadi tersedak!"

Chanyeol masih tertawa, Jiwon kemudian melepas sepatunya dan marangsak naik ke ranjang Sehun melalui kursi yang diduduki Luhan sebelumnya, kemudian dia menyentuh luka Sehun dengan lembut, menusapnya dan meniupnya, bertingkah seolah memberikan mantra agar cepat sembuh di pelipis Sehun.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sehun yang panik ketika lukanya mendapat elusan dan tingkah-tingkah aneh Jiwon di pelipisnya. Dia masih kecil, sulit di tebak. Elusan lembut dan entah doa atau mantra yang terbisik dari bibirnya bias menjadi geplakan tangan kecil tepat di lukanya dan teriakan di depan wajahnya. Namun nyataya Jiwon tidak berbuat demikian. Sehun dapat bernafas lega.

"Ckckck, anakku tidak menekan lukamu, kan?"

Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan 'syukurlah' pada orang tua anak yang kini bermantra pada tangan kirinya yang berbalut infus.

"Papa, aku lapar." Celutuk Jiwon tiba-tiba, matanya memerah dan wajahnya memelas. Tangannya mengelus perutnya, dengan bibir yang mencebik, Baekhyun tahu apa sebenarnya keinginan anaknya ini.

"Ayo makan siang, sayang." Jiwon diambil alih Chanyeol, ternyata si jangkung itu juga mengerti apa yang Jiwon inginkan. Dia mengantuk, namun kelaparan juga. Jadi Chanyeol menggendongnya dan pamit keluar untuk makan siang.

Baru saja masuk lift, kepala anaknya telah terkulai di bahu, meninggalkan kesadarannya dan bermain dengan mimpi. Dia tidur dengan cepat.

"Baekhyuna ah, jangan sakit dan jangan lakukan apapun yang membahayakanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik bahu Baekhyun lebih ekat padanya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, mengecup bibir yang lebih tinggi sekilas kemudian maju beberapa langkah untuk membelakangi Chanyeol dengan menghadap pintu lift secara langsung.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia membiarkan Baekhyun dengan semu merah di wajahnya. Lift berbunyi, pintunya terbuka dengan lebar membuat Baekhyun keluar dengan gusar. Jiwon melenguh ketika kepalanya merosot ke bawah, dan ayahnya segera memperbaiki posisinya dengan cepat.

"Ya Tuhan, saya menemukan wanita ini di trotoar. Tolong periksa apa dia membawa kartu identitasnya atau tidak."

Keduanya mengalihkan atensinya, suara sekretaris Chanyeol terdengar panik. Keduanya terheran, apa yang dilakukan Suho disini.

"Kemungkinan anak yang tergeletak di jalan adalah buah hatinya." Suara lain menimpali.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang, memberikan sinyal yang sama kemudian keduanya memilih untuk berbelok, setidaknya dia mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Suho. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol masih memiliki hati untuk setidaknya membantu sekretarisnya itu.

Namun apa yang mereka lihat membuat Baekhyun tercekat, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, meremat pakaiannya dengan erat. Pandangannya kosong, banyak pikiran buruk yang menghampiri.

Dia kemari untuk menghindarkan pertemuan kedua orang yang menjadi penghancur hidupnya, namun nyatanya apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Secara tak langsung menciptakan pertemuan keduanya.

Yunha disana, berbaring dengan isak tangis dan sesuatu yang basah diantara kakinya.

Dia akan melahirkan, tak perlu menghubungi Chanyeol karena suaminya itu tengah menatapnya tanpa kedipan. Bahkan ketika brangkar rumah sakit didorong melewatinya untuk segera masuk ke ruang operasi, Chanyeol tak sekalipun mengedip.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya terancam.

.

.

.

 _ **To BC.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cha, aku udah rampungin ini tanpa edit seperti biasa karena aku gak mau bikin lu pada nunggu sampai bangkotan. Moga aja ini tidak bertebaran tipo karena tidak terlalu maksimal dalam mengedit.**

 **Kalau di edit, mungkin lebih panjang lagi waktu kalian nunggu lanjutannya. Sekalipun emang ga ada yang nungguin, aku pede aja lah ya. Ini bukan karena aku gak niat maksimal, tapi coba ngerti kalo boarding school itu dapet laptonya hoki-hokian. Aku sering ngomong tentang ini, jadi ngerti ya.**

 **Don't forget to comment, fav and follow to get update notice. Terima kasih**


	16. Chapter 15

Dia kemari untuk menghindarkan pertemuan kedua orang yang menjadi penghancur hidupnya, namun nyatanya apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Secara tak langsung menciptakan pertemuan keduanya.

Yunha disana, berbaring dengan isak tangis dan sesuatu yang basah diantara kakinya.

Dia akan melahirkan, tak perlu menghubungi Chanyeol karena suaminya itu tengah menatapnya tanpa kedipan. Bahkan ketika brangkar rumah sakit didorong melewatinya untuk segera masuk ke ruang operasi, Chanyeol tak sekalipun mengedip.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya terancam.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya terkepal erat, matanya tak berhenti menatap suaminya yang tak kunjung mengedip melihat Yunha terbaring dengan rintihan sakit di ranjang rumah sakit. Baekhyun maju selangkah kemudian menarik kain baju Chanyeol, ingin mendapat lagi atensi pria tinggi itu.

"Ch-chan—"

Ketika dia menoleh, dirinya tersenak melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menumpuk air matanya di pelupuk, tangannya bergetar dan terasa dingin ketika ia sentuh. Matanya tak fokus, menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Jemari lentik yang semula menarik bajunya perlahan turun dan meremat celananya sendiri. Beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya ia bawa pada Jiwon. Menarik anaknya untuk berada dalam dekapanya yang gemetar.

Chanyeol mengerti ketakutan Baekhyun, memepertahankan Jiwon di pangkuannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun kambuh lagi, dia merupakan obat bagi pria kecil ini. Dan sudah seharusnya dia memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan Baekhyun di mobilnya, membawa dirinya dan Jiwon ke jok kemudi.

"Baekhyun, tarik nafas! Genggam tanganku dan cobalah untuk tenang. Jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol lembut di telinganya, Chanyeol memberikan usapan lembut, membuat jok nya dan Baekhyun lebih landau agar Jiwon tidur dengan tenang di dadanya. Baekhyun masih gemetar dan Chanyeol tetap melakuakn hal yang sama.

Bibirnya ia gigit, merasa pusing dengan apa yang terus menghantam kepalanya. Banyak pikiran buruk, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan menghampirinya di waktu yang akan datang, dia tak ingin memikirkannya, namun semuanya datang menyakitinya.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat, sedikit memiringkan bahunya dan menyambar bibir Baekhyun, mencegah gigi-gigi yang gemetar gemelutuk itu menggigitnya. Chanyeol bergerak, menginvasi bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ketika pipinya terasa basah, dia membuka mata dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis.

Wajahnya menjauh, tangannya mengusap pipi tirus itu dengan jemarinya, menghapus lelehan air mata.

"Papa?"

Suara Jiwon membuat Baekhyun tersentak, dia bangun dan menyambar keduanya. Memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk Jiwon juga, melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua lelaki yang merupakan keluarganya dengan erat. Dia tak ingin kehilangan, setidaknya dia ingin egois kali ini.

"Miliki aku! Miliki aku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menghapus air mata yang terus keluar itu. Dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menatapnya lembut namun meyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan tetap disisinya. Namun nyatanya dia tak cukup tenang, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk pulang, membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk Jiwon selama perjalanan. Anaknya terus bertanya apa yang terjadi, ikut menangis dan bahkan memukul Chanyeol beberapa kali karena ibunya hanya menangis dan tak kunjung menjawab.

Dia merasakan ke khawatiran yang sama ketika Jiwon memekik, melirik pada Baekhyun yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya lagi dan terus meracau. Terpaksa dia memarkir mobilnya asal di basement dan segera membawa Jiwon dan Baekhyun masuk.

"Jiwonie, Papa sakit, dan Jiwon segeralah tidur, oke? Berbaring di samping Papa dan kita peluk sama-sama. Katakan pada Papa kalau kita akan terus bersama, ya?"

Jiwon mengangguk, dia mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Dia menangis, bibirnya gemetar dan tangan yang dingin mulai menggaruk leher dan wajahnya. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di dada, dia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol semakin khawatir karena itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menghubungi dokter untuk datang ke rumahnya. Memberi Baekhyun obat penenang dan membekali Chanyeol dengan anti depresan untuk sesekali jika Baekhyun mulai kambuh.

Jiwon dan Baekhyun tengah tertidur, mereka sama-sama terlelap dengan tenang. Satu karena memang dia mengantuk, satunya lagi karena pengaruh suntikan dari dokter yang ia hubungi tadi. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari benda yang ada di telapak tangannya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan anti-depresan yang ia genggam ini.

Baekhyun tak ingin mengkonsumsi obat semacam ini, dia bilang bahwa dirinya hanya memerlukan Chanyeol disisinya. Dan dokter memang mengatakan begitu, lebih baik diobati dengan kebaikan dan perbaikan. Namun sesekali obat memang diperlukan, namun Baekhyun malah semakin tertekan hanya dengan obat yang seharusnya ia konsumsi.

Chanyeol memasukkan obatnya ke paper bag kecil, melipatnya kemudian menyembunyikanya di lemari paling bawah. Dia kemudian mengganti celananya dengan celana tipis pendek, naik ke ranjang dan memeluk kedua lelaki yang menjadi warna bagi kehidupannya itu. Ikut terlelap bersama keduanya.

.

.

.

Pagi dimulai dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluh pusing, badannya terasa dingin namun ketika Chanyeol periksa suhunya bahkan mendekati 40o. Jiwon bahkan meminta pindah karena kegerahan, kembali tidur di kamarnya. Dengan kasur baru –yang Chanyeol beli ketika mereka pergi, dengan banyak mainan dan buku menarik atas dasar keyakinan bahwa mereka akan kembali.

Chanyeol mengambil parasetamol di kotak obat, membawa bubur labu yang ia pesan ke kamr dan membangunkan Baekhyun.

Suapan kecil dan rintihan sakit membuatnya menelan lagi pil pahit, Baekhyun masih haru menderita karenanya. Dia kemudian memberi Baekhyun obat, membiarkan pria kecil itu kembali tidur.

"Appa, apa kita akan ke Lotte World setelah Papa sembuh?" Tanya Jiwon di meja makan seraya melahap croissant yang ia beli di luar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jiwon ah, apa sekolah di Busan menyenangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jiwon mengangkat epalanya dan memberikan senyum. Chanyeol menebak jawabannya adalah 'menyenangkan'.

"Tidak pada awalnya, aku tak punya segudang teman. Sulit dapat dua atau tiga. Tapi sekarang sekelas temanku semua, mereka mengajakku main dan memelukku ketika tidur siang."

Ah, Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau sekolah Jiwon menerapkan tidur siang untuk muridnya, jadi mereka pulang sedikit lebih sore dari sekolah umumnya.

"Jiwon senang punya banyak teman, huh?"

"Ya, Papa bilang banyak teman banyak senang. Beban juga makin berkurang, kalau yang itu aku tidak mengerti. Beban apa, ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, melihat Jiwon tampak berpikir keras untuk menemukan apa itu beban yang dimaksud Baekhyun selama ini.

"Semacam masalah, rasa keberatan dan kesepian. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Papa, jika banyak teman juga Jiwonie akan makin banyak saling berbagi cerita dan candaan. Kalau kesulitan juga banyak yang menolong, asal Jiwonie harus menolong taman juga."

Jiwon mengangguk, ketika ia hendak bertanya, ponsel ayahnya berdering di ruang tamu. Chanyeol mengelus surainya sebelum pergi, kemudian kembali ke meja makan dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kiri.

"Ya? Aku tak bisa kesana, Baekhyun sakit."

Jiwon hanya menatap ayahnya, makanannya habis dan dia segera beralih ke segelas susu hangat rasa yoghurt banana, meminumnya hingga habis kemudian pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Beri Papa semangat untuk sembuh, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol melihat Jiwon melangkah ke kamar.

"Yeap! Aku akan melakukannya."

Jiwon melangkah masuk, melihat seorang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu terbaring dengan keringan dingin dan wajah lembab namun tampak pucat. Bibirnya kering, hamper berwarna putih dengan garis pecah merah, dia berbaring disamping Papa-nya itu, mengingat bahwa Papa-nya telah banyak menangis untuk Chanyeol yang ternyata sekarang mulai memperbaiki dirinya.

Jiwon memang masih belia, dia belum terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya. Dia menyayangi Ayahnya sebagaimana dia menyayangi ibunya, dia tak bias memilih. Dan dia cukup tahu bahwa Baekhyun seringkali ketakutan secara berlebih, ibunya memiliki penyakit yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa namanya.

"Papa, segera sembuh dan ayo bermain ke Lotte World bersama Appa. Kata Appa, dia tak mau jauh lagi. Aku ingin papa sembuh, Appa juga ingin Papa sembuh."

Jiwon mengadah, menahan air matanya. Dia selalu merasa cengeng ketika dihadapkan dengan kesakitan Papanya, dia tahu bahwa Papanya banyak menangis dan merasa sakit.

"Jiwonie~" panggil Chanyeol, Jiwon turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sebentar lagi nenek akan kesini, ayo mandi!" ajak Chanyeol, Jiwon mengangguk dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Usai mandi, keduanya memakai handuk di pinggang dan membuat lantai kamar licin dengan air dari tetesan rambut basah mereka yang baru keramas. Keduanya mendapati Baekhyun bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya memeluk selimutnya.

"Papa bangun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mengangguk dan menunjuk dua stel pakaian yang berbeda ukuran di sisi ranjang. Itu pakaiannya dan ayahnya, Chanyeol dan Jiwon mengecup pipi Baekhyun bergantian dan mengatakan terima kasih, memakainya bersamaan membuat Baekhyun menggeleng ketika adu mulut ayah-anak itu terjadi hanya karena masalah karet celana dan ukuran kaos mereka.

Baekhyun merasa dia baru saja mengalami lagi 'bahagia'. Dan dia berharap ini akan terus berlanjut sekalipun masalah belum semuanya tuntas.

.

.

.

Para ibu datang dengan banyak buah dan obat-obatan kering asal China, dengan bawelan dan mulutnya yang direcoki obat yang diracik oleh ibu Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit kewalahan namun menyenangkan.

Baekhyun merasa baik esoknya,walau terkadang masih pening, tapi setidaknya dia tak seperti kemarin. Jiwon berada di pahanya, berbaring miring seraya menonton Yobi the Five Tailed Fox di televisi. Chanyeol juga berada di pahanya, berbaring melihat dirinya dari bawah. Tangannya mengelus dagu runcing Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil bersemu.

Perbicaraan soal Yunha memang tampak ditunda, dialihkan dengan hal lain selama Jiwon disana. Namun Baekhyun nyatanya bersikeras untuk tetap bicara, berdiskusi dengan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Chanyeol memberi Jiwon mainan yang ia beli ketika ia dalam perjalanan dinas, mengingat anaknya walau mereka pisah saat itu. Dan ternyata itu memiliki guna yang besar, memberinya ruang bersama Baekhyun untuk diskusi.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan fakta bahwa itu darah dagingmu, Chanyeol."

"Tentu, sayang. Aku mengerti, tapi kami telah membuat keputusan sebelum ini." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk tertidur di perutnya, mereka berdua berbaring di karpet ruang tengah dengan Baekhyun menumpuk pada Chanyeol.

"Itu terdengar sangat jahat, Yeol."

"Aku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, sayang. Kami sudah setuju, aku tak akan menemuinya namun tetap memberikan biaya pendidikan, kesehatan dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya untuk anak itu."

"Itu anakmu." Lirih Baekhyun, dia merasa iba pada anak yang harus ditinggalkan bahkan ketika dirinya masih dalam perut ibunya. Hanya mendapat aliran uang sebagai ganti kasih sayang dan perhatian ayah biologisnya, dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di satu sisi sia ingin egois memenjarakan Chanyeol dalam dekapannya, namun di sisi lain juga Chanyeol seharusnya berperan sebagai ayah dari anak yang baru saja lahir.

Dia merasakannya, bagaimana sakitnya melahirkan dan bahagia ketika sang suami mendekap bahu yang terkulai lemah di ranjang usai persalinannya, dengan bayi yang menempel di dada, mencari makanannya disana. Senyum suami yang menggumamkan terima kasih, dan dia pasti akan merasa buruk ketika hal itu tak terjadi.

Yunha bahkan tak memiliki lelaki yang dapat menambal rasa sakitnya, lelaki yang dapat menutupnya dari rasa sakit selama sembilan bulan dan berjam-jam mengejan, dia tak memilikinya, sekalipun itu ayahnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, sudah seharusnya kau bahagia, sayang."

Dia mengerti, Chanyeol berada dalam jurang penyesalan. Kini sedang merankak ke atas untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, kuharap semuanya baik. Jangan lupakan bahwa anak yang dia lahirkan adalah milikmu juga, kau ayah biologisnya." Lelaki kecil itu bicara dengan menyembunyikan wajah di dada Chanyeol, nadanya teramat pelan dan terdengar tak suka dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku memang jahat, aku buruk, aku mungkin jelmaan iblis. Namun aku ingin berubah untukmu, menjadi diriku yang mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Membuatmu merasa bahagia ketika dekat denganku dan –bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, menjadi berbaring di samping Chanyeol dengan wajah sejajar dengan rahang tegas suaminya itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Baekhyunee?"

Pertanyaan mudah, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir tebal itu.

"Kau hampir kehilangan, tapi semakin jauh darimu, aku semakin buruk."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, meminta Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku pendampingmu di dunia dan kehidupan setelah dunia." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Ah, Chan –kau bilang akan keluar dari perushaan kemarin." Baekhyun mulai dengan merusak suasana yang ringan yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

"Ya, aku akan keluar dan cari pekerjaan lain atau mungkin –bisnis?"

Jawab Chanyeol ringan, dia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Namun yang Baekhyun pikirkan lain dengan apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol. Ayah suaminya bukan orang yang berotak beku.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun, namun mungkin perekonomian kita tidak se-melimpah sekarang. Namun dengan adanya dirimu, aku merasa terdorong untuk lebih."

"Bukan itu, ayah—"

"Oh, itu yang kau khawatirkan. Apapun reaksinya, aku tetap keluar."

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun menegang, tangannya mulai dingin dan merambat ke leher. Chanyeol segera menangkup tangan lentik itu dan membawanya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau nafasku, Baekhyun. Jiwon juga, aku masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi di waktu kedepan, aku hanya meminta dirimu dan Jiwon selalu ada untukku."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, berpindah pada tiap sudut wajahnya tanpa terlewatkan. Chanyeol terkikik ketika wajah lelaki yang didekapnya ini sudah sepenuhnya merah, tangannya menghangat kembali dan tarikan pada bibirnya membuat si tinggi gemas.

"Ahhhh~ apa yang kau perbuat sampai-sampai aku mencintaimu sebegini besaaaaaar"

Chanyeol berguling dengan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, mereka tertawa bersama. Dan satu pukulan keras terdengar ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai menelusup pada celana Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jiwon bertanya tentang Lotte World dan sekolahnya, pagi-pagi dia terlah rapi berpakaian yang bagus. Meninggalkan pakaian rumah yang santa di ranjangnya –yang Baekhyun siapkan ketika dia mandi. Da merengek, menagih janji yang tertunda.

Dan disinilah mereka, naik wahana dengan teriakan Jiwon dan Baekhyun yang heboh ketika merasa perutnya digelitik. Baekhyun yang banyak makan ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol menunggu Jiwon menaiki wahana anak disana membuat Chanyeol gemas, terkadang dia merebut apa yang lelaki kecil itu makan kemudian memberi miliknya, setelah Baekhyun menggigitnya, Chanyeol akan merebutnya lagi dan menggantinya dengan bekas makannya.

"Jorok!"

"Uhum, ini lebih enak." Ujar Chanyeol seolah tak peduli.

Ketika sore menjelang, Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjenguk Yunha di rumah sakit sebelum mereka pulang. Dan Jiwon hanya manggut saja ketika dia ditanya, tak mengerti siapa Yunha dan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Langkahnya terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Baekhyun masuk ke ruang rawat Yunha paling pertama. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam, melihat bagaimana bayi bergerak di dada wanita itu.

Seharusnya dia menghindarkan Chanyeol dari wanita ini, namun dia rasa sedikit nurani tak masalah. Dia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol mendapat cap buruk, dia juga tak dapat berlaku terlalu egois. Sekalipun tangannya gemetar dan dingin, pikirannya mulai random dan semakin buruk. Dia berhasil berbincang dengan Yunha, tangannya merambat ke leher dan menggaruknya, membuat gerakan seminim mungkin menghindari Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menyadarinya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun, kumohon. Aku bersamamu." Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya, menarik kedua tangannya untuk ia genggam.

Yunha tak menyadarinya, dia menyerahkan anaknya pada perawat untuk dibawa kembali.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh. Dan Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Ucap Yunha, menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada.

Dia merasa sakit, jujur saja. Kebersamaan mereka membuatnya sakit, merasa tak adil ketika orang lain mendapatkan kebahagian sementara dirinya dibuang bagai sepah yang diludahi.

Kesalahan dimulai dari dirinya, dan memang sudah seharusnya dia yang mendapat resiko terburuk.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol pamit untuk menemui ayahnya di mini market dekat gedung apartemen mereka. Dia bilang ayahnya memintanya bertemu,dan Chanyeol merasa ini merupakan tindakan terbaiknya.

"Apa yang important itu, huh?" Tanya Ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu Baekhyun ada di rumah,"

Ayahnya mengangguk, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya untuk Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya kembali ke Busan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk resign dari perusahaan. Aku ingin meninggalkan kursiku disana dan memulai semuanya, tanpa ayah."

Ayahnya merasa sakit hati, tentu saja.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu rugi bekerja diperusahaan?" ayahnya mencoba untuk tetap baik, bertanya dengan nada sama dengan Chanyeol. Menyelipkan kekecewaan dalam raut wajahnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa Baekhyun memintamu?" Tanya Ayahnya mulai curiga. Chanyeol membelalak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang amat terdengar jahat. Prasangka ayahnya sudah terlampau buruk.

"Tidak, dia justru memintaku untuk tetap bekerja. Tapi aku tak ingin, bekerja di bawah kuasa ayah hanya akan membuat Baekhyun sakit. Aku tak ingin tunduk pada kekonyolan lagi."

Ayahnya tertawa, menggebrak meja dengan kaleng soda yang ia minum setengah. Tangan yang mulai keriput itu menarik kerah Chanyeol dan memberi satu jotosan keras hingga Chanyeol tersungkur.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau juga resign dari silsilahku." Ketus ayahnya tanpa berpikir. Chanyeol menatapnya, tak memberikan reaksi atas apa yang ayahnya katakan.

Namun selanjutnya dia mengangguk, memberikan senyumnya.

"Apapun, aku terima."

Chanyeol merasa menang sekalipun ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah anaknya lagi jika dia benar resign dari perusahaan yang artinya dia juga melepas tanggungjawab terhadap Yunha, wanita itu mungkin seribu langkah lebih dekat pada kematian jika ayahnya tau Chanyeol melepas semuanya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang yang setia, sulit melepas ibunya. Dan ibunya adalah seorang yang menyayanginya tanpa akhir, dia akan menang sekeras apapun ayahnya berusaha untuk memutus hubungannya.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya di toilet sebelum masuk ke rumahnya, malaikat kecil menyambutnya di pintu ketika dia dating. Baekhyun dan Jiwon memberinya pelukan dan kecupan di pipi.

"Appa berkelahi?" Tanya Jiwon polos, tatapan khawatir Baekhyun amat kentara.

"Tidak, Appa terantuk pintu tadi." Jawaban asal Chanyeol menjadi akhir perbincangan ayah-anak itu. Chanyeol memilih tak memperpanjang bahasan, Jiwon adalah anak yang tak akan berhenti bertanya jika dia belum puas.

Dan satu lagi yang harus dia hadapi, Baekhyun bersama rasa penasarannya yang menggunung. Dia banyak bertanya, menekan kapas pada memarnya jika kalimat Chanyeol tidak membuatnya puas atau malah mengalihkan topik. Namun Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, dia berhasil membuat suaminya menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia pergi. '

"Surat resminya dikirim besok. Aku juga sudah melamar pekerjaan ke Hyundai dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya."

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu bersikap santai di hadapannya, menyambunyikan banyak kekhawatirannya dibawah masalah besar yang menyangkut ikatan keluarga.

"Perbaiki wajahmu, Chanyeol." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Tidak-tidak, hanya tidur saja. Lupakan semuanya, kita sepakat untuk tidak berbagi, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tak ingin." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun malah membelakanginya, tak ingin mendebat Chanyeol lagi.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, dan dia bergerak meraba nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya pening, pikiran buruk itu mulai kembali menghantamnya. Dia menggaruk leher dan memekik tertahan.

"Baik, semuanya telah aku urus. Besok kau berikan surat resignku, lunasi semua tagihan rumah sakit Yunha. Selidiki ayahnya juga."

Chanyeol selesai, merasakan kasur epuknya bergetar hebat. Dan ketika menemukan Baekhyun dengan menggaruk leher dan sesekali memukul kepalanya, dia memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat dirinya tenang dan menahan tangannya agar menjauh dari leher.

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya, Chanyeol hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Dia mengelus punggung Baekhyun seraya berbisik untuk menenangkannya.

Pria tinggi itu tak bisa tidur, dia tak tahu apa ang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, PTSD yang dialaminya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain berperan menjadi obat bagi pria kecil itu. Ingin rasanya membawa Baekhyun untuk setidaknya memeriksakan kondisinya, namun hal itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun makin tertekan saja.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil alkohol dan air dingin di sana, mengorek lemarinya untuk menemukan handuk kecil dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia basahi handuk dengan air dingin, mengusapnya lembut pada leher Baekhyun, kemudian meraih kapas di nakas, melumurinya dengan alkohol dan mengusapnya pada guratan-guratan pada leher Baekhyun.

Yang sedang tertidur nyatanya terganggu, merasa perih di lehernya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bantalnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir tipis itu sekali kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jangan buat aku takut, berhenti melukai dirimu." Tutur Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Yunha dan anak yang dilahirkannya. Dengan caraku, sebisa mungkin aku tak menyakiti dia dan selalu memprioritaskanmu. Jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, dia merasa baik setelah apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Sudah seharusnya aku memperbaiki diri. Jadi, jangan cemas dengan perasaanku. Aku sudah sangat terikat denganmu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan membawanya dalam pangutan hangat, memberikan keyakinan untuk mempercayainya, menyalurkan cinta yang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya.

Ketika matahari mulai naik, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari sofa dan memakai celananya. Melihat Jiwon yang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan posisi seperti janin. Dia menarik selimut putih yang menjuntai ke lantai, menyelimuti tubuh lengket Baekhyun yang tertidur disana setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia menarik Jiwon dalam dekapanya, memindahkan anaknya ke kamarnya dan menyiapkan pakaian serta air hangat. Setelah semuanya siap, dia membangunkan Jiwon untuk mandi sementara dirinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua malaikatnya.

Hanya roti dan selai, dua jus stroberi dan banana smoothie. Dia ingin kopi, tapi Baekhyun belum mengizinkannya. Jiwon turun dengan wajah segar dan rambut basah yang tertata rapi. Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke kamarnya dan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekboo, wake up." Chanyeol berbisik, menggulung Baekhyun dengan selimut dan memindahkannya ke kasur. Dia menggelitik Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil mengerang.

"Sarapan."

Senyum suaminya tampak idiot di pagi hari. Dia memekik ketika Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan melihat dirinya, tanpa benda yang setidaknya menutupi 'area'nya. Chanyeol tertawa, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna.

"Mandi, Jiwon menunggu untuk sarapan."

Bibirnya mengerucut, mencebik dan memaki kelakuannya. Jalannya terlihat berat, menyeret kaki dan ringisan tak luput dari bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku susah, Chanyeol." Rutuk Baekhyun, menggebrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku akan lebih sering agar kau tak lagi susah." Balas Chanyeol di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Enyah kau maniak!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi ke kantor, mengurus resign-nya dan hal lain. Alhasil dia hanya berdua dengan Jiwon di rumah, menonton televisi dan membuat camilan kecil untuk teman menonton mereka. Kaki Baekhyun menjadi bantal Jiwon, anak itu menyesap permen berbentuk kepala Pororo seraya menonton kartun.

"Papa, kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Jiwon tiba-tiba.

"Pulang?"

"Busan, aku rindu sekolah."

Baekhyun merasa Jiwon tengah berbohong.

"Apa Jiwonie merasa tak nyaman disini?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"Papa jadi sering menggauk leher, sampai ada bekas dan darah ketika disini. Ayo pulang ke Busan!" Jiwon menghawatirkannya, tangannya terangkat pada leher dan menyentuh luka-lukanya.

Disini memang tak membuatnya lebih baik, setiap dia mengedip maka dia mendapat satu benda yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian buruk yang terjadi di waktu lampau. Dia lebih sering menahan pikiran yang menhantamnya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tiap tindak tanduk Chanyeol juga membuat benaknya bekerja dengan cepat, membuat hantaman lagi baginya. Tapi dia merasa aman ketika Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Papa baik, sayang. Bersama Appa itu Papa merasa aman. Jangan berpikir Appa jahat, ya! Papa senang ketika ada Appa."

.

.

.

TBC.

Udah dilanjut noh, selamat baca dan mesti komen ya. Angka komen ama yang baca jauh amet. Don't forget to follow and fav juga.


	17. Chapter 16

Disini memang tak membuatnya lebih baik, setiap dia mengedip maka dia mendapat satu benda yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian buruk yang terjadi di waktu lampau. Dia lebih sering menahan pikiran yang menhantamnya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tiap tindak tanduk Chanyeol juga membuat benaknya bekerja dengan cepat, membuat hantaman lagi baginya. Tapi dia merasa aman ketika Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Papa baik, sayang. Bersama Appa itu Papa merasa aman. Jangan berpikir Appa jahat, ya! Papa senang ketika ada Appa."

.

.

.

Jiwon malah menunduk, mendorong Baekhyun menjauh seraya membawa dirinya untuk mundur. Matanya berkeliling, mencari objek lain selain Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, hmm?"

"Papa bilang aku tak boleh bolos, aku mau sekolah." Cicit Jiwon pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum, tahu bukan itu yang Jiwon maksud. Anaknya merasa kurang nyaman berada disini, dia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan seperti ini.

"Oke, kita pulang secepatnya, ya."

Jiwon mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk kemudian mengatakan sore nanti dia harus sudah ada di kereta menuju Busan. Baekhyun menghela nafas, meninggalkan Chanyeol disini rasanya dia tak tega, pria jangkung itu sangat nol dalam memasak. Dia juga selalu tenggelam dengan pekerjaan jika tak ada yang mengingatkan, pola hidupnya tak teratur dan hanya akan membuat asam lambungnya yang parah muncul sebagai pewarna pekerjaan Chanyeol yang terlalu serius. Dan yang penting dari semuanya, Baekhyun tak ingin merindukan Chanyeol-nya lagi. Dia ingin terus bersama dan terus seperti itu.

"Papa, soreeeeee~ ya?" Jiwon memohon, pria yang melahirkannya itu menatapnya lama.

Dirasa tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun hanya terus menatapnya membuat Jiwon menyimpulkan itu sebeuah tatapan yang menyeramkan sebuah ancaman baginya karena kalimatnya yang mungkin kurang sopan. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk, namun dia menahanya selama Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hk" isakan tertahan keluar, terdengar seperti cegukan namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar,

"Aigoo, jangan menangis, sayang. Kita pulang sore ini, ya!" ujar Baekhyun seraya memeluk Jiwon, anak itu menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat takut ketika Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Papa hanya melamun."

Baekhyun menghapus air mata anaknya, menenangkannya dengan sebuah permen karet. Jiwon langsung bergerak untuk lepas, berdiri dihadapannya dan menarik tangannya ke kamar, meminta bantuannya untuk berkemas karena dia akan pulang.

Dalam diam, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Jiwon begitu semangat untuk pulang. Anak itu bahkan tak lagi merasa nyaman dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya, memasukan satu piyama Chanyeol dan kemeja suaminya itu ke koper, jemari kecilnya bergerak menekan tumpukan pakaiannya di koper, kemudian menutupnya. Dia menghela nafas, berat sebenarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi apa yang Jiwon katakana ada benarnya juga, di sekitar Chanyeol hanya akan membuat emosinya labil.

Soal keputusan, dia akan memikirnya lagi. Dan mungkin mencoba untuk mengajak Jiwon berdiskusi mengenai ini.

"Appa wasseo!"

Chanyeol datang, dilihatnya Jiwon mendengarkan musik dengan headphonenya dan memainkan rubik, tak mendengar bahwa ayahnya pulang. Baekhyun datang dengan senyum manis, keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambut Chanyeol hangat.

"Aku pengangguran, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun menatap suaminya lama. Pria dihadapannya ini berusaha keras memperbaiki diri, merelakan pekerjaan yang akan melimpahkan banyak uang untuknya hanya karena ayahnya merupakan penghalang cinta mereka, dia juga terlihat lelah dengan beban yang ada, namun Chanyeol belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku dan Jiwon akan pulang hari ini." Baekhyun melirih, dia menutun Chanyeol untuk pergi ke kamar mereka dan menunjukkan koper yang telah siap untuk diangkut pulang.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah, menatap nanar koper yang seharusnya dibiarkan berdebu. Kemudian matanya menatap Baekhyun, memberikan seribu penyataan kekecewaan padanya. Suasana menjadi menyedihkan, tatapan Chanyeol tak mendapat balasan karena pria yang lebih kecil itu mengalihkan atensinya pada objek lain.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, suaranya kentara memberat.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke kamar mandi, masuk dan membersihkan dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan kesedihan yang sama.

Chanyeol keluar setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Jiwon ke Busan, mengangkut barang yang mereka bawa, Jiwon sesekali bertanya padanya, mengingatkannya untuk tetap makan dan berjanji padanya akan menjada Papanya.

"Ya, jadilah anak baik untuk Papa, kalau Jiwonie pulang lagi kesini, Appa akan menyiapkan kamar dengan tema baru untukmu." Balas Chanyeol, mengecup pipi anaknya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing terkecuali Jiwon yang tertidur di jok belakang. Sesekali Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana pria itu menatap ke luar jendela.

Perjalanan cukup panjang, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tertidur, pikirannya masih mempertahankannya untuk terjaga. Chanyeol tak berhenti hanya sekedar untuk istirahat atau buang air kecil, dia terus melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasa khawatir, pasalnya Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia tebak di kantor pun Chanyeol tak tenang karena hari ini merupakan resign nya. Ayahnya tak mungkin melepas pewaris yang berbakat seperti Chanyeol, adu mulut pasti terjadi. Kekesalan Chanyeol masih nampak ketika dia pulang, dan dia malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali ke Busan.

Ketika sampai, Chanyeol segera keluar dan membuka pintu belakang, menggendong Jiwon yang tertidur dan menarik koper dari bagasi. Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya, masuk ke apartemennya dan membuat minuman untuk Chanyeol.

"Chan-"

Derit pintu tertutup dengan pelan membuatnya diam, mematung menatap daun pintu bergerak pelan menutup. Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

.

Bantingan stir ketika berbelok membuat badannya ikut terpental, hampir saja dia menabrak mobil lain. Jerit wanita dan makian terdengar, dia menutup jendela mobil dan kembali melaju. Chanyeol memukul stir ketika lampu merah mengharuskannya berhenti, berteriak dan memaki apapun yang dia lihat.

Giginya merapat, beradu dan menghasilkan bunyi gemelutuk. Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ketika menampilkan panggilan dari ayahnya, membuat dashboard mobilnya patah dan ponsel yang hancur. Dia menginjak pedal gas dengan keras ketika dirinya berada di jalan bebas hambatan, dia marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu. Sesal juga menumpuk tertumbuk dengan perasaan-perasaan gila lainnya, membuat emosinya memuncak.

Hatinya memaki diri sendiri yang dengan bodohnya dia terjerat wanita dan menyakiti Baekhyun tiap harinya, dia merupakan seorang yang patut disalahkan sepenuhnya. Membuat Baekhyun menangis, terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, kehilangan anak mereka, depresi dan dia masih belum bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya hingga sekarang.

Netranya terbelalak ketika gardu tol berada di depannya, sementara pedal gas masih dia injak dengan keras. Chanyeol melepas injakannya pada pedal, namun terlambat untuk menginjak rem, sekeras apapun menginjak rem atau menarik rem tangan, dia akan tetap menabrak.

Mobilnya berguling, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terbanting sana sini bersama bayangan Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum dan memeluknya, Jiwon dan Jiseol yang mereka sayangi. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun waktu lalu, mendorong kursinya untuk membuat perutnya terkekang ketika benturan. Ketika Baekhyun ingin membunuh jabang bayinya, dan dirinya kini melakukan hal yang hampir sama, dengan tujuan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Mobil berhenti berputar, namun posisinya malah terbalik. Kepalanya juga rasanya seperti hancur, dengan tangan yang mati rasa dan lengkingan keras di telinganya. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, tiga menit untuk menunggu ambulans datang juga terasa lama dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia harus tetap terjaga, dan ketika petugas kesehatan datang dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya keluar, dia berbisik "L-lindungi privasiku, jangan –akh h-hubungi siapapun sekalipun itu keluargaku." Sekalipun petugas itu tampak kaget, namun dia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Nafasnya terengah, merasa semakin sulit untuk menghirup nafas. Dia mendadak tak ingin mati, mengingat Yunha masih hidup dan membuat Baekhyun takut kapan saja, dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan wanita itu.

"Selamatkan aku!" lirih Chanyeol, mereka sibuk memberi pertolongan pertama, menggunting pakaiannya dan membersihkan lukanya. Ketika sesuatu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan menyentuh dadanya, dia semakin merasa pening ditambah dengan sentuhan pada luka di kepalanya, dia tak tahan untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya, bertumpu dagu pada tangan yang ia lipat di atas kakinya. Pasalnya Chanyeol tak sekalipun beristirahat selama perjalanannya kemari, dan dia berharap agar Chanyeol berhenti setidaknya untuk minum. Dia juga tak dapat menghubungi Chanyeol, suara operatorlah yang akan melayani panggilannya. Terus seperti itu hingga tengah malam, Baekhyun memilih tidur pada akhirnya.

Jiwon kembali sekolah dan berceloteh ketika pulang, namun pikirnya masih pada Chanyeol yang tak sekalipun dapat dihubungi. Dia pasti sangat marah, Baekhyun seolah memberinya harapan dengan berkunjung ke Seoul, namun apa yang dilakukannya ternyata malah membuat Chanyeol marah.

.

.

.

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak kepulangannya, dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa dihubungi, ketika ia menelepon ibu mertuanya, dia mendapat jawaban bahwa ibu Chanyeol juga tak dapat menghubungi Chanyeol, dia juga tak ada di apartemennya.

Jiwon harus kerepotan dengan tingkahnya, anak sekecil itu harus membentak ibunya yang terkadang menggaruk lehernya sambil menangis. Pulang sekolah, dia mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum di gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman hangatnya. Jaket yang ibunya pakai membuatnya sedih, jaket dengan sweater turtle neck sebagai dalamannya membuat Jiwon meringis, Baekhyun memakai itu untuk menutup lukanya yang terlihat semakin buruk.

"Papa," panggil Jiwon, Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Apa pulang membuat Papa semakin sedih?" tanya Jiwon.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Papa banyak menggaruk leher Papa belakangan ini."

Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya yang tertutup wol, dia selalu mendapati luka ini dan merasa tak melakukannya. Dia akan terus seperti itu jika kesedihannya datang, menggaruk lehernya kemudian tersentak melihat dirinya sendiri ketika dia telah sadar.

"Apa Papa merindukan Appa?" tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun kemudian memeluk anaknya.

"Jika Jiwon merindukan Appa, Papa juga merasakan hal yang sama." Jawab Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan Jiwon dan berjalan menuju halte.

Dia melewatkan pemberhentiannya, bukan karena dia melamun, dia harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli anti depresan. Jiwon menunjuk vitamin berbentuk jeli, dia menginginkan itu dan Baekhyun membeli itu untuknya dengan senang hati.

Mereka pulang dengan bus nomor 253, kembali ke apartemen mereka dan memasak makan malam bersama. Jiwon mendapati Baekhyun tengah melamun mebiarkan air di bak cuci terbuang, ibunya kembali melamun seperti itu.

"Papa?"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut hanya dengan panggilan lembut semacam itu, "Ah, Papa akan selesai sebentar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, segera mencuci tangannya dan membawa Jiwon ke kamarnya.

Usai mengantar Jiwon ke kamarnya, Baekhyun mengambil anti depresan dan meminum satu pil dari sana, meneguk segelas air dan kembali ke kamar Jiwon. Anaknya itu mulai mengerti dirinya, selalu menyembunyikan beberapa hal yang mengganjalnya dan tampak lebih mandiri.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Masih nihil, suaminya mungkin masih marah padanya.

.

.

.

Tak sekalipun Baekhyun melewati waktu kosongnya dengan tak menghubungi Chanyeol, sekalipun operator masihlah mengatakan hal yang sama sampai dia hafal di luar kepala kalimat yang dikatakannya. Dia merintis usaha untuk mengisi waktunya, dengan tabungan yang cukup, dia dapat membangun sebuah kafe anak di lingkungannya.

Dia membantu menyiapkan kentang goreng, mengantarnya ke pemesan. Dia selalu melakukan hal ini, dia tak ingin menciptakan jarak yang canggung antara atasan dan pegawai. Usahanya masih terbilang muda, baru diresmikan seminggu yang lalu namun cukup ramai karena di wilayah ini belum banyak kafe anak.

"Hyung, menghubungi siapa?" tanya Miwoo, seorang anak SMA yang bekerja sambilan di tempat kerjanya.

"Suami hyung." Jawab Baekhyun, Miwoo langsung menarik kursi di depannya. Duduk dan menatap Baekhyun binary, dia belum pernah menemukan titik terang menganai kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun selain anaknya yang bernama Jiwon yang selalu dia jemput dan dibiarkan main disini.

"Suami hyung? Boleh aku mengobrol dengannya?" Anak ini memang agresif, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dia tak menjawab sejak empat bulan yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun, Miwoo tampak menyesal mengatakan permintaan seperti itu. Dia merenggut, memundurkan kursinya dan memeluk pundak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Miwoo, Baekhyun tertawa dan mengelus lengan Miwoo lembut.

"Tak apa, mau mendengar satu rahasia?" Baekhyun menawarkan, menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Rahasia apa?"

"Tentang turtle neck yang selalu kupakai."

"Tidak perlu, aku tak mau hyung mengingat kejadian buruk yang membuat hyung sedih." Tolak Miwoo lembut.

"Aku butuh seorang untuk berbagi, huh. Malah tidak mau. Sedih sekali." Baekhyun pura-pura merajuk, Miwoo langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk segera bercerita.

"Aku depresi karena suamiku, hehehe. Dokter mengatakan aku PTSD, dan aku menggaruk leherku sampai berdarah karena menolak mengonsumsi anti depresan, jangan takut padaku. Ini sudah tak pernah kambuh lagi semenjak aku disibukkan dengan kafe." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

"Dan, aku akan melepasnya sekarang. Kau yang pertama lihat leherku, bekas lukaku sudah hilang."

Baekhyun menurunkan turtle neck nya, melipatnya dan mengamati wajah Miwoo yang tampak berbinar. Miwoo memeluknya, tertawa disela tangisnya. Anak ini selalu gampang tersentuh, dia merupakan si manja yang berhati lembut namun selalu mau untuk bekerja keras.

"Aku tak tahu masalah hyung sebesar apa, tapi pasti berat. Aku menyayangi hyung, hyung lebih sering cerita padaku ya. Aku benar-benar menyayangi hyung, hk."

Baekhyun terkekeh, dia mengangguk dan meraih Miwoo dalam pelukan, dia tahu anak ini juga punya kisah hidup yang berat. Dia merupakan seorang yang sama, dahulu dia merupakan orang yang selalu menjaga perasaannya dan orang lain, orang-orang melindunginya, namun setelah semuanya terjadi, kehidupan mereka tak sama lagi.

"Hey, ayo kita selesaikan semua dan pulang!" Ujar Baekhyun, menghapus air matanya dan berdiri.

Miwoo mengusap sisa air matanya, memberikan senyum lima jari dan memberikan gestur hormat dengan wajah sembab. Baekhyun dan dirinya kembali merapikan kursi dan peralatan lain, kemudian Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua, mengambil Jiwon yang tertidur di ruangannya.

"Jiwon memintaku untuk menguhubungi ayahnya tadi sebenarnya." Celutuk Miwoo, Baekhyun melirik padanya.

"Tadi kapan?" Baekhyun tak merasa Jiwon main bersama Miwoo hari ini.

"Eum, kemarin. Dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Miwoo ragu.

"Dia menghafal nomornya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, dia mengetik sesuai dengan jumlah digit nomor Korea. Dia bilang 'aku harus bawa Appa kesini'"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, nyatanya Miwoo sudah mengetahui satu hal sebelum hari ini.

"Boleh kulihat nomornya?" Tanya Baekhyun, Miwoo menunjukkan nomor yang dihubungi Jiwon, melihatnya seksama. Baekhyun mengangguk, nomornya sama dengan nomor Chanyeol, anaknya benar-benar menghafal nomor ayahnya.

Baekhyun membernarkan posisi Jiwon, berbelok ke arah yang berbeda karena rumahnya memang berbeda jalur dengan Miwoo. Anak itu berlari menyusulnya dan memeluk Baekhyun, mencium pipinya dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada pria satu anak itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai celemeknya, pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan Jiwon sarapan. Dia ke kafe setelah mengantar Jiwon sekolah, harinya berjalan seperti biasa, dihabiskan di kafe bersama Miwoo dan tiga pegawai lainnya.

Miwoo memang datang sore hari setelah dia selesai dengan sekolahnya, atau terkadang dia hanya datang untuk menutup toko jika tugasnya menumpuk di sekolah. Anak itu selalu datang dengan melompat, bergumam sebuah nyanyian dan senyuman yang membuat orang ikut bahagia karenanya, terlihat menggemaskan dan tanpa beban. Tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki beban yang sama dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Hari ini Miwoo datang tepat pukul empat, satu jam sebelum tutup. Dahinya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat, tapi dia masih melompat, berjalan mengantarkan pesanan dan bermain bersama Jiwon.

"Istirahatlah, Miwoo ya!" ujar Baekhyun seraya melepas celemek yang terpasan di tubuh anak SMA itu.

"Hyung, aku dikejar anjing! Aku tak sengaja menginjak ekornya, celanaku robek digigit! Lihat!"

Anak itu masih terengah, menunjukkan celananya robek pada Baekhyun. Kemudian suara tawa terdengar meramaikan, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang tertawa, semua pelanggan yang ada disana dan anak-anak ikut menertawakan karena memang Miwoo bercerita di tengah kafe yang ramai. Wajahnya memerah, melangkah seraya mendorong Baekhyun mundur untuk masuk ke dapur.

"Hy-hyung~"

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau tahu tempat, anak kecil!"

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk tahu tempat! Mereka menertawakanku!"

"Tentu saja, Jiwon juga."

"Seharusnya mereka memberiku ungkapan belas kasih, sepeti 'Oh, pelayan tampan dan muda, kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dan ambil segelas minuman, aku yang membayarnya', atau kau bilang 'Aigoo, Miwoo ya, istirahatlah dan kunaikan gajimu menjadi setara dengan presiden' atau katakana apa saja."

"Aigoo, Miwoo ya, tampaknya air liur anjing itu tersisa di celanamu~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang sama dengan yang Miwoo contohkan, anak itu merenggut. Baekhyun tertawa, memeluknya dan membawanya ke atas untuk beristirahat.

Belum lama dia mengantar Miwoo dan membuatkan sandwich untuknya, Seobin datang padanya dan mengatakan seorang menunggunya di bawah. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol lah yang datang. Dadanya berdegup kencang, turun tangga dengan kegugupan yang besar.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Sedikit kecewa dalam dadanya, Sehun datang dan memberinya makanan. Berbincang dengannya sampai toko tutup, membantunya menggendong Jiwon dan menginap di rumahnya. Dia bukan tak menginginkan Sehun, malah dia bersyukur Sehun berkunjung kemari dan membuatnya lebih ringan karena memiliki kawan bercerita.

Esoknya, dia membantu Baekhyun di kafe. Mengantar Jiwon dan menjemputnya, Miwoo datang dengan gebrakan di loker ketika dia mengambil celemeknya, mencoba menarik Baekhyun sejauh mungkin dari Sehun dan mendorongnya berbelok ketika mereka akan berpapasan.

"Miwoo ya, kenapa, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, anak itu menunduk. Matanya memerah, dan tangannya memilih bajunya sendiri.

"Appa kembali, eomma menyambutnya dengan baik, tapi dia malah melempar eomma dengan uang dan pergi lagi." Cicit Miwoo pelan, Baekhyun mengerti, disini posisi Miwoo seperti Jiwon.

"Sehun ah, bawakan minum untuk Miwoo!"

"Tak perlu!" sergah Miwoo keras, Sehun bingung ingin mengikuti perkataan siapa, namun ketika Miwoo memelototinya –lagi, dia memilih untuk kembali dengan pelanggan, bukan mengambilkan minum untuk anak kecil gila itu.

"Hyung! Berhenti!" sentak Miwoo, air matanya turun berlomba.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ada apa hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menarik Miwoo mendekat.

"Kubilang Appa datang melempat uang setelah eomma menyambutnya dengan baik!"

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan anak ini.

"Aku takut hyung mengalami hal yang sama, hyung tak mengerti. Aku menyayangi hyung." Ucap Miwoo sedih, namun Baekhyun malah menertawainya. Menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya dan membawa tangan Sehun untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Hyung~" Miwoo merajuk, menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Miwoo ya, dia sama sepertimu. Dia seperti adik kandungku, namanya Sehun. Makanya, bertanyalah dulu, jangan main ambil kesimpulan sendiri!"

"Ta-tapi, Taeki hyung bilang dia suami hyung."

Baekhyun dan Sehun terkekeh. Kini keduanya mengerti, sedikit banyak Sehun telah mendapat informasi mengenai anak ini. Dia menangkup pipi Miwoo dan menatapnya, "Aku sama sepertimu, adik Baekhyun hyung yang disayang. Jangan pelototi aku lagi, bocah!"

.

.

.

Sehun harus kembali ke pekerjaanya, berjanji pada Baekhyun akan membantunya mencari Chanyeol di Seoul. Miwoo memberinya handuk yang telah dilipat seperti kelinci, mengatakan padanya agar dijadikan pajangan. Sehun terkekeh, menaruh handuknya di dashboard mobil dan mulai meninggalkan Busan. Mereka menutup kafe hari ini, memilih piknik di pinggir sungai dan menemani Jiwon bersepeda.

Baekhyun menyempatkan ke kafe dulu sebelum pulang, menitipkan Jiwon pada Miwoo untuk langsung dibawa ke rumah karena anak itu akan menginap di rumahnya. Dia mengambil buku tabungan dan ATM-nya yang dia tinggalkan kemarin di kafe, berencana akan membelikan Jiwon sepeda agar tak menyewa lagi.

Namun ketika dirinya mengunci pintu, seorang menyentuh pinggangnya, berbisik seduktif dengan suara berat dan menghisap lehernya.

Baekhyun panik bukan main, suara tarikan nafas yang dalam terdengar jelas dari tengkuknya. Sentuhan pada pinggangnya juga kian maju dan menjadi sebuah pelukan. Namun ketika aroma orang ini menguar, dia membiarkannya. Air matanya jatuh bersama rindu yang menguap.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan segera menginvasi bibir si tinggi. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, dia menekan tengkuk Chanyeol dan membawanya lebih dalam. Pangutannya terlepas, Baekhyun terengah bercampur dengan isak tangis haru ketika rindunya terbayar malam ini.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya, sayang. Kembalilah padaku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menubruk Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ngkkh"

Dia melepasnya, menatap Chanyeol khawatir. Namun pria tinggi itu malah tersenyum seperti idiot. Baekhyun menepuk dadanya lagi membuat Chanyeol meringis, membawa Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan mobil yang terparkir di depan tokonya.

"Miwoo ya!"

Baekhyun berseru, namun tak sekalipun mendapat jawaban, dia melongok ke kamar Jiwon dan mendapati Miwoo dan Jiwon tertidur saling memeluk. Mereka pasti kelelahan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar, membersihkan diri dan berbaring saling menghadap. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, menyelami bagaimana dia hampir kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menatap mata indah yang sipit itu.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya tentang Miwoo?"

"Beritahu aku!"

"Dia bekerja part time di kafe, anak yang memiliki tekanan keluarga yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekolah dan bekerja. Dia seperti adikku sendiri."

"Kafe anak tadi—"

"Aku membangunnya dari awal." Potong Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku belum punya penghasilan sampai sekarang, masih menjadi pengangguran." Celutuk Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa itu tak masalah baginya.

"Sekolah Jiwon berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tak berniat untuk bertanya tentangku?"

"Aku berencana untuk menadapat jawaban dari tubuhmu langsung."

Baekhyun masih berpikir apa maksud dari kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan, namun ketika tangan lelaki itu bergerak pada tubuhnya, dia mengerti. Melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengimbangi si dominan dan mengecup bibirnya.

Pakaiannya sudah tertanggal, tak adil baginya ketika Chanyeol masih memakai semuanya. Dia bergerak untuk melepas baju pria tinggi itu, namun tangannya tertahan, dengan tatapan memohon untuk tak membuka pakaianya. Baekhyun diselimuti kabut nafsu, memaksa untuk menyingkirkan kaos yang Chanyeol pakai. Dia berhasil melakukannya, namun yang dia dapati adalah perban yang masih menempel dan beberapa luka jahit yang telah mongering di bahu.

"Cha-chanyeol."

Pandangannya terkunci pada semua luka itu, Air matanya berlomba turun dan isak tangisnya keluar.

"Aku baru bangun dan pemulihan selama dua minggu." Chanyeol mengaku setelah isakan pria kecilnya makin keras.

Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan kali ini. Dia memeluk Chanyeol, mengusap semua lukanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada yang banyak terluka itu.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku operasi untuk pelepasan gips waktu nanti?"

"Apa besi itu terpasang disini?" lirih Baekhyun, mengelus dada yang masih terbalut dengan perban itu. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, memberikan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali pada bibir Baekhyun, menekan tengkuknya dan mulai bermain dengan bagian lain. Baekhyun menggeser badannya lebih dekat dan membawa tangannya untuk meremat helai cokelat Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ENBECE._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Masi ada beberapa chap sebelum end kok. alur kemungkinan ga akan aku ubah lagi sesuai req kalian kedepannya, karena ff ini udah rampung dibuat ampe end. –Cuma, saya ya belum terdorong untuk up tiap hari.**_

 _ **Ini aku up skrng karena banyak –atau emang semua- dari kalian yang lagi pusing parah ama berita natrep dan konser. Relax sejenak ama ff ini, entah bikin relax apa nggak, pokoknya anggep aja ini pengalihan bentar.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya, berharga banget loh….**_


	18. Chapter 17

Paginya, tatapan bingung dari Miwoo menyambutnya yang salah mengenakan pakaian. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan badannya bau, Miwoo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan pergi mandi. Namun ketika dia mendapati seorang yang baru dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa henti, dirinya merasa muak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Miwoo, Chanyeol menatapnya ramah. Baekhyun telah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi dia maklum dengan apa yang dilakukan Miwoo pada Baekhyunnya. Itu hanya sebuah bentuk perlindungan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun hyung mu." Jawab Chanhyeol lugas, Miwoo tersentak di depannya, seolah anak itu mendapat _double kill_ karena seorang pria berperawakan tinggi ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah suami Baekhyun, dan dia Park Chanyeol, si Park Chanyeol yang sama dengan orang yang selalu dipajang di beberapa portal berita, menjadi penguasa dunia bisnis Korea.

Dia takut Chanyeol ini akan meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi pada akhirnya, seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya pada sang ibu. Baekhyun mendekatinya, berbisik padanya "Jangan takut, Miwoo ya. Dia tak akan meninggalkanku." Suara lembut itu menyapu indera pendengarannya.

"Hyung, tapi—"

"Kisah satu keluarga berbeda dengan keluarga lainnya, Miwoo ya." Timpal Baekhyun lembut.

Namun bayang kesakitan ibunya dan bagaimana wajah ayahnya yang selalu terlihat baik masih menghabtuinya, dia melihat Park Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sama seperti dia melihat ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tak ingin hyung sedih lagi! Aku melihat eomma banyak menangis, itulah yang terjadi pada hyung juga!" kali ini Miwoo tampak emosi, seolah dia lupa bahwa dia baru saja terkejut dengan ungkapan lelaki yang selalu ada di media elektronik itu.

"Miwoo hyung, wae?" tanya Jiwon, menyela adu mulut mereka, tampak bingung namun sedikit ketakutan menghampirinya. Jiwon menatap Baekhyun lama, seorang yang telah melahirkannya itu berbisik untuk masuk ke kamarnya, jadilah Jiwon melangkah ke kamarnya cepat mengendap dibalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Miwoo ya, aku berjanji untuk tak membuat Baekhyun dan Jiwon menangis sedih lagi." Ujar Chanyeol menengahi.

"Appa mengatakan hal yang sama! Aku tak percaya."

"Miwoo ya," panggil Baekhyun dengan nada rendah, tatapan lembut sedikit membuat Miwoo diam. Jadi Baekhyun meraih roti untuk sarapan suaminya dan melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol yang tengah memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Hiks, hyung! Hyung!" Miwoo mendorong Baekhyun ketika hyung yang disayanginya itu hendak memberi Chanyeol roti.

"Miwoo! Miwoo! Dengarkan hyung! Hyung tahu perasaannya, dia suami hyung sejak delapan tahun lamanya. Dia telah memperbaiki semuanya, dia menyesal." Ucap Baekhyun cepat seraya memeluk Miwoo yang kini sudah menangis dan berkeringat, dia melihat anak ini tampak trauma, tatapan kosong dan racauan terus keluar dari bibirnya. Sedikit terhenyak melihat Miwoo sebegini takutnya.

"Itu juga yang Appa katakan! Appa juga suami eomma sejak sebelum aku lahir! Eomma mempercayainya! Dan dia kembali gila, gila!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, memeluk Miwoo yang bergetar. Dia menenangkan anak itu dan mengelus punggungnya, Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan memeluk anak SMA yang penuh tekanan itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tak akan lagi melakukan yang yang sama. Dia tak akan menjadi seperti ayah si anak SMA itu, dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku memberimu hukuman?" tanya Miwoo ketika melihat Chanyeol baru saja masuk setelah mengantar Jiwon ke sekolahnya. Dia menyambutnya di pintu dengan sisa isak yang terdengar seperti cegukan.

"Tentu, Baekhyun menolak memberiku hukuman. Jadi tak apa jika kau ingin."

"Miwoo!" tegur Baekhyun, menghampiri keduanya.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun ah."

"Chanyeol!"

"Dimanapun, asal jangan di dada." Ucap Chanyeol, kamudian Miwoo menamparnya dengan keras dua kali. Cukup untuk memberikan bekas di pipi pria tinggi itu. Tangannya bergetar, dan dia cukup menyesal ketika Chanyeol malah memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dan mengatakan kalimat lembut yang membuatnya lebih tenang.

Baekhyun benar, keluarganya berbeda. Chanyeol merupakan pria yang berbeda, tak seperti ayah Miwoo.

Tangisnya pecah, semakin nyaring dalam pelukan pria tinggi itu. Tangannya meremat pakaian Chanyeol, si tinggi mengerti, Miwoo hanya perlu seorang untuk menampung kemarahannya. Dia sedih dengan keadaan keluarganya, tertekan dan selalu merasa tak aman.

Chanyeol melirik foto Jiwon yang terpajang dengan besar di ruang utama, beginikah rasanya menjadi Jiwon? Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk bergabung dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku, hiks." Pada akhirnya tangisnya ikut pecah, memeluk Miwoo lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul, mau dihidupi dengan apa anak dan istrinya jika ia bawa kesana sementara dirinya tak memiliki apapun selain tabungannya?

Nominal dalam tabungannya memang cukup untuk menghidupi dan membeli keperluan yang tak penting sekalipun, dia dapat bersantai bahkan untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan dengan uang yang dia punya saat ini, namun dia tahu Baekhyun tentu akan menolaknya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merintis usahanya juga, membuka perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti dan wisata dengan uang tabuangannya.

Dan hari ini, dia harus menyiapkan mental Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan Yunha, meluruskan masalah dan menyampaikan keputusan yang mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Baekhyun menelan anti depresannya dalam sekali tenggak tanpa air, setelah sekian lama ia tak meminumnya karena Chanyeol selalu ada disisinya, dia melakukannya lagi.

Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk, mencengkeram gelas yang tak kunjung ia angkat pada bibirnya. Dia menunduk di depan wastafel, memejamkan mata dengan bibir terlipat ke dalam menahan isakan.

"Sayang~" ucap Chanyeol mendayu, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepala di tengkuk yang lebih kecil.

"Aku menjamin semuanya baik, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun berbalik dan meraih tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang suaminya itu dan terisak disana. Dia tak takut, dia tak sekalipun merasakan yang namanya takut. Namun dirinya merasa bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya sembuh, dia masih membutuhkan anti depresan itu. Dia masih tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sekalipun Chanyeol berada disisinya untuk memeluknya.

"Aku ingin berhenti meminum itu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin berhenti!"

Chanyeol memeluknya, kini dia mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Bukan ketakutan akan bertemu dengan Yunha, dia sudah menumpahkan seluruh kepercayaan pada dirinya, dia memercayainya. Jadi Baekhyun merasa tak perlu takut untuk pertemuan ini.

Chanyeol memberinya kepercayaan penuh, sama seperti Baekhyun padanya. Dia mempercayai bahwa Baekhyun sembuh, diraihnya botol obat anti depresan yang Baekhyun konsumsi, membuka tutupnya dan menumpahkan isinya pada tempat sampah di sampingnya.

"Kau tak akan butuh lagi, hanya ada kebahagian yang akan mendampingi sisa hidupmu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol harus lebih mengawasi gerak Baekhyun, lelaki di sampingnya ini selalu tak tenang dan mengatupkan bibirnya menahan emosi. Dia juga kerap mengepalkan tangannya di

"Chanyeol benar-benar tak mencintaiku, soal bayi ini murni kesalahanku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Timpal Baekhyun, wajahnya begitu bengis pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Dan –bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau ada di Seoul ketika kau melahirkan? Aku tahu kau pindah ke Busan sejak lama."

Yunha tersenyum, dia menurunkan kupluk yang Hyuktae paka ketika orang-orang di restoran ini menatapnya aneh, kemudian dia beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Aku disana karena ayahku, saham perusahaan suamimu turun 8% setelah menanjak dengan cepat, dan dirimu tak ada disana. Ayah mengancamku, percaya atau tidak tapi dia akan mengirim Hyuktae ke panti asuhan di Guangzhou. Aku kesana, membuat drama di hadapan sekretarisnya untuk menimba satu belas kasih dari suamimu. Ayah telah memperhitungkan dengan baik kapan hari kelahiran anakku. Namun ayah kira kau di Busan, ternyata Chanyeol ada sesuai dengan rencana ayah, namun itu bersamamu."

"Tunggu, apa kecelakaan Sehun adalah kebetulan yang kalian manfaatkan?" tanya Chanyeol, namun Yunha menggeleng dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Tidak, kecelakaan itu merupakan bagian dari skenario….." Chanyeol merasa kemarahannya memuncak, mereka bahkan berani menyakiti Sehun untuk hal seperti ini.

"Ayahmu yang menawarkan rencana itu, ayahku setuju."

"Jadi, ayahmu berencana untuk menjadi malaikat perusahaanku dengan menambal kerugian ketika saham turun?" Chanyeol bertanya,

"Ayahmu juga ikut berperan, penurunan saham itu karena isu perceraianmu yang diam-diam dia sebarkan lewat Noh Kijun, karyawan bagian pemasaran. Dia memiliki obsesi yang sama, sekalipun dia tahu jika dua perusahaan ini bersatu tak akan begitu menguntungkan. Ayahku mempengaruhi ayahmu dengan baik." Jawab Yunha, Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka.

"Ah, kau pasti mengira aku hanya mengarang. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun, aku tak akan menjadikan suami yang beristri sebagai pendampingku."

"Tapi kau hampir melakukannya, sialan!" sentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kebutuhan bayi itu—"

"Kita sudah sepakat soal itu, Chanyeol." Potong Yunha, merasa tak nyaman jika dia harus mendengar hal itu kembali. Namun Chanyeol terlihat ingin meringkas perbincangan ini, mengatakan final mereka karena Baekhyunnya tampak tak nyaman.

"Sampaikan padaku." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berpendar ke segala arah, menghindari dia bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Yang akan Baekhyun dengar merupakan sebuah hal buruk yang mana akan menyakitinya sekalipun dia yang meminta, namun kejujuran lebih baik bukan?

Chanyeol menatapnya cukup lama, melihat gerik Baekhyun yang terus menghindarinya. Dia mengerti Baekhyun menahan sesak, dia akan mendengar satu fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih membenarkan dirinya menghamili wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Aku dan Yunha sepakat untuk tak lagi bertemu, aku membiayai anak itu sepenuhnya. Namun soal ayah biologisnya akan tetap dirahasiakan, dia juga tak akan bertemu denganku sekalipun dia sudah besar." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat serendah mungkin, wanita yang menggendong bayi yang telah berusia beberapa bulan itu tersenyum miris. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, dia merasa sesak di dadanya, begitu menyedihkan hidupnya.

Bagaimanapun, ikatan anak dengan ayah biologisnya tak akan terputus. Nyatanya Chanyeol masihlah ayah dari anak yang Yunha lahirkan kemarin sekalipun dirinya meneguhkan agar tak saling bertemu dan mengetahui satu sama lain.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, bisa kita pergi?" Baekhyun berdiri, tangannya digenggam pria tinggi itu. Mereka pamit dan kembali ke rumah, beristirahat sejenak sebelum menjemput Jiwon di sekolahnya.

"Chanyeol, aku tak tahu banyak hal." Ungkap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia memang selalu menghindari pertanyaan mengenai dirinya hilang, tak sekalipun membiarkan Baekhyun tahu detail kecelakaannya.

Dadanya naik, udara masuk lewat hidungnya dan berhembus keluar dengan berat. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mulai mengenai perusahaan,"

Baekhyun menatapnya, menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan karena banyak faktor. Pertama, aku tak ingin menjadi boneka ayah, aku mengetahuinya sebelum Yunha memberitahuku. Suho menemukan kecurigaan di laporan data kerjasama, laba dan penerimaan karyawan baru, semuanya terasa mengganjal dan tidak murni. Nyatanya ketika diselidiki, ayah menggunakan karyawan dibawahku untuk menjalankan rencananya." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat.

"Kemudian, dengan keluarnya aku dari perusahaan dan terbilang kehilangan tiga perempat hartaku, aku tak lagi masuk dalam kriteria yang ayah Yunha impikan. Dengan begitu, dia tak lagi memaksa dan membuat banyak rencana untuk membuatku dan Yunha bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Nadanya melembut di akhir, Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya singkat membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bisa jelaskan soal seberapa sering kau bertemu Yunha selama aku tak ada?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa, masih mencium aroma cemburu dari pria kecil ini.

"Aku tak pernah bertemunya selain dengan dirimu, kami berhubungan lewat ayahku. Sebenarnya, itulah salah besarnya. Aku bodoh." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, wajahnya enunjukkan raut sesal yang dalam. Sedikit mengutuk kebodohannya yang malah mempercayakan semua pada ayahnya.

"Kemudian, gips?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, mendengar pertanyaan itu Chanyeol tampak diam sejenak.

Dia menarik nafas dan kembali menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Aku kurang konsentrasi saat mengemudi, aku menabrak gardu tol." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, kali ini dia tak menjalaskandengan detail, hanya menunggu Baekhyun bertanya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku benar melakukannya." Timpal Chanyeol, dia menampilkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun, menunjukkan berita mengenai penabrakan gardu tol yang terjadi sekitar 3 bulan lalu.

"Apa itu terjadi ketika kau baru kembali dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mengapa orang tuaku atau orang tuamu tak sekalipun menghubungiku?"

"Aku bisa melalui semuanya sendiri."

"Ceritakan lebih banyak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatapnya jengah, dia menggeser badannya lebih dekat. Mengelus pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Ingatlah semuanya telah dilalui, semuanya sudah baik sekarang. Jangan buat dirimu merasa buruk, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tenang, dia mengerti kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

"Aku koma selama dua bulan lebih, dokter mengatakan aku tertidur selama 82 hari, dan pemulihanku berjalan dengan baik karena aku menerapkan dirimu dan Jiwon dalam motivasiku, itu berjalan selama dua minggu. Aku melaluinya dengan baik. Operasiku juga selalu berjalan lancar."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Aku meminta pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian untuk merahasiakan semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau koma, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Mereka ternyata benar melindungi privasiku. Mereka tak berani ambil keputusan sekalipun aku tak kunjung bangun dan tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan karena tak ada yang bertanggungjawab atasku, sejujurnya pihak rumah sakit hampir menghubungi orang tuaku, namun dokter disana adalah dokter pribadi sekretarisku, dia berkonsultasi dengan Suho, dan beruntungnya mereka tetap tutup mulut."

"Suho bahkan tak berpikir untuk memberitahuku.." gumam Baekhyun pelan seraya bermain dengan jarinya yang menelusur pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Karena aku ingat, aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis, Baekhyun. Kau akan merasa buruk, aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Jiwon juga bisa terganggu."

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menangkup pipi pria yang memiliki aroma yang selalu disukainya itu. Bibirnya bergerak maju, bermain dengan bibir tebal yang terasa kering itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus dada suaminya, menyelinap melewati bajunya dan menyentuh perban yang menutup sebagian dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya lama, ingin rasanya mundur ke waktu lalu, mencegah Chanyeol untuk pulang dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku mencintaimu juga."

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian dia bangkit untuk duduk dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum menjemput Jiwon.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar hebat berbisnis, baru berjalan dia sudah mencanangkan soal kantor pusat di Seoul agar keluarganya dapat tinggal disana. Dia kemari mengikutsertakan Baekhyun dan Jiwon untuk bekerja sekaligus berlibur dan mengunjungi orang tua Baekhyun, namun pria kecil itu tak kunjung berhenti menawari dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya walau hanya untuk bertandang.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mampir ke rumah?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, namun dia tetap mendapati Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Chanyeol~"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tak berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan seorang yang bahkan berambisi untuk menghancurkan rumah tanggaku." Chanyeol tetap berjalan melewatinya, dia menaruh beberapa mainan yang Jiwon suka yang tertinggal di rumahnya di bagasi.

Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya, masih membujuk dirinya untuk mampir ke rumah keluarganya.

"Chanyeol, setidaknya kunjungilah ibumu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman ibunya. Baekhyun tak akan berhenti jika dia tak melakukannya, dan dia juga berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya jika dia mengunjungi ibunya. Tangannya mengetuk pintu dan disambut sang ibu yang menangis memeluknya, membuat dirinya sedikit banyak merasa bersalah telah menolak ajakan Baekhyun tadi.

Ayahnya tak berada disana membuatnya bersyukur, kunjungannya begitu singkat karena pengakuan sang ibu. Ibunya ternyata tak dapat mencegah ayahnya, memilih untuk membiarkannya karena menghindari pertengkaran.

.

" _Ibu tak bisa banyak mencegah, ayahmu selalu marah dan membentak belakangan ini."_

" _Ibu percaya padamu, sekalipun kau mangkir dari perusahaan. Kau akan hidup dengan baik karena kau memiliki lebih banyak ilmu, itulah sebabnya ibu membiarkan semuanya"_

" _Kukira ibu bisa lebih tegas, ibu tahu ayah hanya takluk pada ibu."_

 _Ibunya diam, menatapnya cukup lama. Kemudian bola mata itu berpendar sesaat sebelum kalimat menyusul keluar usai desah berat nafas sang ibu._

" _Ib-_

" _Tidak, dari tingkah ibu, ibu akan berbohong padaku." Ibunya tampak terkejut, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menunduk._

" _Chanyeol, ayahmu mengatakan pada ibu bahwa semua asset atas nama ibu akan dicabut jika ibu berada di pihakmu. Dia juga mengatakan untuk cerai, ibu mencintainya."_

 _Chanyeol tak menyangka, ibunya bahkan lebih takut kehilangan asetnya ketimbang dirinya. Ia tahu pasti ibunya menanggung beban moral jika hal itu terjadi, yang dia tahu kawan ibunya adalah wanita hedonis serupa, namun setidaknya ibunya tidak terlalu menyombongkan diri. Pertemanan itupun atas rekomendasi ayahnya untuk menjaga nama baik. Namun, nyatanya ibunya yang selama ini menyayanginya saja tetap memilih harta dan citranya._

 _._

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya baik seperti biasanya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai lembut yang baru saja keramas kemarin itu.

"Ini tak menyelesaikan apapun, aku hanya memperburuk keadaan."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau membuat satu fakta terkuak Baekhyun. Sekarang, tidurlah dan kita kembali ke rumah ibumu untuk menemani Jiwon tidur."

Baekhyun tak mengerti, Chanyeol tak menampilkan emosinya kali ini, dia sulit menafsirkan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan sebenarnya. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan tenang, elusan tangan Chanyeol membuatnya tenang dan senyuman pria itu membuatnya merasa lega. Chanyeol melihat padanya sesekali, mengatakan padanya untuk tidur.

Sejujurnya, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol nyatanya memendam kecewanya. Hal ini sama saja dia dibuang keluarganya sendiri dengan cara halus. Pria itu pasti sedih bukan kepalang, namun tangan besarnya setia mengelus punggung tangan yang lebih kecil untuk mengantar tidur si sipit itu. Baekhyun hanya menurut, elusan lembut itu benar membuatnya lebih cepat mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

.

"Appa!" Jiwon menghampiri Chanyeol, ayahnya itu memberikan boneka rilakuma yang sudah lama tak jumpa dengannya, dia menerimanya dengan senang. Namun, ketika Chanyeol tampak repot memposisikan tagannnya pada Papanya, dia melongok, melihat ada apa dengan Papanya sampai tak bangun seperti itu.

"Apa Papa baik?" tanya Jiwon.

"Jangan khawatir, Papa tidur pulas sekali. Sssst"

Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir, dan Jiwon mengikutinya degan cara yang sama. Namun geliat dan geraman halus membuat mereka terdiam. Mata sipit itu mengerjap dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku bangun." Ucap Baekhyun, dia mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan Jiwon bergantian kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumah ibunya bersama Jiwon, meninggalkan Chanyeol mengambil beberapa mainan Jiwon di bagasi.

Mereka menginap selama beberapa hari, menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan proyeknya di Seoul. Dia juga berencana untuk membuat rumah untuk keluarganya disini, mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah semuanya selesai.

Chanyeol akan memboyong perusahaannya kesini, beruntung apa yang dia bangun berkembang dengan pesat karena kepintarannya untuk mengatur dan menarik investor untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Dia sudah memiliki nama di dunia bisnis, orang-orang telah mengenalnya dan dia mendapat kepercayaan dengan mudah.

Uang berjalan lancar menghampirinya, rencana untuk memindahkan kantor pusat ke Seoul juga berjalan mudah baginya, hanya tinggal menunggu kabar bangkrut perusahaan yang ditinggalkannya. Penurunan saham terjadi, menjadi bahasan hangat yang menghasilkan pundi lebih banyak bagi media. Dirinya juga menjadi sorotan yang sama hangatnya.

.

Tanah Busan, dia akan meninggalkannya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengiterupsi kegiatannya, mereka telah menempati rumah baru yang Chanyeol bangun di kawasan mewah di Gangnam, terletak di titik stategis bagi keluarganya. Dia juga lebih memilih untuk lebih banyak bekerja di rumah, membeli gedung yang hanya berjarak 300 meter dari rumahnya untuk dijadikan kantor pusat perusahaannya.

Chanyeol beralih dari komputernya, pria kecil itu tampak pucat, duduk di pahanya dan memeluknya. Merasa aneh, Baekhyun tak biasanya berlaku manja seperti ini, terlebih dia sedang bekerja.

"Ada apa, hmm?" Chanyeol bertanya pada seorang yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher.

"Bisa kau ambil libur?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasti, dia tak lagi menomor duakan keluarganya.

"Berapa hari yang kau ingin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dua hari mungkin cukup." Jawab Baekhyun,

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, besok Jiwon bolos saja."

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan ringan, begitu juga yang menanggapinya. Tampak tak masalah sama sekali, selama itu tak sering dilakukan, itu tak akan menjadi kebiasaan bagi anaknya.

Baekhyun tak mau lepas, sejujurya perlakuan manjanya hari ini juga membuat Chanyeol libur. Apa yang dilakukannya di meja kerja bukanlah bekerja, Baekhyun senantiasa mengalihkan atensinya sekalipun dia tak melakukan apapun. Dia masihlah seorang pria, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada.

Toh perusahaannya berkembang dengan baik, terlalu pesat untuk dikatakan sebagai perusahaan baru. Dia merupakan Park Chanyeol, berkecimpung di dunia bisnis bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya, dengan relasi dan kemampuan yang dia miliki, semua orang menjemputnya dengan uang.

Merasa tak cukup dengan perusahaan, dia terkadang mengajak Baekhyun untuk berlatih bermain saham. Dia ingin Baekhyun juga memiliki kemampuan berbisnis walau nyatanya dia berhasil membangun kafe anak di Busan, ia tak ingin seseorang merendahkan Baekhyun karena dibawah namanya.

Alarm pengingat mengaharuskan semuanya berakhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama membersihkan diri dan menjemput Jiwon di sekolahnya. Mobilnya berjalan menuju rumah seharusnya, namun Baekhyun memintanya untuk bertukar.

"Kau terlihat tak baik, jadi aku saja yang mengemudi."

Baekhyun hanya merenggut tak suka, memukul lengan Chanyeol sekali, memintanya untuk membiarkan dirinya mengemudi. Alhasil, dia mengendarainya, dia menang dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui, dia memang mual dan pening sejak kemarin. Dia mengemudi, menyalakan lagu kesukaan Jiwon dan berbelok ke kiri menuju tempat yang bukan rumahnya.

"Papa?"

"Baby, kau ingin liburan hari ini? Kita bahkan belum bersiap."

Semuanya bingung, senyumnya tersungging begitu lebar.

Baekhyun berhenti di pinggir jalan, memberi Chanyeol penutup mata dan memberi kode pada Jiwon untuk tetap diam.

Anaknya mengangguk, hendak bertanya ketika mobilnya memasuki area rumah sakit. Baekhyun semakin pucat, tampak lemas juga. Dia menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke lift, menekan tombol lantai tiga dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

"Ssst.."

Jiwon diam, mengunci mulutnya namun terlihat panik sendiri di tempatnya.

"Apa ini rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengiyakan, bersandar di bahu suaminya. Dia memeluk Chanyeol, mengatakan dirinya makin pening saja.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, Chanyeol. Namun kita kesini untuk meyakinkanku bahwa perkiraanku benar. Jangan panik, oke?" Ucap Baekhyun, menutup bibir suaminya yang tak kunjung berhenti bertanya.

Chanyeol panik, kata-kata Baekhyun bagai angina lalu baginya. Dia meraba bibir Baekhyun yang kering, sedari tadi bibir ini pucat. Dia juga meraba kening Baekhyun, dingin. Dia merasa takut, apa yang Baekhyun lalukan selalu saja merupakan kejutan. Dia –Chanyeol akui Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari traumanya, jadi dia dapat berlaku apapun yang menurutnya benar ketika penyakitnya muncul.

"Baekhyun, jangan main-main dengan hal ini!" tegas Chanyeol, dia tak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, dia tak menyukai Baekhyun yang main-main dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Nomor antrian 021!"

"Ayo masuk, Chanyeol! Aku nomor 21." Baekhyun menarik tangannya, memasuki ruangan dan didudukannya pria tinggi itu di kursi dengan Jiwon di pangkuan. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut ruangan lain, dia menitipkan Jiwon pada seorang yang mungkin itu suster.

"Chanyeol, berhenti memelukku! Aku ingin menurunkan celanaku, bajuku juga harus dinaikkan!"

"Baekhyun! Berhenti!"

Baekhyun tak mengubris, kepanikan Chanyeol kian bertambah karena kalimat pria kecil itu. Hey! Pemeriksaan macam apa yang mengharuskan menurunkan celana dan menaikkan baju?

"Cha, lihat ini! Disini dia~ Badump! Badump! Detak jantungnya."

Chanyeol tak tahan, dia membuka penutup matanya, melihat apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan.

Seolah petir menyambarnya bersama pelangi, mulutnya terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan bola matanya. Dia terlihat seperti idiot dengan keterpakuannya.

Mulutnya mendadak terkunci, tangannya terasa dingin, tubuhnya mematung sekalipun Baekhyun menggebrak bahunya cukup keras. Dia menarik ingusnya naik, mendadak beringus dan matanya memburam. Dia tak menyangka ini terjadi, Baekhyun selalu mengatakan dia masih takut, jadi dia tak memaksanya, membelikannya obat untuk mencegah kehamilan dan selalu berkonsultasi dengan dokter untuk resiko komsumsi obat seperti itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol ah. Ini hadiahku!"

Baekhyun tak sempat mengatakan kesan pesannya di hari ulang tahun suaminya ini, Chanyeol memeluknya sambil mengatakan banyak terima kasih tanpa henti. Dia mendapat hujaman kecup di seluruh wajahnya, suaminya tampak girang. Jiwon berlari ke arah keduanya.

"B-B-baek—hyun, tapi uhm –obat pencega-"

"Aku tak meminumnya, Chanyeol." Potong Baekhyun, senyumnya tak kunjung lepas melihat Chanyeol tampak dungu dengan terkejutannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum, menelusur pada monitor yang menampilkan bayinya. Dia kemudian melihat pada Baehyun dengan Jiwon yang melompat-lompat ingin naik di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Jadi baby yang membuat malaikat besarku tak enak badan hari ini, huh?" gurau Chanyeol seraya menghadap pada perut Baekhyun yang masih dilumuri dengan gel.

"Kau akan punya adik, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, memangku Jiwon dan mendudukannya di pinggiran ranjang rampat Baekhyun diperiksa.

Chanyeol menyedot bibirnya ke dalam, menahan teriakkan dan berjalan keluar dengan bangga, senang dan haru. Tangannya ia letakkan di perut Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan punya bayi dalam sembilan bulan pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Berhenti berbuat memalukan, Chanyeol. Namamu akan ada di portal berita besok!" tegur Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tak peduli, justru itulah yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi semua media, kalau perlu membuat pers untuk pengumuman kehamilanmu."

.

.

Baekhyun banyak berdoa semoga aja itu tak benar dilakukan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Miwoo ya!"_

" _Hyung! Sudah lama tak mengunjungiku! Aku rinduuuu"_

 _Miwoo melepas sarung tangan karetnya, keluar dari dapur dan memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan kasir._

" _Hey, aku memberitahumu sesuatu!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengambil alih pembicaraan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga anak itu._

" _Aku berhasil membuat bayi, dalam tujuh bulan Baekhyun akan menjerit di rumah sakit untuk mengeluarkan bayinya."_

 _Miwoo tak berkutik, kepalanya bergerak seiring dengan matanya yang menghujam Chanyeol. Tatapan itu kian mendatar, sulit diartikan, suasana juga menjadi mencekam dengan diamnya anak itu. Ramainya kafe dengan celotehan anak-anak tak berpengaruh pada suasana diantara mereka._

 _Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, Baekhyun mendekat memeluk Jiwon. Tangan pasangan suami istri itu bertaut di bawah meja._

 _Mereka seharusnya tahu, Miwoo mungkin masih tak menyukai Chanyeol._

" _Sehun hyungie juga berhasil membuatku hamil setelah dia meninggalkan Luhan, hyung." Ujar Miwoo, mencium pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jiwon bergantian._

" _Dia akan menikahiku tahun depan!" serunya setelah dia kembali ke dapur._

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa dengan Sehun, Baekhyun sayang?"

Baekhyun tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan suaminya itu. Dia juga masih terkejut.

Keduanya hanya bertatapan, melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Miwoo dengan mesra bahkan dihadapan semua pelanggannya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena usianya memasuki bulan ke empat. Dia berharap anak-anaknya tidak seperti Miwoo dan Sehun.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik dirinya dalam pelukan, menyesap lehernya membuatnya mendengus kegelian.

"Mungkin anak itu akan melahirkan di bulan yang sama denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun bergidik dan segera menjauh dari suaminya.

"Berhenti membahas mereka, itu membuatku bingung dan –aku bahkan tak dapat mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku" Baekhyun menggeleng, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh dan naik ke atas menuju ruangan yang semula menjadi ruangan miliknya.

Kafe ini telah Baekhyun berikan untuk Miwoo, jadi ini bukanlah ruangannya lagi, namun anak itu tidak mengubah dekorasinya sedikitpun, foto dirinya dan Jiwon juga bahkan masih terpajang di meja kerja Baekhyun.

Dari ruangannya, dia dapat melihat ke bawah, memantau situasi kafe dari balkon yang sengaja di desain untuk hal ini. Dia melihat Miwoo begitu bangga menceritakan kehamilannya pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi kabur-kaburan untuk menghindari hal yang –dia tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah, duduk berhadapan dengan Miwoo dan mendengarkan anak itu dengan malas. Entah apalagi yang Miwoo katakan, namun ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan suaminya.

Ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Semula Baekhyun tak ingin mengangkatnya, namun panggilan itu terus berdatangan dari nomor yang sama, pada akhirnya dia menyerah, mengangkat teleponnya dan membeku—

"Baekhyunee, aku tahu Chanyeol pasti sangat kecewa. Aku juga tahu keluarga yang Chanyeol bangun begitu baik, tapi apakah pantas memutus hubungan keluarga seperti ini? Katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa hal itu bukanlah jalan keluar. Sekalipun dia memutus hubungan keluarga secara hukum, dia tetaplah anak kami yang begitu dibanggakan sekalipun namanya tak lagi ada dalam data sipil bersama deretan nama keluarga Park."

Nafasnya tercekat, dia kehilangan kata.

"Alangkah baiknya kau menunjukkan bahwa kau memang benar baik, bak malaikat yang seperti Chanyeol katakan tiap hari. Berhenti berdiam diri dan menikmati kebahagian kalian diatas kesedihan kami sebagai orang tuanya."

Teleponnya terputus, dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya jatuh.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tadinya ending, eh ide baru muncul sebelum puasa.**_

 _ **Tadinya aku mau update, rampungin ini sebelum puasa. Tapi ternyata gabisa, maafkan aku ya.**_

 _ **Btw, aku baca review kalian satu-satu –beberapa berpikir ini bakan ada nc. Wkwkkwk ketauan noh siapa yang uda rada belok pikiranya.**_

 _ **Nah, terimakasih udah baca. Baik ff ataupun AN nya, kalian jangan lupa review dan follow sama fav ya.**_

 _ **Terharu banget tau kalau ada yang komen, fav sama follow itu. Aku lebih merasa ada yang hargain karyaku, menulis dengan gaji komentar dan semangat dari kalian. Aku berpikir ga sia-sia aku numpahin hobiku lewat ini, symbiosis mutualisme kan jadinya. Kalian dapet bacaan dan aku dapet komentar , wkwkwkkwk.**_


	19. Chapter 18

"Alangkah baiknya kau menunjukkan bahwa kau memang benar baik, bak malaikat yang seperti Chanyeol katakan tiap hari. Berhenti berdiam diri dan menikmati kebahagian kalian diatas kesedihan kami sebagai orang tuanya."

Teleponnya terputus, dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya jatuh.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Ponselnya hancur, jatuh berkeping ke lantai dasar. Melihat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas, Chanyeol tak lagi peduli pada Miwoo dan yang lainnya. Langkahnya ia bawa lebih cepat menaiki tangga dan segera meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Baekhyun?" pangil Chanyeol seraya menepuk pipi halus itu pelan.

Tatapanya kosong, tak sekalipun sipit itu berkedip, namun air mata terus mendesak keluar dan membuat aliran kecil di pipinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Pelukan cepat nan erat Chanyeol dapatkan, tangan Baekhyun membelit, mencekiknya dan wajah tenggelam pada ceruk lehernya. Isakan mulai keluar, tubuh yang lebih kecil berubah menjadi lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya. Isakannya kian mengeras membuat Chanyeol semakin ditumpu penasaran dan kesakitan yang sama. Mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun menangis dan menggumamkan 'ayo pulang' disela isakan kerasnya, Chanyeol mengelus punggung sempit itu pelan.

Cukup lama tercekik sejujurnya, namun dia tak protes apapun dan membiarkan Baekhyun tenang dalam pelukan. Miwoo yang semula di belakang mereka, turun ke bawah dan menyampaikan maaf atas kekacauan yang tengah terjadi. Chanyeol sejujurnya tak enak hati, namun dia tak bisa memilih apapun selain memeluk Baekhyun sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Namun yang ditanya malah meringis, mengelus perutnya pelan membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Tidak! Baekhyun tak boleh kesakitan! Terlebih pada perutnya, dia tak ingin kehilangan jabang bayinya lagi, tidak ingin!

"Sayang, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mengangkat tubuh dengan dua nyawa itu ke ranjang dan menidurkannya dengan pelan, ia ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun seraya mengelus kepala yang lebih kecil. Sejujurnya dia amat sangat khawatir, dirinya mencoba untuk tetap tenang ditengah buncahan rasa penasaran, khawatir dan ketakutannya saat ini, menunggu Baekhyun mau bicara dengan sabar seraya terus berbisik kalimat menanangkan yang lebih kecil.

Isakannya mulai meluruh, Chanyeol meraih tisu di nakas dan menyingkirkan air mata Baekhyun dengan itu. Dia juga mengelus dan mengecupi wajah Baekhyun berkali-kali, mencoba membuat Baekhyun berhenti gemetar. Bibir tebal miliknya ia lipat ke dalam, menenggelamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Baekhyun saat ini. Yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu Baekhyun untuk setidaknya sedikit lebih tenang untuk kembali bertanya.

Miwoo datang dengan pelan, mengendap dengan perut yang mulai membuncit itu seperti maling, membuka pintu perlahan dan membuat kepalanya mencuat di daun pintu. Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya di bibir dan diangguki oleh Miwoo. Anak itu mundur perlahan, terkikik ketika Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang menidurkan bayi dengan posisi miring dan menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"C-chan, ayo pu-pulang." Lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan badannya dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang.

Matanya terpejam, kemudian nafasnya kembali teratur. Dia tertidur, dengan sisa isakan yang terdengar seperti cegukan dan mata bengkak seperti itu. Badannya tak lagi gemetar, melihat itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun tenang untuk sekarang.

Miwoo datang lagi, mengendap dengan cara yang sama dengan tangan yang menyangga perut kali ini.

"Woo ya, tolong hubungi ?" ucap Chanyeol pelan, anak itu mengangguk dan memberikan jempolnya dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tanpa suara.

Chanyeol menatap pasangannya itu cukup lama, bagaimana tidur itu tampak tenang tanpa gemetar. Dia berharap Baekhyun tetap seperti ini bahkan ketika dia bangun. Satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir, kemudian satu lagi dan satu yang lainnya menelusuri wajah basah itu. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Hy-yung, kulihat tadi Baekhyun hyung menerima panggilan, mungkin itu penyebabnya." Cicit Miwoo, dia ingat kalau dia sempat melihat Baekhyun menghubungi atau dihubungi seseorang ketika dia diatas.

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun ketika mengingat ponsel Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat dihidupkan sekarang. Tak ada yang dapat diselamatkan dari ponsel yang hancur itu, dia tetap harus menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjawab.

datang tak lama kemudian, bersamaan dengan panggilan masuk dari sang ayah pada ponselnya. Jadi dia meninggalkan ruangan sejenak membiarkan Baekhyun yang tertidur diperiksa.

"Ada apa menelepon?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi, dia tak memiliki lagi kesabaran dalam menghadapi sang ayah. Tak lagi setelah berulang kali mencoba menghancurkan Baekhyunnya.

" _Santai saja nak, ini tentang seberapa tega kau melakukan boikot kerjasama antara perusahaanmu dan perusahaan'kita'. Tidakkah kau ingin menjenguk ibumu yang mengalami depresi? Dia terkadang harus menginap di pusat rehabilitasi jiwa, omong-omong."_ Chanyeol geram mendengar penuturan yang terdengar terlalu santai itu, dia menahan nafasnya, mencoba untuk tidak menggeram meluapkan amarahnya.

"Apa yang Appa mau?"

" _Hanya turuti kalimat ibumu, tetap cantumkan namamu di kartu keluarga, dan –bekerjasamalah dengan kami."_

"Yang terakhir itu Appa yang minta, bukan ibu." Timpal Chanyeol malas.

" _Setidaknya kau memberikan bentuk tanggung jawabmu atas apa yang lakukan pada perusahaan! Demi Tuhan Chanyeol! Kau membuat apa yang kubangun hancur hampir mengenai titik awalnya, sekarang aku hanya menunggu dimana titik itu menyentuh kembali dasar, kemudian mati tanpa meninggalkan apapun selain kebencian!"_

Merasa tersulut, Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dari kafe. Dia ingin berteriak rasanya.

"Appa, dengarkan aku! Apa appa pernah berpikir bahwa appa sendiri yang menghancurkan semuanya? Setahuku appa amat pintar sampai dapat membangun perusahaan yang besar dan memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa negara, namun nyatanya kepintaran appa bahkan kalah oleh si pemilik usaha kecil yang bernotabene sahabat sejak appa sekolah dulu. Tidakkah appa merasa dimonopoli oleh pembunuh anakku? Appa bahkan tetap buta dan tetap berada di pihaknya!"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya,

"Tidakkah appa sadar bahwa perusahaan diperas perlahan, orang dalam beralih pada sahabat yang selalu appa bantu itu. Appa, dia tak hanya menghancurkan perekonomian appa, tapi juga keluarga. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia janjikan, namun mengapa appa begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?"

" _Mengapa menyalahkannya?"_ Chanyeol mendecih, mendapat pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu membuatnya muak. Ayahnya semakin terdengar bodoh dari sebelumnya.

"Mengapa? Apa appa bercanda? Aku tak habis pikir dengan semuanya. Kau bahkan berhasil membuat ibu bertekuk lutut dengan uang karenamu. Oh, apa kau yang menghubungi Baekhyun?"

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membalik badannya menghadap tembok untuk menghindari perhatian banyak orang. Dia menarik nafas kasar, merasa amat marah bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri. Dia tak ingin melakukan ini, namun ayahnya senantiasa menyulut emosinya.

"Appa tak bisa melakukan apapun, ingat itu! Ancaman apapun yang kau berikan, aku tak peduli. Aku lebih besar dan berkuasa, jadi jangan sesuka hati bertindak. Banyak-banyak berkaca dan mengorek kesalahan sendiri, jangan sampai Appa mengikuti jejakku untuk menghancurkan keluarga sendiri. Penyesalan mungkin tak akan mendatangkan kesempatan kedua." Lirih Chanyeol dengan nada makin rendah, dia berusaha menekan emosinya. Matanya sudah terasa panas karena perasaanya yang amat berkecamuk, marah dan khawatir pada Baekhyun terus menekan dadanya.

" _Apa kau berusaha menceramahi ayahmu sendiri?"_ tanya ayahnya. Oh! Chanyeol mengerang kesal –lagi.

Dia mematikan ponselnya, memasukannya ke dalam saku dan kembali ke dalam untuk menghampiri malaikatnya. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah bangun, dia mungkin terganggu oleh pemeriksaan yang dilakukan .

"Hei, kau bangun?"

Chanyeol menghampirinya, dokter setengah baya itu menurunkan baju Baekhyun yang semula disingkap dan menaruh stetoskopnya di tas yang dia bawa. Dia tersenyum dan menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, mengatakan bahwa pria mungilnya hanya shock dan tak berakibat apapun pada kandungannya.

Baekhyun tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ketiak suaminya membuat Miwoo bergidik. Dia sama-sama hamil, namun ketiak suami –dia masih pilih-pilih soal apa yang dia sesap.

Chanyeol mengelus surai yang kini terasa lepek itu, masih menunggu malaikatnya untuk buka mulut soal masalahnya, bukan mengenai kapan Sehun membawa Jiwon kemari. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari ketiak suaminya, merengek haus pada si tampan dengan telinga lebar itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih kecil mendesaknya untuk segera bangun dan mengambilkan minum untuknya. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan binar mata memuja pada seorang yang masih dalam dekap sebelah tangannya itu. Well, Baekhyun -sangat- jarang bertingkah seimut ini, dan ini membuat Chanyeol terpaku dan menghasilkan cabang di pikirannya oleh hal-hal semacam Baekhyun bertingkah seimut ini lebih sering, dampaknya mungkin ia akan menjadi dungu.

"Chanyeeeeooooolll" rengek Baekhyun terdengar mendayu, hampir saja dia terjatuh dari ranjang karena tendangan Baekhyun. Dia segera keluar dan mengambil segelas air dan kembali dengan cepat –tak sabar ingin melihat Baekhyun bertingkah imut lagi.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Chanyeol dengan selimut yang menutup pundaknya –Demi Tuhan! Dia makin imut!

"Ayah menghubungiku." Baekhyun mengawali,

Chanyeol menunggunya melanjutkan, "Kenapa tidak terkejut?" tanya Baekhyun. Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, mengulas sisa air minum di sudut bibir tipis itu dengan jemarinya, "Aku sudah tahu, ayah menghubungiku juga." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab dengan lengkap ketika Chanyeol bertanya apa saja yang dikatakan ayahnya. Tak peduli jika ia dikatakan pengadu, menurutnya masalah ini bukan untuk diselesaikan sendiri. Chanyeol suaminya, dan yang mengancam itu ayah si tinggi, jadi apa masalahnya dia mengatakan itu pada suaminya, toh ternyata Chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya juga.

"Tidakkah kita harus memperbaiki semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya memberikan senyumnya, "Yang seharusnya memperbaiki itu adalah ayahku, bagaimanapun kita memperbaiki jika ayah tetap seperti itu akan sia-sia, sayang." Suara beratnya menjawab dengan dayuan lembut. Tangan besar itu merosot dari bahu ke perut gembung dan mengelusnya.

"Kalau begitu kita perbaiki ayahmu."

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti banyak ketakutan karena traumanya. Namun apa yang melekat pada diri itu adalah selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa bercermin bagaimana keadaanya. Chanyeol tahu itu hal baik, namun itu menjadi buruk dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayah dan sahabatnya bisa melakukan apapun, mereka kalah telak dalam segi materi, aku memang bisa melakukan semuanya termasuk menyewa orang untuk mengetatkan penjagaan, tapi aku tak bisa menekan semua kecemasanku. Yang menjadi target pasti dirimu, orang jahat menghancurkan musuhnya dengan perlahan, mereka akan melenyapkan apa yang berharga dariku. Cara klasik itu yang dilakukan ayahku."

"Setidaknya buat ayahmu bersahabat, Yeol~" Baekhyun merengek, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin.

Tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat masih menolak rengekan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil memutar badannya dan memberikan punggung sempit pada sang suami.

"Betul kata ayahmu, kita tak bisa bahagia dengan apa yang kita capai sekarang jika apa yang di belakang kita merangkak untuk keadaan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya lirik ibumu, hanya ibu." Baekhyun menarik selimut dan menutupinya hingga kepala.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan beringsut maju, memeluk dan mengelus perut gembung itu dari belakang, tak lupa menenangkan emosinya yang seharusnya meledak jika bukan Baekhyun yang memancingnya untuk marah kali ini dengan tarikan nafas di ceruk leher dengan aroma stroberi yang lembut.

Aroma ini menjadi candu baginya, matanya terpejam tenang dan berakhir dengan cepat ketika Baekhyun mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya brutal bersamaan dengan pandangannya memutih sekejap dan merasa sakit bukan kepalang pada hidungnya. Chanyeol mengerang, tangannya terangkat melindungi hidung dari benturan lain.

Air matanya menumpuk, bersiap meluncur memalukan statusnya sebagai pebisnis tegas dan suami yang hebat. Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan sisi cengeng Chanyeol, namun siapa yang tidak tahu rasanya hidung terbentur tengkorak manusia atau sejenis benda keras lainnya?

"Huh? Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Sipit itu berubah menjadi tatapan kucing ketika dia menghawatirkan Chanyeol, dia menghapus air mata suaminya yang masih mengaduh atas hidungnya yang terasa patah.

"Hey, hey hey! Ini bukan salahmu, sayang. Jangan ikut menangis!" Kini Chanyeol berubah menjadi gelagapan ketika tatapan kucing itu berair dan membuat satu jalur di masing-masing pipinya.

Mengabaikan sakit di hidungnya –yang beruntungnya tak berdarah—dia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Bibirnya maju dan mengecup seluruh wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan dengan durasi yang lebih lama di hidung.

"Papa! Sehun hyung memberiku banyak permen! Ayo sikat gigi yang lama!"

Mereka berdua sontak mejauh dan mengusap masing-masing wajah guna menghapus jejak tangis mereka. Namun disini Baekhyun yang bermasalah, matanya tetap bengkak dengan hidung memerah. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama usai dirinya menangis.

"Papa menangis?" Tanya Jiwon seraya beringsut lebih dekat setelah berhasil naik ke kasur atas usahanya sendiri.

"Tidak, sayang. Papa kelilipan." Jawab Baekhyun asal

"Mau ku tiup?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, anaknya beringsut lagi lebih dekat dan menahan kelopak mata Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka, kemudian meniupkan udara dengan mulutnya pada kedua mata kesukaan Chanyeol itu.

"Sudah."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku akan ke bawah menemani Miwoo." Celutuk Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memberi anggukan.

"Dan –berhentilah membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk menyambut anak pertamaku, hyung!"

Itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum menutup pintu. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pintu yang bergerak tertutup itu, dia masih bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Miwoo, semuanya terlalu mengejutkan ketika yang dia lihat sebelumnya adalah Sehun yang menjadi budak cinta untuk Luhan, kini menghamili bocah SMA.

"Uhhh, aku pening memikirkan mereka." Keluh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, namun kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol lama. Jiwon yang masih di pangkuan Chanyeol sibuk menatapi keduanya bergantian dengan tangan yang masih bermain dengan permen lunak yang berbentuk aneh itu –Baekhyun tak tahu permen jenis apa itu, tampak seperti marshmellow tapi itu bukan.

"Yeol."

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk minum pereda sakit kepala setelah ini,

"Okay, aku akan menemui Appa dan Eomma. Tapi tidak untukmu dan Jiwon, keamanan rumah dan kantor akan ditambah, aku akan melakukan cara terlembut yang pernah ada untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan ayah. Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin kau ikut. Tidak ada bantahan dan cukup kau tahu dari bibirku, beri aku saran dan jalan jika nanti terasa sulit, ya?"

Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun Chanyeol menatapnya lama. Akhirnya anggukan pelan didapat si tinggi, Jiwon yang masih menatap keduanya bergantian hanya ikut mengangguk dan mengadah menatap ayahnya dengan cara yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

Tatapan menuntut dan tegas yang Chanyeol lakukan seketika meluruh ketika Jiwon melakukan itu, Baekhyun juga ikut pecah dalam tawa membuat Jiwon cukup terkejut –tapi dia malah ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke Seoul setelah keduanya berunding pernikahan Sehun dan Miwoo yang akan dilaksanakan setelah Miwoo melahirkan. Setelah banyak pertimbangan, kandungan anak itu terlalu beresiko jika banyak beraktifitas karena si ibu terlalu muda untuk mengandung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan cerita Sehun yang mudahnya jatuh cinta disaat dia masih bersama Luhan, dia mengatakan jatuh cinta pada Miwoo saat dimana Miwoo ketakutan melihatnya dengan Baekhyun di kafe waktu lalu, dengan alasan imut dan hal lain yang klise, pria berkulit kelewat putih itu mengungkapnya penuh bangga. Sehun juga menceritakan saat dimana dia melihat Luhan mabuk bersama pria Turki di Whisky and Words, salah satu bar mahal di Hongkong. Sehun tak marah, karena dia merasa lega. Dengan begitu dengan Miwoo dia akan cepat dan baik-baik saja. Perpisahaan Sehun-Luhan berlangsung baik, Sehun pulang usai bisnis di Hongkongnya selesai dan Luhan menetap disana untuk kekasih barunya.

Tidak ada kesakitan, namun semuanya masih terasa mengambang. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Masih mengatakan tak habis pikir, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Pergi sana selesaikan urusan kantormu dan kembalilah ke Busan temui Miwoo mu." Pekik Baekhyun.

"Yaiishh, aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa kalian masih bersama!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Yak! Sialan!" Kini Chanyeol yang mengerang marah, melepas sendal rumahnya dan melemparnya pada punggung lebar yang kini tak tampak bersama bantingan pintu depan.

Chanyeol menghampiri pintu depan dan memungut sendalya yang malang, lalu kembali ke sofa dimana Baekhyun tengah duduk bersama susu kehamilannya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Chanyeol, kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun membuatnya penasaran akan rasanya.

"Tidak, rasanya berbeda dengan susu yang kuminum tiap pagi." Jawab Baekhyun, dia terkikik ketika melihat Chanyeol tampak diam memperhatikan bagaimana dia meminum itu samapi setengahnya.

"Mau coba?"

Pria tinggi itu penasaran, menyesap susu yang disodorkan Baekhyun kemudian meraih tissue sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cepat, rasanya menjijikan dan –Baekhyun meminum itu setiap hari?

"Hoekkk! Ewhhh, apa-apaan itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, mengambil tissue dan mengusap sisa susu yang tak tersentuh oleh Chanyeol di sudut bibirnya. "Menjijikan bukan?" pertanyaan retorik itu menekannya, membangunkannya dari ketololan yang dia lakukan dulu.

Ini baru satu dari ribuan perjuangan Baekhyun menjadi istri yang baik baginya, dan dengan rasa susu itu saja membuat Chanyeol seakan tertampar telak. Bayang dimana Baekhyun dapat hidup dengan layak dan harta cukup banyak hanya dengan bisnis kuliner yang didirikannya membuat Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun bisa saja meninggalkannya karena dia cukup memiliki kemampuan untuk membangun finansialnya sendiri, namun pria kecil ini memilih tetap berada di bawahnya dan menjadi seorang penurut yang penuh perhatian. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dan banyak menggumamkan terima kasih dan maaf.

Chanyeol kemudian menghubungi chef di kantornya dan memintanya untuk membuatkan permen dengan bahan alami, tanpa pengawet dan sangat aman dan higienis untuk orang hamil. Terlalu berlebihan, namun ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan selama ini.

"Permen untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun usai Chanyeol menutup sambungannya.

"Menghilangkan rasa susu yang kau minum, hehehe."

Ahhh, Baekhyun merasa harus banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan. Dia memiliki Chanyeolnya kembali.

"Kapan kau akan menemui orang tuamu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Matanya menyelidik pada reaksi Chanyeol yang selalu saja tak bersahabat jika mereka mulai membahas ini. Namun nyatanya ekspresi pia itu lebih ringan, mungkinkah karena rasa susu yang diminumnya? Entah;ah, namun yang pasti hal itu membuat Baekhyun lebih leluasa.

"Aku akan mengirim berkas dan melakukan aliansi dengan anak perusahaan yang buka 3 bulan yang lalu dengan perusahaan ayah agar sahamnya naik lagi."

"Anak perusahaan yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun, oh! Chanyeol seharusnya menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai anak perusahaan.

"Won alliance. Perusahaan itu sudah beraliansi dengan perusahaan milik Sehun minggu lalu." Jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun masih bingung dengan itu.

"Won? Mengapa aku belum mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa Won? Apa itu berasal dari nama Jiwon?" Baekhyun memberinya rentetan pertanyaan, wajahnya tampak khawatir ketika Chanyeol menamai anak perusahaannya dengan nama si sulung.

"Satu-satu, sayang. Sebenarnya itu didirikan atas usul Suho, dan aku menerimannya setelah pertimbangan dengan antek-antek perusahaan lain. Bisa dibilang itu memang terburu-buru karena investor terbesar asal Dubai membatasi tanggal penawaran kerjasamanya, tapi ternyata itu mendapat respon yang baik. Ya, Won berasal dari Jiwon. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tak akan sekalipun mendorong Jiwon untuk andil dalam ke perusahaan." Jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya lega.

"Biarkan anak kita memilih jalannya, menjadi pimpinan perusahaan dan mendapat banyak uang bukan jaminan kebahagian, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun harus banyak bersyukur memiliki suami seperti ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuh dengan gembungan di perut itu beringsut memeluk. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senang hati, mereka selalu menyukai pelukan.

.

.

"Perayalah, setelah ini kau hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan." Lirih Chanyeol, kemudian memindahkan Baekhyun yang tertidur ke ranjang dan pergi sejenak ke kamar Jiwon memastikan anaknya tidur siang dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah bersiap untuk ke kantor, dengan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya membuatnya begitu mempesona, tampan dan terlihat tegas. Dengan Jiwon yang memasukkan salad ke kotak bekalnya di meja makan, Chanyeol yang menatap istrinya yang tengah membetulkan dasi bersamaan dengan elusan lembut pada perut gembung itu, mereka tampak lengkap dengan semua kebahagiaan yang ada.

"Papa, kami berangkat ya." Ucap Jiwon, anak itu naik ke kursi makan karena tak ingin membuat Papanya berjongkok dan menjepit adik kecil di perut Papanya itu. Bibir tipis serupa dengan Baekhyun itu mengecup kedua pipi, diakhiri dengan lompatan kecil turun dari kursi kemudian mengecup perut ibunya cukup lama.

"Aku akan sekolah, jaga Papa baik-baik! Arachi?" titah Jiwon pada perut Baekhyun, kedua dewasa disana terkikik pelan.

Chanyeol dan Jiwon menghilang di balik pintu usai memakai sepatu dan mengecup Baekhyun juga perutnya sekali lagi.

.

.

 _ **ToBeContinue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf, ini -terlalu- lama dilanjut, iya kan? Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang nunggu, jadi buat yang nunggu aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update ini.

Aku mentok bgt pas di rumah, dan sempet down pas aku baca ulang ff ini. Gak sesuai ekspetasi plus makin sinetron rasanya. wkwkwk maapin aku ya, aku bakal lebih hati-hati dan berusaha lebih baik di ff selanjutnya.

Bubai~

See ya di next chap ^^


	20. Chapter 19

"Papa, kami berangkat ya." Ucap Jiwon, anak itu naik ke kursi makan karena tak ingin membuat Papanya berjongkok dan menjepit adik kecil di perut Papanya itu. Bibir tipis serupa dengan Baekhyun itu mengecup kedua pipi, diakhiri dengan lompatan kecil turun dari kursi kemudian mengecup perut ibunya cukup lama.

"Aku akan sekolah, jaga Papa baik-baik! Arachi?" titah Jiwon pada perut Baekhyun, kedua dewasa disana terkikik pelan.

Chanyeol dan Jiwon menghilang di balik pintu usai memakai sepatu dan mengecup Baekhyun juga perutnya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Suho mengatakan hari ini ada rapat direksi dan beberapa agenda lain yang tidak dapat dibatalkan, sejujurnya dia ingin bertemu ayahnya agar semuanya selesai dengan cepat, namun dirinya harus mawas diri dengan perusahaan yang kini dia pimpin, masih tergolong baru dan berada dalam tahap pengembangan. Jika dilihat di media bahwa perusahaannya dapat mengalahkan beberapa perusahaan lama yang berada di angka teratas, ya dia mengakui itu. Namun, dia tak merasa cukup dengan pencapaian itu, bisnis bukan untuk tersenyum puas atas apa yang dicapai dan kelebihan perusahaan yang dipimpin, baginya bisnis adalah medianya untuk berkembang dan berjalan terus ke depan.

Tangannya bertaut dengan erat, senyum simpulnya membuatnya semakin berwibawa. Jepret kamera memenuhi ruangan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan investor besar asal Singapura. Setelah ini dia memiliki waktu tiga jam termasuk istirahat makan siangnya sebelum harus menghadiri rapat direksi.

Jika ditanya lelah, jawabannya tidak. Dia hanya melakukan beberapa tanda tangan dan tersenyum di depan kamera, setidaknya sampai setengah jam yang lalu dia melakukannya karena setelah ini dia harus memimpin jalannya rapat. Kakinya mengetuk pelan, mengikuti ketukan lagu yang dimainkan di kafe tempatnya menyesap americano dingin miliknya.

Dia menunggu ayahnya, dan Baekhyun begitu cemas ketika pria tinggi itu mengabarinya. Dengan guard yang dikirim ke rumah dan kantor, juga kalimat manis yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengubur kekhawatiran Baekhyun, pria kecil itu akhirnya mau menutup teleponnya setelah berjanji tak akan keluar rumah setelah menjemput Jiwon –bersama guard barunya.

"Adeul~" seru pria tua dengan jas abu tak terkancing yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, sedikit memberikan senyuman dan membungkukkan badanya tanpa bangkit dan menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah.

"Aku sudah mengirim pengacara dan kuasa hukum." Celutuk Chanyeol tanpa ingin basa basi.

"Hey hey hey! Jangan terburu-buru, Chan. Aku datang tidak untuk perusahaan, ini untuk ibumu."

Chanyeol tak menanggapi bahkan ketika ayahnya tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, terbahak atas lelucon yang bahkan hanya dimengerti dirinya sendiri. "Ibumu mengidap skizofernia dua bulan terakhir, aku terkadang mengirimnya ke pusat rehabilitasi jiwa." Ayahnya melirih.

"Perusahaan terombang ambing, jika aku lengah maka bangkrut akan datang kapan saja, perusahaan terancam dedenda 20 miliar won pada perusahaan Belgia yang menanamkan sahamnya tujuh tahun lalu jika saham perusahaan terus turun. Dan jika aku terus fokus pada ibumu, dengan apa aku membiayai pengobatan ibumu sementara kau bahkan sudah angkat tangan." Ayahnya melanjutkan, tangan keriputnya meraih gelas dengan lesu dan menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Maafkan kelakuan buruk yang kulakukan belakangan ini, aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan kejadian ini membuatku sadar bahwa semua yang kulakukan salah, aku ayah yang buruk, bukan?"

Pria yang lebih muda itu diam, menatap ayahnya yang menunduk penuh sesal di hadapannya. Mengingat dia melewatkan makan siangnya hanya untuk lelucon macam ini, Chanyeol menegakkan badannya kemudian, " Akan aku pertimbangkan." Ucapnya singkat dan meninggalkan ayahnya disana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengadakan pertemuan mendadak setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai, tim keamanan yang dia sewa dan situgaskan di kantor ia kumpulkan dan meminta mereka untuk mengirim perwakilan untuk mencari informasi mengenai ibunya.

Berharap semuanya terungkap dengan jelas, dan setidaknya dia memiliki bukti untuk menahan ayah dan sahabatnya itu menyakiti keluarganya. Hari ini dia merasa amat lelah, tenggorokannya kering dan kekhawatiran akan Baekhyun yang menunggu di rumah membuatnya sesak.

Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun dalam perjalanannya kerumah, beralih ke panggilan video untuk benar-benar melihat malaikatnya benar baik-baik saja di rumah.

" _Chanyeol_ ,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kau terlalu merindukanku, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah menghilang dari layar, muncul wajah Jiwon memenuhi layar terkikik seraya memainkan ulat silicon yang dibawanya.

Chanyeol ikut terkikik, membelah fokusnya pada jalan dan ponsel.

"Appa akan sampai sebentar lagi, ada yang mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, cepat pulang saja." Jawab Jiwon dengan diangguki Baekhyun. Kepala keluarga yang sedang menyetir itu nampak tersanjung, senyumnya melebar sampai telinga dengan binar mata yang amat cerah.

"Hati-hati ya, sampai disini dengan selamat, Appa!" celutuk Jiwon, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memenuhi layar dengan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu cepat, yang penting kau disini dengan selamat. Kami merindukanmu, sayangku~" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan nada mendayu, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa, tak dapat menahan diri untuk merasakan bagaimana meledak dalam kebahagiaan ditengah kegiatan menyetirnya.

Panggilan video tak dimatikan bahkan sampai Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Sambungannya terputus ketika mereka telah bersitatap, Baekhyun melucuti jas dan dasi suaminya, Jiwon mengambl alih tas kerjanya dan mengeluh berat.

"Hati-hati, baby. Appa sekarang membawa laptop di tas itu." Ujar Chanyeol memperingatkan, Jiwon mengangguk, anak itu tampak menahan nafas dengan tangan bergetar. Oh, Chanyeol khawatir. Tas nya berisi banyak dokumen dengan laptop, belum lagi ponsel dan tab Chanyeol berada disana. Chanyeol tidak khawatir pada benda di dalamnya, melainkan Jiwon yang bisa saja tersungkur ke depan atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya.

"Ji-jiwon b-baik! Jangan uhh-bantu!" ucap Jiwon kepayahan kala Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Pekerjaan akan terasa ringan jika dilakukan bersama, baby." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu Jiwon mengangkat tas miliknya –sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih dapat dikatakan mengambil alih beban tas miliknya.

"Fyuuuh~ berat, Pa. Tapi ringan ketika Appa membantu. Hehehe."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menepuk kursi sebelahnya untuk Baekhyun duduk. "Kau baru saja mengajarkan Jiwon hal yang membanggakan, Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur memilikimu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, mengecup pipi suaminya kemudian mendudukkan diri di tempat yang Chanyeol tepuk.

"Aku lebih-lebih-lebih bersyukur memilikimu, kau yang menjadikan Jiwon seperti ini. Dia anak baik yang perhatian dan selalu patuh. Didikanmu menjadikan anak kita luar biasa patut dibanggakan." Balas Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap, bertukar senyum seperti orang yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih –seolah masih dalam tahap saling mengagumi dengan cinta yang meletup.

"Jadi, aku anak baik?" celutuk Jiwon membuat moment mereka melebur menjadi kecanggungan. Oh! Bahkan mereka lupa bahwa Jiwon berada di pangkuan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Tentu, sayang. Jiwonie adalah anak yang paliiiiing baik!"

Chanyeol yang pertama dapat mengontrol tingkahnya, Baekhyun segera pamit ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Selesai dengan makan malam dan sedikit menonton kartun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya setelah Jiwon dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Chanyeol tentu tahu, Baekhyun pasti akan mengintrogasinya perihal pertemuannya dengan ayahnya tadi siang.

Dengan sisa kantuknya, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat maupun ditutupi. Baekhyun dengan tenang mendengarkan, menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang itu seraya membuat corak abstrak di bahu lebar itu, pandangannya yang langsung menghadap dagu tegas yang bergerak naik turun beriringan dengan jakunnya ketika bibir iru berucap panjang lebar.

Dia mendengarkan dengan baik, menyenangkan rasanya mendengarkan Chanyeol bercerita dengan posisi seperti ini. Tangannya kemudian mengelus perutnya yang bereaksi, satu gerakan pelan namun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Posisi perut Baekhyun yang miring dan bersentuhan langsung dengan pinggangnya membuatnya juga ikut merasakan gerakan itu.

"Apa di bergerak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang kelewat membola.

Baekhyun hanya memandangi suaminya, diam seribu bahasa dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sejujurnya ini bukan gerakan pertamanya, namun ini amat sangat keras untuk ukuran kandungan lima bulan. Hey! Dia pernah mengandung sebelumnya, jadi dia cukup tahu seberapa besar kuat dan frekuensi bayi menendang di tiap trimesternya.

"U-uh-hmm" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, jujur saja tadi itu terasa sakit, sedikit ngilu –cukup membuatnya menahan nafas sejenak.

"Hey, hey! Sayang, apa itu sakit?" Chanyeol tampak panik. Baekhyun menyingkap pakaiannya dengan cepat, membuat perut buncitnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Chanyeol melongo, melihat perut Baekhyun bergerak walau itu hanya mungkin sedetik atau dua detik. Namun, ini menakjubkan baginya! "Demi Tuhan! I-ini—o-ouh, apa kau merasa sakit?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sedikit ngilu, tapi tak sebanding dengan kebahagian yang dirasa." Jawab Baekhyun santai, Chanyeol masih memandangnya takjub, disentuhnya perut itu dengan lembut, mencoba ikut merasakan detak si lima bulan itu.

"Dia sangat aktif, kurasa dia menyukai Appanya yang banyak sekali bicara malam ini."

Kantuknya menghilang, dengan semangat dia mengelus perut Baekhyun yang tak dibuarkan terbuka dibalik selimut yang menutupi sampai lehernya. Pria yang lebih kecil telah terpejam dengan dengkuran mirip anjing beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar pulas.

.

.

.

.

"Sir, anda memiliki jadwal untuk mengisi seminar di Kyunghee University selama tiga jam kemudian anda berangkat ke Jeju untuk opening taman wisata dan setengah jam untuk penandatanganan dengan investor Australia."

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup tertekan mendengar jadwalnya kali ini, pasalnya dia ingin memastikan keadaan ibunya seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah kemarin, menuntaskan semua masalahnya dengan cepat sehingga dia dapat tenang meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah dan Jiwon bebas berkeliaran di sekolahnya tanpa harus ada guard di sekitarnya.

Sementara jadwal kali ini, seminar tidak mungkin ia batalkan. Dia kesana untuk berbagi motivasi dan pengalamannya, sebutlah itu ilmu, dan dia dengan tega membatalkan jadwal itu sementara ribuan orang menunggu ilmunya? Hell, itu buruk jika ditinggalkan. Dan Jeju, dia mungkin bisa meninggalkan acara opening taman wisata, namun dia bisa saja tidak mendapatkan tiket pesawat jika dia melewatkan yang telah sekretarisnya pesan. Jika dia membatalkan agenda di Jeju, maka cabang disana mungkin tak akan memilik perkembangan apapun dan berujung gulung tikar, investor yang akan bertemu dengannya adalah investor super besar yang dengan beraninya bekerjasama dengan perusahaan baru dibawah pimpinannya itu, itu kesempatan emas.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas, mengangguk dengan pelan kemudian masuk ke ruangnnya, melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Mulai bekerja sebelum dia berangkat untuk seminar beberapa menit lagi.

"Suho, bisa kau panggilkan Jaehyun untukku?" ucapnya melalui telepon, dia menutupnya kemudian. Punggungnya merapat pada sandaran mencoba lebih tenang, paginya sudah sangat buruk, dan dia merasa ini akan buruk sampai penghujung hari –ini akan sembuh jika dia mendapat waktu yang banyak untuk bersama Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

Jaehyun datang, pria itu membungkuk dengan sopan. Menanyakan keperluannya tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk memastikan keadaan ibunya dan mencari informasi apapun tentang ayah dan sahabat gilanya itu.

Dia terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang lupa memberitahu mengenai jadwalnya hari ini. Dia memang pulang satu jam lebih telat dari biasanya, dan itu memang sudah sering terjadi. Namun kasus sekarang adalah dirinya bekerja di luar kantor, dan dia merasa perlu untuk mengabari Baekhyun mengenai dimana ia bekerja hari ini.

" _Ya, Chanyeolie?"_ suara lembut terdengar begitu mendayu baginya.

"Baekhyun ah, hari ini aku memiliki seminar di Kyunghee dan harus terbang ke Jeju untuk pembukaan taman wisata baru. Maafkan aku, harusnya aku mengabari ini kemarin-"

" _Tak apa, sayang. Pasti banyak yang kau pikirkan, dan eumm- kapan kau pulang?"_ suara lembut itu memelan di akhir, terdengar ragu dan malu.

"Kkkkk, tak perlu khawatir akan tidur sendiri, baby. Aku akan pulang sejam lebih lambat dari biasanya, atau akan lebih cepat dari itu."

" _Baiklah, jaga dirimu."_

"Kau harus tahu aku mencintai dirimu lebih banyak dan besar dari apa yang kau rasa, sayang"

Baekhyun terkekeh sejenak, _"Aku mengalah, kkk. Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Yeol."_

Sambungan terputus, percakapan singkat itu dapat menyembuhkan segala gundahnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun benar-benar tahu cara instan untuk membuatnya sesenang ini, ketika sekretarisnya masuk, dia tersenyum dan meraih jasnya, siap untuk mengisi seminar dengan letupan bahagia. Dia bukan seorang yang baru saja menikah, tapi Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya kasmaran.

Selesai dengan seminar, dia langsung ke bandara untuk terbang ke Jeju. Menghadiri acara pembukaan yang sesak wartawan dan pengunjung, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pertemuan dengan klien.

Dia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk Baekhyun dan Jiwon di rumah, walau sebenarnya mereka punya cukup waktu dan uang untuk kemari bersama, dan Jeju tidaklah jauh untuk dijangkau, tapi dia tetap membelikan beberapa souvenir dan mainan untuk Jiwon. Sibuk memilih buah tangan sebelum jam terbangnya datang, dia tak sadar bahwa email baru saja masuk melalui ponselnya, bunyi yang singkat di tengah ramainya pengunjung menenggelamkan nada dering penanda email masuk itu.

Dia tersenyum melihat boneka rilakuma kecil yang dipasangi kacamata oleh seorang anak seumuran dengan Jiwon. Kemudian fokusnya beralih pada ponsel yang bergetar di sakunya.

"Sir, lima belas menit lagi." Suho memberitahunya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali mendengarkan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memintanya untuk mendengarkan.

"Ya, kau bilang apa tadi?"

" _Sir, kami memantau ibu anda seharian penuh ini, sehat, sangat sehat. Dan kami juga melakukan peretasan data pasien di seluruh pusat rehabilitasi jiwa, belum ada hasil keseluruhan, namun kami baru mendapatkan hasil dari beberapa tempat rehabilitasi yang memungkinkan di tengah jadwal ayah anda, tidak ada nama ibu anda disana. Justru kami menemukan nama sahabat ayah anda yang melakukan rawat jalan di pusat rehabilitasi Gwanyeong."_

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik, dibelakangnya ada Suho dan beberapa karyawan yang masih sibuk memilih juga.

" _Kami juga melakukan pembicaraan singkat yang dibuat seolah tak sengaja ketika ibu anda keluar, si pembicara merupakan psikiater terbaik kami, dan dia melihat ibu anda cukup tertekan dengan ayah anda, kami kurang tahu detailnya. Dia juga—eum merindukan anda, namun ayah anda memaksa untuk setidaknya buat 8% saham anda jatuh pada ibu anda, hanya itu yang beliau bicarakan."_

" _Sir, kami menemukan ayah anda berkelahi dengan seorang muda dengan pakaian kantor, kami telah menyelidikinya dan itu merupakan bawahan sahabat ayah anda. Ayah anda ternyata ingin melakukan pemutusan hubungan kerja dan mengajukan surat penutupan perusahaan, dan itu membuat Jaehwi marah. Kami belum tahu apa yang dilakukannya—APA? Oh Shit! Im sorry, sir. But I've just received that Jaehwi took a flight to Jeju-do two hours ago."_

Chanyeol diam, sambungannya terputus setelah beberapa keributan, tiga guard yang menjaganya juga mendadak bersiaga, mungkin mereka telah mendapat kabar bahwa Jaehwi kemari.

Ponselnya berbunyi, nada deringnya terdengar mengganggu, namun ketika nama Baekhyun yang terpampang di layarnya, dia mengangkatnya dengan cepat. Berharap Baekhyun menyuruhnya segera pulang, malah tangis sesak yang di dengarnya.

Tangis Jiwon dan Baekhyun berlomba, saling menyahut membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati. "Sayang, ada apa?" Dengan menekan khawtir dan emosinya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk bertaya dengan lembut.

" _A-ayah Park, hiks."_

Chanyeol menegang, ini perihal ayahnya.

" _Papamu bunuh diri dengan karbondioksida."_

Keributan di belakangnya tak kunjung menarik dirinya dari keterkejutan, jerit sana sini dan bunyi barang jatuh membuatnya semakin gaduh, namun Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan ponsel di telinganya, mendengarkan isak tangis Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang bersahutan.

"TUAN PARK! UNGGGH-"

Chanyeol segera menoleh, melihat pada arah teriakan Suho. Ini gila! Toko yang kini ia pijak tampak hancur berantakan. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim menghampirinya, menghantamnya dengan pukulan dan tampak puas ketika dirinya hampir terjatuh. Sebelum dia dapat menyeimbangkan badannya, satu goresan panjang di lengan merobek pakaian dan jaringan kulitnya.

Chanyeol menutup sambungannya, mengerang sakit kerika lengannya mendapat luka cukup panjang. Tidak hanya wanita tadi, namun juga beberapa yang lainnya juga ikut mericuhkan suasana dan mengambil alih perhatian beberapa karyawan dan guard nya. Chanyeol di bawa dengan perlindungan seadanya ke tempat lain, dengan beberapa pukulan yang ia dan guard yang membawanya sepanjang jalan, dia berhasil lolos dari keributan.

Polisi datang tak lama kemudian bersama ambulans, banyak yang terluka lebih parah darinya, namun ketika tubuhnya dibawa untuk berbaring oleh petugas atas permintaan guardnya, dia hanya menurut. Jiwanya masih melayang pada tangisan Baekhyun bersama Jiwon dan –kematian ayahnya.

Ini terlalu berentet dan ia tahu pastilah direncanakan matang matang oleh Jaehwi. Matanya terasa berat, perih pada lengannya tak membuatnya mengaduh seperti tadi. Setetes air mata meluncur dengan bebas ketik dirinya hanya dapat diam meringis pelan dalam bisingnya ambulans.

.

.

.

Jarum melengkung menembus kulitnya bersama benang jahit, dia melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Di telinganya tertempel ponsel yang tersambung dengan Baekhyun yang masih menangis, semakin sedih ketika mendapat kabar dirinya mendapat penyerangan.

Chanyeol kemudian bangun untuk duduk dibantu oleh Junha, salah satu guardnya yang hanya mendapat luka memar. Di telinganya masih terdengar Baekhyun yang mengatakan hal random mengenai waspada, luka, sedih, dan yang lainnya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, menghentikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti.

" _A-aku takut, hiks"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, inti dari kalimat kacau kesayangannya adalah itu. Takut, dia begitu ketakutan. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, tunggu di rumah dan istirahatlah sekarang bersama Jiwon. Aku ingin membangunkanmu ketika aku sampai." Ucapnya begitu lembut, namun Baekhyun masih terisak dalam telepon.

" _Kau sakit, Chanyeol~"_

"Aku tidak lumpuh, sayang."

Baekhyun setuju menutup teleponnya setelah Chanyeol bujuk, dia segera berangkat ke bandara dengan pengawalan ketat. Selama Jaehwi masih gila, dia tak akan merasa aman untuk berada di rumahnya sekalipun, terlebih pada Baekhyun dan Jiwon, dia tak ingin kedua malaikatnya yang menjadi sasaran.

Dia tak tahu rencana dan berapa banyak orang yang dimiliki Jaehwi, selama manusia gila itu hidup, kekhawatirannya akan Baekhyun dan Jiwon tak kunjung luput. Pesawatnya landing dengan sempurna di bandara internasional Incheon, banyak wartawan yang membuat sisa guard nya kelimpungan.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk menggelar pers dadakan, dia baru saja meinggalkan rumah sakit dan keluarga kecilnya mungkin masih ketakutan di rumah. Dia duduk tak sabaran di jok belakang, keluar dengan cepat dan memasuki rumahnya dengan pengawalan.

Pintu terbuka ketika jemarinya usai menekan beberapa digit. Baekhyun tak ada di ruang depan untuk menyambutnya, melangkah dengan gusar ke kamar dan kemudian dia menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati Jiwon tidur meringkuk dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Kalian bersantailah di depan, kopi dan yang lainnya kalian buat sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol pelan yang diangguki orang-orang di belakangnya.

Pintu kamar ia tutup pelan-pelan, melangkah pelan menghampiri kedua malaikatnya yang tertidur dengan tenang. Sebelah tangannya tak dapat ia gerakan dengan balutan perban, mengelus surai Baekhyun kemudian menghapus sisa air mata yang mlembabka wajahnya. Mata bengkak kemerahan itu terpejam, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit maju ke depan membuatnya menggemaskan. Belum lagi Jiwon yang benar-benar tampak cemberut dalam tidurnya, hidungnya masih sangat merah dengan sisa air mata yang sama banyaknya membuat wajahnya lengket dan lembab.

"Baby-deul, Appa pulang." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, kerjapan mata Jiwon yang menjadi respon pertama, menggeliat menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengucek matanya membuat Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Appa!" Jiwon memekik dan sukses membuat Baekhyun sepenuhnya sadar.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun, tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan seakan lupa bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki anak.

Chanyeol memeluk keduanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka, kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun lama, kerjapan mata kelinci itu semakin berebinar dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, sangat. Semua televisi menyiarkan penyeranganmu di Jeju." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, Jiwon menatap Chanyeol kemudian memeluk lehernya.

"Jiwon banyak ketakutan bersama Papa, mereka mengerikan."

Chanyeol tertegun, melihat bagaimana anaknya memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, menciumi wajahnya dan mengucap syukur atas dirinya yang selamat sampai berpijak di hadapan mereka, sebelah tangannya lagi tetap terpaut dengan jemari ibunya.

Anaknya tampak berkeinginan besar untuk melindungi ibunya, ia patut bersyukur dalam tiap detiknya karena mereka begitu berharga baginya.

"Semuanya selesai, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"Esok kita akan pergi ke pemakaman –ya" ucap Chanyeol lagi, tampak tercekat pada kalimatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun lebih mendekat, memeluk suaminya dan memberikan usapan. Tak ada perbincangan lagi, mereka tahu Chanyeol cukup tertekan dengan kejadian ini. Hingga Jiwon tertidur, Baekhyun menuntun suaminya untuk masuk ke kamar, mengecup dahi suaminya kemudian berbaring menyamping memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Tak ada percakapan, keduanya masih diam dengan Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol untuk buka mulut.

Baru saja ia akan terlelap, gerak disampingnya membuat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Chanyeol memeluknya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk tertidur di lengannya kemudian mengusap helai kusutnnya seraya menghirup aromanya begitu dalam. Cukup lama, hingga dia merasa bahu suaminya bergetar dan isak tangis mulai terdengar.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah suaminya, begitu lemah terlihat, lelah dan kesedihan menumpuk di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air matanya, wajahnya makin merapat dan mengambil bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun kesakitan ketika isak tangis Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyedihkan, sisi lemah suaminya membuat hatinya nyeri, dengan ciuman lembut yang dia lakukan berharap menenangkan Chanyeol dan membuatnya tak lagi menangis.

Keduanya larut dalam tangis, saling mendekap dan menumpahkan beban yang menghampiri mereka secara beruntun dalam waktu yang rapat. Cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai Chanyeol tenang kemudian turun, menyingkap baju Baekhyun dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada perut yang menonjol itu, "Appa berjanji ini yang terakhir, selanjutnya kita akan tersenyum, sayang" ucap Chanyeol pelan, menempelkan bibirnya dengan permukaan kulit gembung yang lembut dan wangi sabun mandi itu.

Baekhyun mengusap surainya pelan, matanya kembali berair kemudian menarik Chanyeol untuk naik dan menginvasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Lama ya? Maaf banget loh, aku udah mulai kuliah soalnya. Masih kaget sama cara ajar dosen yang super kebut dan suasana kuliahnya. Aku masih belum bisa atur waktu, jadi ini terkadang terengkalai.

Makasi udah baca, chapter depan udah end kok dramanya 😊


	21. Chapter 20

Chanyeol tak kunjung menyudahi tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang menggandeng Jiwon di sampingnya, mereka tampak indah sekalipun pandangan mereka begitu sedih karena yang akan mereka hadiri adalah kremasi ayahnya.

"Ayo, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian membungkuk di hadapan perut gembung Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lama, dengusan tak suka terdengar membuatnya terkekeh. Dia kemudian berpindah pada Jiwon, menyedot pipinya keras membuat anaknya tergelak, Jiwon kemudian memegangi pipinya usai Chanyeol menyudahi sedotannya seraya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Pipi Jiwonie nanti habis, Appa. Jangan disedot lagi." Keluh Jiwon.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengambil tangan Jiwon untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Guard sudah sampai di depan pintu, mengawal perjalanan mereka hingga tujuan. Jaehyun yang ia perintahkan untuk turun tangan mengurus seluruh masalahnya kini satu mobil dengannya untuk menyampaikan laporan penanganan pelaku penyerangan kemarin.

Sejujurnya dia tak ingin membuat anaknya harus mendengar kasus-kasus semacam ini, namun dia tak lagi memiliki waktu selain perjalanan ini. Semuanya harus selesai dengan cepat agar Baekhyun dan Jiwon dapat bernafas lega dan keluar rumah dengan aman.

Pembahasan mengenai penangkapan Jaehwi dan antek anteknya disampaikan secara detail dengan setumpuk dokumen bukti untuk bahan di sidang nanti. Sesekali Jiwon bertanya, namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi berhasil mengalihkan pertanyaan Jiwon dengan hal lain.

Baekhyun mendengarkan semuanya, sekalipun dia harus mengalihkan Jiwon karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, dia sebisa mungkin menangkap apa yang Jaehyun sampaikan. Sedikit merasa lega ketika Jaehwi ternyata sudah mendapat surat panggilan dari kepolisian dan dalam pengawasan ketat dalam setiap aktivitasnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tampak tegang kini lebih rileks, senyumnya terukir samar ketika pandangannya beradu dengan Baekhyun yang memberinya tatapan lembut. Dia bersandar, memejamkan matanya dengan Jiwon yang merayap ke pelukan. Jiwon memeluk, mengecup pipinya kemudian mengelus surainya lembut.

"Kkkkk" Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar berat, bagaimana Jiwon memperlakukannya seperti meniru ketika Baekhyun menenangkannnya. Jiwon tetap duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang ibu yang tengah mengelus perutnya itu, ikut melakukan hal yang sama kemdudian bergumam random seraya menjemput mimpinya perlahan.

Mobil terparkir di halamam belakang rumah karena di depan sudah banyak wartawan, guard berhamburan untuk melindungi mobil yang keluarga mereka tumpangi, dengan pengawalan ketat dan bebas kamera, Chanyeol dipersilakan turun usai pintu mobil dibukakan dengan pelan oleh salah satu ajudannya.

Belum selangkah memasuki rumah, tangisan sang ibu menggema, nampaknya wanita paruh baya itu menangis di balik konter dapur dengan apron yang terakhir ayahnya berikan. Ada Yoora disana, mengelus punggung ibunya dengan mata memerah dan usaha kerasnya untuk tak menangis. Figura sang ayah yang gagah dengan jas hitam dan senyumannya yang menawan dipeluk ibunya erat-erat, sebagian berembun karena hangat tangan ibunya. Baekhyun meraih pundaknya kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari samping, "Menangislah, sayang." Bisiknya begitu lembut.

Chanyeol masih dalam mode diam, memperhatikan kesakitan yang teramat menular dari tangis sang ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Air matanya mulai jatuh, tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya erat namun masih memberikan jarak untuk bayinya. Dia menarik Baekhyun lebih mundur agar tubuh mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang ada, tak ingin Chanyeol memperlihatkan air matanya pada kedua wanita yang telah amat ia sayangi bahkan sebelum Baekhyun. Jika ia menangis, maka siapa yang akan menguatkan?

Tak ada kata maupun keluhan apapun, Chanyeol benar-benar hanya menangis di pundak Baekhyun. Hanya memakan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mendapat semangat dari Baekhyun, jemari itu mengelus pipinya mengusir semua air mata yang ada di wajah kemudian memeberikan usapan lembut dengan tisu basah di wajah dan sekitar area matanya.

"Eomma—" Chanyeol merasa tercekat.

Kremasi ayahnya dilakukan, dia merasa pusing dengan pertanyaan wartawan dan keramaian suasana pemakaman. Baekhyun yang menangis membuatnya sedih bukan main, tangis keduanya pecah bersamaan dengan Jiwon yang ikut memeluk mereka dengan isakan keras. Ibunya sudah tumbang, dokter menanganinya di ruang kesehatan rumah duka yang tak jauh dari mansion keluarga Park.

Semakin siang, masih saja banyak yang berkunjung dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Tak ada lagi isakan keras yang terdengar, hanya sisa cegukan dan tatapan kosong keluarganya yang duduk di ruang tunggu. Jiwon duduk di samping Baekhyun, bersandar lelah pada dada ibunya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sementara Chanyeol yang masih menunggui tempat penghormatan terakhir para pelayat, Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan suaminya lewat ruang tunggu. Dia merasa sedih, lelah dan pusing menjadi satu membuat kakinya bahkan lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ketika hari semakin gelap, mereka bersiap untuk menabur abu di lepas pantai dimana abu anak kedua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditaburkan. Chanyeol dengan sabar menuntun Baekhyun ke mobil, sedikit berat meninggalkan Jiwon yang sejak siang tertidur di mansionnya, dia juga sejujurnya merasa keberatan Baekhyun ikut menabur abu ayahnya. Bukan dia tak ingin, namun kondisi Baekhyun tampak buruk, wajahnya pucat pasi, berjalan pun dia menopang padanya, mengatakan sedikit guyonan bahwa adik bayi yang dia kandung terasa lebih berat yang nyatanya tak mengurangi kekhawatiran Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Tangan besarnya mengelus perut gembung milik istrinya yang tengah tertidur itu. Baekhyun merengek ingin di elus hingga mereka sampai tujuan. Namun apa yang dirasa Chanyeol adalah kantuk, kelembutan aroma tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk, ditambah dengan lelah yang mendera, dia menyusul istrinya terlelap.

.

.

.

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah ketika abu mertuanya menghilang bersama desiran ombak yang tak terlalu besar itu, teringat akan anaknya yang bahkan tak sempat melakukan penyebuhan matanya untuk melihat dunia. Tuhan lebih memberi anaknya pemandangan di surga dibandingkan dunia, dan sekarang dimana abu yang baru menghampiri air garam melarut dalam deburan, isak tangis ibu dan kakak suaminya semakin kencang. Matanya melirik pada Chanyeol yang berusaha kuat untuk kedua wanitanya. Sebagian abu yang tersisa memilih untuk disimpan agar dapat dikunjungi di taman pemakaman.

Semuanya kembali dengan banyak guard melindungi ketika hari telah gelap, masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan bersandar dengan nyaman. Baekhyun yang memang kelelahan segera meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, terpejam dan kemudian dia tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun semakin pucat, tangannya berkeringat dan dingin. Dirinya merasa teramat bersalah, mengevaluasi dirinya sendiri hari ini yang terlarut dalam kesedihan sampai-sampai tak memikirkan Baekhyun dan kandungannya. Ia membetulkan posisi Baekhyun perlahan, memindahkan kakinya ke jok dan mulai memijitnya, sungguh prihatin ketika melihat kaki yang biasa terlihat indah itu kini diwarnai dengan bengkak keunguan dan beberapa strechmark yang mulai muncul.

Merasa gangguan pada tidurnya, Baekhyun bergerak pelan namun merasa rileks dengan pijatan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia mengkhawatirkan Jiwon juga tentu saja, anaknya juga kelelahan dan tertidur di mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya. Khawatir jika Jiwon bangun dan merengek ingin dekat dengannya atau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai, menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar untuk menjemput Jiwon yang juga tertidur di gendongan guardnya. Usai menidurkan Jiwon, dia menuntun sang ibu yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Ibu, tidurlah. Istirahat yang cukup, ibu memiliki aku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Ibunya hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol kembali ditimpa penyesalan. Melihat ibunya yang tak ia temui beberapa pekan dan malah dipersatukan kembali dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Ia mengecup kening ibunya cukup lama, mengantar ibunya untuk terlelap dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar lelah.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar, kembali ke kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan menggosok giginya. Dia tak ingin membangunkan Jiwon dan Baekhyun, mereka terlalu kelelahan. Terlebih Chanyeol yang tak mengingat bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung, wajah pucat pasi dengan deru nafas pendek-pendek menandakan betapa lelahnya pria kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Hufffttt~"

Menatap dirinya di cermin, melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini. Merasa bodoh juga ketika kesedihan melingkupinya sampai-sampai Baekhyun yang setengah mati kelelahan tak ia pikirkan.

Usai menyeka sisa air pada wajahnya, ia mengganti baju dan kembali ke kamar. Namun, baru saja berbaring, dia merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh anaknya, dia segera duduk dengan serangan panik menyerbunya. Jiwon tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya, wajah anaknya ia tangkup dan memeriksa suhu tubuh anaknya dengan memegang leher dan keningnya. Cukup hangat, namun ini mungkin akan lebih hangat nantinya.

"Nghhh" lenguhan kecil membuatnya beralih, serangan panik kembali menyerang untuk kedua kalinya. Istrinya tertidur dengan peluh, gumaman kecil tak nyaman serta demam yang sudah lebih tinggi dari anaknya. Tidurnya kian menciut membentuk janin, memeluk perutnya yang tampak sakit namun masih tak sudi untuk membuka mata saking lelahnya.

Chanyeol segera menghubungi ambulans, rasanya seperti hantaman batu besar melihat kedua malaikatnya demam seperti ini. Dia menyiapkan air hangat dengan cepat dan dua handuk kering. Mencelupkan kedua handuknya dan memerasnya, meletakkan di kening kedua pria yang sama berharga bagi dirinya. Tangannya gemetar, panik dan sesal menyerangnya terus menerus. Ketakutannya akan kesakitan Baekhyun yang lebih beresiko, dia tak ingin Baekhyun mengalami kegagalan lagi untuk kehamilannya.

Bukan dia menginginkan momongan, namun kesehatan mental Baekhyun mungkin saja akan kembali terganggu jika itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Dia melupakan luka robek di lengannya, masa bodoh dengan luka yang terasa perih itu akibat menggendong Baekhyun dan Jiwon bergantian. Dia juga tak peduli ketika orang-orang menatapnya, menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah suasana buruk seperti ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Ibunya mungkin masih tertidur di rumah akibat kelelahan dan stress, jadi dia mengutus beberapa guard dan satu supir untuk segera mengantar ibunya kemari jika sudah bangun. Jantungnya terasa akan meledak kepanikan itu tak kunjung usai, ponselnya bergetar dan dia harus membuka ipadnya untuk monitoring perkembangan perusahaannya dan memperkerjakan telinganya untuk mendengar perkembangan kasus penyerangannya.

" _Faktanya, ayah anda bukan bunuh diri. Karbondioksida itu bukan kehendak ayah anda, Jaehwi datang dan mengunci ruangan ayah anda setelahnya."_

Ditengah tekanan seperti ini, ia mendapat lagi satu tekanan yang menghujamnya hingga dasar. Berpikir bahwa ini mungkin karma yang memang menghampirinya akibat perbuatan bejatnya di waktu lalu. "Urus hingga meja hijau, aku mau kalian menguak seluruh kejahatan yang dilakukannya agar memberatkan hukuman keparat tua itu-"

"Hngghh~"

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti."

Chanyeol segera menyimpan ponsel ke sakunya, menghampiri Jiwon yang tertidur dan Baekhyun yang melenguh sakit. Perut gembungnya ia elus, memberikan sentuhan lembut pada bayinya.

"Apa semuanya baik?" tanya Chanyeol, menaruh banyak harapan positif dalam pertanyaannya.

Cukup lega ketika dokter yang memeriksa kedua malaikatnya tersenyum, "Hanya kelelahan, keduanya baik-baik saja. Anak anda dehidrasi ringan, perbanyak minum air putih dan istirahat. Setelah infusnya habis, keduanya bisa dibawa pulang."

"Kandungan istriku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"Tidak ada masalah, Tuan. Kami sudah memeriksanya."

Chanyeol merasa lega. Ia berikan kecupan pada keduanya bergantian, kemudian mengambil duduk diantara keduanya.

Ia memberi isyarat pada guardnya untuk mengambilkan ipadnya di mobil, ia tak bisa berleha-leha saat ini. Kasus penyerangannya pasti menimbulkan naik-turun saham perusahaannya. Dan dia tak ingin kehilangan apa yang baru saja ia bangun dengan keringatnya.

"Chan-"

"Apa, sayang? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing. Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan." Baekhyun berkomentar, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ia peluk kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Aku panik setengah mati ketika kalian demam, rasanya aku ingin membelah diri dan masuk ke raga kalian. Kemudian kalian berkumpul di tubuhku yang sehat."

"Itu terlalu mistis." timpal Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Seharusnya kau tak membawaku kesini."

"Aku panik, sayang."

Baekhyun tak lagi berkomentar, memejamkan matanya secara perlahan seiring dengan kantuk yang menyerang. Dia memang hanya kelelahan, tak ada yang buruk.

"Sir, ini ipad anda."

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan segera melihat grafik saham perusahaannya dengan saksama, ia juga melihat ulang laporan keuangan perusahaannya dan beberapa surat pengajuan kerjasama. Cukup lama ia berkutat dengan ipadnya, laporan penangkapan Jaehwi dan seluruh orang terlibat masuk ke emailnya, seluruh kopian dari barang bukti yang ditemukan juga ia arsipkan di emailnya.

Ia menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia percaya untuk turut andil dalam kasus yang tak main-main ini. Ia menggaet pengacara kondang di negaranya untuk menangani kasus kali ini. Setelah dirasa selesai, ia kemudian membetulkan letak selimut Jiwon dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama tertidur.

"Aku mencintai kalian, cepat sehat dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Bisik Chanyeol pada keduanya.

"Janji?"

Cukup mengejutkan ketika Jiwon membuka matanya dan bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak. Chanyeol yang sempat terlonjak kemudian tersenyum, membawa dirinya lebih dekat pada Jiwon kemudian mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Janji, Jiwonie mau berapa hari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seminggu boleh?" tanya Jiwon pelan, menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan memeluknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sebulan?"

Chanyeol kembali menggangguk, Jiwon hendak memekik senang ketika Chanyeol mendahuluinya, "Jika selama itu, kau tidak melewatkan sekolahmu sehari pun, sayang. Jika seminggu, ayo kita habiskan jalan-jalan seharian!" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Jiwon merenggut, tampak berpikir pilihan mana yang terbaik.

"Seminggu saja, tujuh hari kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang." Lirih Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu terlihat kuat, itu yang Baekhyun simpulkan. Bagaimana suaminya selalu melayaninya dengan sabar ketika dia mengeluh ini itu pada suami yang sejujurnya super sibuk itu. Dia beberapa kali mendapati Chanyeol berkutat dengan dokumennya tengah malam dan akan segera pura-pura tidur ketika bunyi grasak-grusuk di ranjang.

Baekhyun akan menghampirinya dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang pura-pura tertidur itu untuk pindah ke saat ini, biarlah seperti itu, sekalipun dia tak tega tapi dia harus mengerti bahwa Chanyeol memiliki target tersendiri untuk perusahaannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Baekhyun berada di belakang punggung Chanyeol untuk memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya ketika lelah sekalipun.

"Sayang, jangan tidur seperti ini." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menguap, kemudian tersenyum padanya dan mulai bergerak untuk bangun seraya melangkah ke ranjang dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan menumpu kepalanya di pundak kiri yang lebih pendek. "Uhm-kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu, Baekhyun ah." Gumam Chanyeol di pundaknya, Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian melirik ke samping dan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Karena ulahnya, Chanyeol kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya, menjenguk jabang bayi mereka sebelum waktunya untuk keluar. Sesi mereka ditutup dengan erangan keras Baekhyun dan isak tangis ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya semakin pusing ketika rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun kian membesar. Kalimat manis yang mengharukan yang membuat Baekhyun menangis itu membantu yang lebih kecil untuk tidur lebih cepat. Chanyeol mencium keningnya lama, menyesap aroma Baekhyun yang menenangkan.

Di meja makan, Baekhyun pikir ini moment yang pas untuk mereka berbincang kegundahan. Jiwon masih belum bangun karena semalam bermain dengan Chanyeol terlalu malam, anaknya tidak bisa tidur karena cerita dinosaurus yang diceritakan temannya di sekolah mendadak menyeramkan. Jadi Chanyeol harus mengubah lagi mindset anaknya mengenai dinosaurus yang 'baik' sampai tengah malam, pukul sebelas Jiwon baru bisa tidur di kamarnya bersama boneka dinosaurus yang menjadi teman tidurnya beberapa bulan kebelakang.

"Chanyeolie~" ucap Baekhyun mendayu, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada Baekhyun membiarkan sepotong roti yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu larut," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Dia menarik nafas ketika Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu pura-pura tidur. Gaduh ketika kau merapikan semua berkasmu selalu terdengar, dan kandunganku yang mulai besar selalu membuatku bangun tengah malam." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol masih tersenyum kemudian menaruh garpunya untuk mengusap pipi tembam istrinya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol, mata sipit yang lebih kecil melebar, kepalanya menggeleng keras tidak menyetujui apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Bukan itu maksudnya, "Bukan begitu, aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Aku tahu kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sebelum mengambil cuti seminggu untuk liburan nanti."

"Itu memang kewajibanku, sayang. Aku mengambil keputusan ini sudah kupertimbangkan dengan resiko yang memang harus ku ambil." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun meneguhkan agar dia harus memaklumi ini dan memenuhi kebutuhan Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan lebih baik, melayani Chanyeol ketika lelah suaminya itu tampak menyeramkan. Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin Chanyeol bekerja secukupnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kuharap kau memintaku untuk memijit, memasak atau melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi lelahmu. Jangan pikirkan keadaanku, karena kau telah menjamin kehidupanku dan Jiwon di rumah, kami tak pernah sekalipun kelelahan dan masih memiliki terlalu banyak tenaga untuk menopang lelahmu." Ujar Baekhyun, "Janji akan melakukan itu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mencuri satu kecupan sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku meledak dan semakin meledak untuk mencintaimu, sayang. Teruslah seperti itu sampai aku mati karena mabuk seorang Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memerah sepenuhnya, sementara Chanyeol terkekeh melihat semburat yang menjalar di pipi yang lebih kecil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa senang ketika bangun dengan pipi Chanyeol menempel pada perutnya, bayinnya juga mulai menendangi pipi ayahnya. Rasanya memang sedikit ngilu, tapi tertimbun oleh kebahagian yang dilihatnya kini. Jiwon datang dengan piyama kusutnya, naik ke atas ranjang dan mengatakan hal-hal random mengenai mimpinya.

"Papa, aku melawan banyak penguin jahat untuk menyelamatkan monyet di kebun binatang. Itu memang aneh, tapi aku melakukannya. Bagimana menurut Papa?"

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak tertawa, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang langsung tergelak melebihi Baekhyun. Dia langsung duduk dan memegangi perutnya, sementara Jiwon cemberut dan memelototi orang tuanya dengan galak.

"Aish, aku seharusnya tak bilang mimpi aneh ini." Ucap Jiwon pelan namun terdengar.

"Tidak, tidak, sayang. Itu memang sedikit tidak biasa, tapi Jiwonie sudah sangat hebat mengalahkan monyet itu dan menyelamatkan penguin. Jiwonie juga akan lebih hebat lagi kalau Jiwonie bisa melindungi adik dan Papa bersama Appa, mau?" ucap Chanyeol masih kentara menahan tawa.

Namun Baekhyun dibuat tersentuh olehnya, memiliki Chanyeol benar-benar patut disyukuri olehnya. Dia merupakan kepala keluarga yang baik dan bijak. Chanyeol juga dapat mengontrol sifatnya, dia juga benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah cintanya. Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu.

Mereka berbincang, melupakan Chanyeol yang seharusnya pergi ke kantor. Nyatanya suaminya lebih memilih untuk bergabung merebahkan diri bersama Baekhyun lagi setelah mengantar Jiwon sekolah, kehangatan keluarganya yang sempat hilang kini kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol menjadi suami rumah tangga seharian itu, melayani Baekhyun-nya penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian layaknya ratu yang rapuh.

"Aku berharap akan seperti ini selamanya." Bisik Baekhyun di telinga suaminya, kepalanya menelusup ke baju suaminya dan menaruh pipinyya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan ini selamanya, cintai aku seperti sekarang dan terus seperti itu." Balas Chanyeol pelan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Baekhyun karena diirnya tak bisa menekan tubuhnya semakin rapat, dia harus ingat bahwa perut Baekhyun menjadi pembatas sekarang.

"Cintaku akan semakin besar, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun masih di dalam kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Ahhhh, Baekhyunie, berhenti membuatku meledak!" ucap Chanyeol dengan manja.

"ARGHHH!"

Kesakitan menjalari dadanya, reflek dia mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari balik pakaiannya dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Nada bicara seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun lembut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemudian menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat dan menginvasi bibir tebal itu.

Oh, beruntungnya dia mendapat ciuman. Sekalipun putingnya masih ngilu, focus Chanyeol teralih. Biarkan itu berbekas atau bahkan berdarah, anggap saja mahakarya Baekhyun yang paling mengesankan selama ia menikah.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola, ini akhir ceritanya. Maaf banget ga up setelah sekian lama. Sumpah masih semester 1 tapi tugasnya gila-gilaan. Aku juga lagi susah banget luangin waktu karena mulai ikut urus perusahaan papa, ikut organisasi plus tugas yang beneran bikin gadang tiap malem. Tapi syukurlah itu udah berakhir, wkwkwk soalnya udah mau UAS. Jadi ya, setelah ini mau focus UAS dulu ya.

Aku akan tetep lanjutin Am I Pernicious di sela waktu luangku, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya dan minta doanya buat kelancaran UAS ya.

Terimakasih semuanya !^^

.

.

.

Btw….. ambyar banget mv EXO yekan, wkwkkw. Selamat streaming semuanya.

Oh iya give away novel mungkin bakal diadain desember atau januari, karena aku belum sempat ke sekolah buat ambil novelnya. So, just give me fav and comment for each story from now on, I'll pick random for the winner.

Giveaway announcement is on dec/jan. thanks.


	22. hello?

Holla,

This is kidoryo.

Long time no see~ hehehe.

Jadi gini, aku membuat akun baru di wattpad dengan uname /kidoryo_cb . Eits, tapi aku nggak pindah lapak atau gimana, aku tetep manage akun ini dan akan tetap lanjutin yang belum rampung. Setelah semuanya rampung? Aku bakal tetep up disini, dan mungkin akan double update [di wp dan ffn].

Aku sejujurnya udah lama mau main ke wp, tapi ga ngerti gimana cara kerjanya dan sampai sekarang pun masih belajar. Btw, untuk sekarang story di wp dan ffn beda. Aku belum ada rencana untuk up story yang udah ada di ffn ke wp. Entah dimana juga filenya aku bingung nyarinya.

SOOOOO, MAMPIR KE AKUN WP AKU YA /kidoryo_cb

.

.

Thank everyone. Ily 3000000


End file.
